22,190 DAYS
by teambonbon972
Summary: Damon et Bonnie ont tous les deux des ressentiments, comment leur lien triomphera? Comment parviendront-ils à compter ensemble les jours avant le réveil d'Elena? Se peut-il que cette épreuve les rapproche d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé? Amitié/Amour Relation: Bamon, Xonnie, Monnie, Baroline, Steroline, Defan, famille Salvatore, Stefonnie (saison 7)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle se déroule après la saison 6, j'ai essayé de reprendre quelques spoilers des interviews de Julie Plec et de Caroline Dries. Vous lierez donc ma vision de la saison 7. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Je ne demande que cela pour m'améliorer.**

 **Je remercie ma bêta Minashi et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclamer: ** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas

 **Résumé:** Damon et Bonnie comptent les jours en attendant le réveil d'Elena.

* * *

 **22,190 DAYS**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **-« J'ajouterai à cette longue liste d'êtres disparus, le nom d'Elena Gilbert »** Un vent de nostalgie cloua ses amis à leur place ils écoutaient la voix ébranlée de Matt dans le silence le plus total. **« Elle était…. »**

Il ne put continuer, sa gorge se noua de douleur. Il apprécia le soutien de Jeremy quand il vint l'épauler durant ce moment difficile. Il rit de peur d'inquiéter ses amis, hélas ses yeux rougis ne les trompaient pas. Bonnie s'apprêtait aussi à se lever, alors il frotta son visage puis souffla un bon coup et poursuivit.

 **«Vous savez ce qu'Elena nous aurait dit ? Ohé je ne suis pas morte mais juste en berne ! »** Tous ces amis riaient **« C'est vrai, elle aurait aimé nous voir heureux au lieu de pleurer sur son sort, parce que c'était son choix »**

Sauf que l'homme au fond de la salle, n'arrivait pas à l'être. La perte était un sentiment qui persistait au creux de sa poitrine. Ce vide l'empêchait de vouloir vivre et d'avancer. Le silence que Bonnie entendit derrière son dos accentua sa culpabilité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de s'assurer que Damon allait bien. Elle craignait qu'il éteigne ses émotions parce qu'il jugeait à tort que la partie la plus saine de son être s'en était allée avec sa belle au bois dormant. Dans son regard, elle pouvait voir toute la souffrance qu'elle avait engendrée. Il la haïssait plus qu'elle ne le faisait. La colère qu'elle éveillait chez lui, la fit frissonner. En silence, le regard soutenu légèrement féroce lui donna la chair de poule tandis qu'il reculait dans la pénombre s'évanouissant derrière une porte. Chamboulée, elle essuya ses larmes avant de revenir au groupe. Elle sourit à la continuité du discours de Matt.

 **« Elena était un bout en train, joyeuse, une humaine compatissante, le double gentil et pour finir un vampire.** **Ce qui était épatant chez elle, était sa capacité à respirer la vie en étant morte. J'ai eu la chance de la connaître, d'avoir vécu avec qu'elle, même si au fond de moi, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez. On avait tous beaucoup à apprendre d'elle »** reprit-il la parole en regardant progressivement Jeremy à sa droite, Caroline à sa gauche ensuite, Stefan puis, il s'attarda sur Bonnie. Il connaissait la bataille qui se jouait en elle.

Il savait mieux que personne l'étendue de sa culpabilité. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait fait regarder la vidéo laissé par Kai où ils apprenaient tous les deux que la vie de Bonnie était liée à celle d'Elena. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre en sa compagnie. Il la connaissait maintenant par cœur et jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir d'avoir pensé pour une fois égoïstement. Le plus triste était que l'unique fois où elle mettait sa vie en premier ses proches en pâtissaient : la mort de la femme d'Alaric et leurs jumeaux, le clan des Gemini décimé, leur évacuation express de Mystic-Falls colonisé par les hérétiques de Lyly et l'état d'Elena.

L'univers était injuste pensait Matt, Bonnie ne méritait pas cela. Elle n'était pas faite pour la noirceur. On dit souvent que quand tu côtois la noirceur une fois, elle ne te quitte plus, tu ne peux que l'embrasser et c'est ce que Bonnie faisait. Il désirait lui rendre la pareille pour la fois où elle avait plongé dans la piscine pour l'empêcher de rentrer en contact avec Vicky. Il espérait pouvoir éviter qu'elle se perde. Il devait lui faire comprendre que sa vie comptait.

 **« Elena restera inoubliable pour ceux qui n'auront pas la chance de la revoir. Elle a été mon 1** **er** **amour, ma confidente quand je manquais de repères parentaux, ma meilleure amie même après notre rupture. Je lève donc ma bière à Elena. Elle est une aussi belle personne que la ravissante Bonnie Bennett devant moi. Quoi que tu puisses penser, tu mérites d'être avec nous mais surtout de vivre pour toi-même»**

Il percevait une étincelle dans ses yeux, il sut à ce moment-là qu'il l'avait touché en plein cœur. Sa cage thoracique qui était si creuse se remplissait. Son cœur était moins opprimé. Le monde s'arrêtait de se refermer sur elle pour un couple de seconde ce qui permit à la jolie sorcière d'expirer bruyamment. Sentant sa détresse, Caroline lui apporta son soutien. Bonnie vit la main de sa meilleure amie pressée la sienne, Matt aussi éprouva son malaise. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire mince de remerciement synchrones Bonnie et Caroline posèrent leur tête l'une contre l'autre souriant à ce dernier.

Matt, les rejoignit. Il demanda à Stefan de lui céder la place. L'un après l'autre, ils racontaient une anecdote concernant Elena. Ils pouvaient réaliser chacun de leur côté qu'elle était le lien entre chaque membre du groupe. Ce petit bout de femme avait pourtant apporté son lot de problèmes par le passé, certains ont constamment vécu dans son ombre, ont eu le cœur brisé, il était difficile cependant de vivre sans elle.

Assis aux côtés de Bonnie. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle. Il se voyait en elle. Tout comme lui, elle a été entrainée dans des histoires qui ne les concernaient pas mais sa place dans le groupe et son statut surnaturel ne lui permettaient pas de prendre le recul qu'il avait pris plus tôt. En tant que sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas faillir à sa mission, elle était presque esclave de sa morale. Elle voulait se rendre indispensable car la solitude dans son quotidien l'a forcé à s'accrocher à tous les êtres chers qui lui restaient. Ils sont sa famille, alors perdre l'un d'eux était insupportable pour elle. Surtout une personne comme Elena. Elle lui portait une affection disproportionnée. C'est être orpheline qui l'a fait devenir aussi forte et mature ainsi qu'une grande abnégation envers elle. Il était temps que ce cercle vicieux s'arrête se promit-il ses yeux bleus remontant le long du corps de Bonnie.

Il chercha donc l'attention de cette dernière. Il imita presque sa moue boudeuse et triste. N'arrivant pas à l'atteindre, il la bouscula. Il réussit à heurter ses yeux marrons-verts. Son regard bleu et sincère lui vola un sourire. Dans une étreinte amicale, il l'attira à lui. Jusqu'à la fin de leur retrouvaille ils restèrent ainsi.

* * *

Ce n'est que quand elle regagna le bar en-dessous de l'appartement, qu'elle crut enfin décompresser.

Mais quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Bonnie entendit un tintement. Elle leva la tête. Damon nettoyait le bar qu'il avait acquis. Il ne lui fallut qu'un simple contact visuel pour qu'il ait envie de tout remballer. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle subissait cette situation. Elle devait y mettre un terme alors, elle marcha d'un pas déterminé et retint la bouteille de bourbon qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger.

 **-« Damon »**

 **-« Bonnie »** accentua-t-il son prénom sur le même ton. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bar ? Tu as surement eu comme moi une overdose de leurs faux semblants. D'ici cinq ans, le blond et le toxico ne se rappelleront plus d'elle. Alors que moi, je m'accroche, j'y pense, je me nourris d'elle »** prononça-t-il d'une voix faible chargée d'amertume. Sans ménagement, il extirpa la bouteille des mains de Bonnie. Il enleva le bouchon avec ses dents, le jeta en direction de la sorcière alors qu'elle s'asseyait elle fixait les quelques gouttes roulaient des lèvres du vampire jusqu'à son cou.

 **-« Je voulais seulement parler »**

 **-« C'est bien ce que tu fais tout le temps…parler. Tu connais le dictionnaire par cœur. Ta voix m'indispose souvent »**

Elle sourit de tristesse puis haussa les épaules

 **-« Eh bien, heureusement qu'il n'y en a qu'une comme moi. Si je suis ici c'est pour TE parler »** avoua-t **-** elle se levant de son tabouret, elle le rejoignit derrière le comptoir et l'empêcha de boire de nouveau. Dès qu'elle récupéra la bouteille, elle la posa derrière elle.

 **« On vit depuis 3 ans dans le même appartement avec Caroline et Stefan en-dessous duquel tu passes le plus clair de ton temps et pas une seule fois tu ne m'as adressé la parole »**

 **-« Mensonges »** grogna-t-il puis il se retourna pour se servir du Rhum vieux tout en la surveillant du regard irrité par elle. Il pensait que son attitude allait la faire partir mais elle persista, elle s'avançait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 **-« Mis à part pour me dire à quel point je suis inutile, ennuyante, maladroite, et me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, d'autres banalités du genre, je n'appelle pas ça parler »**

 **-«Bien »** répondit-il d'un air ennuyé tout en s'accoudant contre le bar **« Je vais me rappeler de faire cosette avec toi plus souvent. Mais là, je ne suis pas d'humeur et il se fait tard marmotte»** ajouta-t-il en pointant l'horloge au-dessus d'eux.

Bonnie resta silencieuse hochant la tête. Elle encaissa, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma mais continua à l'observer agir dans ce qui aurait été la vie de Damon avec Elena. Il n'arrête pas de jeter des regards sur une photo de cette dernière accrochée au mur tout en astiquant son bien. Elle remarqua qu'un tas de dossier d'inscription pour des écoles de médecine trainait sur un tabouret un peu plus loin. Ils devaient être pour Elena. La sorcière comprit qu'il s'attachait à ces lieux pour s'auto flageller d'avoir participé à ce fiasco.

Cette bâtisse était en quelque sorte sa prison world, il se punissait pour pas mal de choses en vivant le projet de vie d'Elena qui ne deviendra jamais réalité à cause de lui et ces foutus pulsions de vouloir tuer Kai. Il se faisait du mal en remplaçant Elena par son frère, Caroline et elle. Il leur offrait presque toute l'attention qu'il aurait dû lui donner petit déjeuné, repas du midi et du soir. Son quotidien est réglé comme une montre suisse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, vivre dans une illusion même s'il ne faisait du mal à personne ce n'était tout simplement pas sain. Surtout, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais de la sienne et inconsciemment, il le lui faisait payer par un silence froid et inconfortable. Il devait en prendre conscience.

 **-« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Damon. Tu me hais, tu te hais. Je suis celle qui t'a empêché de vivre cette vie idyllique avec la femme de ta vie. Tu nous punis, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. On n'a pas besoin de ça »**

 **-« Tu devrais partir »** l'interrompit Damon d'une voix cassante et quasi autoritaire.

 **-« J'ai mis la cure entre tes pattes, j'ai enclenché une chaine d'évènements qui ont causé ta séparation avec Elena. Je t'ai poussé à prendre la pire décision de toute ton existence. Tu as le droit de me haïr. Je préfère que l'on s'engueule plutôt que cette stupide guerre froide qui s'est installée entre nous.»**

 **-« Ne pense pas que ces 4 mois durant lesquels on a été enfermé ensemble te font avoir une meilleure compréhension de mon esprit noir et torturé, Médusa. »** perdait-il réellement son sang-froid. Il jeta le torchon sur le marbre gris métallique puis appuya ses mains massives dessus. Il l'effrayait presque, la transparence de ses yeux bleu faisait contraste avec son t-shirt rouge **« Tu sais fichtrement rien de moi et de ce que je ressens, de l'enfer dans lequel je survie. »**

 **-« Pourtant, je suis celle qui est la plus à même à comprendre ce que tu traverses. Moi aussi je sens dans mes os sa perte, elle était comme ma sœur, je n'aurai pas la chance de la revoir alors que Toi…tu l'as et tu baisses les bras. Ça me révolte ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas très démonstrative que je vais bien, Damon. J'ai un mal de chien ici»** elle tapa vivement sur sa poitrine. **« Et c'est d'autant plus dur quand je sens que je suis un poids pour toi. Je te vois chaque matin faire une croix à l'intérieur de ton armoire. Tu comptes les jours jusqu'à ce que je meure. Alors aie des tripes et tue moi ! »**

Damon avala sa salive et l'observa ouvrir un tiroir et prendre un couteau. Elle le positionna dans sa main l'emprisonna dans la sienne et le retourna vers elle.

 **« Vas y fait le ! Abrège nos souffrances à tous les deux. Elena sera enfin avec toi ! »**

 **-« Non ! »** il essaya de maintenir le couteau loin de Bonnie.

 **-« Fais-le ! »** elle avait les yeux sombres et flamboyants, son cœur battait la chamade et son sang sentait incroyablement bon causé par la peur quand la pointe toucha sa peau.

 **-« Je ne peux pas »** il la repoussa gentiment et jeta l'arme blanche au sol.

 **-« Pourquoi, par rapport à Elena ? Tu as peur, qu'elle t'en veuille de m'avoir sacrifié encore pour elle ? A moins que tu aies peur que ça la condamne à tout jamais. Il faut que je meure d'une manière naturelle, non provoquée et encore moins surnaturelle pour qu'elle te revienne. Est-ce que j'ai tort, Damon ?»**

 **-« Penses ce que tu veux »** il passa à ses côtés et son épaule la percuta puis il se plaça derrière elle et la regarda **« Je n'ai rien à prouver et surtout pas à toi. Tu es mal placée pour m'épauler parce que tu es celle dans l'histoire qui perd le moins. Elena et moi, reculons notre bonheur pour que tu vives, Alaric n'a plus rien, alors soit digne de la chance que l'on t'a donné»**

 **-« Etre digne !? Comment, surtout pourquoi alors que c'est ta décision, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! »** Cria Bonnie ahurie, sa poitrine se souleva très outrée, face à lui **« J'ai passé toutes ces années à m'excuser d'avoir assouvie ma vengeance parce que bêtement j'ai voulu agir pour ma sécurité mentale et physique. Ne fait pas comme si je n'essayais pas de me prendre en main. J'essaye de toutes mes forces mais tu m'en empêches, mon affection pour toi m'entrave. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, de me sentir responsable de ton enfer. »**

 **-« La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que le temps s'écoule vite. Maintenant ! »**

 **-« Ok »** elle refoula ses larmes et son chagrin. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle un peu plus fortement **« je sais ce que j'ai à faire »** continua Bonnie le nez coulant.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** les sourcils froncés.

 **-« Tu as peur que je parte ? »** demanda-t-elle en remarquant une certaine dualité dans les yeux du vampire **.** Elle crut même voir de la joie avec un mélange de crainte, mais elle s'en foutait, elle voulait le faire souffrir en le confrontant au traitement qu'il lui réservait : mépris, sarcasmes car il la voulait morte et enterrée **« Ou que je fasse encore quelque chose de stupide comme prendre des risques pour me sentir vivante et libre ou pire faire une deuxième tentative de suicide »** poursuivit Bonnie à quelques millimètres de lui. La puissance de ses pouvoirs, lui fit avaler sa salive **« Non je ne le ferais pas, je vais simplement essayer de ne plus perdre mon temps avec toi car ça t'incommode. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas me pousser à bout pour ne pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose qui me brisera le cœur »**

 **-« c'est-à-dire ? »** les yeux baissés, il prit vraiment conscience de la petite taille de la sorcière du groupe mais sous ce corps si fragile elle était tellement forte et imposante.

 **-« De te sortir de ma vie »** la larme qui coulait de ses yeux le fissura **« Je ne veux pas devenir amère, froide comme Kai. Il m'a fait goûter à la noirceur et toi tu m'y plonges un peu plus chaque jour. Je veux que ça s'arrête »** sa voix s'enrailla **« tout ça me tue et ce n'est pas moi, même si j'ai dit à Jer que je voulais découvrir mon nouveau moi»**

 **-« Ok»** chuchota Damon, les yeux à la fois durs comme un iceberg mais brisés.

 **-« Bien, contente d'avoir discuté avec toi, réellement »** termina-t-elle feignant que tout se passait comme elle le voulait. Il savait qu'il l'avait rendue plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. **« Bye »** et elle partit du bar laissant un vide immense et pas que dans le bar de Damon. Pas seulement….


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ou bonjour cela dépendra quand vous le lirez,**

 **me revoilà pour le second chapitre de cette fic. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont ajouté cette ff dans leurs favoris ou tout simplement la suivent et ont laissé un commentaire.**

 **Un grand big up à ma correctrice Minashi, ton aide m'est très précieuse.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: Vampire diaries ne m'appartiens pas**

 **Mots: 4,020**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _(Deux semaines plus tard)_

Debout devant son dressing, Caroline vit les jours défiler et se ressembler. Une lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Désemparée par les changements qui se sont opérés dans sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait plus le goût à rien même s'habiller pour sortir était devenu une épreuve, alors elle prit dans sa penderie au hasard : un pantalon, un t-shirt court et serré avec une veste en jean puis s'habilla.

Le conseil de Damon durant les préparatifs de l'enterrement du shérif Forbes prenait chaque jour un peu plus de sens. Ce n'est pas la mise sous terre qui est le plus dur mais les jours qui suivent la première semaine d'adieux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient beau être tous les quatre ensemble, le silence persistait, pesait dans le cœur de chacun. Ils se sentaient seuls et démunit : orphelin de la présence de Liz et d'Elena, de leur amour.

Caroline vivait un enfer, la solitude viendra surement à bout d'elle. En silence elle ferma les portes battantes de son dressing et quitta sa chambre. Arrivée dans la cuisine ouverte, elle regarda à peine Stefan et encore moins l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle se servit une tasse de café bien noir autour de la table sous le regard tendre et protecteur de Stefan. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs plus comment le qualifier, agir en sa présence sans se poser milles et une question parce qu'elle savait. Caroline savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle de leur avenir. Il souhaitait reconstruire leur relation, tendre à ce qu'elle soit meilleure que ce qu'ils avaient jadis connu. C'est dans sa manière de la regarder, de résoudre ses petites névroses quotidiennes qu'elle décryptait cela. Il avait mis la barre si haute que ça l'effrayait. Oui, elle savait que ses intentions étaient nobles envers elle. Il ne voulait que son bien en avançant à son rythme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le sentir insistant sur certaine attention comme le fait d'ajouter à sa place une pointe de lait à sa boisson chaude.

Pour la petite blonde, c'était une bataille quotidienne pour résister à arracher les vêtements de l'ancien Ripper. Elle détestait que ses hormones soient en ébullition pour Stefan après ce qu'elle l'avait forcé à faire, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne devait pas ressentir, penser à l'amour. Elle se l'interdisait même si chaque soir, elle revivait dans ses rêves leur première fois. Ses lèvres sur son cou gracile, ses mains sur sa croupe blanche laiteuse, lui en elle, Caroline en lui. Son sang était un vrai aphrodisiaque, son odeur corporelle l'enivrait comme presque personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. Et son regard d'agneau ne l'aidait pas, à la seconde où il avança son tabouret près du sien, elle se leva. La vampire de 22 ans posa sa tasse sur la table et se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dérape. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Et ce n'était pas le cas pour sa relation avec Stefan alors elle cria:

- **« Bonnie, on sera en retard alors remues tes jolies petites fesses en dehors de ton lit !»**

 **-« Très classieux »**

 **-« Je me passerais de tes commentaires, Evil »**

Il était certain que Caroline n'était pas prête, prête pour personne. Elle devait de nouveau être équilibrée et forte. N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de Bonnie, elle fonça dans la chambre de cette dernière sans frapper et la seconde suivante, elle retourna vers les frères Salvatore.

 **« Par pur hasard, vous ne l'avez pas vu aujourd'hui ? »**

 **-« Non »** répondit Stefan en se levant de son tabouret puis il se mit face à elle **« Pourquoi ? »** la questionna-t-il à son tour, les yeux rivés sur elle.

 **-« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre »** troublée Caroline posa ses yeux bleus sur Damon **« Et toi, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose que l'on ignore à propos de Bonnie ? »**

 **-« Comme tu le vois »** il enleva l'assiette posée à l'endroit habituel où Bonnie s'asseyait à tous les repas. **« Non »** il la jeta à la poubelle **« Rappelez-moi de ne plus cuisiner pour cette inutile »**

 **-« Il a mangé quoi ce matin ? »** Caroline s'adressait à Stefan tandis que Damon sortit de la pièce **« Il est vraiment bizarre »**

 **-« Je dirais pas plus que d'habitude »**

 **-« Non aujourd'hui, c'est différent Stefan. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond avec lui. Et même avec Bonnie. Elle ne se lève jamais aussi tôt. C'est une vraie marmotte parlante. Alors….. »**

 **-« Alors quoi ? »** lui demanda Stefan maintenant à trois centimètres d'elle **« A quoi penses-tu ? »**

 **-« Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Bonnie et Damon ? »**

 **-« Comme ? »**

 **-« Une dispute, une forte dispute »,** supposa Caroline.

 **-« Pas que je sache »**

 **-« Pourquoi, je te le demande. Tu ne sais jamais rien »** soupira Caroline prenant son sac **« On se voit ce soir »**

 **-« Attends…. »**

 **-« Oh mon dieu… »** Souffla Caroline surprise par leur soudaine proximité, il avait attrapé sa main si vite qu'elle n'avait pu l'esquiver. Malgré elle, la blonde posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Stefan et les serra. Elle s'insulta intérieurement à cause des réactions primitives de son corps, elle était comme aimanté par lui. Stefan le prit comme une invitation à continuer, ses poils s'hérissèrent quand il parcouru de ses mains son corps. Une le long de son dos et l'autre sur son visage. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux puis passa ses mains sur sa nuque et effleura sa joue, le regard brulant. Les yeux baissés, elle évitait tout contact visuel mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres avec une envie effrénée. Mais elle ne devait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sorte cette maudite question de sa tête, le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue n'avait pas d'importance **« Stefan, on ne peut pas, alors soit raisonnable »** , dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- **« il faudra bien que l'on parle. Vraiment cette fois-ci »** Ses jambes allaient bientôt fléchirent, il fallait qu'il la lâche avant que ses derniers remparts ne cèdent. Avec une certaine volonté, elle remonta son regard bleu flamboyant vers les siens essayant de ne plus penser au fait que sa main brulait sa peau sous ses vêtements.

 **-« Désolée »** répondit-elle la voix saccadée. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Stefan et recula d'un pas **« Pas maintenant et ni dans les jours à venir. Je penserai à Bonnie et à moi dorénavant. »**

Stefan ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il la regarda marcher à reculons et partir de l'appartement. Paumé, il passa frénétiquement ses mains sur son visage et s'assis sur son tabouret fixant l'entrée principale. Peut-être devrait-il en faire autant, s'il devait vraiment être ensemble, ils le seront un jour. Ils ont l'éternité devant eux. Encore pensif sur sa non relation avec Caroline, il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait en bas, dans le bar de Damon _« The DElusional »._

* * *

Caroline aussi était perdue, tellement qu'elle ne vit pas la personne qu'elle percuta en sortant cette fois ci du bar. Le choc fut brutal, mais pas assez pour que l'inconnu atterrisse au sol.

Robuste et empestant l'alcool, il prit place sur un des nombreux sièges du comptoir. Au parfum, Damon sourit en finissant le troisième essai d'un futur cocktail à mettre sur la carte.

 **-« Il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour venir dans un bar ? »**

 **-« Quand, on est à sec. Il n'y a pas réellement de choix Damon »** le vampire aux yeux bleus releva la tête, son regard croisa celui d'Alaric **« Je viens m'approvisionner »**

 **-« Tsst, pas cette fois »** il retira le couvercle du shaker, récupéra deux verres en dessous du comptoir et les remplit **« Gouttes-moi ça »**

L'ancien professeur d'histoire d'Elena grimaça, Damon sut que ce n'était pas la bonne.

 **-« Sert moi, quelque chose de fort, que ça brûle de l'intérieur »** lui ordonna-t-il les yeux vitreux barrés par ses cheveux mi- longs tombant tout autour de la tête. Cela aurait pu donner un certain genre mais ils étaient dégoutants et la barbe de trois mois n'arrangeait pas le look de ce dernier.

 **-«Alors essayons ça »** Damon combla le silence puis remit deux verres devant eux ajouta deux glaçons et du scotch à chacun avec un zeste de citron vert.

 **-« Tchiin»** Leurs verres tintèrent puis ils burent cul sec **« Un autre »**

 **-« La période bucheron va durer combien de temps »**

 **-« Jusqu'à lundi normalement, mais je ne compte pas tout couper, histoire d'être convenable. On m'a réaffecté à mon poste de prof des sciences occultes à l'université »**

 **-« Dommage, elle te grossissait »**

Le rictus de Rick, le fit sourire.

 **-« Alors parles-moi des autres, je veux savoir ce que j'ai manqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Caroline ? »**

 **-« Le même mélodrame qu'à Mystic-Falls, elle joue la difficile. Et mon frère en est réduit à attendre et perfectionner sa coiffure d'héros»**

 **-« Enzo, parles-moi d'Enzo »**

 **-« Oh Enzo…. Comment dit-on déjà ? »** Il tourna la tête vers Alaric **« Pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle »**

 **-« Matt ? »**

 **-« Eh bien, Matty blue eyes reste toujours le petit looser d'humain »** expliqua Damon. Alaric le suivit du regard, il s'assit à ses côtés **« Mais c'est un brave mec, il essaye de faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire »** Rick sentit une pointe de regret dans la voix de son ami.

 **-« Tu as échoué dans quoi ? »** rétorqua Alaric entre deux gorgées, curieux de connaître la réponse de de son ami, même s'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il voulait juste parler d'autre chose, se vider la tête et ne plus penser à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si certaines choses ne s'étaient jamais passés. Il aurait une famille, un toit remplit de rires.

 **-« Repousser la famille de ma chère mère : Lyly. Je dois dire qu'être un policier, lui va mieux que barmen. Il peut être enfin le héros. Chose que je ne suis pas. D'ailleurs qui suis-je sans l'amour d'une femme ? »**

 **-« Tu as moins de 60 voire 67 ans pour le découvrir mais en parlant d'héros…. Comment va ta très chère Bon-Bon ? »**

 **-« Mange un peu »** il s'appuya sur le bar et disposa une assiette de cacahouètes.

 **-« Tu n'as répondu à ma question »** renchérit Rick avec calme tout en ayant une rage mit dans une cocotte-minute prête à exploser.

 **-« Je suis malade que tout le monde me pose cette question. C'est ridicule, elle n'est pas collée à moi, elle doit surement être »** prit-il une pause **« Bonnie. Toute en retenue, sacrificielle, fantôme, juju magic, inconsistante »** finit-il par dire après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée.

 **-« Après avoir soulevé des montagnes pour la ramener à la maison, saoulé tout le monde, tu me le demandes ? »** ria-t-il **« Tu ne pensais qu'à ça, qu'à elle et sa sécurité, à ta foutu culpabilité. Tu étais vraiment un connard avec moi et regarde ce que l'on a récolté à son retour : sang, carnage, larmes »**

 **-« Yep »** Damon se resservit un verre et continua **« Mais, je lui devais ça. On le lui devait tous. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir tout ça »** confessa Damon avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

 **-« Peut-être, mais le héros n'est plus. Tu cohabites avec une faucheuse, Damon »**

 **-« Ralenti »** Damon enleva le verre dans la main d'Alaric.

 **-« Qui ne dit mot consent. Tu sais que Kai l'a changée en monstre. Elle aurait dû rester là où elle était et réussir à empêcher que l'autre psychopathe de Kai soit relâché dans le vrai monde »**

 **-« Elle a pris ses précautions en mettant ses pouvoirs dans M. Cuddles »**

 **-« Ne la défends pas, elle a encore merdé en l'envoyant en 1903 pour tenir compagnie aux dingos d'hérétiques. Elle est la seule responsable de mon malheur et à ce titre, Damon, elle doit être autant malheureuse que moi ! »**

 **-« Je croirais m'entendre Et ne dis plus jamais que je la défends. J'ai mes raisons pour dire ce que j'ai dit. Crois-moi tu n'es pas prêt à les entendre »**

 **-« Quoi qu'il en soit, je te comprends enfin. J'ai gouté au bonheur comme toi tu l'as fait avec Elena. Je sais maintenant le mal de chien que tu ressentais quand un obstacle se mettait entre vous. On m'a enlevé mon bonheur, ma famille en tuant Jo. Et crois-moi, si j'étais encore un original je ferais un bain de sang. Je commencerais par les derniers membres de la famille de Bonnie, ensuite, par elle »**

 **-« Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne devrais pas sombrer dans la vengeance comme moi j'ai pu le faire dans le passé. Tu devrais te satisfaire que Kai soit décapité »**

 **-« Je ne me contenterai que d'une seule chose, parce que d'ici là, l'alcool ne pourra plus me faire oublier pour un couple d'heures »**

 **-« Que comptes-tu faire ? »**

Il leva la tête et le regarda debout. Rick avait sa main posée sur son épaule.

 **-« Tu verras bien, je ne me suis pas encore décidé mais il faut que la douleur cesse. »**

* * *

Caroline avait les yeux rivés sur le cadrant de sa montre, l'attente se faisait longue. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la retarder.

D'habitude, elle qui était si ponctuelle même en avance lors des sorties entre filles, se trouvait être celle que l'on attendait. C'était étrange pour Caroline mais était-ce si surprenant que cela, vu le comportement déroutant de ces 3 dernières années de sa meilleure amie. Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait été une mauvaise amie ou pire si elle ne connaissait plus Bonnie car l'individu qu'elle avait en face d'elle par moment ressemblait à une étrangère. Cela la rendait triste, si inconfortable. Pourtant à cet instant ses inquiétudes sur la validité de son amitié avec cette dernière étaient le cadet de ses soucis, tout ce qu'elle voulait était la voir passer le seuil du self de l'université. Alors au lieu de se ronger les ongles, de gratter la peau de son poignet jusqu'au saignement, elle resta bien droite, jouant avec les couverts sur la table, confiante pour ne pas penser aux mauvaises choses. Elle devait arrêter de se demander s'il lui était arrivé une bricole en cours de route, si elle était blessée ou bien morte ?!

Non, elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'inspirer et d'expirer puis rouvrit ses yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! L'espoir naquit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'était bien elle vêtue d'un pantalon bleu délavé taille haute et en guise de haut un maillot de bain d'une pièce teinte noir. Sa veste trois quart de motard était posée sur ses épaules mais pas enfilée. Elle la sentait lasse et effacée. Caroline l'a laissa venir à elle, s'asseoir tranquillement pour qu'elle prenne un peu ses repères. Toute douce, elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de sortir de son sac une bouteille d'eau, puis dévisser le bouchon et boire au goulot.

Après s'être rafraîchie, elle était plus sereine mais surtout prête à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

 **-« Alors, que racontes-tu de beau ? »**

 **-« Rien de nouveau dans le pays des licornes de Caroline Forbes, tout est freacking ennuyeux et vieux. Mais toi…racontes-moi comment tu vas.»**

 **-« Dans les circonstances où nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici, je m'en sors pas trop mal »**

 **-« Non, Bonnie. Dis-moi vraiment comment ressens-tu les choses. »**

 **-« Si je te disais « mal ou vidée » cela ne changera rien pour moi** »répondit-elle avec beaucoup de fatalisme dans la voix puis elle la montra du doigt les ongles fraichement manucurés, le regard tourbillonnant de meurtrissures **« mais pour toi certainement. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. J'évite que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, d'être le centre de l'attention de tous et de vous empêcher de vivre et de vous épanouir. Mes problèmes je les gère moi-même. Je suis en bonne voie pour ça »** termina-t-elle en ramenant ses mains en dessous de la table.

 **-« les amis sont fait pour ça. Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour les fêtes, ou les bons évènements comme notre graduation, ou notre entrée à l'université ou la colocation. C'est bien plus que cela, je suis là aussi pour t'écouter, te conseiller, être là durant les mauvais moments. Il y a trois ans ils y avaient des choses merdiques qui t'ont brisé en mille morceaux. J'ai envie pour te décharger que tu me donnes aussi un peu de ta merde »** expliqua Caroline en articulant bien en ne cédant pas à ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. **« Ok, je veux que tu dises ok ? »**

 **-« Tu as tes problèmes avec Stefan, tu fais encore ton deuil de Liz »**

 **-« Stop ! Là on parle de toi. C'est toi le sujet ! »** l'interrompit Caroline, Bonnie la voyait montrer de l'index la table très sérieusement remontée **« Si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi, bien »** sauf que la prononciation du (bien) était beaucoup trop longue et cynique. Elle prenait ça à cœur, son comportement la faisait souffrir **« Réellement, je suis d'accord, du moment qu'au bout du compte tu ailles bien. Alors je t'en prie fait le avec qui tu veux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, je sais je suis terrible pour donner des conseils. Elena et toi vous étiez les championnes dans ce domaine. »**

 **-« Ne te dévalorise pas, tu es réellement la meilleure amie que l'on puisse rêver, je t'assure»**

 **-« Alors pourquoi »** les larmes coulaient, Bonnie les sécha **« je sens comme si tu me mettais à l'écart de ta vie. Je ne te reconnais plus »**

 **-« C'est normal Care ! »**

Le silence entre les deux persista, Bonnie n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa gorge était serrée par l'anxiété. A son tour, Caroline essuya les larmes de la brune puis la serra un peu contre elle. La seconde suivante, elle se détacha d'elle et la laissa continuer

 **« Je… je ne me sens pas celle que je vois dans la glace tous les matins, Care. Je ne supporte même plus de me voir dans un miroir. Je suis perdue dans une vie où je me sens inadaptée, presque intruse »**

Caroline rassembla les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes.

 **« Ne dis rien, ok ? En ce moment je fais une quête spirituelle »** argumenta Bonnie en essuyant ses yeux, et essaya de se redonner contenance **« Je suis en train de me chercher par n'importe quel moyen. Je teste la méditation, le yoga, le bouddhisme. Ça va réussir»**

 _Qui essayait-elle de convaincre elle ou moi, songea Caroline._

 **« Vraiment, je sens que ça commence à porter ses fruits »**

 **-« Ok, si tu le dis »** Caroline feint un sourire **« Et dis-moi ce matin c'est ce que tu faisais ? »** essuyant une dernière larme.

 **-« Yep »** les épaules affaissées encore en proie à ses tourments, Bonnie poursuivit d'une voix brisée. Elle la regarda à peine honteuse de dire comment elle se sentait sans perdre le contrôle de ses émotions **« Je suis tout le temps nerveuse, hagarde, folle »** Bonnie sniffa **« Je suis apeurée de tout, je sais à peine ce que je vais faire du peu de temps qui me reste à vivre. Je n'ai aucun projet d'avenir »**

 **-« Il y en a plein de notre âge qui se pose la même question »**

 **-« Donnes-moi un pourcentage qui connaisse leur date de fin ? »**

Le silence de Caroline, lui donna raison.

 **« J'aurai dû avoir plein d'idées »** ajouta Bonnie **« avoir une liste de choses que j'aimerai faire, avoir un métier en tête. »**

 **-« C'est parce que tu as passé toutes les dernières années quasiment effacée, morte, tu étais un fantôme puis l'Anchor, enfin coincée dans une prison world. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de souffler et de penser à toi, tout ce que tu voulais c'est que ta famille nous en l'occurrence aille bien. Maintenant, c'est à moi de me démener pour toi. »**

 **-« Non. Je vais encore redoubler d'efforts pour donner du sens au sacrifice d'Elena et de Damon. Je leur dois bien ça »**

 **-« Non…. Tu le dois pour toi car ta vie compte, Bennett. Fais encore ce que tu as commencé à faire mets-toi en premier»** Elle rapprocha ses mains d'elle tout en accentuant son propos **« Parce que ta vie est importante, tu l'es pour moi et pour le groupe. Surtout parce que avant tout d'être une sorcière tu es humaine, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie, une belle vie. On va t'aider, mais d'abord, il faut que tu sois moins pâlotte et plus forte physiquement et psychiquement. Matt peut t'y aider »**

 **-« Non, il faut que ça reste entre nous. Matt a assez à gérer avec la famille d'hérétiques de Lyly, je ne veux pas en plus lui mettre mes problèmes sur le dos »**

 **-« On l'a fait avec toi depuis que le surnaturel a régi nos vies. On se tournait vers toi à chaque problème. C'est notre tour de t'aider, ok. Rentres bien ça dans ta tête de mule. Et tel que je connais Matty, il le fera avec un grand sourire parce qu'il t'aime comme moi je le fais. »**

 **-« Admettons que j'aille le voir, il va faire quoi que toi tu ne peux pas faire pour moi »**

 **-« Il disait souvent lorsque l'on était ensemble que nager lui permettait d'évacuer, les problèmes de Vicky, l'absence de sa mère. Il m'expliquait que l'eau a beaucoup de propriété, elle te relaxe, te muscle, rend la peau plus douce car elle oxygène la peau. Franchement demande lui, tu n'as rien à perdre »**

 **-« Je vais y réfléchir»**

 **-« Non, donne-moi ton téléphone. Je vais lui envoyer un texto. Allez !»**

Bonnie la regarda hésitante puis lui tendit.

 **« Tu vas voir, il t'aidera. Pour parler d'autre chose et surtout pour ressouder le groupe, j'ai pensé organiser un repas. Et pour que tout le monde vienne je donnerai le prétexte de la réaffectation de Rick en tant que professeur, à l'université »**

 **-« C'est une chouette idée mais ça se fera sans moi »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Parce que je me souviens de la manière humiliante dont il m'a chassé du cimetière pour les obsèques de Jo et leurs jumeaux. C'était la 1** **ère** **fois que je me sentais réellement exclue du groupe »**

 **-« Je connais ce sentiment et je te promets que l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Il a conscience que tu n'as pas voulu ce qui s'est passé. Tu es seulement une actrice passive de la mort de Jo et leurs futurs bébés à naître. Le monstre ce n'est pas toi mais Kai. Ok »**

Caroline la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **« Je veux t'entendre dire Ok…. Ok ? »**

 **-« Ok »** Elles se sourirent.

 **-« Tout se passera bien, tu verras. »**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère pouvoir lire vos ressentis sur ce nouveau chapitre. xo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, je tiens à remercier tous les favoris, les suivis et les gentils commentaires ainsi qu'à ma béta Minsahi ;-)**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bisou et bonne lecture...**

 **Disclamer: l'univers de TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

 **Mots:3607**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Matt Donovan est un chic type. En plus d'être un ami terriblement sexy, loyal, adorable et drôle, il est un homme incroyablement protecteur. En cet instant Bonnie se trouvait en sécurité en sa compagnie. Avec lui, elle pouvait déambuler dans les rues presque fantôme de Mystic Falls sans tirer frénétiquement sur l'élastique autour de son poignet. Elle trouvait rarement le besoin de le faire mis à part quand la culpabilité se propageait dans tous ses organes à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des habitants. La brunette avait l'impression que des regards inquisiteurs la fixaient de part et d'autre de la longue avenue, la mettant mal à l'aise mais peu fébrile. C'était comme s'ils étaient au courant qu'elle était la raison de la désolation de leur ville. Et plus ils avançaient plus ses craintes se renforçaient des hommes et des femmes fermaient un par un leurs volets sur leur sillage même une mère tirait sur le bras de son petit garçon pour le faire rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Ils avaient complètement raison si sa grand-mère ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour qu'elle puisse survivre à l'effondrement de l'autre côté, les lieux qui l'avaient vu grandir ne serait pas à l'abandon. La petite bourgade n'avait jamais paru si silencieuse si grisâtre. Elle se demandait s'il y avait encore un maire ici en voyant des sacs poubelles s'empiler, des maisons rafistolées avec des planches de bois. Elle voyait encore les traces des flammes sur certaines bâtisses. On aurait pu croire que la ville avait été victime d'un pillage mais non, ce sont seulement des colonisateurs d'hybride mi- sorciers et mi- vampires qui avaient pris siège. Heureusement qu'il existait des hommes comme Matt pour se battre pour leur héritage et les habitants sans défense.

 **-« Tu sais, c'est normal qu'il y ait si peu de monde dehors qu'ils se barricadent »** lui confia Matt la tête penchée vers elle avec sa matraque pour surveiller leurs arrières. Malencontreusement son regard chuta dans la légère ouverture de sa chemise. Ce qu'elle vit la fit tressaillir, il avait un bleu, un bandage et plus haut vers son oreille droite une tâche violacée. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'être le gardien ou le chef des policiers comportait autant de risque **« J'ai mis en place un couvre-feu. Il est bientôt 17 heures, les habitants doivent normalement tous regagner leur domicile »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Eh bien, j'ai remarqué qu'ils agissaient plutôt en fin de journée. Beaucoup de plaintes de jeunes femmes ayant été mordues et presque agressées sexuellement ont été enregistrées donc j'ai décidé d'instaurer cette procédure préventive. »**

 **-« L'hôpital ça va ? »**

 **-« Il fonctionne ponctuellement en raison de fréquents vols et d'une épidémie de nouveaux nés. Heureusement j'ai réussi à faire des partenariats avec des centres hospitaliers des villes avoisinantes. L'équipe a pour obligation d'envoyer tous les grands blessés dans un hôpital qui possède des lits vacants. »**

 **-« Lyly devait surement transformer les mourants là-bas pour rallier sa cause et se sentir moins seule »**

 **-« Elle ne l'est pas, ses enfants comme elles les appellent lui vouent un total culte crois-moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de nouveaux compagnons de jeu »**

 **-« Comment le sais-tu ? »**

Matt continua à marcher tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait.

 **« Ne me dis que tu t'es déjà confronté à eux sans l'aide de personne? MATT ! »**

Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure et vint vers elle grattant son nez. La grande taille de ce dernier ne l'impressionnait guère, elle lui offrit un regard à la fois dur et opaque. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter sa réaction.

 **-« Tu ne veux pas me l'entendre dire »**

 **-« Si au moins au contraire, ça donnerait du sens à tous ces bleus que j'ai pu compter sur toi. Mon dieu, Matt »** il recula à chacun de ses coups **« Tu es inconscient ? On a déjà perdu Elena, Jo et tout le clan des Gemini. Je ne veux pas rajouter ton nom sur la liste ! »**

 **-« Cela n'arrivera pas »** retint-il ses poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains fermes et chaudes puis il ajouta **« Je n'ai jamais été aussi fort et entraîné. Ma peur de mourir ne m'empêche pas de les affronter pendant qu'ils pompent le sang de mes voisins, les terrorisent et se jouent d'eux. Je ferai tout pour diminuer le taux de criminalité, de décès et de vampires ici »**

 **-« Ok ! »** ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comprenant qu'il avait ses raisons **« mais promets-moi une chose : ne tente pas une vendetta contre les hérétiques de Lyly. On ne sait pas encore s'il y a un moyen de les arrêter autre que de les envoyer dans un monde de prison. »**

 **-« Couper leur tête. Damon l'a bien fait avec Kai »**

 **-« N'y penses pas. C'est trop dangereux »**

 **-« T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire »** répondit Matt avec plein de malice croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

* * *

Non loin de là, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien entrait en courant dans le domaine des Salvatore. Elle passa la porte de force, laissant les occupants sans voix Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle au leader, elle la chercha dans toutes les pièces du bas, puis à l'étage. Au bout de la troisième chambre ce fut la bonne. Tremblante et anxieuse elle prit sur elle, fermant les poings, consciente que la femme tirée à quatre épingles détestait être interrompue même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, alors elle garda le silence. Elle observa Lyly debout.

Elle lui semblait pensive, la mère de Damon osait à peine toucher les livres entassés sur la table taillée dans du vieux chêne. Elle hésitait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'était installée avec ses compagnons au manoir. Chaque jour en 3 ans, elle se torturait pour savoir si elle devait en apprendre plus sur eux. Elle arrangea d'une main fébrile, une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait et ne souffla mots à l'hérétique. Elle savait qu'elle avait noté son changement de comportement. Lyly racla sa gorge asséchée par le manque de sang, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une chose qui l'empêche de se focaliser sur son besoin primaire de se nourrir. Et elle le trouva vite quand son regard captura une vieille malle. Liliane contourna la table et monta avec adresse sur une chaise pour descendre le coffre en bois.

Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent, il y avait enfin une chose qu'elle reconnaissait. Avec facilité, elle l'ouvrit et elle y découvrit plein de vieilles choses. La vampire apporta à sa joue une couverture étonnamment bien conservée et la respira. Elle sentait toujours lui : le petit Stefan. Elle l'a mise de côté et fouilla encore un peu, c'est là qu'elle tomba sur un vieil ouvrage. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent la première page de couverture puis délicatement elle la tourna. Elle lut sa propre écriture et se sentit gênée de le faire comme si elle violait l'intimité entre une mère et son enfant. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses mots si tendre, dans cette écriture si ronde et légère elle qui était si dure et si froide aujourd'hui. Ses yeux la picotaient, sa larme était aussi froide que son cœur, un point naquit quelque part dans sa poitrine. Cette chose la dérangeait et elle voulait la dissiper au plus vite. Des deux mains, elle ferma le livre en reprenant contenance. Aussi élégamment qu'une femme de la haute, elle se redressa et feint à merveille à celle qui la scrutait.

 **-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Mary-Louise ? »**

 **-« Pas moi »** répondit-elle d'une manière très gauche. L'hérétique tira sur le jupon de sa robe tout en évitant les yeux perçants de Lyly Salvatore. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un pouce sur son menton, que ses yeux gris fixèrent les yeux bleus de sa mère de cœur.

 **-« Alors que se passe-t-il? Tu as encore eu une dispute avec Nora ? »** Mary-Louise hocha la tête prise de spasmes, ses lèvres tremblèrent **« Chuttttttt, elle revient toujours. Elle est de ces femmes indépendantes et avant-gardistes. Tu sais ce que tu as signé en te mettant avec elle. Tu t'es fiancée avec elle sans doute parce que tu aimes sa fougue, l'importance qu'elle te donne, les flammes qu'elle fait naître sur et sous ta peau. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle et tu as l'impression de manquer d'air sans elle. C'est bien ça ? »**

 **-« Oui »** acquiesça Mary-Louise dans un souffle.

 **-« Je peux me l'imaginer même si je n'ai jamais connu ça avec quelqu'un mais elle te bouffe. Et ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle prenne ses distances. Les femmes ne sont pas si différentes des hommes dans la manière de vouloir prendre le contrôle, posséder, traiter leur compagnon comme de vulgaire plante verte pour être leur faire valoir, leur marionnette et se défouler sur eux. Crois-moi, trouve ton salut dans cette petite pause, profites comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé avec mon cher mari. Le vampirisme m'a sauvé la vie »**

 **-« Là c'est différent. »**

 **-« Et en quoi ça l'est ? »** questionna Lyly les sourcils arqués et les lèvres serrées.

 **-« Elle et moi communiquons beaucoup par le touché ou le regard. On aime bien faire voir à l'autre ce que nous voyons et même quand cela fait souffrir l'autre. Elle et moi sommes tellement complémentaires, une jumelle manquée. Elle est tellement mon âme-sœur qu'elle et moi pouvons ne faire qu'un. Je sens quand cela ne va pas. Et ces trois derniers jours me semblent interminables. Je me sens vide par ce manque de communication, je n'arrive plus à me connecter à elle. Ni Valérie ni moi n'arrivons à la localiser. Je pense que l'on peut enclencher l'alerte rouge. »**

 **-« Non, je n'en ferai rien. »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? L'une des nôtres est en danger. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ces stupides bébés vampires. »**

 **-« Je ne fais aucune différence. Je vais enquêter de mon côté, Mary-Louise. Dès que j'aurai des nouvelles de Nora, tu seras la première informée. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait nuire à la sécurité du groupe sans avoir mesuré la situation. Une personne ne vaut pas le sacrifice de tous. J'espère que tu me comprends ? »** Termina-t-elle la conversation en empruntant un ton qui semblait tendre et enjouée pendant qu'elle caressait ses cheveux **« Ok ? »** A contre cœur, la plus jeune des hérétiques hocha la tête aucunement convaincue par sa gentillesse.

 **-« Si c'est saint majesté qui le dit »** elle lui fit une révérence **« Donc j'abdique, seulement, je reviendrai ici chaque heure et vous demanderai encore et encore la même chose »** Ses joues séchées, elle continua à l'affronter en affichant un sourire sur ses lèvres qui ne tardait pas à mourir aussitôt que Lyly braqua ses yeux tintés d'animosités sur elle. Echaudée, Mary-Louise se redressa et recula vers la porte la tête encore baissée **« Maintenant, je vous laisse à vos occupations de dépoussiérage »** termina-t-elle en colère comme jamais.

* * *

En plein centre d'Atlanta, Caroline s'accordait une petite pause potin au téléphone avec Bonnie. Si elle ne stoppait pas pendant une heure les révisions de son partiel blanc, elle allait devenir chèvre. Alors vêtue d'un pyjama rose pâle composé d'un haut et d'un pantalon long, elle était assise en tailleur sur sa couverture bleue appartenant à sa défunte mère.

 **-« Alors dis-moi »** Caroline prit une pause, replaça par la même occasion une de ses mèches blondes qui s'était échappée de son chignon improvisé maintenu par un stylo Bic puis reprit **« est-ce que cela fonctionne ? »**

 **-« Care, on vient à peine d'arriver à notre ancien lycée ! »**

 **-« Alors, vous faisiez quoi pendant tout ce temps ? »**

 **-« Une ronde »**

 **-« C'est-à-dire, je veux les détails »** dit-elle en s'impatientant.

- **« On a fait le tour de Mystic-Falls pour s'assurer que les habitants aillent bien. Il m'a montré sa routine quoi ! Et je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne je regrette parfois de l'avoir laissé tout seul ici. C'est plus dangereux que ce à quoi on a pu se confronter. »**

 **-« C'est son choix, en plus, il avait besoin d'une pause avec nous »**

 **-« Ouais et nous de Mystic-Falls. En parlant de notre ville d'enfance, elle n'est plus celle que nous avons connue. »**

 **-« Et le lycée ? »**

 **-« Bizarrement, il a été épargné. Et je crois que Matt y est pour quelque chose »**

Caroline sentit le sourire de Bonnie à travers le portable.

 **-«Je t'avais dit qu'il allait te faire un bien fou. Tu as besoin de normalité, Matt apporte ça à tout le monde dans ce monde de brutes »**

 **-« Tu as raison »** confirma Bonnie en changeant d'épaule son téléphone **« Eh mince »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** l'inquiétude se fit ressentir dans sa voix **« Bonnie, tu es toujours là ? »**

 **-« Oui »** Bonnie s'assit dans sa cabine décontenancée **« Je pensais avoir pris deux sortes de maillot de bain »**

 **-« Le deux pièces te sied très bien. J'espère que tu as pris celui que je pense. Tu sais celui qu'Elena et moi avions choisi pour…. »**

 **-« Ne fais pas ça. »** l'interrompit Bonnie en abattant sa main gauche sur son front, yeux fermés **« Ne t'arrête pas de parler d'elle pour me protéger »**

 **-« Je sais que tu as fait un effort »** Caroline s'arrêta puis continua **« un très gros effort il y a deux semaines quand on s'est tous retrouvés histoire de prendre tous de nos nouvelles et rendre hommage à nos proches disparus. Tu sais j'essaie réellement de te ménager le plus possible mais…. »**

 **-« Je t'assure que tu as tort, je ne suis pas en sucre »**

 **-« Au contraire, je crois que l'on t'a et que tu t'es surestimée. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de te décontracter et d'enfiler ce joli bikini que tu as pris avec toi. C'est un ordre Bon-Bon »**

 **-« Ok »** un silence s'installa entre elles, elles sentirent chacune le sourire de l'autre **« Tu sais à quel point je t'aime »**

 **-« Moi plus, tu as toujours été ma seule BFF même si le temps et les circonstances m'ont quand même rapproché d'Elena »**

 **-« Je sais »** Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de ne pas faire couler son mascara mais les larmes coulaient quand même **« Sinon parlons de ta journée. Tu as pu tenir le coup avec Stefan ? »**

 **-« Oui »**

 **-« C'est un petit « oui » il est où le problème ? »**

 **-« Il a fait comme je voulais, il prend ses distances mais…. »**

 **-« Il te manque »**

 **-« Yeah »** Caroline se frotta la nuque **« je ne me vois pas passer encore quatre mois sans lui comme la dernière fois »**

 **-« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire parler avec lui »**

 **-« Non»** Soupira-elle longuement **« Même si elle est éprouvante cette distance, je dois faire un bout de chemin seule »**

 **-« C'est ta décision Care, mais je pense que tu te poses les mauvaises questions »**

 **-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »** demanda la blonde intriguée.

 **-« Qui veux-tu réellement protéger, lui ou toi ? »**

 **-« Je vais te laisser te préparer »**

 **-« Ok mais penses-y »**

 **-« Bonne chance et passe dans ma chambre dès que tu rentres »**

 **-« Sans faute »**

* * *

Arrivée au bassin, Bonnie vint enveloppée dans une grande serviette couleur pourpre. Elle observait Matt s'affairer toujours habillé. Il enlevait le filet de protection sur la piscine et vérifiait quelques petites choses. Son regard se fit sentir sur sa peau, il le chatouilla presque. Il se retourna et à sa gestuelle, il comprit qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

 **-« Bonnie, ça va ? »**

 **-«Euh… oui pourquoi ? »** elle serra un peu plus la serviette autour d'elle.

 **-« Il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus de mon aide ? »**

 **-« Non »**

 **-« Alors, c'est te mettre en bikini devant moi qui te poses problème ?** » il rit **« Je t'ai vu plus d'une fois en maillot, relaxe je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi »**

Son cœur manqua un battement.

 **-« Non pas que je ne trouve pas attirante »**

 **-« Je sais…. C'est juste que »**

 **-« Juste que quoi ? Si tu n'es pas claire avec moi comment veux-tu que je te vienne en aide.»**

 **-«il y a…. »** Bonnie soupira la tête dirigée vers les gradins puis se lança le regardant droit dans les yeux **« il y a certaines cicatrices que l'on a beau cacher sous le fond de teint, elles restent ancrées dans ta chair.»**

 **-« Montre là-moi »**

 **-« Quoi ? »**

 **-« Bon, montre »** il s'était avancé vers elle.

 **-« Je ne peux pas »**

 **-« Ok »** il se dessapa devant elle, Bonnie ne savait plus où se mettre, c'est quand il enleva son dernier tee-shirt qu'elle la vit **« Regarde, c'est à cause des jeux pervers de Caroline sans humanité que j'ai cette cicatrice. Ce stigmate me permet de me rappeler chaque jour à quel point je déteste les vampires mais surtout elle m'apprend ce que je ne peux plus endurer et ce que je veux vraiment »**

 **-« C'est-à-dire »**

 **-« Ne pas offrir à ceux que j'aime le même environnement dangereux dans lequel on a vécu ces dernières années. Le surnaturel c'est fini et tu devrais faire autant »**

 **-« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Matty »** soupira-t-elle. Tous les deux, ils fixèrent ses doigts tenant fermement la serviette. Le regard de Matt monta et descendit des yeux marrons-verts de Bonnie à ses mains. Elles se décrispèrent, doucement, et dénouèrent la serviette. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit un bout de la sienne **« C'est Kai »** il entendit la mélancolie et la douleur dans sa voix **« Il m'a manipulé, il m'a fait croire qu'après avoir passé Thanksgiving ensemble il allait me laisser vivre ma vie de mon côté »** sa voix s'enrailla presque « **Et au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'a poignardé. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal la trahison avec son abandon dans le monde de prison ou la douleur physique causée par la lame du couteau à viande en dessous de mon sein »**

Une bille se forma dans la gorge de Matt.

 **« C'est la solitude »** elle essaya de sourire, les yeux brillants puis se reprit et hocha la tête **« je pense que c'est la pire douleur qu'il puisse exister au monde. Je ne le souhaite à personne »**

 **-« Fais en ta force, Bonnie »** répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, elle tremblait comme une feuille **« Crois-moi ça aide »**

 **-« J'essayerai »**

 **-« Je t'aiderai, allez viens »** il l'entraina au bord de la piscine et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, il l'invita à tester la température de l'eau sur sa nuque.

 **-« Elle est bonne »**

 **-« Cool »** il la poussa.

Le corps de Bonnie s'enfonça jusqu'au fond de la piscine et avec ses pieds elle poussa pour regagner la surface. Elle exhala la tête hors de l'eau et se tourna vers Matt. Ce dernier s'accroupit et demanda

 **« Comment te sens-tu ? »**

 **-« J'ai envie de te tuer, tu es dingue ! »**

 **-« Je sais, mais un peu de folie pour des gens comme nous ça fait du bien. On se ressemble, on trouvera la solution à deux. On va commencer par s'approprier la piscine en s'amusant** » elle le vit reculer puis sauter en ramenant ses genoux à son buste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en s'éloignant de lui, il l'éclaboussait un peu trop.

 **« Pour nos autres séances il faudra que l'on trouve une autre piscine, je veux qu'ici reste un havre de paix »**

 **-« D'accord »** Elle continua à lui jeter de l'eau. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle lui offrit son premier vrai sourire. **« Il me semble que mon université en possède une »**

 **-« Bien »** lui répondit-il et sans prévenir, il prit sa respiration et plongea sous l'eau.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Matt ? »** le questionna-t-elle rieuse.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et ne le vit plus, la panique se lit sur son visage blanchi par le chlore présent dans l'eau. Une minute puis trois **« Matt réponds-moi »** cela ne la faisait plus rire. Un sentiment d'abandon naquit en elle **« Matt ! »**

 **-« BOO »**

Elle sursauta et regarda derrière elle puis le poussa.

 **«Hé Bonnie, ne le prends pas comme ça. »**

 **-« Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille ! »** l'avertit la jeune sorcière. L'eau se fit plus chaude et se mit à bouillir. Comprenant qu'elle avait provoqué ça, elle essaya de se calmer et le laissa venir à elle.

 **-« D'accord. Allez viens »** elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. **« Tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais quoique ce soit arriver à ma seconde petite sœur ? »**

 **-« Je sais. »**

 **-« Alors déstresse. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme j'ai pu d'une certaine manière le faire avec Vicky »** il embrassa ses cheveux humides **« Bon, on va peut-être faire des longueurs pour commencer finalement. Je trouverai bien des jeux amusants pendant. »**

* * *

 ** _Fin du chapitre!_**

 ** _Comment le trouvez vous? J'espère que l'absence du Bamon ne vous gêne pas. Il ne sera que mentionné dans les chapitres à venir pas de réel interaction, mais des petites touches significatives. Je souhaite avoir une combustion lente entre eux._**

 ** _Faites moi savoir votre avis sur le sujet et bien entendu sur ce chapitre._**

 ** _xo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui continuent à lire ma saison 7 de Tvd ainsi qu'à ma béta Minsahi ;-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture...**

 **Disclamer: l'univers de TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

 **Mots:4002**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« Chère Elena »_

Etaient les seuls mots que Bonnie pu écrire sur son journal. Enfin le journal qui reviendra à Elena dans un futur fataliste. Elle fixait la page blanche en mordillant son stylo. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter sur les trois dernières années mais rien ne lui vint en tête parce que d'une part, sa vie était remplie de noirceur et de culpabilités. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde qu'Elena découvre cette partie d'elle et d'autre part son esprit se trouvait sur tout autre chose. De son pied, elle renversa son sac, une enveloppe y glissa. Hésitante, elle la prit les lèvres légèrement pincées. Le sceau de l'université où Caroline, Stefan et elle étudiaient, fermait le papier plié en quatre. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir cette lettre. Pourtant cette fois-ci elle avait l'impression de s'être tenue à carreaux, elle manquait moins les cours, essayait de ressembler à une fille normale mais rien n'était sûr.

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Alors avec précaution, elle enleva le sceau de cire, déplia la lettre et lu d'une seule traite.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il s'agissait d'une convocation écrite à la plume par le doyen de l'université. Ces phrases tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, l'envie de se ronger les ongles, de se faire mal la démangea. Elle se contrôlait tant bien que mal mais, mécaniquement elle tira sur l'élastique qu'elle portait au poignet jusqu'à se faire saigner. La jolie petite brune à la peau caramel ne savait plus quoi faire, elle s'était accrochée à ses cours pour paraître moins bizarre. Les études lui permettaient de ne pas se noyer même si elle ne savait pas où cela la menait. Le principal étant de se tenir occupée tant pis s'il n'y avait pas de métier au bout. Malgré tout ça un sentiment effrayant la ronge à l'intérieur car l'avenir était aussi brumeux et à la fois aussi sombre que sa tête; elle voulait tant pointer du doigt ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond de son être comme son futur métier. La pensée que le doyen puisse la renvoyer définitivement, lui donnait envie de déraper de se laisser couler car il serait inutile de se raccrocher à l'espoir que l'ancienne elle revienne.

Épuisée par tous ses doutes, elle décida de mettre cette lettre sur le côté et de se concentrer sur le carnet qui se trouvait toujours sur ses jambes. Elena souhaitait qu'elle lui écrive pour connaître sa vie. Elle espérait qu'elle lui fasse sentir comme si elle n'avait rien manqué de toutes les étapes de sa vie car normalement cela devait se passer ainsi. Peut-être que plus tard, elle trouverait le courage de se dévoiler à elle, sa meilleure amie, et elle reprendrait ce journal pour tout lui raconter parce que à cet instant tout était si à vif. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul.

L'ancien fantôme soupira assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle tourna son attention vers ce qu'il se passait dehors. A travers la vitre, elle découvrit Atlanta sous la pluie. La voix provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Elle tourna la tête, Caroline l'attendait au pas de sa porte.

 **-« C'est soirée pizza, tu viens ? »** dit la jolie blonde en montrant le salon de la tête.

Bonnie lui offrit un petit sourire, elle glissa la lettre de l'université dans le journal puis le referma, elle le posa négligemment sur son lit. Sentant que Bonnie n'allait pas bien, Caroline entra, ferma la porte et prit place au bord du lit tout près du carnet à la couverture en cuir orangée. Elle vit la petite feuille dépasser et elle sut instinctivement qu'elle était la raison de l'air dépité de Bonnie mais ne dit rien. Elle garda sa langue dans sa bouche car elle voulait qu'elle se livre à elle spontanément.

 **« Je pensais que tu aimais nos jeudis parce que jeudi soir c'est pizza avec un bon verre de vin rouge devant la télé avec une part de forêt noire »**

 **-« Yep »**

- **« alors»** Caroline la poussa gentiment avec sa main **«réjouis-toi et bouges tes fesses sinon les pizzas vont refroidir»**

-« **Regardes, je souris»** répondit Bonnie en montrant ses lèvres maintenant étirées. L'air penaud de Caroline la déstabilisa **« Ok»** soupira-t-elle, Caroline la vit se lever du rebord de sa fenêtre et s'asseoir à ses côtés **« J'ai rendez-vous avec le doyen dans une semaine, j'angoisse qu'il veuille me foutre à la porte»**

 **-«Pourquoi le ferait-il, Bonnie ? Tu as passé avec brio ta prépa d'histoire l'année dernière, il me semble que tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal cette année.»**

 **-« Il y a un peu de vrai dans ce que tu dis, mais il n'y a que dans une seule matière que j'excelle et ce n'est pas mon UE principal. Tu connais mon passif scolaire, cela ne va pas jouer en ma faveur Care»**

 **-«Tu veux que je t'y accompagne et je pourrais l'hypnotiser?»**

 **-«Non»** Bonnie secoua la tête **« Je vais affronter tout ça, réussir à encaisser le coup quoi qu'il se passe, maintenant on oublie tout et** **on y va?»**

- **«Pas si vite»** elle se leva à son tour puis lui montra son poignet **«Avant soignes-toi »** conseilla Caroline avant de s'en aller. Peu de temps après Bonnie lui emboita le pas. Tout le monde avait déjà choisi sa place, malheureusement pour elle eh bien elle devait s'asseoir en face de Damon. Comme à son habitude dans la prison world 94, Damon gardait sous sa main gauche une poche de sang. Le regard rivé sur elle, une fourchette pour la pizza dans sa main droite, il la vit s'asseoir. Quand Stefan lui offrit de remplir son verre de Chardonnay, ses yeux bleus se rivèrent sur la main qui tenait sa coupe. Il remarqua directement le bandage qui enveloppait son poignet. Le vampire ne dit rien, détourna ses yeux et se concentra sur son verre, mais ça commença à devenir difficile quand il n'entendit plus que le cœur de Bonnie tambouriner sans cesse dans ses oreilles, son sang était de plus en plus fruité et chaud. Il bouillonnait dans ses veines et ce n'était pas étonnant ses pouvoirs grésillaient, quelques ampoules en faisaient même les frais. Il releva les yeux, deux secondes plus tard, elles ne clignotaient plus.

- **«Merci»** Stefan releva la bouteille avec un sourire franc ce qui la détendit quelque peu. Ensuite il déposa la bouteille sur la table **«Il n'y a plus de rouge?»** essaya-t-elle d'amorcer un semblant de discussion.

 **-«J'ai voulu juste changer pour ce soir»** expliqua Stefan en ramenant son verre proche de son nez et huma l'odeur **«Tu verras, tu aimeras»**

 **-«Oh, je te fais confiance sur ce terrain, Stefan. Merci Care»**

 **-«De rien»** lui répondit Caroline en mettant sa boite à pizza devant elle et alluma la télévision. « **Il y a une chaine que vous voulez regarder particulièrement?»**

Mais personne ne disait rien ils étaient tous absorbés par la télévision, à leur plus grand désarrois sur toutes les chaines il y avait des mauvaises nouvelles. Un flash info en particulier leur glaça le sang juste en entendant le nom de la ville où se trouvait le journaliste. La ville de Mystic-Falls était encore une fois sous le feu des projecteurs. Le présentateur félicitait les forces de l'ordre pour avoir fait chuter le taux de criminalité au sein de cette petite bourgade même s'il y avait encore des disparitions et des faits inexpliqués qui intriguaient tout l'Etat de Virginie.

Blondie sentait l'air devenir soudainement plus pesant, elle appuya sur le bouton off et se tourna vers ses amis **«Je crois qu'il faudrait trouver une autre occupation. Tu as une idée, Bon? »**

 **-« Je... »** La brune s'arrêta lorsqu'elle crut que Damon s'intéressait enfin à la conversation surtout à elle, il lui avait jeté un bref regard. Au lieu de l'observer comme il le faisait toujours dans des moments comme celui-là, il fit grincer sa chaise au contact du parquet et se leva avec sa poche de sang. Stefan vit le trouble chez l'ancienne Anchor, il détacha son regard vert et observa Damon partir. Il s'excusa auprès des filles et sortit à son tour **«On dirait bien qu'il est inutile que je me triture la tête pour rendre l'ambiance de la table moins embarrassante ».**

 **-«Ce n'est pas grave, on a l'occasion rêvée pour organiser toutes les deux le dîner festif en l'honneur d'Alaric. J'ai pensé lui laisser une semaine pour s'acclimater à son emploi du temps»** Bonnie retroussa son nez et fit non de la tête **« Oh alllllllllllllez Bonniiie, cette fête est l'occasion rêvée de mettre en pratique ce que j'apprends en amphis. Si je veux posséder la plus grosse boîte d'événementiel de l'univers, il faut que je m'exerce»**

 **\- «Et si ça fonctionne, dis-moi comment tu feras pour ne pas montrer que tu restes éternellement une adorable et belle jeune femme ? Hein ?!»**

 **-«Je n'y ai pas pensé mais, on trouvera ensemble, plus tard, ok? Alors tu as changé d'avis?»**

 **-« Bon, ok mais je t'aide seulement pour chercher sur le net et passer quelques coups de fil»**

 **-« Parfait! On doit commencer par trouver un thème. Je vais chercher mon book, stylos et des feuilles»**

 **-« N'oublie pas ton ordi»**

Caroline s'arrêta et la prise dans ses bras.

 **-« Tu sais que tu es la meilleure Bennett»**

 **-«Non»**

 **-«Si tu l'es»** termina-t-elle en lui donnant un bisou

* * *

- **«C'est quoi ton problème avec Bonnie ?»**

Damon releva le menton la tête au pied du lit. Allongé, il vit Stefan les bras croisés contre la porte de sa chambre. Instinctivement, il roula des yeux et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

 **-«Tu te fais des films Saint-Stefan, trouves-toi une nana et vite»**

 **-«Je ne suis pas dupe. Il y a bien quelque chose, je...»**

 **-«Ne fait pas ça»**

 **-« Quoi »**

 **-« Ça! Ce que tu essayes de faire : me faire parler. Je n'ai ni besoin de ta pitié, ni de me confier, ni que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort »**

 **-« Ok, alors tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Je sais mieux que personne ce que présente Elena pour toi. Plus de la moitié de mon temps à Mystic-Falls, elle était aussi très importante. Elle était mon humanité, mon bonheur, l'amour de ma vie mais... »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas toi, Stefan, je ne vais jamais cesser d'aimer farouchement Elena. Elle est sous ma peau, ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. »**

 **-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mon frère. Je…je »** Stefan cherchait ses mots puis reposa ses yeux sur Damon **« Je voulais te faire comprendre, Il y a eu un avant Elena, il y aura surement un après. Tu es en plein dedans. Nous sommes en 2015, elle n'est pas là avec toi. Ne laisse pas ton manque d'elle, ta culpabilité, tes ressentiments sans doute justifiés, détruire une des plus honnêtes et fortes relations que tu n'aies jamais entretenue avec un être humain sans qu'il y ait le sexe, le sang qui rentrent en jeu »**

 **-« Bonnie »** déduisit Damon. Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit le regard dans le vide **« elle est la dernière personne dont j'ai envie d'entendre parler, respirer. Je n'ai pas envie de me soucier d'elle. Witchy me rappelle constamment ce choix que j'ai fait au moment où la vie me souriait enfin. J'ai renoncé au bonheur d'Elena et au mien parce qu'elle est devenue par le plus grand des hasards importante pour moi ! Je ne veux plus ressentir ce truc stupide que j'ai pour elle. L'amitié ça paralyse et te fait prendre des décisions complètement stupide.»**

 **-« Regarde »** Damon tourna sa tête vers lui **« On est tous fautifs dans cette histoire chacun à notre échelle, il n'y a pas que Bonnie et toi. Si j'avais parlé à Caroline, elle n'aurait pas éteint son humanité. Elle n'aurait pas utilisé Sarah pour éteindre la mienne et toi, tu n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de chercher notre mère pour arrêter notre spirale infernale. Le problème Kai, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde avec le temps, un de nous se serait occupé de lui. Alors, ne la brime pas et ne te flagelles pas.»**

 **« Il est temps que nous avancions jusqu'à ce qu'Elena se réveille. Bonnie est avec nous...il faut que tu savoures la présence de ta meilleure amie tant qu'il est encore possible de le faire. Je rêverai avoir encore la possibilité d'avoir Lexie à mes côtés Damon. Profites réellement, moi je vais jouir au mieux de sa présence pour mieux la connaître, c'est une chic fille, il est temps qu'on lui montre comment vivre »**

Damon hocha la tête à sa tirade, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Seulement Stefan vit quand même sa mâchoire se resserrer et ses yeux briller.

 **« Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »**

Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement dans lesquelles aucun des deux ne disaient mots. Damon, jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

 **-« Je présume que si tu es encore là c'est que tu as encore quelques reproches à me faire »**

 **-« Oui »** Stefan prit une légère pause puis embraya. « **Evites de prendre toutes les brunes aux yeux de biches pour Elena, ne les fait pas lui ressembler en portant ses vêtements pour abuser d'elles et les vider de leur sang. La dernière fois que j'ai pressenti un de tes coups de sang, j'ai couru sur tes traces jusqu'au Sud de la France. Mais il ne restait que des cadavres dans un hôtel de luxe. Il fallait bien que je nettoie ton bain de sang. »**

 **-« Elles ne sont pas toutes brunes »** sourit Damon **« J'aime diversifier mes victimes. J'aime attendre couché sur la route avec une bouteille de Pitterson. J'attends qu'elles freinent pour éviter que mon corps viril et sexy n'ait aucunes éraflures. Bien entendu, elles sortent de leur caisse bêtes comme elles sont et je simule d'aller mal pour créer un sentiment de culpabilité chez elles, leur sang sent si bon après ça. Dès qu'elles sont proches de moi, je les hypnotise. Je les asperge de l'eau de toilette d'Elena et le tour est joué. Et rassures-toi, je ne tue plus. Ce n'est plus amusant. »**

 **-«Que tu ne les tues pas cela n'empêche que tu leur enlèves tout libre arbitre et tu le sais. Tu es conscient que la ville d'Atlanta est habituellement calme. Le moindre fait divers troublant va ameuter les habitants, les journalistes et cette ville ne sera plus notre exil. Il n'y aura pas de nouveau départ »**

 **-« Personne ne t'a demandé d'essuyer après moi, petit Stefan »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas désolé pour protéger mon frère. Chose que je n'étais pas capable de faire en te forçant à terminer ta transformation. J'ai été…..égoïste »**

 **-« Ne t'en fait pas, sinon, je n'aurai jamais rencontré l'amour de ma vie »** le rassura Damon, il finit par se lever, ouvrit le troisième tiroir de droite et sortit un linge féminin puis pivota vers son frère **« Si tu as fini, j'aimerai pouvoir dormir. Demain, il faut que je m'assure que madame Lyly ne pratique pas l'inceste avec notre très cher Enzo.»**

 **-« Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi mais ne fait rien de stupide, Mystic-Falls est derrière nous tant qu'Elena ne se réveille pas»** il décolla son dos du mur et attira Damon contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et murmura **« Tu pourras compter sur moi. Les Salvatore envers et contre tous… Tu peux compter aussi sur Bonnie. On est là pour toi, même si pour elle c'est un peu plus compliqué parce qu'elle aussi compte les jours. »**

Damon se décolla de lui et contempla ses yeux d'un regard incertain.

 **« Allez bonne nuit et penses y, c'est important, elle est ta partenaire dans le crime»**

Stefan, le laissa perdu en plein milieu de la chambre.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Damon se servait une tasse de sang. Il observait du haut de son tabouret en silence Caroline et Stefan s'affairer pour aller à leur première heure de cours. Il attendait que Blondie et son petit frère sortent afin de se promener à l'intérieur de son appartement en paix. Il n'avait nul besoin d'oreille et d'œil indiscret pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lentement, il glissa hors de la chaise haute puis laissa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine. Arrivé au niveau de la chambre de Bonnie, il poussa la porte, il y jeta un coup d'œil, comme il avait prédit elle n'y était pas. Le vampire de 175 ans s'humecta les lèvres et céda. Il posa un premier pied puis le second à l'intérieur de l'intimité de la petite juge magique. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait imaginé autrement cette chambre un peu dans le style hippie, grunge, peace and love avec des objets vaudous mais il en était tout autre. Et puis à quoi, il s'attendait ? Bonnie avait changé mais il était loin de s'imaginer que c'était à ce point. La chambre était à la fois sombre et froide malgré ces murs nus. C'était peut-être dû aux lourds rideaux bordeaux foncés cachant les fenêtres. Il manquait clairement de luminosité ce qu'aurait pu apporter les dizaines de miroirs qui étaient présents. Mais ils étaient tous recouverts par des draps épais.

L'homme sonda un peu plus la pièce de ses yeux bleus. Quelque chose, le fit lever les sourcils ou plutôt un bruit dans un des tiroirs. D'un pas lent, il pivota et sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il abandonna et prit l'appel :

 **-« Quoi ? »** ragea-t-il

 **-« Quel accueil chaleureux »** s'exclama Enzo debout sur la grande horloge qui surplombait la ville de Mystic-Falls « **C'est bien de savoir qu'il y a des choses qui ne change pas. »** continua-t-il depuis son poste d'observation, un rictus sur les lèvres **« Hein, Damon. Tu as besoin encore de ton binôme infernal pour t'aider à évacuer toute ta frustration dû à la sleepy-cure ? A moins que ton vieux pote Alaric ait pris ma place ? »**

N'entendant pas de réponse, l'ancien vampire d'Augustine prit de la hauteur et atteignit le sommet. Il voyait des hommes et des femmes avoir un comportement étrange. Qui faisait encore du porte à porte de nos jours à part les scouts et quelques démarcheurs ? De là où il était, il vit un homme noir observer aussi ce qu'il se passait.

La voix de Damon au bout du fil, le déconcentra **« Bref, si tu me disais enfin ce que tu me voulais, je pourrais vaquer à mes occupations favorites ? »**

- **«Du moment que cela n'inclut pas ma chère délicieuse mère ça me va»** expliqua Damon en refermant la porte de l'antre de Bennett.

 **-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »**

 **-« Tu écoutes comme moi, les informations à la télé : Mystic-Falls et encore Mystic-Falls. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle est responsable de toutes ces merdes et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'y sois pas mêlé »**

 **-« Nous y voilà, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur elle ? Ou à moins que tu aies peur que je prenne ta place auprès de ta MA-man ? »**

 **-« Je crois que c'est déjà fait, non ? Elle t'a pris comme un humain le ferait pour un sans-abri ou un clébard…... Tu n'es qu'un substitut. Elle l'a fait avec ces hérétiques pour remplacer mon frère et moi. Gardes-là je m'en fou. Ce qui m'inquiète ce n'est ni toi ni elle mais Elena. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas pompé la magie qui la garde en sécurité.»**

 **-« Ici c'est calme »**

 **-« Assures-toi quand même que le sort jeté par Médusa est encore en place. Si ce n'est pas le cas et que le mausolée Salvatore est ravagé. Je te tiendrais responsable car tu voulais t'occuper de Lyly seul. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je tiendrai son cœur dans le creux dans ma main »**

Il prit une pause

 **« Tiens-moi au courant »**

Enzo enleva son téléphone de son oreille, le vampire avait raccroché. Il n'était pas étonné du comportement de Damon et ne regrettait pas d'avoir empêché les frères Salvatore de s'occuper de Liliane. A une époque, il était le seul qui était capable de calmer ses pulsions de ripper, elle avait confiance en lui et c'était encore un peu le cas. Mais ces derniers temps elle était secrète, son comportement distant l'intriguait.

Il rangea son portable dans la poche interne de sa veste, prit son sac et sauta de l'horloge. Comme si de rien était, il se fondit dans la masse avec les vampires. Il demanda à l'un d'entre eux où était leur chef. L'un d'eux lui montra du doigt la forêt. Il remercia l'adolescent à la chemise de fermier avec une amicale tape dans le dos. Le regard vers les grands arbres peuplant la forêt, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde à partir à sa recherche.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remit sa veste correctement puis réduisit l'espace entre eux et admira son cou. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et se retourna. Elle lui sourit, caressa son visage et l'enlaça.

 **-« Je suis contente de te voir Lorenzo, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais »**

 **-« J'avais quelqu'un à voir »**

 **-« Je la connais ? »**

 **-« Non….mais éclaires-moi sur ce que tes bébés vampires fabriquent ? »**

 **-« Ils ne font que ce que leur mère demande et une mère doit protéger ses enfants. Je cherche Nora pour la ramener auprès des siens. Il doit bien y avoir un humain qui sait quelque chose ou bien, elle se cache chez l'un d'eux »**

 **-« Je vois… »** Il fut interrompu par une notification provenant du téléphone de Lyly **« C'est bien, tu t'es bien habituée à la nouvelle technologie »**

 **-« Et tout ça grâce à ton aide précieuse, même si je dois dire que je suis encore dépassée par toute cette technologie »** répondit-elle d'une voix douce puis ses sourcils se mirent à s'arquer.

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, une mauvaise nouvelle ? »**

 **-« Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'est la veine de vénus ? »**

 **-« Oui, plus connue sous le nom de « verveine » »**

 **-« Oui, la plante contre les vampires »** comprit-elle à haute voix.

 **-« Pourquoi, tu me demandes ça ? »**

 **-« Pour trois fois rien »** elle releva la tête, l'air tendue. **« Il se pourrait que quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes se mêlent de mon Business»** poursuivit-elle en ajustant sa coiffure, elle remit quelques mèches en place

 **-« J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà une idée de qui il s'agit »**

 **-« Non….mais ne parlons pas de ce sujet ici, rentrons à la maison. Valérie et les autres seront contents de te voir. Allons, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir »**

* * *

 ** _Fin du chapitre!_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis. Ils sont tous bons à prendre pour faire évoluer dans le bon sens cette histoire._**

 ** _xo, une très bonne semaine à tous._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Coucou, j'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas je souhaite que ce nouveau chapitre l'adoucira._**

 ** _Bref fini les bavardages et place au chapitre. xo_**

 ** _Mots:_** _4144_

 ** _Disclamer:_** _Vampire diarie's ne m'appartiens pas_

* * *

 **22,190 DAYS**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **-« Lyly »** souffla l'homme caucasien du groupe. Vêtue d'un costard gris trois pièces, l'homme fluet quitta le centre du salon des Salvatore pour la rejoindre à mi-parcours. Enzo et la matriarche des Salvatore pouvaient le voir retrousser les manches de sa chemise puis enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Maintenant en face d'elle, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il arbora un air légèrement tendu la laissant parcourir les derniers centimètres en silence.

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici Malcom ? Vous vous réunissez sans moi maintenant ? Et ….regardez-vous Malcom »** dit-elle avec dégoût **« Vous, un homme si élégant et distingué. J'ai l'impression de voir devant moi un misérable humain. »** Elle le reniflait **« Vous empestez la peur. Etes-vous en train de suez comme un porc ? Alors si ce n'est pas le cas agissez comme un être invincible!»**

 **-« Il y a d'excellentes raisons pour cela Liliane »**

Cette dernière se pencha légèrement en avant et chercha le propriétaire de cette voix. Il était derrière une grande vampirette blonde ; cette dernière recula pour céder la place à l'homme à la peau ébène.

 **« Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes »** précisa Beau en déposant sa tablette sur un des fauteuils. Doucement, il se mit aux côtés de Malcom **« lui »** précisa-t-il du doigt en montrant son comparse **« t'expliqueras cela mieux que moi »**

 **-« Dites quelque chose avant que je vous fasse regretter de vous avoir donnez une seconde chance, mes doux…doux enfants ! »**

 **-« Eh bien »** commença Malcom en regardant Valérie, la vampire blonde au visage doux puis Mary-Louise. Il pressentait qu'elles n'allaient pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler **« Les nouveaux nés ont fait ce que vous leur avez demandé Lyly »**

 **-« c'est-à-dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose… »**

 **-« Faire le tour des maisons habitées»** dit-il en se tournant vers Valérie **«pour hypnotiser le malheureux qui a la gentillesse de nous ouvrir afin de savoir si il n'aurait pas des informations concernant Nora. Un habitant sans le savoir aurait pu assister à son enlèvement »**

 **-«Donc j'imagine que cette opération a été infructueuse ? »**

 **-« Pas tout à fait »** répondit Malcom en regardant la petite-amie de Nora puis son regard vert se posa sur leur chef **. « Il semblerait que certains n'ont pas pu être hypnotisé »**

 **-« C'est pour cela que Beau m'a parlé de verveine, tout à l'heure »**

 **-« Tout à fait »** confirma Malcom pendant que Beau acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. **« Et ces personnes sont bizarrement des fonctionnaires. Ils travailleraient tous soit à l'hôpital, à la police ou d'autres services publics. Je soupçonne qu'ils consomment tous à leur insu de la verveine »** Il prit une pause et poursuivit **« Quelqu'un de très haut placé connaîtrait l'existence des vampires ou bien pire la nôtre »**

 **-« J'avais songé à cela mais ça me paraît tellement fantasque ! »** S'exclama Liliane **« Qui serait assez stupide pour s'en prendre à nous ? »**

 **-« Donovan »** balança Enzo avec beaucoup de désinvolture.

Liliane se tourna de trois centimètres en arrière pour le regarder.

 **-« Qui est ce…..Donovan ? »**

 **-« Un humain ma chère Liliane. Il est le chef de la police ici à Mystic-Falls. Tu dois le connaître par son prénom : Matt »** expliqua-t-il en la fixant.

 **-« Oui, le blond aux yeux bleus »** réfléchissait Lyly puis le regarda **« il est ami avec Stefan, non ? »**

 **-« Yep »** répondit Enzo **« On se connait bien lui et moi, je peux m'en occuper si tu le souhaites. J'ai toujours rêvé de recommencer à lui soutirer des informations dans la souffrance»**

 **-« Non, ça ira… j'ai besoin de me pencher plus sur le sujet »**

 **-« Pour ? »**

L'ambiance du salon se dégradait petit à petit. Elle vacillait en même temps que les ampoules du lustre. Elle tanguait de la chaleur à la froideur. Elle était totalement froide et électrique maintenant. Un silence de plomb s'installa et s'étira, cinq têtes se tournèrent vers Valérie.

 **« Il maintient surement notre amie prisonnière, on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il faut agir et vite, tout le monde ici le sait mais personne n'ose te le dire en face »** d'un pas assuré, elle s'avança vers la mère des Salvatore, poussa Beau et fusilla les yeux bleus du chef **« Et comme je n'ai pas froid aux yeux ni peur Liliane, je le fais »**

 **-« Personne n'a demandé votre avis. Et montres-moi un peu de gratitude et de respect ! »**

 **-« Et personne le tien Lyly ! Je n'en peux plus de cette ville et de toutes tes règles et restrictions ! Elles étaient bonnes quand nous étions tous piégés en 1903, ou lorsque tu nous as appris à nous réadapter à ce nouveau mode de vie mais plus maintenant. On peut reprendre le cours de nos vies. »**

 **-« On est une famille et dans une famille on se doit de se serrer les coudes les uns et les autres pour le bien de tous. Il y a des décisions qui doivent être prises et je le fais avec leur cœur serré que tu ne le crois ou non Val »** répondit Lyly les lèvres serrées tout en effaçant le peu d'espace entre elles, le ton menaçant **« Je veux tous vous protéger parce que je vous aime tous comme mes propres enfants. Et tu sais que je peux aller très loin avec les châtiments à ceux qui me manque de respect »**

 **-«Je sais ! Mais, je ne suis pas sortie de deux prisons pour être de nouveau captive. Je suis partie des Gemini c'était pour fuir leurs insultes, leur jugement, leur satané code de conduite, leurs règles poussiéreuses qui datent de mathusalem .Elles empêchent des gens comme moi d'être ce qu'ils sont réellement afin de favoriser les plus prodigieux du clan. Je ne veux pas être de nouveau enchainé est-ce que tu comprends ? »**

 **-« DANS L'ABSOLU OUI, MAIS»**

 **-« Non ! Il n'y a pas de « mais » ou de « seulement » ! Tu n'as visiblement pas compris ce que je viens de dire »** Valérie fit reculer leur chef **« soit ça change soit je prendrais les devant et m'efforcerais avec toute la haine que je possède à ravager tout sur mon passage. Je ne suis pas une personne que l'on dirige ou manipule. La balle est dans ton camp Liliane ; tu sais que je le ferais sans mal, je déteste ce monde et ces gens. Nora a intérêt de revenir le plus vite possible pour le bien de Mary-Louise et tous les habitants qui se trouveront sur mon chemin»** termina-t-elle en claquant la langue contre son palais. Elle dominait le combat d'une main de maître. Lyly baissa rapidement le regard et sans que quelqu'un l'invite à quitter la réunion Valérie partit du salon. La mère de Damon essaya de faire bonne figure mais tout le monde su qu'elle était maintenant dos au mur. D'un léger signe de tête, elle demanda à Beau de s'approcher. Elle lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille puis à son tour décampa.

 **-« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret pourquoi lui de demander de surveiller Valérie ? »**

 **-« Pour la simple et bonne raison, Enzo que je ne la laisserai pas tout gâcher. Elle veut simplement conquérir le monde pour trouver une tanière spécifiquement pour elle, alors qu'on peut avoir Mystic-Falls pour nous seuls. Elle est ignorante, beaucoup trop ambitieuse, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est debout sur une véritable mine d'or »**

 **-« Moi, je suis d'accord avec elle »** exprima Mary-Louise le fond de sa pensée **« Et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai rien à ajouter alors, je vous demande à mon tour de m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Et on se reverra plus tard Majesté. J'espère que les nouvelles seront meilleures »**

 **-« Maintenant, que fait-on ? »** soupira Malcom

 **-« Je gère la suite des opérations. Je vous demande seulement d'ouvrir les yeux et continuer à essayer de trouver une connexion avec Nora ; pendant que je me promène un peu ici et là. »**

* * *

Si le soleil commençait à décliner, pour bon nombre de personnes cela signifiait la fin de la journée. A l'entrée du campus universitaire d'Atlanta, une voiture bleu ciel roulait tout doucement. Damon était à bord de son petit bébé, la vitre baissée. Il s'arrêta quand il vit une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il baissa ses lunettes de soleil au bout de son nez, scrutant les moindres faits et gestes de cette dernière. Cette même personne qu'il ne voulait plus croiser descendait des escaliers en rangeant quelque chose dans son sac à bandoulière. Deux grands hommes musclés l'attendaient en bas, il le comprit en la voyant les saluer de la main. Il en reconnu un : Matt mais pas le second. Bonnie semblait néanmoins le connaître et le plus troublant c'est la distance qu'elle avait mis entre l'inconnu et elle. Il y avait une nette différence dans l'étreinte qu'elle avait donné à Matt nota-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'attarder sur le comportement étrange de la petite sorcière parce qu'un bruit de carrosserie l'alerta. Stefan avait frappé sur le capot, il lui ouvrit de l'intérieur sans perdre de temps et décampa du campus.

Bonnie sourit et jeta un coup d'œil là où il lui avait semblé voir la Camaro de Damon. Hélas il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement, quelque chose attira son attention sur la place vide. Elle fronçait les sourcils scrutant la place et au final rien ne se passa. Elle secoua la tête et accepta le bras que Matt lui offrait.

Derrière un mur, Lyly ferma les yeux. Bonnie aurait pu la voir. Elle se promit de faire plus attention dorénavant.

La chef des hérétiques les suivait de très près. Elle hésita devant l'enseigne de la piscine. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici et ce qu'ils sous entendaient par piscine. Depuis deux jours qu'elle suivait Matt Donovan c'était la première fois qu'il sortait de Mystic-Falls. Elle détestait ce genre de ville, il y avait trop de concentration de vies humaines. C'était déstabilisant pour elle, la tentation était si forte mais elle devait tenir le coup pour le bien de sa famille mais surtout de Nora. Elle ne devait pas céder à la peur de la perte d'un de ses enfants comme la dernière fois quand elle croyait qu'elle ne les verrait plus. Il devait la conduire à elle coûte que coûte.

Elle souffla un bon coup et tira la porte vers elle désorientée puis elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait entrer.

Avec un peu de difficulté, elle les retrouva parmi toutes ces odeurs répugnantes et ces hommes et femmes dévêtues sans le moindre complexe. Bonnie s'était déjà changée et portait un maillot une pièce devant un Matt à moitié dévêtu devant les vestiaires. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur leur voix hélas c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Il y avait trop de bruit, impossible de faire abstraction du reste avec ses veines en feu. Tout ce qu'elle put conclure grâce à leur gestuelle : une dispute qui éclatait entre les deux jeunes gens. Avec un peu de persévérance, elle lut sur leurs lèvres

 **-« Bonnie écoutes »**

 **-« Pourquoi, tu l'as ramené ? Je croyais que c'était clair, seulement TOI et MOI »** l'un de ses sourcils arqués

 **-« Je sais mais Xander est pro dans certains domaines »**

 **-« Comme ? Tu le connais à peine. A Whitmore il était insupportable. Un mec autodidacte à ses heures perdues »**

 **-« Avec Tyler, il a été génial. Il lui a appris à gérer sa colère après qu'il ait activé la malédiction du loup-garou. C'est un talentueux policier et un bon lycan. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider à apprendre des techniques pour harmoniser ton corps avec ton esprit, c'est bien lui. Ma méthode te détendra pour une courte durée …. Avec lui, tu peux t'attendre à avoir de vrais résultats »**

 **-« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui »** se braqua Bonnie les bras croisés

 **-« Je sais »** susurra Matt en s'approchant d'elle, il lui frotta les épaules. **« Je reste là, on le fera ensemble. Prends cet après-midi comme un essai, si sa présence ne te plait pas, on arrêtera et je lui demanderai juste conseil »**

 **-« Ok, seulement cela ne me plait pas que ce crétin en sache autant sur moi. »**

 **-« Bien… »**

 **-« Ton « bien » sonne comme s'il y a un « mais », tu aurais oublié de me dire quelque chose ? Hein Matty»**

 **-« Yep, le grand hic est « obligation ». J'ai des obligations qui m'empêchent de m'éterniser en dehors de Mystic-Falls.»** finit-il par avouer et à cet instant il vit dans le regard de Bonnie, une étincelle. Elle eut une sorte de prise de conscience. Il ne savait pas jusqu'alors si elle avait compris ce qu'il manigançait mais cela le déstabilisa. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fit un pas puis un autre vers lui, qu'il sut qu'elle l'avait démasqué. Elle désapprouvait complètement et cela lui coupa le souffle. Mais aussi vite qu'il était parti il revint. Elle avait détourné son regard sur la personne derrière lui.

 **-« Donc autant commencer maintenant »** s'incrusta le dénommé Xander. Le regard de Bonnie fixa encore les yeux vairons du beau lycan à la fossette au menton puis se tourna vers Matt. Ce dernier comprit qu'ils allaient en parler plus tard **« J'ai pris des planches on va faire de la méditation sur l'eau. Ça va être plutôt cool. Allez ! On y va les tourtereaux, je ne vais rester ici tenir la chandelle »**

 **-« Tourtereaux ?»** répéta Bonnie. Matt secoua la tête et lui demanda de laisser tomber, ensemble, ils allèrent dans le plus petit des bassins en se chamaillant gentiment l'un et l'autre gardant pleins de non-dits en suspens.

De son côté Lyly essaya de ne pas les perdre de vue. D'un pas rapide, elle les traqua jusqu'à se cogner contre un agent d'entretien s'étant mis en travers son chemin.

 **-« Laissez-moi passer »**

 **-« Non, ma petite dame. Vous n'avez pas la tenue adaptée pour cela »**

 **-« Ça peut changer, on va trouver un compromis vous et moi »** commença à l'hypnotiser le vampire. Hélas pour elle, un vigile passait par là.

 **-«Hugh, tu as un problème ? »**

 **-« Euh… »**

 **-« Que lui voulez-vous ? »** demanda le vigile, étonné par l'attitude qu'avait son collègue. Il connaissait Hugh depuis fort longtemps. Il l'a toujours connu bavard très extraverti et là il était étrange comme lobotomisé.

 **-« Eh bien…. »**

Deux autres vigiles les rejoignaient.

 **-« Continuez »**

 **-« Je…j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. J'ai un rendez-vous qui vient juste d'être avancé je suis donc attendue quelque part. Au revoir »**

 **-« Ah les femmes, toutes les mêmes »** s'écria l'un des amis de Hugh puis regarda ce dernier **« Allez, je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon café, pour te mettre les idées en place »** et dans un dernier élan, il l'entraina dans la direction opposée de Lyly non sans un dernier regard.

* * *

Un couple d'heures plus tard, Matt ressortit de la piscine requinqué comme jamais. La tête en direction du ciel, il sourit aux étoiles. Il avait un sentiment de satisfaction qui coulait dans ses veines. Il était fier du sourire que Bonnie avait partagé avec lui. Aussi mignon qu'il puisse être il était contagieux. Il se trouvait bête d'avoir encore l'air béat parce que sa malice ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

C'est donc allégrement qu'il descendit les marches menant à la sortie du campus universitaire. Matt n'en avait pas l'air mais il restait vigilant. Il alla vers son SUV gris métallisé en faisant attention de ne pas être suivi. Il fit la même chose sur le chemin du retour en gardant les yeux presque constamment sur le rétroviseur intérieur. Il finit quelque temps plus tard par se rabattre à des centaines de kilomètres du lieu où il comptait se rendre. Détendu, il jongla avec ses clés puis commença à courir. Donovan atteignit en sueur les ruines de l'ancienne propriété des Lockwood. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il y descendit et ferma l'entrée juste derrière lui.

Sans s'attarder sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, Donovan déposa son sac et s'assit bruyamment sur une vieille chaise rouillée qu'il avait précédemment fait glisser au centre de la pièce. Il faisait le vide, rassemblant toutes ses forces. Tout devait être calculé et réfléchi au millimètre près pensa-t-il en buvant tranquillement sa boisson énergétique. Il ne devait pas se dégonfler, aucun retour n'était possible. Il se l'interdisait car des personnes comptaient sur lui. Même si les habitants de Mystic-Falls ne connaissaient pas le réel danger qui les frappait, ils attendaient qu'une personne se lève et les aide pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Il avait décidé d'être cette personne, d'être leur super héros et pour cela il devait enlever toute la vermine qui nuisait à la tranquillité de Mystic-Falls. Matty avait la ferme intention d'arrêter Lyly et tous ses hérétiques. Il était certain de réussir, il ne pouvait pas échouer se rassura-t-il le regard posé sur sa prisonnière.

La vampire était couchée au sol dans le périmètre du cercle formé par des cristaux magiques. Elle le regarda silencieusement de ses magnifiques yeux gris ; bien mis en valeur par ses longs cheveux raides couleur châtain. Lentement, elle se redressait et rampa le plus proche possible vers lui comme un félin en faisant gaffe de ne pas être électrocutée et flambée par la magie.

Elle ne savait que trop bien comment ces cristaux faisaient un mal de chien. Elle était prudente, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici pour retourner vers les siens. Nora a pourtant tout essayé sorts, user de ses pouvoirs de vampire, siphonner leurs pouvoirs mais tous se retournaient contre elle maugréa la vampire les yeux fixant ces stupides cristaux. Elle se laissa tomber à bout de force pour attirer l'attention du policier, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fallait qu'il craque.

D'un geste sensuelle, elle entassa ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules et toussa.

 **-« Je suis enfin prête »**

 **-« Vraiment »** demanda Matt légèrement assommé par tout ce silence, Ses yeux rentraient en contact avec les yeux légèrement cernés de Nora.

 **-« Si, on veut...»**

 **-« Je sens le piège»** il s'enfonça un plus dans sa chaise le haut du corps vers l'avant **«dès que tu auras décidé de me parler de ta famille. On pourra peut-être trouver un accord »**

 **-« Eh bien, tu es vraiment un humain impressionnant en plus d'être beau comme un dieu. C'est réellement dommage, on aurait été parfait nous deux, dans un lit, contre un mur, ou sur TA chaise »** lui disait-elle l'air coquin

 **-« Le charme ne fonctionne pas avec moi »**

 **-« Arggggggggggh...»** elle se coucha sur le dos **«qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, hein? Écoutes, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme aussi cultivé que toi sur la magie et le vampirisme se retrouve devant une femme comme moi aussi dominatrice que soumise. Je dois être la fille la plus sexy la plus belle que tu n'as jamais vu dans ce coin pommé »**

- **« Comme on dit une de perdue dix de retrouvées. »**

 **-« Ennuyeux et ennuyeux, tu m'ennuies à en mourir. Je te préférais quand tu m'interrogeais au moins je pouvais te cerner, me jouir de ta naïveté. Je veux juste savoir une chose t'as pris ton pied quand tu m'as presque arraché la lèvre ? Je trouve ça très sexy »**

 **-« Si je te réponds tu me diras comment me débarrasser des vampitchs. »**

- **« Je suis d'humeur généreuse, je n'ai rien à perdre en te révélant juste un petit détail.»** elle était maintenant sur le ventre, la main maintenant sa tête bien droite. **«On est invincible, la seule solution est de nous envoyer dans un monde de prison comme celle de 1903... Bref, tout le monde s'en fout, il est impossible d'y retourner car le clan des Geminis est mort avec une des conditions pour nous renvoyer là-bas. Il te faut le chef de ton côté sous-entendu le clan Gemini aussi et il n'y en a pas, affaire conclu»**

 **-« Pourquoi, je te croirais»**

 **-« Parce que je te le dis sans croiser les doigts ou les jambes et ma langue»**

 **-« Tu me donnes plutôt envie de vomir »** dit Matt avec une pointe d'agressivité

 **-« Tu pourrais être mon type! »** allait-elle toujours dans la provocation **« J'aime les blonds dociles, gentils, doux. Si tu me libères Matt, il se pourrait bien que je t'en dise un peu plus »** elle chercha ses yeux pour appuyer ses dires car il s'était levé

 **-« Ah oui! Que me diras-tu?»**

 **-« On risque de rester longtemps ici toi et moi pardi. Tu espérais quoi? »** Elle sourit de la désillusion qui se lisait sur Matt **« J'aimerais juste m'amuser avec toi. Ma peau me gratte se dessèche. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur humaine beaucoup de sang. Tu ne sais pas quel mal de chien ça fait quand tes veines sont dilatées. Si tu as un cœur aide-moi»**

 **-« Tu n'auras rien tant que tu ne dis pas pourquoi Mystic-Falls ?»**

Nora rit

 **-«Tu es trop chou pour croire que le père noël existe encore. Je ne te dirais rien. Tues-moi avant qu'ils ne te tuent»**

 **-«Ok»** soupira Matt. Il retourna à la table, prit une gourde et l'aspergea de verveine sans une once de culpabilité puis jeta une allumette **«Pourquoi, Nora?»** elle cria **« Répond et j'éteindrais ce feu, l'extincteur est tout prêt »**

 **-« Elle nous a choisi.»** Hurla-t-elle de terreur couchée sur le dos en gigotant comme une furie

 **-«Continues»** il attrapa la bouteille rouge

 **-«Cette... cette ville nous a appartenu au moment même où nous sommes nés Siphoner»** reprit-elle maîtrise de ses émotions pliée en deux **« S'il y a bien un endroit où je pouvais me sentir normale c'est bien une ville comme ta terre natale : Magique. »** Il pulvérisa l'extincteur **« Elle a été créée pour que nous puissions nous épanouir et prospérer. Seuls des êtres surnaturels peuvent y vivre. J'aime nous comparer avec ces hommes et femmes même enfants partant vers leur terre promise. Mystic-Falls est la nôtre. J'y suis j'y reste »**

 **-« Tu as tort, le monde n'appartient à personne ok ? Je suis désolé que tu aies eu un défaut à la conception mais cela ne t'autorise pas à tuer et chasser des gens de leur ville »**

 **-« J'ai de bonnes raisons pour être devenu le produit des circonstances. Ma vie n'a pas été facile. J'ai été chassé car je blessais les gens autour de moi. A chaque fois que je les touchais je les ébouillantais de l'intérieur, je pouvais pomper leur pouvoir pour faire de la magie. Un trop plein de pouvoir puis « boom » je faisais tout sauter autour de moi»** elle rit d'ivresse. **«Maintenant je ne suis plus une bombe humaine, je draine sans causer de dégât maintenant. Mon côté vamp me canalise et me permet heureusement de générer des pouvoirs toute seule avec le sort du vampirisme. Evidemment c'est toujours cool de sucer le pouvoir de sorciers pour les punir d'être nés sous une bonne étoile. C'est ce que j'aurais dû être à la base, ils ne méritent pas autant de puissance en ne les utilisant pas : je devais être une sorcière. Je suis même plus puissante qu'eux, c'est agréable de me l'entendre dire. Enfin, heureusement qu'ils n'existent plus pour nous flageller comme si on était le mal incarné. De là où ils sont, ils ne doivent pas faire les malins nous avons en notre possessions tous ce qu'ils ont voulu nous cacher, leur erreurs, leur savoirs »**

 **-« Tu me dirais comment je pourrais accéder à leur savoir? Ça m'aidera à ne pas perdre mon temps avec toi. Ils ont une bibliothèque ou des archives ?»**

Elle se rendit compte d'en avoir trop dit, lui tourna le dos et se coucha en silence

 **«Ok, c'est bon pour ce soir»**

* * *

 _ **Merci de continuer à me lire et je tiens aussi à remercier ma Béta Minashi, Aliciaa18 pour toujours laisser un commentaire après chaque chapitre ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci aussi à mes deux nouveaux followers:** **Samar785 et lilirose90. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis.**_

 _ **xo et bon week-end**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le sixième chapitre de 22,190 days.**

 _ **Merci à ma béta Minashi sans elle, les chapitres ne seraient pas de cette qualité.**_

 _ **Merci à Aliciaa18, j'espère que Xander te plaira dans ce chapitre ;-)**_

 _ **Merci à R. Bonnie, Malheureusement le Monnie amoureux ne sera pas exploré. Je ne te cache pas qu'à un moment donné l'idée m'a effleuré quand j'ai écris leur scène à la piscine, mais au final, je voulais réellement qu'ils restent amis assez proche qu'ils gardent cette relation de grand-frère petite soeur. J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire la fan-fiction. Le Bamon se développe doucement par des petites choses. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis sur le comportement de Damon vis -à vis de Bonnie dans ce chapitre. xo**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon mercredi. Bonne lecture.**_

 **Mots: 6547**

 **Diclamer: Vampire diaries ne m'appartiens pas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Assis aux côtés de Damon dans le seul bar miteux à la sortie de la ville, l'ancien Ripper réfléchissait toujours avec le même verre. La différence notable aux yeux du barman debout derrière le comptoir résidait dans la distance entre les lèvres du vampire et sa consommation. L'alcool arrosait légèrement ses lèvres. Stefan succomba à l'arôme amer, bu l'entièreté du liquide avant de reposer le verre devant lui. Le regard fixe, il était perdu dans ses pensées, trop d'informations à prendre en compte l'empêchaient de faire la part des choses. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires, d'une autre opinion. Voilà pourquoi, il avait demandé à Damon de venir le chercher à l'université. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Ce n'était pas un chat dans la gorge ou de la timidité mais ce n'est simplement pas dans leur habitude de se confier. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont plus eu de relation fraternelle depuis la disparition de leur mère, Guiseppe s'était chargé de les diviser d'une manière insidieuse.

D'un geste, il redemandait une double dose. Il regarda l'un des serveurs remplir son verre puis il jeta un petit coup d'œil sur Damon. Ce dernier contemplait la coque de l'iphone. La photo de Damon et Elena s'embrassant y était imprimé. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie doublé de regret. Elena Gilbert faisait peut-être partie de son passé mais, il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire cependant elle faisait partie intégrante de son être. Jamais, cette sensation ne partirait alors sentir de manière si palpable l'amour qu'il y a entre son frère et son ex-petite amie lui faisait quelque chose, lui laissait un goût d'inachevé, de bâclage. Tout aurait été si différent songea-t-il, leur fin aurait pu être moins douloureuse avec moins de rancœur. Une fin sans grand heurt mais la vie s'en est chargée pour eux. Et puis ils s'étaient cachés tellement de choses, ils avaient pris une direction si différente même si l'affection, la tendresse et le désir étaient toujours présent. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, avec eux, lui parler sans détour comme à une amie même si cela rendait la situation étrange. Il aurait voulu lui confier ses conflits intérieurs et parler de Caroline.

En pensant à cette dernière, il reprit son verre et bu une petite gorgée tandis que Damon en était déjà à son huitième peut-être neuvième verre ? Enfin, il ne savait pas mais connaissant son frère, il devinait qu'il grimaçait en avalant le liquide orangé chaud et fort. Pour certain cela semblerait bizarre parce que boire du bourbon était une deuxième nature chez Damon néanmoins il savait que les gorgées étaient toujours difficiles et différentes. Elles étaient ainsi car cette sourde douleur qu'avait engendrée l'absence d'Elena empirait plus le temps s'écoulait. Tout devenait plus intense voire insoutenable.

Mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Et lui pouvait-il continuer à maintenir la distance que sa petite blonde névrosée avait instaurée ? Devait-il creuser davantage le fossé entre eux ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à leur manque de promiscuité, l'inexistence de leur lien étroit. Ce qui lui manquait le plus était la manière qu'elle avait comme Lexie de le rendre insouciant léger de le réconforter par un geste ou d'un simple regard. Elle n'était peut-être pas sa complice comme Elena parce que cette dernière sera toujours son âme-sœur mais Caroline possède une place particulière dans sa vie. Elle est entrée en lui sans crier gare et bordel comme ça l'affectait le mur qu'elle avait érigé entre eux et bien entendu, il a dû s'y résigner.

Il savait qu'il devait mettre ses problèmes avec Caroline de côté et poursuivre ses efforts pour garder ses distances avec elle. Le célibat n'était pas plus mal et puis il pouvait ainsi s'occuper d'autre chose plus urgente comme son projet professionnel. Il voulait vraiment sortir de ce déguisement d'éternel ado de 17 ans et faire quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire durant les siècles à venir. Son mentor, le tannait. Il voulait connaître son choix de carrière mais avec Caroline, la Sleepy beauty cure qui pesait entre Bonnie et Damon, leur mère Lyly, il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente.

Il espérait que Damon l'aide à choisir la voie qu'il prendra après ses études universitaires de lettres. L'avis de Damon a toujours un minimum pesé pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Son frère tendait son verre au barman afin qu'il le remplisse de glaçon et d'un liquide blanc avec pour décoration un citron vert.

Il sourit en voyant Damon enlever la tranche verte alors qu'Elena avait l'habitude de la sucer. Comme à leur habitude, il enleva le citron et bu seulement l'alcool. Il en redemanda deux autres, un pour lui-même et l'autre…

 **-« Buvons ensemble »** seulement le cadet des Salvatore ne prit pas le verre que Damon venait de faire glisser jusqu'à lui. Il pensa à comment Elena était à la fois comme une bénédiction et une malédiction pour eux. De même pour ce qu'ils étaient pour elle. Ils ont fait un bout de chemin ensemble depuis Katerina, leur transformation, les années 20 et 90. Il sourit de tout ce chemin parcouru mais ils avaient encore tant de progrès à faire… Beaucoup de chose à éclaircir et à fixer.

 **-« Regardes »** Stefan se tourna vers son frère **« Il y a 21 ans tu aurais imaginé que nous serions assis ensemble au même endroit sans s'étriper ? »**

 **-« Non…je t'en voulais trop pour cela et puis »** Damon s'arrêta alors qu'il avait le verre proche de ses lèvres. Il se ravisa et le posa **« il s'est passé tellement de choses : La copine de l'oncle Zack, mes tentatives pour te pourrir la vie et mes nombreuses fuites en avant… »**

 **-« Oui, beaucoup de différents »**

 **-« De la haine »** compléta Damon entre deux gorgées **« Mais, il y a quand même eu de belles choses ? »**

 **-« Yep »** acquiesça Stefan en prenant son verre au creux de ses mains, il inhala l'odeur de l'alcool.

 **-« Elena en fait partie, elle a réussi un peu à nous réunir »** il claqua son verre rempli de glaçon puis se tourna vers Stefan les yeux brillants de malice **« Mais ne parlons plus d'elle »** Stefan sentit la douleur à la mention du doppelgänger, il y a de la tristesse teinté d'humour dans sa voix **« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici? Il est plus de minuit et tu n'as prononcé aucun mot à ce sujet »**

Stefan hocha la tête avec une petite moue.

 **« Il s'agit de Caroline ? »** sonda Damon **« Tu veux que je devine ? Bien…tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour elle? Tu te demandes encore si cette relation surpasse ce que tu as eu pour Miss Gilbert? Hey, mec…si c'est ça…»** Stefan ne le laissa pas continuer

 **-« Il ne s'agit pas d'elle »**

 **-« C'est vilain de mentir, Stefan. Imagines si tu étais Pinocchio ton nez s'allongerait »**

Stefan sourit

 **-« Allons sur ce chemin ….Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser que tout est à propos de boucle d'or ? »**

 **-« Les surnoms c'est mon truc… continues à l'appeler Care ou Oline. Bref, fais ce que tu veux mais ce n'est pas difficile de trouver ce qui te met dans cet état. Tu baves littéralement devant elle comme un chien galeux qui attendrait son os, c'est indigne et horrible pour notre réputation de meilleurs partis masculins des environs. Merci Stefan pour casser le mythe légendaire de la grâce des hommes Salvatore »** souffla-t-ilet le fit patienter **« Si tu veux mon avis : Caroline veut te faire passer un test pour savoir si tu la mérites après avoir brisé son petit cœur. Tu dois faire tes preuves, Gagnes-là ! »**

 **-« Caroline n'est pas un trophée et puis elle n'est pas ce genre de fille. Elle n'est pas aussi superficielle que tu le crois »**

 **-« Ceci étant, elle meurt d'envie que tu voyages un peu plus au sud de son corps si tu vois où je veux en venir »** Damon bougea ses sourcils de manière lubrique.

 **-« Stop !»**

 **-« Dis tout ce que tu veux, elle est prévisible. Vous allez très bien ensemble tous les deux « névrosés ». Allez droit au but : dormez salement et vous penserez aux conséquences après »**

 **-« Peu importe, tu as tort »** s'exclama Stefan en faisant chanter le verre du bout de son index. Petit à petit le verre vibra comme un crissement douloureux. Un œil sur son petit frère, Damon l'arrêta en recouvrant sa main de la sienne, il fallait que Stefan parle. Il n'aimait pas se soucier des autres, alors autant en finir maintenant pour que ce sentiment disparaisse et qu'il s'occupe seulement de lui, il fallait qu'il gère sa douleur.

 **-« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Je ne suis pas pudique donc balance. Tu veux que l'on continue à parler de sexe ou un de mes sujets préférés l'hémoglobine c'est si délicieux ? »**

 **-« Etudes »**

Damon roula des yeux et bu cul sec le verre de Stefan.

 **-« Je savais que ça allait être ennuyeux »** il redemanda la même chose au barman **« Il est où le problème ? Je croyais que la littérature te passionnait. Ecrire dans un journal n'était pas ta deuxième nature ? Où est passé celui qui voulait éditer son premier essai ? »**

 **-« Nulle part… j'ai mis en stand-by cette idée stupide autobiographique. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de m'orienter vers un métier moins médiatisé comme bibliothécaire ou professeur. C'est une dure décision que je dois prendre. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? »**

 **-« Je m'y connais en choix. Et le dernier est…Belenèsque** » répondit Damon les yeux dans le vague. Il sourit à cette allusion un bref instant puis soupira. D'une voix presque inaudible, il avalait presque chaque mot **« Mais ceci n'en est pas un. Tu as juste la frousse de sortir de ta petite zone de confort. Et si j'étais toi, je prendrais aucun des deux métiers non parce qu'ils sont ennuyeux juste que c'est dangereux pour ma couverture. Ils remarqueront que tu ne peux pas vieillir. Au moins en tant qu'écrivain, tu peux te permettre le luxe d'écrire sous des pseudonymes, sans jamais montrer ton visage et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu »**

 **-« Pas bête »**

Le regard de Stefan tomba vers le bas. Quelque chose vibrait dans l'une de ses poches. Il en sortit son smartphone, il avait reçu une notification.

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Damon avait remarqué son froncement de sourcil.

 **-« Juste une fille de mon cours de littérature, elle sait que je vivais à Mystic-Falls, elle me pose beaucoup trop de questions »**

 **-« Hypnotises-là et l'affaire est dans le sac »**

 **-« Non ce qui me dérange le plus c'est qu'elle sait vachement de choses et visiblement c'est bien plus grave que ce que l'on pensait là-bas »**

Damon ne disait rien alors il continua,

 **« Un membre de sa famille y vit. Et il semblerait qu'elle ait vu des choses bizarres comme des yeux se dilater étrangement, des grands crocs, monstres, vols. Au début ça paraissait drôle pour certains membres de sa famille, ils pensaient mettre la tante dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais avec tout ce que dit la presse sur des faits inexpliqués, elle se pose de plus en plus de questions qu'avant »**

 **-« Fais ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas être impliqué avec ces histoires d' les hérétiques ni personne d'autre»**

 **-« Ok »**

 **-« Bon, on devrait peut-être rentrer»** en silence, il regarda Damon se lever du tabouret, le remettre convenablement puis il régla l'addition et le laissa derrière l'air penseur.

* * *

Le temps s'était écoulé depuis cette nuit-là.

Les paupières encore closes Bonnie sentait la chaleur de la lumière percée la peau brune de ses paupières. Elle pensait retarder le moment où elle soulèvera sa couette pour entamer cette nouvelle journée. Malheureusement le tic-tac de son réveil la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle voulait sauter ce jour. Elle voulait simplement que cette semaine ne commence jamais. La sorcière redoutait sa première heure de cours. La pensée de se retrouver en face d'Alaric Saltzman lui tordait le ventre, rendait sa chambre immense aussi petite qu'un trou de souris. La brune aux prunelles marron aux teintes vertes se sentait piégée dans sa propre enveloppe corporelle car elle ne pouvait y échapper. Elle sut qu'aucun écart de conduite ne passerait inaperçu pour le doyen. Elle devait y aller aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour. Oui car ce lundi, il reprenait ses fonctions à l'université d'Atlanta. Tout comme elle, il devait affronter l'extérieur, les bruits de couloirs mais surtout l'un et l'autre. Bonnie espérait que Caroline ait raison. Elle priait tout au fond d'elle que ce malaise ait disparu.

Avant que son réveil se mette à sonner, l'ancienne Anchor tendit son bras vers sa table de chevet et tapa violemment sur l'horloge.

Dans un autre endroit au même moment son professeur de sciences occultes émergeait son corps de de son bain en exhalant, le souffle court. De son eau crasseuse et odorante, il sortit trimbalant ses bijoux de famille. Il regagna sa douche italienne pour se purger de ses envies de vengeance sous un jet frôlant près des 40 degrés. Les minutes qui suivirent, Rick se trouva devant le seul miroir de la salle de bain drapé de la serviette de Jo. Son reflet le fit se sentir pathétique et la pâleur de son visage le fit sursauter. Il passa une crème hydratante sur son visage pour atténuer le contraste de la couleur de sa peau avec ses longs poils dignes d'un homme des cavernes, disciplina ses cheveux en bataille d'un coup de peigne et ensuite tailla sa barbe.

Trente minutes plus tard, le professeur était fin prêt tout comme Caroline et Stefan tandis que Bonnie sortait enfin de sa chambre vêtue d'une salopette en jean avec un haut blanc. Lasse avant même de commencer le cours de S.O, Bonnie lâcha son sac sur le sol et sa petite veste polaire. Elle marcha en direction de la cuisine sous le regard très discret de Damon qui essayait de faire le mot fléché du journal. Le vampire aux yeux bleus l'observa mettre son bras autour du cou de Caroline puis l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle en profita pour prendre au passage un croissant aux amandes. Au moment où Caroline lui proposait un verre de jus d'orange, la sonnerie du portable de Bonnie retentit. Avec difficulté, elle essaya d'extirper son smartphone de la poche de son vêtement.

Stefan se leva et lui proposa son aide. L'engin entre ses mains, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui offrit un bisou sur la joue.

 **-« De rien »** lui répondit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau aux côtés de Caroline. Sa petite blonde avait les yeux braqués sur la petite sorcière tout comme Damon mais pour des raisons différentes. Bébé vampire voulait savoir qui contactait sa meilleure amie alors que lui, l'analysait. Son teint était parfait mais quelque chose clochait, il la sentait fébrile, un nuage sombre planait au-dessus de sa tête brune.

Il était un vampire, il entendait tout et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient dans une pièce différente, il pouvait écouter. Caroline le faisait alors pourquoi pas lui ? Vrai ?

 **-« Non Xander »** disait-elle d'une toute petite voix. Lui comme Caroline comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation privée. Le rythme cardiaque de Bonnie changea, elle était de plus en plus gauche. Elle leur tourna le dos à la minute ou Caroline haussait les sourcils **. « Je préférerai annuler pour ce matin mais en fin de journée je serai dispo »**

Intéressé par la conversation, Damon continua à la décrypter. Dos à lui, il pouvait voir à loisir ses bosses de derrière, ses hanches se balançaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait pour s'isoler toujours avec une voix basse. Elle leur jeta un petit coup d'œil et au moment où Caroline se levait pour la rejoindre, elle se courba et récupéra son sac **« Ok, ça marche»**

 **-«Tu es sure? Parce que Matt ne sera pas là, il fait des heures supplémentaires»**

 **-«Non cela ne me pose pas de problème. J'aurai besoin de relâcher la pression en fin d'après-midi. Bye »**

Sentant la curiosité palpiter dans les yeux de Caroline, Bonnie prit ses jambes à son cou et claqua la porte. Engouffrée dans l'ascenseur, elle pouvait encore l'entendre brailler.

 **-« Ok, Bonnie Sheila Bennett ce n'est que partie remise et n'oublie pas que l'on doit s'activer pour finir l'organisation du dîner festif »**

 **-« Quel dîner ? »** Caroline tourna la tête en direction de la voix faisant virevolter ses boucles blondes, son regard tomba sur Damon. Le regard bien soudé au sien, elle pivota complètement tandis que Stefan se taisait. Il observait tout en gardant une oreille à l'extérieur de l'appartement, la porte de l'ascenseur se fermait.

 **-« En l'honneur d'Alaric. Il a accepté de le faire chez lui. Je pense que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus. Donc…. Stefan ? »**

 **-« Désolé…. mes cours sont trop prenants »** déclina-t-il l'invitation abordant un air embarrassé. Debout juste à quelques pas d'elle, il lui offrit une tape sur l'épaule **« peut-être la prochaine fois? »**

La sensation de la main de Stefan sur son dos la laissa toute drôle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une étreinte amoureuse comme il le faisait si souvent. C'était quelque chose de différent et cela lui déplaisait beaucoup bien qu'elle s'efforçait à l'éloigner d'elle. Surprise par le comportement de Stefan, elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Stefan était des plus étranges. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus en arrière dans une zone amicale. Oui c'était cela, il s'agissait une tape amicale. Etait-elle devenue une de ces filles que les hommes considéraient comme leurs égaux masculins ? Son visage normalement lumineux perdit de sa luminosité, quelque chose se brisa en elle mais elle essaya de garder contenance **« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »**

 **-« Non »** lui souriait-elle en secouant la tête, refoulant l'émotion qui la submergeait **« Je comprends….. »** elle ne put dire autre chose car Damon l'interrompit par un raclement de gorge.

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Exaspérée par son attitude, elle expira les bras enroulés en dessous de ses seins.

 **« Ne soit pas jaloux Evil »** disait-elle en s'adressant à l'aîné Salvatore **« nous savons tous les deux ici qu'il est inutile que l'on te pose la question, la réponse est tellement facile à deviner »**

 **-« Aussi prévisible que je puisse être, j'admets que j'allais refuser non que je ne veuille pas abîmer mes belles mains à soulever des choses. Enfin si mais… c'est une mauvaise idée. Mon Jiminy cricket et Alaric devraient le savoir. »**

 **-« Ah, je comprends mieux « Bonnie » »** elle rit amèrement **« c'est quoi ton problème avec ma meilleure amie ? Je vois bien qu'il y a un malaise »** Damon sourit pliant le journal et releva ses yeux vers elle **« Quoi ? »**

 **-« Conseilles juste à Médusa de ne pas y aller »**

 **-« Tu te prends pour qui pour empêcher Bonnie d'aller à ce dîner ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle ira avec moi. Alaric est vraiment enchanté de ce dîner, il voulait même le transformer en fête. J'en suis sure qu'il veut autant que moi ressouder le groupe »**

 **-« Juste convaincs-là, tu seras mignonne. »**

 **-« Stefan »** elle pivota légèrement pour chercher son soutien, elle avait besoin de lui maintenant, qu'il dissipe ses doutes. Elle devait avoir mal interprété **« Dis quelque chose ? »**

 **-« Caroline ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là»** répondit Stefan les mains levés. **« C'est entre Bonnie et lui, ne te mêle pas de ça. Fais comme moi, laisses Damon tranquille »** termina-t-il en récupérant son sac sur le canapé. Il ne tarda pas à suivre le pas de son frère aîné. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il maintenait ouverte **« Je vais être en retard. On se voit ce soir ? »**

 **-« Yep »** sa voix se déchira. Le départ de Stefan sonnait comme une délivrance pour elle. Caroline tapa du pied très agacée. Elle ne se retenait plus, ses derniers remparts tombèrent, une larme s'échappa de son œil. Elle soupira et le regarda s'effacer derrière la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. La larme fut chassée d'un revers de main, elle avait un dîner à organiser.

* * *

A l'université plus précisément dans le pôle science, Bonnie arriva en courant près de l'amphi. Elle dut ralentir pour laisser passer un étudiant. Bonnie le salua puis reprit ses esprits, sa respiration pendant les cinq minutes suivantes. La sorcière Bennett fit le vide dans sa tête, essaya de sourire pour ne pas paraître trop stressée. Hélas cela ne fonctionnait pas, sa main tremblait. Elle détestait se sentir faible incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit. Aujourd'hui elle voulait s'accrocher aux paroles de Caroline. Elle ne supporterait pas plus de mépris, elle ne voulait pas en recevoir d'Alaric. Il était un soutien pour tout le monde, la dernière figure parentale du groupe. Elle avait tellement de respect pour lui qu'elle avança la boule au ventre réajustant la sangle de son sac puis sa veste et sa coiffure priant que ses tripes mentent.

 **-« Tout se passera bien, Bonnie. Caroline a raison, il fait juste son deuil»** se rassurait-elle en poussant une des portes battantes de la grande salle. Elle se préparait mentalement aux regards, aux murmures mais il n'y en a qu'un qu'elle redoutait. C'était bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée.

 **-« Voici notre retardataire »** Tout son corps se crispa à cette réplique. Lentement elle pivota vers sa droite. Son regard se noyait dans les profondeurs vides des yeux d'Alaric **« Vous êtes »** questionna ce dernier assit à moitié sur son bureau cherchant une feuille parmi toutes ses notes.

 **-« B..B….pouffff »** bégaya-t-elle si surprise par son ami, elle prit une seconde en marchant pour se ressaisir et déglutit avant de l'affronter **« Bonnie »**

 **-« Donc votre nom est Bonnie? Très original »** il releva la tête de ses papiers

 **-« Non »** elle secoua la tête **« Désolée d'être si confuse, Mon nom est : Bennett. Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett »**

 **-« Enchantée mademoiselle Bennett et le mien c'est Saltzman Alaric, comme vous pouvez le lire sur le tableau derrière moi…Excusez-moi »** il se retourna et toussa **« Donc mademoiselle Bennett, veuillez prendre le siège juste là »** elle regarda la place qu'il pointait du doigt **« Je pense qu'il est inutile de déranger un peu plus les étudiants qui mettent tout en œuvre pour réussir. Est-ce que vous me permettez de vous donner un petit conseil ? »**

Elle hésita et finit par acquiescer.

 **« Cela commence par arriver à l'heure »**

 **-« J'aurai pu le deviner toute seule»** répondit-elle le sourcil relevé **« Nul besoin de me le rappeler »**

 **-« En plus d'être une retardataire, vous êtes insolente »**

 **-« Je ne pense pas qu'arriver une seule fois en retard fait de moi une retardataire. Je pensais que vous sauriez reconnaître la différence entre une habitude voir ce qui arrive souvent à quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, ponctuelle. Je ne maîtrise pas le flux de la route. Désolée »** argumenta Bonnie en s'installant sur sa chaise.

 **-« Bon ! Maintenant, je pense qu'il serait temps de sortir un crayon et un bloc note, on pourrait continuer l'évaluation orale. J'allais interroger Monsieur Tonkin mais j'aimerais bien mettre votre air de juge au défi Miss Bennett »**

 **-« D'accord »** elle arrêta de jouer avec son crayon le déposa bien droit sur la tablette puis fusilla Rick de ses yeux marrons-verts en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille **« Allez y posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez »**

 **-« Si j'étais vous je m'abstiendrais de tout commentaire à moins que la porte vous murmure de la prendre….. Bien commençons»**

Le ton emprunté par Alaric lui glaça le sang, la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait pas de fin. Bonnie se raidit contre sa chaise, la sorcière ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sa camarade à côté d'elle vit son malaise. Elle trouva le professeur plus dur avec Bonnie qu'avec les autres. Il leur était apparu si gentil et très pédagogue. Elle allait protester mais il bombardait déjà la fille à la peau brune de questions.

 **« Je répète Bonnie : Qu'est-ce qu'un nœud tellurique ? Est-ce qu'il existe ou ne s'agit-il que de l'imagination d'Ernst Hartmann notre très cher Docteur Allemand ? Et si vous ne savez pas passer à une autre question ou simplement abandonnez nous ne sommes pas à l'émission question pour un champion »**

 **-« Je passe »**

 **-« bien, passons à une question plus facile : les sorcières de Salem c'est une info ou de l'intox »**

 **-« Ça dépends dans quel camp on se penche »**

 **-« C'est-à-dire… il faut argumenter »** il tourna le dos à la classe et écrit sur le tableau avec une craie blanche **« Danvers anciennement Salem a été témoin du plus grand procès public de tous les temps pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Parce que des hommes et des femmes ont été accusés de sorcelleries »**

 **-« Approfondissez »** il la vit relâcher les épaules et ouvrir la bouche blasée **« L'horloge tourne »**

 **-« A l'époque certains n'allaient pas chez les médecins. Ils préféraient consulter les Oracles. Ils ont été nommés ainsi car ils prétendaient faire des miracles et garder la ville sure. Leurs principaux clients étaient ceux qui désiraient cacher leurs mœurs légères. Et un jour deux femmes ont été consulter l'un d'eux et sont devenues folles quelque temps plus tard. S'en est suivi une épidémie de maladies mentales et physiques. Rien n'a prouvé qu'il s'agissait d'actes de sorcelleries ou pire sataniques. Certains diront qu'il s'agissait d'un complot pour éradiquer les derniers descendants amérindiens de leur ville parce qu'ils prient des dieux différents, ils ont des cultures différentes. Il fallait tuer les païens à une époque où l'église, la politique et la justice ne faisaient encore qu'un. Et d'autres pensent plus crument à une chasse aux sorcières »**

 **-« Bien, mais avez-vous des textes ou des sites pour appuyer votre argumentaire ? »**

 **-« Là de tête, non. Mais faut-il valider un argument par d'autres avis ? Je suis un être humain et j'ai un cerveau. Je peux me forger un avis moi-même »**

Rick, riait jaune. Il avait des dizaines d'idées noires qui lui passaient par la tête mais il n'y céda pas.

 **-« Croyez-vous en Dieu ou à la justice ? »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi? »**

 **-« REPONDEZ ! »** sa voix virait à l'aigu

 **-« AUCUN ! Je ne compte que sur moi-même »**

 **-« Moi, je crois en la justice et en Dieu. Je pense que les sorciers existent et qu'il faut les exterminer »** Bonnie ne savait pas comment prendre cette information surtout quand il la fixait avec ses yeux bleus dénués de sentiments. Elle crut même apercevoir une petite tache rouge dans son œil droit témoignant de sa fureur. Au fond d'elle, la sorcière de Mystic-Falls sentait qu'il s'adressait à elle. Il voulait sa mort, comme Damon le faisait.

 **« Moi, j'imagine tous les jours l'assassin de ma femme se faire renverser par un bus ou un train. Chaque seconde, je pense à la jeter sous des grosses roues. Parce qu'elle doit payer. Si la justice est inutile Dieu ou les forces obscures s'en chargeront »** tous les étudiants se regardaient, chuchotaient. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise puis Rick passa d'un air impassible à un air rieur. Saltzman rigolait **« Mais je plaisante, relaxez-vous. On est ici pour parler de l'histoire de la sorcellerie, pour travailler sur les sciences occultes. Il faut être un minimum croyant ou attiré par les choses mystiques. Et ce n'est pas votre cas, Miss Bennett, trop terre à terre »**

 **-« Je pense juste qu'ils n'ont pas eu un procès équitable. Peut-être qu'elles étaient vraiment des sorcières et ces femmes Betty Parris et Abigall William n'ont pas eu ce qu'elles voulaient et ont joué les folles pour les faire payer leur incompétence mais surtout pour se débarrasser de la menace amérindienne. Ils ne se sont pas laissé faire après avoir été déracinés de leurs terres »**

 **-« Vous lisez beaucoup Wikipédia, hein ? Lisez des livres comme celui-ci »** Il se tourna et jeta sur sa tablette un gros ouvrage **«** **Voici la véritable histoire de Salem. Passons à une autre question pour voir à quel point votre niveau est médiocre. Alors revenons sur les liens Tellu…. »** Il ne put finir que la sonnerie retentit. Les yeux levés vers le plafond, il vit la sonnette vibrer. Il sourit agacé

 **« Eh bien on dirait que vous êtes sauvée par le gong Miss Bennett, j'espère qu'au prochain cours, vous serez à la hauteur pour assister à mes conférences. Sur ce »** il applaudit **« Je vous souhaite une bonne journée »**

Bonnie fut la première à se lever et sortir de l'amphi. Les portes ne cessaient de bouger, la trace des mains de Bonnie était encore visible. Elle était comme incrustée sur la porte. A chaque fois qu'un étudiant sortait, il faisait la même réflexion : quelque chose a été brûlé. Mis à part Alaric personne ne remarqua ce que Bonnie avait laissé sur son passage. Elle-même ignorait qu'elle ne contrôlait pas son don. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était la rage et le dégoût. Il fallait que ça sorte, elle poussa une poubelle pleine et sortie de l'enceinte de l'université. Elle se sentait exploser; ses pouvoirs grouillaient dans toutes ses veines, personne ne devait en faire les frais.

* * *

Dehors l'air hivernal lui donna la grande claque dont elle avait besoin. L'ancien fantôme continua à marcher d'un pas précipité pour s'éloigner de son bourreau, le téléphone contre son oreille.

 **-« Allez Xander, prends ce fichu appel. Allez….. »**

 **-« Allo ? »**

 **-« Xander, c'est moi »**

 **-« Euh oui et »** il entendit sa surprise au bout du fil fixant quelque chose à travers les branches d'un chêne complètement nu.

- **« c'est trop mignon Xand…. Mais la plaisanterie a assez duré »** souffla-t-elle légèrement amusée **« Est-ce-que ta proposition tient toujours ? »**

 **-« Peut-être ça dépends pourquoi ce revirement, Bunny ? »**

 **-« Plus envie d'aller étudier, alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas appeler ce bon vieux cabot de Xander…. Donc…. Tu m'accompagnes oui ou non ? »**

 **-« Tournes-toi »** Elle trouva sa demande stupide mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Il la salua avec sa main libre. Bonnie se mordit les lèvres et raccrocha

 **-« Tu avais prédit que j'allais t'appeler ou tu m'espionnes ? »**

 **-« Ne te donnes pas trop d'importance, je préfère leur piscine à celle de Whitmore. On y va ? »**

 **-« Ok »** elle accepta de passer la première et marcha sous ses yeux sans dire un mot bien trop en colère contre Alaric. Elle s'était pliée en quatre pour eux, elle avait toujours eu une incroyable empathie pour tout le monde et s'était sacrifiée encore et encore. Il n'était pas capable d'être reconnaissant de l'avoir ramener à la vie, de lui donner une seconde chance. Il était incapable de se mettre une seule fois à sa place. Alors qu'elle le faisait et regrettait, s'excusait à mainte et à mainte reprise d'avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait et ne pas pouvoir accéder à sa demande ! Elle se trouvait tellement sotte et idéaliste que quelqu'un du gang mis à part Matt et Caroline puissent la voir en dehors de son rôle de sorcière.

Elle fulminait de sa naïveté oubliant la présence de l'être surnaturel à ses côtés. Il sentait la magie de Bonnie gronder, agir contre son gré. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur qui flottait à cet instant dans l'air. Il n'était pas le seul, les oiseaux fuyaient les cris du ciel. Plus de doute, le temps se dégradait à vue d'œil, une goutte tomba puis des milliers. Ses yeux retombèrent sur Bennett, il tira sur une de ses mains pour la ramener vers lui. Il rapprocha son visage près du sien, une main balayant les cheveux sur la nuque du bout de femme en face de lui d'une manière possessive. Dans un souffle elle ne réfléchissait plus. Tout ce qui la préoccupait était leur soudaine promiscuité, le souffle chaud et mentholé de Xander frottant ses lèvres. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'adapter à cette forte attraction, d'échapper un souffle court entre ses lèvres qu'il les pressait déjà contre les siennes. Désormais, son visage était prisonnier de ses deux mains. Il chercha à introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres. La sensation de sa langue sur la couture de ses lèvres était honteusement agréable. Timidement, elle l'embrassa en retour cherchant un peu plus la chaleur grisante du loup-garou. Mais resta quand même distante, il dut la travailler au corps. Xander titilla un peu ses sens en caressant de son pouce ses joues, mordillant ses lèvres pour qu'elle l'autorise à lâcher prise. Il sourit, Bonnie laissa tomber son sac, il trouva sa langue dès qu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pleines. Il cacha difficilement son sourire lorsqu'il atteint son but de détendre Bonnie et de faire réapparaître le peu de soleil dans ce ciel blanc et frisquet.

Fier de lui, il détacha ses lèvres fixant la bouche rosie par le traitement inapproprié qu'il leur a infligé savourant encore le goût qu'elle avait laissé sur la sienne et sa langue.

 **-« Calmé ? »** Ahurie Bonnie le poussa loin d'elle.

 **-« Me calmer, mais pour qui te prends-tu ! Qui t'as permis de m'embrasser ? Moi ? »** Elle le poussa encore **« Qui, réponds-moi? »**

 **-« De rien c'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service ! »**

 **-« QUEL SERVICE ? »**

 **-« Calmer tes nerfs, tu étais sur le point d'exploser en public. Ces pauvres gens n'ont pas demandé à être trempés jusqu'à l'os parce que tu n'as aucune maîtrise de tes émotions»** confuse, elle releva les yeux, le ciel se dégageait qui plus est, elle n'avait aucun fourmillement, ses pouvoirs ne la consumait plus.

 **-« Quand même »** réalisant ce qu'il a fait pour elle **« Ce n'est pas une raison, ne pose plus tes lèvres sur les miennes »**

 **-« Pas grave je m'auto félicite »** il lui fit un clin d'œil **« C'est quand tu veux, on remet ça. Je pourrais te faire arrêter de réfléchir et d'envoyer de mauvais signaux aux mecs. Ils pensent tous sans exception que tu es frigide pire asexuée. Et crois-moi, tu es loin de l'être »** Bonnie lui lança son sac

 **-« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, espèce…d'enflure »**

 **-« Non, surement pas. Je revois enfin la Bonnie que j'ai rencontrée à Whitmore pleine de vie et de malice. J'ai toujours adoré ça chez toi, ton mordant »**

 **-« Arrêtes sinon »**

 **-« Sinon quoi ? »** il était de nouveau à quelques centimètres d'elle la faisant reculer **« Ok, je t'ai dragué rudement devant ton copain pré-pubère mais ne me traite pas comme un paria. Je te trouve mignonne et attirante ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre ».** Il regarda ses yeux, des fois il les vit marron des fois verts qui le défiaient. Il leva les yeux, il se trouvait déjà devant le complexe sportif. Elle était prisonnière entre lui et la porte en verre **« et pour en revenir au reste, je te dis seulement la vérité. Tu pourrais blesser des innocents. Un accident est vite arrivé avec une route glissante, des arbres pourraient tomber sur des passants. Vu tes principes, ça te détruirait»**

 **-« C'est pour ça que Matt m'aide »**

 **-« Je pourrais t'aider. Matt est gentil mais ce n'est pas un mec pour toi »**

 **-« Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et tu es loin d'arriver à sa hauteur »**

 **-« C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas encore essayé»** Elle baissa les yeux et puis les leva pour sonder son regard. Savoir s'il disait vrai, si elle était désirable parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris ses attaques pour de la séduction. Ils se tapaient trop sur les nerfs.

 **-«Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi as-tu violé mon espace personnel ? »**

 **-« Je déteste le silence, ça me donne des migraines surtout quand je suis devant une jolie jeune femme aussi énervante et sexy que toi. C'est tout je suis un homme »** il lui ouvrit la porte du complexe aquatique **« Après toi »**

 **-« Merci »**

 **-« Pour ? Mes compliments et mes lèvres rugueuses caressant tes douces lèvres ou pour être gentleman. »**

 **-« Pour la forme. Je ne fonctionne pas aux flatteries et surtout pas venant de toi. On se voit au petit bassin »** Elle prit à droite pour le fuir et lui le couloir de gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait de dos ignorant qu'un homme titubait vers elle en sueur et très amoché. Il la regardait ranger ses vêtements dans un sac à bandoulière vêtue d'un maillot de bain blanc mettant en valeur sa peau caramel. Plus il avançait plus elle l'entendit. Elle ignora comme elle pouvait cette respiration courte croyant que c'était un petit jeu de Xander.

 **-« Aide-moi »**

 **-« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux trente minutes et attendre ? »**

 **-« Il faut réellement que tu m'aides, Bonnie.»**

 **-«La plaisanterie a assez duré Xander, fiche moi la paix !»**

 **-«Je ne suis pas lui, Bon»** exhala l'homme avec difficulté. Intriguée avec un léger frisson courant le long de ses bras, Bonnie pivota la tête lentement et entendit la respiration de plus en plus douloureuse **«Elle m'a attaquée…aide-moi»**

 **\- «Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »** elle se retourna. C'était un véritable choc de voir Matt tout en sueur s'adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte **«Mon dieu Matt qu'est-ce que tu as?»** s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

 **-« Je ne vais pas bien… je crois que je suis découvert »** à peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il s'effondra au sol.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre :-)_

 _J'espère que l'attitude d'Alaric envers Bonnie ne vous choque pas trop. Je sais qu'il est différent d'Alaric de la série en ce début de saison 7. Personnellement, je trouve normal qu'il veuille trouver un responsable, se venger pour ce qui s'est passé à son mariage. De même pour Bonnie, je voulais réellement explorer sa culpabilité, ses traumatismes liées à la prison world et à Kai. Les scénaristes sont vraiment passés à côté. J'aimerai connaître votre avis à ce sujet: Alaric/ Bonnie, l'attitude de Bonnie par rapport à ses remords. Je voulais réellement qu'il n'y ait pas que seul Damon ait des ressentiments vis à vis de la sleepy cure, du fiasco du mariage de Jo/Alaric._

 _Merci de bien vouloir me donner votre avis sur la fic en général et sur ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis alors n'hésitez pas à venir poster un commentaire._


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, j'espère que vous passerez une très belle semaine et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que chapitre 6.**

 **Je tiens a remercier pour les favoris, et les commentaires, cela me fait très chaud au coeur.**

 **Merci à ma _béta Minashi_ , cette histoire ne serait pas la même sans elle.**

 **Merci à _emmustv_ si tu me lis. j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu as remarqué mes efforts et ma progression au fil de mes fan fiction. J'essaie du mieux que je peux pour installer le Bamon en inserrant des petites choses, indices pour que leur relation soit continue avant de passer à deux grandes intéractons. Et je te rassure, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire sur l'un des plus beau paring de TVD avec le forwood. C'est une véritable source d'inspiration même si la série reste comme même décevante en ce moment, je compte donné au Bamon justice. Cette fiction promet d'être longue et une belle fin. Sinon, j'espère pouvoir te relire, entendre ton avis, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu m'aimes pas ou ce que tu aimerais lire...les avis sont très importants pour moi. bisou.**

 **Et enfin merci à _Aliciaa18_ , tu découvriras ce qu'il se passe avec Matt dans ce chapitre. J'espère aussi que cette fiction continuera à tes yeux a être mieux que la saison 7 de Jp and co. xo**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les droits sont à la cw e Smith**

 **Mots: 5316**

* * *

 **22.190 DAYS**

 **Chapitre 7**

Pétrifiée, Bonnie resta prostrée de longues secondes avant de laisser ses jambes céder sous elle. La sorcière originaire de Mystic-Falls essayait de faire abstraction de son cœur lourd et des picotements au coin de ses yeux. Ils ne pouvaient avoir raison d'elle. Si Matt avait trouvé la force de chercher de l'aide jusqu'ici, elle pouvait résister. Elle devait puiser au fond d'elle l'énergie pour combattre son mal et le secourir. Très fébrile, Bonnie hoquetait installant avec lenteur et bienveillance la tête de son ami sur ses cuisses. A chaque mouvement un flash remontait à la surface. Les dernières images qu'elle avait de son père étaient comme un coup de poing dans son intestin pire, un pieu dans le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle revoyait très clairement Silas lacérer la gorge de son père et son sang gicler sans que personne ne bronche. Elle criait et pleurait avec la même intensité que ce soir-là mais en silence, elle étouffait ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle pleurait le même ruisseau de désespoir que lorsqu'elle était spectatrice de la mort de son père, elle était sous l'emprise de ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la bouffait de l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui pour le petit chaton de Rudy Hopkins tout était différent. Elle n'était pas un fantôme, Bonnie pouvait agir. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir du moins pas lorsqu'elle se sentait oppressée par la détresse de Matt. Elle pensait être capable d'entendre bourdonner le cœur de Matt au creux de ses oreilles et c'était effrayant car elle l'entendait ralentir et son souffle devenait de plus en plus sifflant voir sourd au fil des secondes. Elle était en train de perdre pied, il lui échappait comme son père. Et Bonnie se détestait pour être si faible donc elle se criait dessus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle se mit à faire charmes après charmes, mais Matt était toujours mourant.

 **-« Matthewwww…. tiens-le coup s'il te plait, tu dois…**. **»**

- **« Xand »**

 **-« Yeah….Ne parles pas…ok »** Disait-elle précipitamment en séchant son nez coulant **« économise plutôt tes forces, Je vais trouver une solution. Je vais regarder où ta respiration est comprimée ça pourrait m'aider à trouver le bon charme »**

- **« Noooon»** cette fois, les mains de Matt l'empêchaient de soulever les couches de ses vêtements **« tu ne peux rien y faire. Bon »** souffla-t-il les yeux fiévreux **« Appelles Xander, il saura quoi faire »**

 **-« Pourquoi Xander ! »** disait-elle ahurie **« qu'est-ce que tu as avec lui…»** Matt déglutit en penchant sa tête vers elle. Voyant l'incompréhension de son rejet, elle ne finit pas sa phrase, il était inutile de se fâcher avec lui **« Je ne veux pas connaître ta réponse, je n'en ai pas besoin. »** soupira-t-elle pour se recentrer **« Si ma magie ne fonctionne pas alors…. quelques gestes de premiers secours des scouts feront l'affaire »**

Il rit à ses mots se souvenant du bon vieux temps avec le trio féminin. Les mêmes souvenirs traversaient la petite sorcière. Ce n'était pas la seule raison de cette euphorie du côté de Bonnie. Elle aimait simplement l'entendre rire car ce son se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il était remplacé par une toux violente et grasse. Elle sentait que la douleur le comprimait. Elle le vit sombrer, et ce fut réel lorsqu'une sorte de voile transparent commença à se poser sur les yeux iceberg de son frère de cœur. Paniquée, elle ne voulait pas y croire alors elle se pencha vers lui, l'oreille gauche au-dessus de la bouche. Il rendait son dernier souffle et pour elle le temps commençait à s'arrêter. Ses épaules se secouaient, elle resta aussi forte qu'elle pouvait et se mit à chanter…Bonnie psalmodiait, elle essayait de retenir son âme son dernier souffle, de rattacher son essence au monde des vivants. Une énergie l'ébranla la rendit euphorique chancelante, la faisant pencher en avant. Quelque chose s'était passée, elle en était sure. Elle vérifiait encore la respiration de Matt encore étourdie.

 **-« Dieu ! »** tomba-t-elle sur les fesses éreintée et soulagée **« Merci…Gram's Emily merci, il respire un peu»** avec tout le courage qu'elle avait, Bonnie se redressa avec les doigts agrippés aux couches de vêtements de Matt. Elle le frappa avec ses deux poings à plusieurs reprises à trente secondes d'intervalles de toutes ses forces, elle n'avait pas tout à fait terminé, ce n'était que temporaire **« Respires plus fort….Allez »**

Les coups étaient de plus en plus forts et rudes. Elle abandonna cette méthode et appuya de tout son poids sur ses mains faisant un massage plus traditionnel. Au bout de la quatrième impulsion il exhala relevant son buste recherchant de l'air plus loin.

 **-« Matt »** Il tourna la tête au son de la voix sifflante de Bonnie, il la vit sourire de tristesse

 **-« Je suis ok »**

 **-« Non »**

 **-« Yeaaah, je le suis »** Bien que ce soit lui qui avait besoin de soin, il la consolait entourant ses épaules tremblantes entre ses bras. Puis il s'attaqua à son visage et effaça les larmes roulant sur ses joues étonnement plus foncées. Il n'y avait plus de raison de pleurer il ira mieux. Il le lui murmura caressa ses joues ses cheveux légèrement frisés mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, Bonnie était têtue. **« Je t'assure, que si Bonnie »** insistant de nouveau tenant le menton de Bonnie entre ses doigts, elle ne pouvait plus se dérober, ses yeux couleur terre se posaient à nouveau sur lui **« Je vais survivre »**

 **-« Non…..Tu es loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Tu étais enfoncé presque parti et je t'ai ramené de ce côté. Tu es encore mal… »** s'écria-t-elle complètement dans le déni

 **-« Xander fera le reste. Dis-moi où est-il ? »**

 **-« Ici »** ils le virent au pas de la porte du vestiaire. **«Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe? »**

 **-«Mec, je suis tombé sur l'un d'eux »** lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque

 **-« Où ? Quand ? Comment ? »**

 **-« Pendant que j'effectuais mon tour de surveillance »** reprit-il son souffle **« j'ai aperçu Mary-Louise au loin marcher dans la rue tranquillement. Elle a dû sentir ma présence parce qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de mettre ma main sur mon arme remplie de balles de verveine qu'elle se tenait devant moi. Et la seconde suivante elle m'asphyxiait en me soulevant»**

 **-« Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »**

Bonnie regarda le loup puis Matt en silence comprenant qu'elle a été dupée, le cœur encore légèrement serré.

 **-« Elle a essayé de me contraindre à dire où je cachais sa copine »**

 **-« Vu ton état, elle n'a pas réussi facilement »**

 **-« Du courage on en avait tous les deux, mes côtes en témoignent. Mais c'était difficile pour elle de faire sortir de mon système la verveine»**

 **-« Pourquoi s'est-elle s'arrêtée? »** demanda Bonnie, déglutissant la boule amer coincé dans sa gorge

 **-« Une autre hérétique blonde est passée par là.»**

 **-« Valérie »** murmura Lyly dehors. Elle fixait en silence la fenêtre donnant sur le vestiaire des femmes, le dos bien droit le menton vers le ciel. Les passants devaient la trouver normale. Plus elle pensait plus elle n'eut aucun doute. Mise à part Nora, seule Valérie a ce pouvoir apaisant sur Mary-Louise. Liliane ne savait pas quoi penser de cette conversation. Une chose est sure, Enzo a eu du flair, Donovan était impliqué, son cœur ne battait pas seulement comme un blessé. Il omettait des choses consciemment. Elle avait envie de crier, d'égorger tous ceux qui circulaient autour d'elle. On s'en prenait réellement à sa famille. Cette famille qu'elle avait construite choisie pour être aimée avoir le contrôle, tout le contrôle.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là Mary-Louise était enchainée dans la pension Salvatore. Elle observait la grande blonde persuader Malcom qu'elle agissait pour le bien de tous surtout celui de leur amie c'est-à-dire « elle ». Malheureusement, il n'était pas dupe. L'ancien Siphonner, le plus réfléchi l'un des plus calme se tournait vers elle, marchait dans sa direction et finit par s'agenouiller à sa hauteur après avoir remonté son pantalon ; le regard perçant ses iris.

 **-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame mais vous ne pouvez pas mettre notre famille en danger. Je sais à quel point Val a une très mauvaise influence…. »**

 **-« Tu m'as déjà baisé ? »** Le regard de Malcom devint moins intense face à l'impertinence de Mary-Louise **« Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que l'on pense, je peux être une très vilaine fille. Val est la seule qui est prête à enfreindre les règles pour trouver ma Nora »**

 **-« On est libre depuis à peine trois ans, Je ne veux pas qu'une petite fille immature risque cette nouvelle opportunité et notre vie de famille»**

 **-« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ?»** minauda Mary-Louise, le fixant se relever. Il ne quittait pas ses liens du regard.

 **-« Verveine »**

 **-« Arggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »** hurla l'enchainée, des cloques se formaient sur sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert de l'effet du poison anti-vampire. Elle rugit, essayant de ne pas sortir les crocs. Le regard enragé, elle puisa en elle, sa main guérissait mais sentait encore la persévérance de Malcom.

 **-« Arrêtes ! »**

Malcom poussa Valérie loin de lui

 **-« Si tu veux le même sort, affrontes-moi ! »** cette dernière regarda Mary-Louise puis lui. Elle finit par l'acculer. Il dérapa sur la jeune fille derrière lui sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Ses deux sœurs le prenaient en sandwich. Il ne bougeait plus Mary-Louise, le menaçait d'un pieu.

 **-« Tu vas nous aider »** murmura Val **« Tout ce qu'elle te dira, je veux que tu me le chuchotes à l'oreille ou écris-le moi sur la peau avec tes mains si délicates. Je ne fais pas confiance à Lyly si un de ses fils est impliqué dans la disparition de Nora »**

 **-« Elle pourrait la sacrifier pour eux »** entendit-il ensuite proche de son oreille.

 **-« Pourquoi vous me dites cela ? Lyly nous aime »**

 **-« Je l'ai vu** … **Majesté s'est replongée dans d'anciens souvenirs. Elle les aime encore, ça ne fait aucun doute. Il faut avoir quelques cartes sous notre manche au cas-où, ce Donovan n'agirait pas seul »**

 **-« Il ne le fait pas »**

 **-« Correct. Il est un humain, un être surnaturel doit forcément l'aider. Un des fistons se dresse contre nous malgré l'accord de ne plus se mêler des affaires de cette ville »** compléta Mary-Louise puis sourit à Valérie alors que Malcom les observait maintenant hors de leurs griffes

 **-« Tes menaces étaient donc réelles. Tu as l'intention de mettre notre équilibre en danger Tu réalises que tu feras souffrir Beau ? »**

 **-« Peut-être »**

 **-« Et, toi Mary-Louise être prisonnière de cette chaise est une supercherie »**

 **-« Chut, sinon tout le monde va nous entendre »** se moquait Valérie **« La manière d'y arriver m'importe peu au final on s'affranchira de Liliane »**

 **-« Yep, elle a promis de ramener ma fiancée et Nora est toujours captive. J'ai choisi le camp de Val, prends le tien. Nous ou ta chère Lyly… »**

 **-« Vous allez le payer au centuple »**

 **-« Ta menace est si douce, tu es bien trop élégant pour que je te blesse. On se débrouillera sans toi…le temps est avec nous. La troisième guerre mondiale n'est pas tout à fait arrivée, bien malheureusement, je hais ce siècle et ses habitants décérébrés»**

* * *

 **-« Installes-le, je vais m'assurer que rien ne filtre d'ici.»**

 **-« Est-ce nécessaire ? »** Bonnie releva les yeux vers Xander alors qu'elle allumait la dernière ampoule

 **-« Oui»** lui répondit-elle en descendant d'une pile de planches puis s'arrêta pour faire apparaître de la sauge devant elle. Elle resta concentrée, elle la fit léviter et flamber.

 **« On n'est jamais trop prudent. Cette Mary-Louise pourrait bien traquer Matt jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose plus de résistance à la contrainte »** il hocha la tête, observant chacune de ses expressions. Il la laissa passer devant lui pour surveiller Matt **« Il doit se faire soigner »**

 **-« C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? »** Bonnie pivota légèrement et le regarda

 **-« Es-tu médecin à tes heures perdues mise à part d'être un agent de police ? »**

 **-« Le voilà, le jugement »** nota-t-il sa pointe de sarcasme, elle fronça les sourcils **« Tu me semblais trop gentille à mon égard. Pour ta gouverne, je suis capable de sentir la charogne à des kilomètres. Il ne put pas le rat mort »**

 **-« C'était juste pour vérifier… tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. Direction hôpital »**

 **-« l'attente sera beaucoup trop longue, Bon »** Matt la força à revenir à sa hauteur **« Je veux qu'ils n'aient aucune trace de cet accident. On peut me destituer de mon grade de chef de police juste pour cette stupide erreur de débutant. Et Xander peut me prendre en charge »**

 **-« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? La meilleure chose qu'il pourrait t'arriver est un break. Laisses-moi appeler les pompiers »** Elle reprit son bras, pianota machinalement sur son téléphone et l'apporta à son oreille. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand elle entendit la voix de Damon. Prise de panique, elle appuya sur le bouton rouge. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, elle se maudissait pour cette stupide habitude les yeux toujours rivés sur son smartphone.

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Bon ? il y a un problème ? »**

- **« Ce n'est rien Matt…dis-moi plutôt ce qu'a prévu Xander»**

 **-« Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, il a de la pratique »**

 **-« Peut-être mais aujourd'hui tu as failli y passer. Je sais que tu évites les autres mais, tu as besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de leur part »**

 **-« Plus de sang de vampire »**

 **-« Ok pas de vampire, pas d'hôpital. Xander peut te soigner. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire Matthew»**

 **-« Bon »**

 **-« Pas de Bon ! Tu M'AS menti !»** Explosa Bonnie hors d'elle

 **-« Il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose »**

 **-« Merde Matt ! Tu t'es entendu ? Tu t'entends ? Tu m'avais promis de rester loin d'eux. Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux quand je suis venue pour que tu balayes mes doutes… sans broncher sans ciller tu m'as rassuré»**

 **-« Ils ont besoin…. de quelqu'un et tu le sais»**

 **-« Peu importe, c'est toi que je veux protéger. Tu n'as plus ta bague et tu es loin d'être immortel »**

 **-« Je t'assure que je prends soin de moi »**

 **-« Se mettre en danger, ce n'est pas prendre soin de soi »** renifla Bonnie laissant échapper une larme qu'elle effaça avec rage

 **-« Mystic-Falls est une partie de moi de mon identité, Bon »** cette réplique ne fit que sourire ce bon vieux Xander, il appréciait de plus en plus Matt parce qu'il verbalise de plus en plus ce qu'il souhaite et ressent. Il en était fier là accroupi entre les deux amis d'enfance mais ne voulait pas être à sa place, la sorcière était remontée. Il sentait le regard sceptique de cette dernière, debout les bras croisés derrière lui. Mais il s'en foutait, de sa mauvaise humeur tant qu'elle n'était pas dirigée sur lui, que ses pouvoirs ne sont pas des électrons libres qu'elle le laisse faire son job se disait-il en sortant le sac de plantes. **« Alors oui je me préoccupe de ma sécurité et de mon bien être. Et puis ne me fait pas la morale, tu te fichais bien de ce que ta mort allait nous faire»**

 **-« C'est vraiment bas, Matt »**

 **-« Je n-ne lai-sse-rai pas tom-ber »** Bonnie baissa son regard comprenant la soudaine difficulté de Matt. Elle vit le loup-garou appliquer sur la seule plaie ouverte des feuilles vertes

 **-« Tu es sérieux des plantes ? On n'est pas dans Arrow »**

 **-« Je le soigne »** Bonnie arqua son sourcil droit et retroussa son nez **« Quel genre de sorcière es-tu, pour ignorer le bien fait des plantes. Une madame Irma ? »**

 **-« Je suis une sorcière qui peut arrêter ton cœur quand elle le souhaite, content ?»**

 **-« Yep, rends toi utile trouve une manière pour faire infuser ces plantes »** ordonna-t-il en lui refourguant un sac plastique **« ça le guérira des infections qu'il a pu attraper et lui redonnera des forces »** Il ne la vit pas bouger d'un millimètre **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »**

 **-« Ça t'écorcherait de dire s'il te plait »**

 **-« Ce n'est pas pour moi »**

 **-« Bonnie, vas-y, s'il te plait »**

 **-« BIEN ! ».** Elle se leva **« Juste pour te permettre de finir cette conversation. On est loin d'en avoir terminé »**

* * *

Devant la porte de la classe de Rick, Damon ne pouvait pas chasser le trouble engendré par l'appel de la sorcière. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs si bleus mais redevinrent bien vite sombres. Il était partagé, une part de lui aurait voulu entendre sa voix, lui parler. Il appréciait que l'obstination de Bonnie ne tarisse jamais. Et quelque part son monde restait intact, il en avait grand besoin que quelqu'un comme elle lui dise la vérité en face sans le ménager et d'un autre côté il la remerciait d'avoir coupé l'appel. Sa présence l'oppressait tellement qu'elle le rendait fou. Le vampire de 173 ans désirait tant la repousser parce qu'elle n'était pas Elena. Ce n'est pas dans ses yeux qu'il voulait se perdre, ce n'est pas son corps qu'il souhaitait serrer, embrasser. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Elena. Elle lui rappelait le gros vide que la douce doppelgänger avait laissé autour de lui…il avait froid, son horloge était suspendue mais tout bougeait autour de lui, les gens avançaient, vivaient.

Agacé, il se mordit la langue. Ces deux femmes lui avaient toujours compliqué l'existence et continuaient jusqu'à maintenant. Le bruit émanant de la pièce juste en face de lui, rappelait la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Rick l'intriguait quelque chose clochait chez lui, il avait du mal à pointer du doigt le problème même s'il avait une vague idée... Il allait mener sa petite enquête, c'était une manière très saine de ne pas se morfondre. C'était tout bénéf Lyly, les hérétiques et Mystic-Falls n'étaient pas impliqués. Et puis, il ne se cachait pas que son pote était plus un soutien morale pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour Rick.

 **-« Alors mon bon vieux Jack Daniels, quoi de neuf ? »**

 **-« 1er jour satisfaisant…un peu épuisant »**

 **-« J'ai ce qu'il te faut »** le professeur le vit sortir une flasque de sa veste en cuir agitant ses sourcils de manière ludique **« Je t'invite »**

 **-« Passe mon tour…je dois avoir les idées claires »** il souleva sa tasse fumante **« le café, il n'y a pas mieux pour tenir encore une heure»**

 **-« Tant mieux, il y en aura plus pour moi »**

 **-« Alors »** soupira Alaric retrouvant son air sérieux **« Que me vaut ta visite ? J'ai 15 minutes à tuer »**

 **-« Ta présence me manquait au bar »** Alaric rit **« Il faut le dire, tu es mon plus fidèle client »**

 **-« Très joli compliment mais ôtes-moi d'un doute ! Tu n'es pas venu seulement pour m'embrasser devant mes étudiants »** Damon se retourna et en vit quelques-uns déjà attablés dans la salle

 **-« Non… Mais, on peut arranger ça »**

 **-« Damon ! »**

 **-« Relaxes »** il s'éloigna, chuchota à leur oreille quelque chose. Tel des automates, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se postèrent devant la porte, empêchant quiconque de les déranger. Une odeur de brulé effleura ses narines. Il chercha un peu partout d'où elle provenait. Ses orbes bleus s'attardèrent vite sur les portes battantes. **« Wow, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as abandonné la théorie, tu testes la pratique ? »**

 **-« C'est juste ce qui arrive lorsque tu as une élève très hautaine et pleine de jugement »** Damon claqua des doigts puis s'installa confortablement sur une des chaises

 **-« Bennett »**

 **-« Dans le mille, elle pense qu'elle n'a plus rien à apprendre parce qu'elle est la petite fille d'un ancien professeur. Je l'ai simplement remise à sa place en lui prouvant qu'elle a un niveau médiocre. Elle doit se remettre en question. Son comportement doit changer… si quelqu'un doit le faire ça sera moi »** son explication fit plisser les yeux du vieux vampire. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était presque plus dans ses amours mais... Non…Ce n'était pas Alaric, il n'en voulait pas longtemps aux personnes qu'il affectionne. Bonnie était son élève, un peu comme sa fille, une amie. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il la haïsse?

 **-« Euh…je suis le 1er à le dire qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur d'Emily seulement.. »**

 **-« Pourquoi tu es ici Damon ?** » le coupa-t-il sachant très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Damon sourit à moitié démasqué

 **-« Blondie a parlé d'une fête stupide pour ta réaffectation. Je suis surpris que tu ais accepté sachant que tu es dans le même état que moi en voyant Glinda. C'est une très mauvaise idée, alors pourquoi ? »**

 **-« La paix »** le regard bleu de Damon fonça, la suspicion gagna d'un cran **« je veux faire amende honorable aux yeux de Caroline, Matt, Stefan… Ils penseront que j'avance, que je fais tranquillement mon deuil. Ça me laissera le temps d'obtenir une compensation au préjudice qu'elle a fait à Jo et à moi»**

 **-« Quel genre de compensation ? »** il sauta de son siège et s'assit de manière à bien tout saisir

 **-« Elle a ruiné mon futur au soleil, j'aurai été à l'heure actuelle avec ma famille loin du surnaturel. Je ne serais satisfait que lorsqu'elle souffrira autant que moi. Je ne serai pas le seul à devenir fou, à voir Jo partout à voir Bonnie mourir de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle va sentir la mort, je te le garantie»**

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »**

 **-« Je la pousse juste vers la sortie, mais d'abord de mon cours »** Damon esquissa un sourire d'irritation **« Elle avait l'opportunité de partir ou de faire comme elle a fait avec Jer, me la rendre, elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle est égoïste, moi aussi je vais l'être : Atlanta est à moi. »**

* * *

Retour à la piscine,

 **-« Alors comment te sens ? »**

 **-« Beaucoup mieux, merci Xander »**

 **-« Cool parce que je suis peut-être de nature patiente mais ces trois quart d'heure ont été beaucoup trop longs pour moi. Le remède a eu le temps d'agir et Xander et moi avons eu le temps de nous rhabiller. Donc pourquoi la maintenir en vie alors que tu désires leur mort?»**

 **-« Tu veux réellement savoir ? »**

 **-« Oui »** il attendit quelques secondes, et rompit le silence

 **-« Pour la simple et bonne raison de trouver un moyen de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je suis réaliste, mes dispositifs pour assurer la sécurité des habitants de Mystic-Falls ne tiendront pas longtemps. »**

 **-« Tu croyais honnêtement qu'elle allait te dire comment les vaincre ? »**

 **-« Avec de la persévérance, une connaissance sur la magie et les vampires, oui : je le pense »**

 **-« Vraiment ? »** demanda Bonnie sans voix **« Où est passé mon Matt Donovan, prudent, sage, doux ? »**

 **-« Toujours, là, mais je suis un dur à cuir maintenant »** Bonnie sourit **« Ecoutes »** il prit ses mains et les referma dans les siennes, assit dans les gradins **« je sais que tu n'es pas pour mais…je crois savoir où chercher. Je ne peux pas arrêter aussi proche du but »**

 **-« Matt ! »**

 **-« Bonnie ! »**

 **-« Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu sais très bien que le seul moyen est de les envoyer dans une prison world. Ni toi ni moi ne le pouvons »**

 **-« Je sais, Nora m'a expliqué que l'on ne pouvait pas puisqu'une des conditions du sort n'est pas remplie »**

 **-« Laquelle ? »**

 **-« plus de Gemini»**

 **-« Peut –être mais »**

 **-« Mais quoi Bonnie »**

 **-« J'avais l'impression que la prison de 94 commençait déjà à partir en vrille au moment où je faisais le sort pour revenir dans notre monde. C'était comme si la prison 94 et celle de 1903 ne faisait qu'une. Je voyais Lyly dans le même endroit mais dans un autre espace-temps ; il neigeait alors que dans ma prison on était en plein été. J'en conclu que le maintien de la prison world dépendait seulement de la présence du prisonnier pour laquelle la prison a été créée. »**

 **-« Alors comment tu expliques qu'elle ne s'est pas désintégrée quand Kai est parti cela n'a aucun sens »**

 **-« Ma famille ! Grammes m'a envoyé là-bas pour me protéger, me donner une chance d'atteindre la paix. Elle est sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu rester à l'intérieur si longtemps : son sacrifice »**

 **-« Alors, essayes de les renvoyer en 1903. »**

 **-« Elle doit être aussi détruite et inaccessible que celle de 94 »**

 **-« Tu es surement la clé comme ta grand-mère l'était. Tu es en vie, tu représentes ta lignée »**

 **-« Impossible »**

 **-« Tu es une Bennett »**

 **-« Je refuse de repenser à là-bas, d'y remettre les pieds. Ce mot me donne envie de vomir autant que le prénom de Kai Parker… on ne parle plus de ça ! »** Bonnie prit du recul, les lèvres pincées refoulant ses émotions

 **-« Bien »** expira Matt déçu **« alors je ne vois que la bibliothèque des Gemini pour trouver une solution. »** à cette information Bonnie se retourna et le regarda **« C'était mon idée de base de toute manière. Il doit bien y avoir le mode d'emploi pour créer un autre monde.»**

 **-« Matt, j'ai envie autant que toi de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce mais il n'y a pas de solution sans les Gemini. Ils étaient avec Sheila pour envoyer Kai là-bas. Et je ne veux surtout pas assister à ta mort »**

 **-« Tu ne veux pas voir Mystic-Falls à nouveau libre ? »** Bonnie ne répondit pas **« Bonnie, réponds-moi »**

 **-« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai vécu mes plus grands malheurs là-bas, je me sens beaucoup mieux à l'extérieur de cette bouche de l'enfer »**

 **-« Très bien…** » Les yeux de Matt ne la regardaient plus. Ils avaient une lueur particulière. Il lui tenait peut-être rancune ? **« Je vais me débrouiller seul avec Xander »**

 **-« Attends »** elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, tout le corps de Matt était sous tension, la manière dont il léchait ses dents avec sa langue était explicite **« Je suis la mieux placée pour leur faire une vendetta, Matt…mais je ne vois pas 1% de chance que l'on n'y laisserait aucune plume, je veux vivre »**

 **-« Non Bonnie »** disait-il maintenant debout devant elle, il descendait les marches entendant bien l'ambivalence de Bonnie face à tout ça **« Tu as été bien claire et je comprends ton point de vue »**

 **-« Tu n'en as pas l'air »**

 **-« Si je t'assure »** répondit Matt en poussant la porte de la sortie du complexe aquatique avec l'aide de Xander. **« Tu penses que c'est perdu d'avance, alors que moi non »**

 **-« Elle a peut-être raison, personne n'a réussi à vaincre un de mes hybrides mis à part mon fils Damon »** Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Lyly **« Vous avez plutôt tendance à nous garder en captivité, non ? »**

 **-« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

 **-« Oh désolée de mon impolitesse »** elle serra la main de l'Alpha **« Liliane Salvatore, ravie de faire la rencontre d'un beau spécimen de loup-garou »**

 **-« Ravi de satisfaire votre curiosité »**

 **-« Non, c'est à moi de vous remercier. Je n'ai jamais vu un corps si bien dessiné. Ce n'est pas comme Matthew. D'ailleurs, que vous est-il arrivé très cher ?»**

 **-« Vous me posez réellement la question ? »** , demanda-t-il septique

 **-« Pourquoi, je le ferais sinon ? »**

 **-« Pour satisfaire votre esprit de vieille femme sadique et psychotique »**

 **-« Matt, stop »** il se tourna vers Bonnie, elle l'empêchait d'avancer **« Laisses glisser vers le bas »**

 **-« Il vaudrait mieux »** sourit Liliane **« Personne ne veut avoir des pertes dans son camp, alors soyez raisonnable rendez là-moi »**

 **-« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez »**

 **-« Allons Bonnie, il a ma fille Nora »**

 **-« Jamais entendu parler »** disait-elle impassible **« Au lieu de tourner autour du pot dites-nous ce que vous cherchez. Ça serait inutile d'avoir fait autant de kilomètres pour retourner bredouille non ? »** Les yeux de Lyly s'injectaient de sang au fur et à mesure que Bonnie la poussait à bout mais elle garda son calme, ses veines se dissipaient. Elle déconcerta Bonnie par son sourire.

 **-« Notre dernière discussion ne vous a donc pas servi de leçon ? Je peux encore voir votre regard apeuré, sentir l'odeur de votre sang, entendre votre respiration devenir irrégulière, votre trachée se contracter. Kai m'a dit par la suite que c'était votre jeu favori, les choses contondantes dans le cou. Je pourrais enfouir ma main à l'endroit même où sa flèche vous a percée. Ça vous plairait de retenter l'expérience ? »**

 **-« SORTEZ DE MON CHEMIN ! »** ses poupons se gonflaient et s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine de manières frénétiques. Bonnie était hors d'elle : elle n'aimait pas les flashs qui la hantaient soudainement.

 **-« Ce n'est pas jolie de faire un scandale en public »** Bonnie et les autres regardaient les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés **« La route est à tout le monde non ? Je suis une citoyenne du monde qui êtes-vous pour me l'interdire ? »**

 **-« Vrai mais »** elle se rapprocha d'elle pour murmurer à l'oreille de Mama Salvatore **« sur cette terre il n'y a de place que pour l'une d'entre nous. On est plus en 1903 »**

Enragée Lyly chargea Bonnie, elle la plaqua contre la façade du bâtiment sous un angle caché des passants.

 **-« vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire »** Matt voulait aider Bonnie mais Xander l'en empêcha

 **-« Bonnie gère »**

 **-« Vous aussi »** Lyly regarda sa main qui agrippait la gorge de Bonnie. Elle la sentit être broyée brûlante **« Je vous plains, obligée de recueillir des mal aimés pour satisfaire votre désir d'être une mère. Stefan et Damon sont mieux sans vous »** la main de Lyly lâcha, Bonnie brisait ses os en mille morceaux **« Quittez la Virginie sinon la prochaine fois vous et vos hybrides bruleront au bûcher. Allons-y Matt »**

 **-« Matt faites attention à vous »** murmura Lyly tout en combattant les sortilèges de Bonnie

 **-« Comme toujours»**

Bonnie et Xander l'aidèrent à marcher

 **-« Oh Bonnie une dernière chose »** la sorcière Bennett s'arrêta pour la regarder après avoir lâché sa prise **« Je préfère être considérée comme une femme froide, sans cœur et sociopathe, avoir formée ma famille avec qui je peux recevoir et leur apporter beaucoup, qu'être comme vous : une orpheline victime et toujours esclave des vampires. Vous êtes obligée de vous sacrifier, être la sorcière du groupe pour être vue et appréciée, être importante et indispensable à leurs yeux. Il vous reste qui : Matt, Caroline ? Je crains que pour mes fils Stefan ou bien Damon ce ne soient pas le cas… Apprêtez-vous à perdre vos proches si je ne trouve pas mon enfant. Je les ai tous engendré, Nora porte mon sang et je l'aime. Surveillez-vos arrières que Dieu soit avec vous tous sans aucune exception. Et dites-le à mes garçons, ils comprendront.»**

 **-« Je serai prête »**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. je vous promets une scène Bamon dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas si elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances mais je la trouve épic. Alors soyez patient, Damon doit faire son cheminement, tout est emmêlé dans son esprit. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment agir avec Bonnie ou dans la vie en générale car Elena était comme même (tristement) son tout. j'essaye de garder les personnages aussi proche que possible de ce que l'on voit à la télévision pour ne pas paraître hors de caractère mais j'imagine votre frustration si on veut lire une fan fiction c'est pour voir le Bamon ensemble le plus vite possible. Jp and co nous donne une combustion assez lente depuis la saison 1 mais ils sont des remords chacuns de leur côtés et je compte les faire se confronter, qu'ils parlent de leur blessures pour partir sur une amitié plus forte que jamais qui se transformera en une belle romance.

N'oubliez pas de commenter, j'aimerai savoir si vous partagez aussi ma vision de ce paring épic

xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou me revoilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un très bon réveillon.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma béta Minashi, aux nouveaux followers, aux personnes qui ont commentés et continuent à lire cette fan fiction.**

 **Disclamer: l'univers de TVD ne m'appartiens pas**

 **Mots: 7.279**

* * *

22,190 days

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **-« Matt, à quel moment es-tu devenu si optimiste sur notre futur ? Tu as baissé les bras à la seconde où tu as réalisé être coincé à Mystic-Falls en tant que barman »**

 **-« Ce n'est pas complètement faux, Bonnie. Regarde, j'y habite encore, j'y travaille mais en tant que policier. Il ne manque plus qu'une humaine tombée du ciel. Capable comme moi de survivre à toute cette folie surnaturelle. Quand tout sera réglé je pourrais avoir ce que je pensais vivre avec Elena : créer une famille, acheter une maison avec un chien et un jardin »**

 **-« Donc »** (un bruit métallique raisonnait au téléphone) **« Tu ne te vois plus comme un looser ? »** Questionna Bonnie très amusée par le nouveau Matthew Donovan tout en verrouillant son cadenas.

 **-« Pour sûr….. Et toi ? Tu me vois comme un looser ? »**

 **-« Non »** ils riaient tous les deux, tout doucement ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. Le sourire aux lèvres elle continua à déambuler dans le couloir de l'université. **« Matt ? »**

 **-« Oui »** lui de son côté arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait, se concentrant uniquement sur leur conversation. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, depuis deux/trois jours plus d'incidents et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que lui comme policier à Mystic-Falls.

 **-« Je te l'ai dit un million de fois mais, il faut que je te le dise encore. Tu as toujours été le plus courageux de nous tous, toujours là pour Elena, Tyler, Caroline moi…. Tu as un cœur en or…Tu mérites de réussir tous ce que tu entreprends. Donc….. »** Elle prit une grande respiration et continua avec un énorme traque lui prenant tout l'œsophage **« Je suis dans le navire Donovan. Ce que j'ai dit à Lily Salvatore n'était pas seulement dans le feu de l'action. Je serai prête à me battre contre elle et sa famille, récupérer notre ville en ayant bien conscience de l'impact que cela aura sur moi. »**

 **-« Je sais ce que tu sacrifies et crois-moi je serais là pour te faire lever le pied, t'écouter. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver….Ok ? »**

 **-« Yeah »** disait-elle la voix étranglée par un nœud à la gorge.

 **-« Content que tu rendes notre nouveau partenariat plus officiel »**

 **-« D'ailleurs…. »** Elle se racla la gorge et prit une posture plus assurée **« En parlant de la reine des abeilles, et de ses petits : tu as des nouvelles d'eux ? »**

 **-« Rien, ni Mary-Louise ni Lily ne sont revenues à la charge »**

 **-« C'est bizarre d'après ce que tu m'as dit, l'hérétique était plutôt déterminée »**

 **-« Je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'elles complotent quelque chose, je dois être sur mes gardes et toi aussi, alors….. »** Bonnie ferma les yeux.

 **-« T'inquiète je comprends, tu ne veux pas t'éloigner des ruines des Lockwood »**

 **-« Désolé, de ne pas pouvoir venir à cette expo d'ART de rues avec toi »**

 **-« Ne t'excuses jamais lorsque tu agis dans l'intérêt de tous. On aura l'occasion de faire quelque chose de fun… ensemble »**

 **-« On se voit toujours demain ?»** s'assurait-il qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

 **-« Yeeaaaaaaah après mon entretien avec le doyen…Quelques longueurs et plongeons ne me feront que du bien. On en profitera par la suite pour faire un petit coucou à Nora. Je pourrais peut-être obtenir des informations en fouillant dans sa tête. On pourrait savoir où est exactement cette mine d'informations. »**

 **-« On verra ça demain d'accord mais… tu es sure que tout va bien ? »**

 **-« Je vais bien. Tu diras à Xander qu'il devrait faire des études de médecine. Il est doué »**

 **-« Tu lui diras toute seule. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait. Tu veux que je lui en touche un mot ? »**

 **-« Non ! Surtout pas Matt »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? C'est un mec cool, célibataire, pas un vampire, et il est cultivé. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. C'est de tes colocataires dont tu devrais te méfier »**

 **-« Il fut un temps, tu faisais partie de ce cercle d'amis ! Matt »**

 **-« Pas vraiment et tu le sais. Nous autres, Tyler, Jeremy et moi on n'en faisait pas partie. C'est vous les filles qui étiez le pont entre les Salvatore, le surnaturel. On vous aime, il était hors de question que l'on vous laisse affronter cet étrange mode de vie, seules…. Donc, je lui en parle? »**

 **-« Je…je préfère l'appeler moi-même »**

 **-« Tu y réfléchis réellement, c'est toujours mieux que d'y aller toute seule »**

 **-« C'est sûr…je t'embrasse »**

 **-« Bye Bon »**

La sorcière souffla, le pouce sur le bouton rouge. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit raisonnable de se retrouver seule avec le loup-garou. Le baiser qu'il avait initié lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec lui normale après avoir embrassé un parfait inconnu…Inconnu ? Pas réellement mais elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu de lui, il était plein de surprise. Xander était étonnant, elle se détestait d'avoir ce genre de pensée envers lui. Perdue, Bonne toucha instinctivement son poignet. Elle sentait les cicatrices sous ses doigts. L'avenir l'effrayait pour être sa faucheuse, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus mal qu'on lui en avait déjà fait qu'elle s'en faisait elle-même. C'était surement un jeu pour lui. Elle n'appréciait pas les réactions de son corps à la simple évocation de ce baiser.

 **-« Merde »** Elle y repensait à deux fois, sur un coup de tête la sorcière décida de lui envoyer une invitation. Concentrée, Bonnie ne fit pas attention au croisement de deux couloirs. Elle rentra dans un corps dur, l'after-shave lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Les émotions qu'elle sentit au contact de l'individu confirmèrent ses craintes. Le seul vampire qu'elle connaissait en tant que corbeau, ou pour avoir des pensées limites suicidaires pour se coucher en plein milieu de la route la nuit avec la sensation de mort de regret et de solitude comme seuls compagnons n'était nul l'autre que Damon Salvatore.

Lui aussi ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il voulait à tout prix s'en éloigner, sauf que le pouvoir qui émanait de ce petit corps caramel au parfum de fruits des bois et de vanille le raidit, éveilla ses sens. Il resta immobile. Les yeux rivés sur ses boucles brunes, il l'observait, la détaillait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été si proche d'elle. Il avait sous-estimé à quel point l'absence de la sorcière l'affecterait, d'un autre côté sa chaleur accueillante familière l'attirait comme un papillon vers la lumière. Chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de cette source de chaleur, il se rappelait plus rudement que la plus belle partie de lui était manquante. A quel point il avait soudainement froid, il était en colère, triste et affamé.

Damon refusait son aide. Le vampire savait beaucoup trop qu'il en avait besoin. Mais est-ce que cette Bonnie devant lui, celle qui relevait la tête vers lui, les mains agrippées à ses avant-bras dans le but de ne pas tomber et de s'extirper de cette bousculade était encore capable d'être son rocher, sa force morale.

Certes, il n'était pas avec elle tout le temps mais il a su voir et sentir le changement de cette dernière. Elle était moins présente un peu plus apaisée qu'il y a quelques jours. Que s'était-il passé entre ce mercredi et ce début de semaine ? Un sentiment étrange naquit en lui, une émotion à laquelle il ne voulait pas faire face parce que trop intense et nouvelle émergeait en lui. Dès que les orbes couleurs marrons-vert entrèrent en contact avec ses yeux, le rythme complètement mécanique de ses poumons et de son cœur se fit erratique, ses muscles se contractèrent malgré lui, il resserra leur étreinte. La couleur bleue des yeux de Damon prit une lueur particulière lorsqu'il entendit l'affolement du cœur de Bonnie. Jamais ils n'avaient rompu le contact visuel même quand Bonnie balançait son poids d'un pied à un autre.

Elle avait du mal à ne rien laisser transparaître. Quiconque pouvait voir qu'elle se sentait toute petite et inconfortable devant Damon. Elle qui d'habitude adoptait un air féroce et combatif. Bonnie ne faisait rien de tout cela. Elle voulait juste fuir mais en vain avec les mains sur les avants bras de Damon. Elle voulait échanger leurs places seulement elle n'arrivait pas à s'accorder avec lui. Il continuait à l'embarrasser en la fixant de plus en plus intensément, la respiration lourde.

 **-« Tout ce que je regarde n'est pas Elena….torture »** ses doigts se renforçaient autour de ses bras **« Tu ne devrais pas être ici »**

 **-« Je sais ! Inutile de me rappeler à quel point je suis ennuyante et insupportable à regarder »** elle vit le sourcil de Damon s'arquer tandis que son regard tombait vers le bas. On aurait dit qu'il lorgnait sur ses lèvres puis remonta **« alors bouges ton sale cul dégoûtant et laisses-moi tranquille »**

 **-« Non…pas si vite »** il inspira profondément tout en réduisant le peu d'espace entre eux **« Nous devons vraiment parler »** elle chercha dans ses yeux bleus électrique une réponse, la tête penchée vers la gauche **« de Rick »** le corps de Bonnie se raidit

 **-« C'est une question de vie ou de mort ? »**

 **-« Non….il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ? »**

 **-« Alors, il n'y a rien ! Et même s'il y avait quelque chose…je ne m'en soucie pas…je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter de quelqu'un qui me hait »** le timbre de voix de Bonnie, lui fit réaliser quelque chose, l'état déplorable de la relation entre Bonnie et son vieux pote. Il n'aimait pas se sentir coincé entre deux feux encore. Cette situation le dérangeait mais au milieu de cette rancune tenace quelque chose de bien en ressortait. Bonnie ne viendrait pas pour se faire humilier chez Alaric, elle est beaucoup trop fière.

 **-« Donc, tu n'iras pas à cette stupide fête »** en déduisit Damon.

 **-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… »** À la seconde où elle croisa les bras, il redressa légèrement son buste la jaugeant d'un regard irrité **« Au moins depuis que tu es redevenu le connard prétentieux imbuvable et cynique d'i ans. C'est normal quand tout ne tourne pas comme tu le veux»**

 **-« Tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Elena est dans le coma et tu es…TOI un saint-bernard sur pied rempli de jugements…»**

 **-« Va te faire foutre Damon ! »** le coupa-t-elle avant d'en entendre plus, fatiguée de lui, de tout **« Je n'attends plus rien…de toi. Ignores-moi, Hais-moi comme avant. Cela m'importe peu, maintenant j'en ai fini avec toi »** disait-elle en colère et avec force, cela lui brisait le cœur, c'était de loin ce qu'elle souhaitait mais lui faire mal était sa seule consolation. Ils s'affrontaient du regard ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissèrent les yeux. Elle fut la première à reculer. Lui ne fit rien, le vampire aux yeux bleus sut qu'il avait encore une fois merdé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui interdisait. Il souhaitait seulement la prévenir. Il devait peut-être la jouer plus gentiment ?

 **-«** **Je ne suis pas Stefan, je ne sais ni consoler ni trouver les bons mots. La seule chose que j'ai c'est mon instinct de préservation. Et tu sais ce que me dis mon instinct, de te faire confiance. Je ne doute pas que tu prendras la bonne décision »** Bonnie stupéfaite changea son regard sur lui, un léger espoir survint **« De ne pas venir »** la bouche ouverte, ses bras l'en tombèrent comme son cœur descendit dans son ventre. Après coup, elle rigola. Elle se pinça les lèvres avec ses dents, puis le regarda la main droite portée à ses lèvres.

 **-« Encore une fois, ce n'est pas ton business »** termina-t-elle d'une voix tranchante et dure. De son côté, il avait rarement vu ses yeux marrons-vert aussi sombres. Elle ramassa sa veste, la tête baissée, leur bras se percutèrent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui de ses lieux le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Le cœur meurtri, elle détala ignorant les picotements dans ses yeux.

* * *

 **-« Voilà une revenante »**

 **-« Lorenzo ! »** s'exclama Lily en pivotant vers cette voix.

 **-« Liliane, ma douce »** Enzo se leva de sa chaise, jeta son livre par-dessus son épaule et accueillit Lily en bas de l'escalier avec un baisemain **« Je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours et tu disparais déjà. Je commence à regretter de t'avoir fait une de mes priorités alors que je ne le suis pas pour toi »**

 **-« Ne fais pas l'enfant »** elle se rapprocha de lui et encercla son visage entre ses mains puis caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main **« Tu es là, où tu aurais dû toujours être. A mes côtés »** Enzo sourit, les yeux remplis de désirs il rapprocha son nez du sien en ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. A quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle, Lily tergiversa et à la dernière seconde tourna la tête. Le sang palpitant dans ses joues, elle recula. **« Pas ici et Pas maintenant voir jamais »**

Frustré, le vampire à l'accent anglais creusa ses joues puis lécha ses crocs perçants ses gencives.

 **-« Dis-moi au moins où étais-tu ?»**

 **-« Autour d'Oscar »** elle plissa correctement le bas de sa robe noire avec ses mains **« Je m'assurais qu'il allait bien et vérifiait aussi ses avancements sur le travail que je lui ai confié »**

 **-« Alors ? »**

 **-« Nous progressons »**

 **-« Lily »** grogna gentiment Enzo se collant à elle, gênée mais à la fois flattée elle sentit son désir pour elle près de ses hanches **« Un jour très proche, il faudra que tu m'en dises un peu plus. Je ne compte pas jouer les figurants ou les pions. Nous serons des êtres égaux »**

 **-« Je sais, mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on désire Darling »** répondit-elle bouleversée par combien elle le faisait se sentir en émoi. Elle n'a été qu'une seule fois réellement l'amante, l'amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle lui caressa le visage, se retourna pour être bien en face de lui puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Oui, il l'attirait mais son cœur n'était pas à lui **« Il est en voie de chercher une des nombreuses choses que je chassais en Europe »**

 **-« Cela a-t-il un lien avec notre présence à Mystic-Falls ? »**

 **-« En partie …quand on l'aura. Le vrai plan commencera. Je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il ne m'est pas revenu. Promis ensuite, on sera puissant personne ne s'opposera à notre famille parce que nous aurons cette ville à nos commandes »**

Il recula.

 **-« La puissance, être les rois du monde, m'importe peu. Aucunes promesses, je veux des actes ! Je te veux toi »** elle était de nouveau proche de ses lèvres, le menton maintenu dans la main d'Enzo

 **-« On en a déjà parlé »** elle s'éloigna de lui à regret, Enzo avait quelque chose de différent des autres hommes qu'elle n'a jamais connu avant **« Où sont passés les autres ? »**

 **-« Réunis dans la cave »** sourit-il fatigué d'être baladé

 **-«Merci »** Lily se précipita à l'étage du dessous. Dès qu'elle vit Mary-Louise son visage se durcit. Ses pas se firent moins rapides mais plus lourds, arrivée en face d'elle, sa main droite heurta la joue de son dernier hybride. Cette dernière toujours assise sur la chaise jeta un regard assassin à Madame Salvatore. **« Ne t'avise plus d'interférer dans mes plans** » cracha-t-elle avant de s'adoucir. Elle savoura le plaisir immense d'avoir soulagé sa frustration et sa colère. Le regard impassible, elle caressa la joue de Mary-Louise et repoussa les quelques mèches répandues sur son visage puis du bout des doigts, elle retira le filet de sang puis suça son pouce se retenant de ne pas en prendre plus. Heureusement la balafre causée par sa bague de jour se referma rapidement **« Je te remercie malgré tout, ma fille »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Malcom surpris **« elle a trahis ta confiance »**

 **-« Je sais ce que tu m'as raconté quand je t'ai téléphoné. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir de moi et pourquoi je pourrais réagir ainsi »**

 **-« Bah voyons »**

 **-« Pas de scène Enzo »** le réprimanda Lily en le sentant arriver derrière son dos **« Elle a accéléré les choses. On n'apprendra rien de l'humain, en combattant de front. Il a une sorcière à ses côtés et un loup-garou original me semble-t-il»**

 **-« Bennett ? »** s'enquit Enzo

 **-« Exact »** elle tourna son attention de nouveau vers Malcom **« Est-ce que tout est prêt pour tout à l'heure ? »**

 **-« Bien sûr »** il recula et sortit d'une malle une femme ligotée et bâillonnée **« Il ne manque juste qu'elle soit hypnotisée et je l'emmène à Atlanta »**

 **-« Bien mais tu ne seras pas seul. Beau t'accompagnera. Veillez bien à ce qu'elle ne se trompe pas. On leur donnera une bonne raison de nous rendre Nora. Ils n'auront pas le choix à moins que la souffrance ne leur déplaise guère »**

 **-« Elle doit préparer son stand…. On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant »** proposa Beau au creux de l'oreille de Malcom sous le regard attentif de Valérie, il sentait son regard insistant et désireux.

 **-« Lily, nous y allons »**

 **-« Faites attention, Malcom »**

 **-« On reviendra dès que c'est fait »** Beau hocha la tête et emboita le pas de Malcom, non sans un clin d'œil à la blonde fougueuse. Et elle de son côté ne put réprimer son sourire et pincer ses lèvres.

* * *

 **-« Wow ... wow, calmes-toi, Bon»** essayait Stefan de l'empêcher d'atteindre la Prius, son air hagard l'inquiétait. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le volant. Quand il eut l'occasion d'entrer dans son espace personnel, il fut brûlé au contact de sa peau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Bonnie était une bombe à retardement **« Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas? Si tu me l'expliques...je pourrais t'aider »**

 **-« Rien, je veux juste m'éloigner de ton frère avant qu'il me rende complètement cinglée»** confessa Bonnie durement en marchant de profil d'une voix cinglante **«S'il continue, je ne vais pas me contenter de pourrir sa vie…. Stefan… tu devrais courir ou bien tu risques de recevoir le traitement réservé à Damon»**

 **-« Ok …..Ok»** souffla-t-il gardant une distance raisonnable entre Bonnie et lui alors qu'elle tournait comme un lion en cage **« Regardes-moi et respires »**

 **-« NON ECOUTES-MOI ! »** sa voix se cassa **« Tu veux que je te brise os par os ?»** Stefan chuta sur le sol du parking de l'université. Avec difficulté, il se releva sur une jambe **« Tu veux que je cuise chacun de tes organes avant même que je les empoigne ? »** il se prit la tête entre ses mains combattant le sort de Bonnie.

 **-« Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrêtes»**

 **-«Il me fait me sentir comme si j'étais un parasite, une intruse. Pourquoi...POURQUOI ne l'a-t-il pas choisie elle au lieu de moi !»** le ciel grondait, il baissa les yeux, le visage de Bonnie était ravagé par les larmes **« On n'en serait pas là. Toi, tu ne te sentirais pas obligé de passer derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il se conduit comme un âne. D'ailleurs ce n'est le rôle de personne! DONC VA-T-EN!»**

 **-«Je ne partirai pas** » même la gorge asséchée, il se tenait sur ses deux jambes avec une envie de sang qui le terrassait **« en tout cas, cela n'arrivera pas avant que je ne t'ai protégé de toi-même »**

 **-« Pourquoi, tu dis ça ?! »**

 **-« Tu ne contrôles plus rien, regardes autour de toi »** sidérée par ces paroles, les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit les phares des voitures allumés, les essuies glaces fonctionner, une lumière fendit le ciel. Prendre conscience de cela n'arrangeait rien mais amplifiait toutes ses émotions. Ils étaient tous aussi mauvais les uns que les autres. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où le professeur Atticus Shane l'aidait avec sa magie. Elle avait adoré et détesté utiliser l'Expression, que son être soit obscurci. Elle se haïssait d'aimer se sentir forte, indestructible. Le pouvoir la faisait se sentir vivante car ses pouvoirs dilataient ses veines, ce frisson cette décharge électrique l'enivrait : Puissante oui elle était ainsi. Avec force, elle attrapa les bras de Stefan. Ça devait cesser, l'expression ne devait pas gagner !

 **-« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! ETEINS-MOI MAINTENANT»**

 **-«Comment ?»**

 **-«JE NE SAIS PAS MAIS CALMES-MOI, JE NE POURRAIS PAS TENIR LONGTEMPS!»**

 **-«Qu'est-ce que mon abruti de frère t'a fait ?»**

 **-« Je ne veux pas en parler…. NE ME PARLE PLUS NI DE DAMON NI D'ELENA ENCORE ! »** Des pneus éclataient **« Tu sais toujours quoi dire d'habitude »** le suppliait-elle affolée et exténuée. Son corps était en pleine combustion, il recula **« CHANGES-MOI LES IDEES »** rapidement ils étaient entourés d'une trainée de feu « **Dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici?»**

 **-« Ce n'est pas le moment »**

 **-« Bien sûr que si tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui. Je te demande de me changer les idées. Fais-moi oublier ce qu'il s'est passé Maintenant ! »** Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte et désespérée. Stefan inspira.

 **-«Je voulais en savoir plus sur ta rencontre avec ma mère »** Bonnie hocha la tête rapidement

 **-« Continues »** disait-elle en refoulant un cri qui sortait du plus profond de ses entrailles mais cela déclencha un autre phénomène elle sentit une boule de feu se former au creux de sa main. La chaleur avait besoin de s'évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **-« Est-ce qu'elle t'a menacée avant qu'elle te donne ce message pour mon frère et moi ?»**

 **-« Non, pourquoi ? »** déglutissait Bonnie plus qu'haletante

 **-« Tu es sure ? »** son regard s'attarda sur sa carotide. Son pouls était encore rapide 122 battements par minutes. Plus le temps passait plus le ton de Stefan se fit grave. Son inquiétude se lisait beaucoup dans sa manière de la regarder.

 **-« Certaine »** ses jambes fléchirent c'était de plus en plus dur. Bonnie repoussa Stefan qui voulait lui apporter son aide. **« Continues, je t'assure tu m'aides »** toussa-t-elle

 **-« Lorsque l'un de nous faisait un cauchemar à la suite d'une violente dispute avec notre père ou à cause des émeutes créés par la chasse aux sorcières, elle s'agenouillait entre nos deux lits. Elle nous faisait prier pour apaiser nos âmes et nos cœurs ensuite, elle embrassait nos fronts et terminait par... »**

 **-« Que dieu soit avec vous….Tu sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire, par là ? »** demandait-elle d'une petite voix douloureuse les dents serrées, sa vision se fit trouble.

 **-« je suis aussi paumé que toi, c'est comme si elle veut nous protéger de quelque chose ou nous avertir pour que l'on soit prudent. Comme si elle savait que le mal allait tomber sur ses fils. »**

 **-« Mais prudent à propos de quoi ? »** même si elle savait de quoi il en retournait, Matt ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre. Elle se devait de le demander, il fallait qu'elle continue cette conversation. Elle y était presque se convainquit-elle

 **-« Je ne sais pas, je compte bien le savoir. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe réellement à Mystic-Falls. Alors si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-moi »**

 **-« Je t'assure, je ne sais rii-ii-ennn. »** toutes les alarmes des voitures résonnaient. Cette fois ci elle prit réellement feu. Stefan se jeta sur elle pour éteindre le feu avec son corps.

 **-« Tu me caches quelque chose mais pour l'instant je ne m'en soucie pas. Concentres toi sur mes yeux, et inspires et expires »**

Tant bien que mal, elle essayait. Ses vêtements sentaient carbonisé. Heureusement la froideur du corps de Stefan la tempéra et sa voix la calmait. Peu à peu sa colère se dissipait avec sa peur. Il n'y avait plus de feu. Le cadet Salvatore caressa la joue de Bonnie **« Tu devrais rentrer et prendre un bon bain frais »** Bonnie hocha la tête encore toute retournée.

 **-« Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier »** sniffa Bonnie

 **-« Si en restant en vie »** Elle sourit mais vite la mélancolie dans son regard revint. Stefan se raidit voyant qu'elle perdait du sang au niveau de ses narines. **« Allez viens, je te raccompagne à la voiture** » A peine fut-elle rentrée dans l'habitacle Stefan sentit une présence qu'il n'avait pas senti auparavant, il se retourna. C'était elle, la fille de son cours de littérature **« Modification de dernière minute. Je ne peux pas te raccompagner, on se parlera plus tard »** Bonnie lui sourit et le laissa partir en regardant en direction de l'université avec le cœur gros, doucement elle se déplaça dans le siège conducteur, ignorant que Damon sortait à ce moment-là de l'enceinte universitaire. Elle espérait que rien de louche ne se passait dans les murs de l'université.

Bonnie n'était pas loin du compte. Elle, la sorcière essayait de combattre le surnaturelle mais d'autre comme la fille que Stefan observait le traque et s'en exalte.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux à la peau nacrée sentit dans son échine une certaine tension. Elle soupira, les yeux fermés deux doigts pressés contre son cou vérifiant son rythme cardiaque devant son casier grand ouvert. Il était difficile pour elle d'oublier l'adrénaline d'avoir été surprise par Stefan Salvatore. La rouquine voulait tout savoir de lui, de sa vie à Mystic-Falls…il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle le connaisse pour assouvir sa soif de savoir sur l'histoire et le paranormal. Elle aimait se définir comme Bella Swan dans Twilight. Elle se sentait comme elle lorsqu'elle attendait qu'Edward Cullen vienne s'assoir à côté d'elle en classe de science. Elle sourit, l'humaine le sentait proche, elle reconnaissait entre mille le souffle froid de ce garçon solitaire un peu torturé à force de s'asseoir devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma son casier se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre la main après avoir ajusté ses lunettes style Malcom x sur son petit nez tapissé de taches de rousseur. Mais voyant qu'il ne faisait que de la regarder, elle retira sa main. L'humaine se sentait stupide, alors elle essaya autre chose

 **-«Il serait peut-être temps que l'on fasse connaissance avant de parler autour d'un bon café. J'ai vraiment envie d'un bon moka, pas toi ? »** Elle espérait qu'il accepte sans broncher, elle ne voulait pas parler de cela ici.

 **-« Attendez »** elle se retourna à 1 pied de lui. Elle sentait la main de Stefan lui agripper le bras pour la retenir. Curieusement elle pensait qu'il serait plus facile de lui proposer un verre que lui demander bêtement de la suivre mais il était méfiant, plus qu'un peu. Le sourcil droit arqué, elle revint face à lui et lui fit signe du regard d'enlever sa main sur elle **« Que me voulez-vous réellement ? »**

 **-« Le vouvoiement est démodé et je connais déjà ton prénom Stefan. Le mien est Avery Morley»**

 **-« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question »**

 **-« Parler….de ce que tu sais : Mystic-Falls ; ton passé là-bas et si les rumeurs sont vraies »**

 **-« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »**

 **-« Mon grand-père maternelle me disait très souvent que je suis un peu extralucide. J'ai en quelque sorte la faculté de voir la mort quand elle est proche. Je sens lorsque tout ne tourne pas rond et c'est le cas dans cette ville presque fantôme »**

 **-« Et pour moi »** il se rapprocha d'elle **« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas réceptive à toi comme à ton amie Bonnie »** le front de Stefan se plissa **« Je suis en classe avec elle en Science Occulte. Elle m'a fait de la peine quand monsieur Saltzman s'en est pris ouvertement à elle. Au début, j'ai senti beaucoup de colère puis plus rien. C'est comme si elle avait revêtu un bouclier. Elle était devenue hermétique à mes antennes invisibles »** ria-t-elle.

 **-« Comment sais-tu que c'est une ville laissée à l'abandon »**

 **-« Je ne dirai pas à l'abandon, il y a de très bons flics, de nombreuses familles y vivent encore mais elle est loin d'être comme je l'ai connu quand je rendais visite à ma tante. Elle a perdu son âme, les rues ne sont plus allumées, accueillantes. Alors ce Moka, tu me le paies ? »** Stefan acquiesça **« Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais tu le feras aussi. J'ai un blog à tenir sur le paranormale. Cette page web sera mon ticket gagnant pour avoir un stage dans un grand journal.»**

 **-« Je le ferai mais tu seras vite déçue »**

 **-« Crois-moi rien ne va me décevoir, rien que de passer du temps avec toi est vachement cool. Je verrai sur place s'il y a des monstres genres walking dead ou Dracula là-bas. Que l'on ait cette discussion ou non, j'allais y faire un petit tour style investigation.»**

* * *

 **-« Humh »** gémit Valérie de satisfaction quelques heures plus tard gouttant à l'eau au creux de ses mains **« Même les choses les plus transparentes peuvent révéler des choses. Je serais stupide de ne pas l'exploiter »** elle souleva la bassine du lavabo. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain de sa chambre. L'ancienne Siphoner était excitée, elle allait voir, découvrir. Alors doucement, elle s'assit au sol en tailleur déposa la bassine devant elle. Les mèches parfaitement coincées derrières ses oreilles, elle commença à fredonner une chanson de son enfance. Ses pensées vagabondaient peu à peu vers Beau avec un léger sourire puis vers Malcom, une dague effleurant sa paume avant de la fendre.

 **« Phamatos sanguinam bondinam »** susurra la blonde cendrée entre ses dents tout en serrant le poing au-dessus de la bassine. Une seule goutte de sang rendit l'eau moins limpide **« phamatos sanguinam bondinam Show me them »** les yeux maintenant ouverts tombaient sur l'eau à la couleur rougeâtre, elle sourit, elle voyait le reflet de ses amis **« Coucou guys, votre plan n'aura aucun secret pour moi. Montrez-moi tout ce que Lily a prévu »**

 _Atlanta (Géorgie), 20h00_

Beau avait les jambes fléchies les lèvres proches des oreilles de la prisonnière. Les yeux de l'artiste ne quittaient pas le smartphone couché sur la table en face d'elle, afin de s'abreuver de l'image. Elle devait être capable de pouvoir reconnaître la personne parmi tous ses futurs clients.

 **-« Répètes ce que je viens de te dire, Roxy. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour moi ? »**

 **-« Marquer la jeune fille sur la photo avec ce qui il y a dans le bocal que votre ami m'a donné»**

 **-« Bien »** Beau l'embrassait sur la tempe alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps **« Ne soit pas si craintive ce n'est pas toi que je vais torturer lentement. »**

Malcom ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il tourna son buste en direction de Beau qui venait à sa rencontre.

 **-« Tout a l'air de bien se passer »**

 **-« A une chose près »** Malcom entendit le scepticisme de Beau

 **-« Tu es bon hérétique ne doute pas de toi »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi et Valérie cependant ce n'est pas de moi dont je parle »**

 **-« La tatoueuse ? »** Il secoua la tête.

 **-« Qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis ? On n'avait aucune garantie qu'elle comptait y assister. J'aurai dû être moins confiant et échafauder plusieurs plans. Espérons, ce qu'elle verra lui donnera l'inspiration de faire quelque chose d'indélébile. On veut tous un moment donner faire un trait sur des choses qu'on préférerait oublier »**

 **-« Comme ? Donnes-moi un plan mieux que celui-ci ? »**

 **-« Tu sais à quel point le sang d'un vampire a de l'effet dans le corps d'une sorcière aussi puissante soit elle. Avec une fiole du mien, si je le voulais je pourrais utiliser ce lien et elle ferait tout ce que j'ai envie qu'elle fasse pour moi »**

Malcom rit,

 **-« Attendons, nous verrons plus tard »**

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la rue dans l'attente que cette personne spéciale vraiment spéciale vienne à eux. Plus loin dans la foule, Bonnie essayait de se frayer un chemin pour être un peu au calme. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit à cause de l'excitation engendrée par la performance des danseurs professionnels.

 **-« Je t'assure, c'est dément ils mélangeaient du crump avec de la danse classique »** entendant le sourire de Caroline Bonnie la coupa dans son élan **« Ne dis pas, je te l'avais bien dit »**

 **-« Bien sûr que si, Bon. Tu as tellement manqué d'évènements festifs pour t'assurer que tout le monde aille bien, tu ne sais plus comment t'amuser mais surtout être une fille de notre âge : étudiante fêtarde, multipliant les rencontres. »**

 **-« Aujourd'hui j'avais une raison tout à fait légitime »**

 **-« Oublie cet idiot de Salvatore. Souviens-toi à chaque instant qu'il reste toujours un être odieux et méprisable. Ne lui donne aucun crédit. Il ne vaut aucun de tes cris et de tes larmes d'il y a quelques heures. Tu n'as qu'une vie, laisse tes problèmes dans un placard et amuses toi »**

 **-« Ce n'est pas une fête, Care »** rigola Bonnie, elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit avec elle. Bonnie en cet instant aurait aimé rester enfouie dans la couverture de Caroline après avoir pris un bon bain. Elle aurait aimé garder sa tête calée contre ses épaules en regardant un bon vieux film romantique tout en faisant des remarques toutes les cinq minutes, mais elle l'a fait sortir de l'appart pour toute la soirée. **« Ce n'est pas comme si, je pouvais m'inviter à danser avec eux ! »**

 **-« Eh bien fait le ! Pour une fois, Bonnie fait quelque chose de fou tant que la nature te le permet »** sentant la tristesse de sa meilleure amie Bonnie renifla, elle s'en voulait de la rendre triste. Caroline n'était pas une fille déprimante, mais pétillante, elle allait ramener sa fraîcheur.

 **-« Tu sais quoi, je vais m'inviter sur scène et je demanderai à un passant de filmer ma performance avec mon téléphone. Tu ne manqueras rien de ce que je vis »**

 **-« Oui fais-le ! »** les lèvres de Bonnie s'élargirent, elle imaginait très bien Caroline bondir de son lit pour s'asseoir bien confortablement prête à regarder la vidéo **« Mais je n'aimerais pas être à ta place »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Tu ne sais pas quel arme tu mets entre mes mains. Elle s'ajoute à de très nombreux souvenirs dossiers de toi »**

 **-« Pas grave ça vaut le coup »**

 **-« Yep »** Caroline avait le visage lumineux **« Je t'aime….je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Bonnie »**

 **-« Moi aussi »**

 **-« Bye, j'attends ton texto »**

 **-« Promis, bye »**

Comme prévu, la sorcière a dansé avec les artistes. Elle aimait ce moment de partage, la certaine alchimie qui se tissait quand elle formait des pas de danse pour riposter à son adversaire. Le sourire aux lèvres Bonnie se sentait voler, dépouillée de certaines chaînes durant sa performance. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait à la fin de la Battle improvisée elle se sentait revigorée plus heureuse que jamais. Elle riait beaucoup et fort parce qu'elle réalisait qu'elle a dansé pour elle. Elle est venue jusqu'ici pour sa propre santé ; pour essayer de s'insérer dans ce monde, tout simplement vivre. Les intervenants avaient l'air d'apprécier et la remerciaient chaleureusement pour ce partage de culture de danse. Elle avait oublié à quel point la danse que ce soit le hip hop ou le classique faisait partie de sa personnalité. Bonnie se redécouvrait. Après un dernier échange de numéros, Bonnie retourna parmi les spectateurs. Pendant qu'elle remerciait l'homme qui l'avait filmé, elle sentit un regard persistant : c'était Xander.

 **-« Je vois que l'on s'amuse »** démarra-t-il la conversation.

 **-« On essaye comme on peut pour s'évader un peu de la vie quotidienne »**

 **-« Je comprends »** Bonnie se rapprocha de lui l'observant enfoncer ses poings dans ses poches mal à l'aise **« C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'aime aller dans ce genre d'expo. Les couleurs chaudes, l'ambiance qui s'en dégage est très thérapeutique. Et j'aime découvrir d'autre culture et faire connaître la mienne »**

 **-« Tu as déjà fait le tour ? »** demanda Bonnie plus confortable.

 **-« Non, j'allais m'arrêter pour voir les taggeurs mais je t'ai vu, donc… »**

 **-« Ça me va…mais je dois d'abord me rafraîchir »**

 **-« Tiens »** Bonnie se retourna et rendit son sourire à l'homme à la peau moka qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau **« J'attends ton appel »**

 **-« Sans faute »** d'un seul coup Bonnie sentit la main de Xander en bas de son dos. Il l'entraînait loin, en direction des peintres de rues. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui avait pris mais en voyant le regard qu'il jeta au danseur professionnel tout prit sens. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de se prendre la tête, elle ne voulait que l'euphorie, la bonne et douce adrénaline qu'elle sentait courir dans chaque pore de son être et qu'elle ne se dissipe jamais. Elle le laissa donc prendre les devants. Ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps sur un mur juste le temps de prendre des photos et regarder comment à partir d'une ligne, ils dessinaient un visage et d'échanger leur avis sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Comme pour le loup-garou, il ne lui restait qu'un seul mur à contempler. Lorsqu'elle se positionna devant le bout de béton, son sang se figea. Elle sentit la peur se répandre dans tous ses organes. L'héritière de Qetsiyah voyant deux mains agrippant des barreaux, cela lui fit revivre son enfermement, le sentiment d'extrême solitude. Elle se revoyait là-bas enfermée au manoir 1994 sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'en échapper, du sentiment d'abandon et de frustration qu'Elena et Damon soient repartis sans elle. L'évocation du prénom du vampire lui rappela les mots horribles qu'ils avaient eus. Une envie incontrôlable de se gratter le poignet surgit.

Sentant le goût d'une chair dégouliner le corps de Xander frétillait, ses yeux devinrent dorés, il les baissa refoulant son envie subite de manger. Il fallait qu'il la stoppe. Elle n'était pas censée devenir son repas, elle était beaucoup trop précieuse pour cela. Alors il lui prit son autre main et l'entraina à un stand celui de tatouage.

Ce n'était pas dans ses plus grandes priorités de se faire tatouer mais il devait la distraire. S'il fallait qu'il donne du sien, il le ferait. Une sorcière submergée par quelconques émotions surtout la peur et la rage ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il sut que cela fit mouche quand il retira son t-shirt dévoilant ainsi ses abdos et ses tatouages.

 **-« Ce n'est pas ton premier ? »** déglutit Bonnie après un long silence patientant dans la file d'attente

 **-« Non. Chaque tatouage a une signification. C'est une tradition dans ma tribu de dessiner sur son corps un changement de cap, un bouleversement pour ne plus l'oublier »**

 **-« Et sans paraître indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas oublier ? »**

 **-« Mon arrière-grand-mère est décédée, il y a deux semaines. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois un tatouage comme la fin de quelque chose. Il signifierait que je la laisse réellement partir alors que je la sens constamment à mes côtés et ici »** il apporta la main de Bonnie sur son cœur. Son corps tressaillit.

 **-« Pareille pour ma grand-mère »** murmura Bonnie sous l'émotion **« ça fait six ans qu'elle est partie mais en vérité j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu encore hier. »** gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens **« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les gens aiment se faire tatouer »**

 **-« Tu n'as pas envie de t'en faire un ? »**

 **-« Je ne sais pas »** elle reprit sa main et avançait en même temps que les autres. Il est vrai que son histoire fit écho en elle. Il y avait pas mal de choses qu'elle aurait pu immortaliser mais quoi ? Quel moment de sa vie elle aurait aimé mettre derrière elle et ne pas revenir dessus ? Tant de fois écorchée vif, elle ne savait plus ce qui l'a traumatisé le plus parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de réellement se morfondre de souffler, de lâcher prise au cours des six dernières années. Elle devait toujours rester forte, prête à combattre et certaines vieilles habitudes sont assez tenaces elle dissimule toujours ce qu'elle ressent et de l'extérieur elle ne semble point changé toujours la petite Bonnie discrète, inhumaine, alors que depuis 3 ans elle part à la dérive. Mais elle commençait petit à petit à prendre le contrôle. De toute manière elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir, cinq personnes étaient devant eux.

Au manoir, Valérie vit un changement dans le comportement de Beau et de Malcom. L'excitation revint, elle psalmodia encore se mettant en quasi transe

-« **Phamatos sanguinam bondinam let me see through their eye»** scanda-t-elle une dernière fois les paupières clauses. Dès que des veines noires entourèrent ses yeux elle les ouvrit. Elle pouvait voir à travers leurs yeux. Deux personnes se distinguaient, une brune à la peau caramel et un homme brun à la musculature époustouflante. Cela dit, c'est la jeune femme qui les intéressait elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Elle lui rappelait vachement quelqu'un, Malakai leur avait parlé d'une femme de son type avec qui il a été coincé dans la prison world 1994.

 **-« Bonnie Bennett est arrivée »**

 **-« Le jeu va commencer, Malcom »** Valérie sourit aux paroles de Beau

 **-« Alors c'est elle. La sorcière des deux garçons de Lily. Tu es une vilaine vraiment une vilaine petite fille Liliane »** l'amusement titilla ses sens. Valérie se mordit les lèvres parce que l'idée d'être dans la partie l'enivra beaucoup **« Tu décides de déclarer la guerre sans le dire à toute la famille Lily…eh bien ravie de te décevoir tes coups vont avoir une ampleur au-delà de tes espérances »**

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous à fait plaisir. Faites le moi savoir en laissant un commentaire...**

 **Bon Noël et fin d'année à tous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amis du jour bonjour et Amis du soir bonsoir, je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2016 que tous vos rêves se réalisent, pleines de bonnes choses et une santé de cheval!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais avant je tiens à remercier ma béta Minashi, ainsi que pour les commentaires, les favoris et les followers.**

 **DISCLAMER:** Vampire diaries ne m'appartiens pas, tous les droits sont à la cw, Julie Plec, Kevin Willamson et L.J Smith

 **MOTS: 6204**

* * *

 **22,190 Days**

 **Chapitre 9**

Jeudi 25 mars 2015 est enfin arrivé,

Bonnie était venue une demi-heure plus tôt pour ne pas entrer toute en sueur dans le bureau du doyen. Mis à part cette crainte de ce qui allait se dire durant cette entrevue qui la tenaillait, Bonnie avait une autre bonne raison de se présenter à l'avance à l'université. Elle voulait voir Alaric Saltzman, au calme isolé d'oreilles indiscrètes, Bonnie détestait l'admettre mais sa confrontation avec Damon hier en début d'après-midi avait confirmé son choix. Certes, elle souhaitait faire plaisir à Caroline, l'aider à organiser le dîner, y aller avec elle sauf que….elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise entourée de toute cette hypocrisie. Tous ces faux semblants devenaient écœurants. Rien n'est redevenu comme avant, c'est loin d'être le cas et d'arriver. Il fallait qu'ils tournent la page et hier elle espérait que c'était le cas en ce qui la concernait se dit-elle en effleurant sa nuque. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait le pansement de son premier tatouage. La jeune femme de 23 ans ne savait pas comment elle allait l'annoncer à Caroline mais espérait qu'elle comprendrait son désistement. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le contraire se produise.

Bonnie expira fortement. La main entourant la poignée, elle exerça une légère pression et entra dans la salle de classe. Il était présent assit derrière son bureau, les lunettes au bout du nez. D'un pas rapide, elle arrivait à côté de lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle était présente et bien venue le voir. Rick laissa tomber sa paire de lunettes et finir par poser son regard bleu sur elle.

 **-« Mademoiselle Bennett quel bon vent vous amène ici ? »**

 **-« TOI Rick»**

 **-« Ici appelez-moi Professeur Saltzman. »** Alaric mit les points sur les « i » tout en tournant son fauteuil roulant pour la regarder bien en face, l'air moqueur **« Il n'y a que les intimes qui puissent m'appeler ainsi et aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Mais pour les autres je ferai une exception »**

 **-« Tu parles du dîner ? »**

 **-« Oh, c'est un tout mademoiselle Bennett. J'espère juste que pour le bien être de tous, vous n'avez pas eu le malheur dernièrement d'emprisonner quelqu'un parce qu'il risquerait de revenir samedi, le jour où nous célébrerons ma réaffectation »**

 **-« Très drôle Rick mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça et encore moins pour me disputer avec toi»** il la vit sortir de son sac une liasse de feuilles **« J'ai fait des recherches sur ce fameux nœud tellurique et j'en ai fait une mini thèse.** » elle la laissa tomber brutalement sur le bureau **«Ce fut très instructif. J'ai découvert une carte très ancienne montrant trois points retraçant un sillon magique : Mystic-Falls (Virginie), Danvers (Massachusetts) et la Nouvelle Orléans. Après quelques recherches ce sillon prendrait ses sources là-bas dans notre bouche de l'enfer…Et au cas où tu demanderais mes références je les ai notées là-dedans. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui tu n'auras pas le plaisir de me virer de ton cours »**

Alaric sourit,

 **-« Je suis au courant pour votre rendez-vous avec le doyen »**

 **-« Et ? »**

 **-« J'espère que vous donnerez votre lettre de démission dans ma matière sinon cette fin d'année scolaire sera notre enfer à tous les deux. Vous voulez échouer ? Rester à l'université deux années de plus au lieu d'une ? »**

 **-« LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE RICK ! Je ne compte pas te donner satisfaction ici ni ailleurs»**

 **-« Vous avez brisé ma vie, mon futur, à mon tour de briser le vôtre »** haussa-t-il la voix en se levant de sa chaise, surplombant Bonnie de sa taille **« Regardez, je vous rends un grand service. Vous n'êtes pas faite pour la magie. S'il y a bien une chose que Sheila ne vous a pas donnée c'est son savoir sur les sciences occultes et comment bien utiliser votre magie »**

 **-« Tu…. »** Rugit Bonnie de rage, l'ampoule éclata en mille et un morceaux, Alaric eut quelques séquelles, plusieurs éraflures aux visages.

 **-« Je suis quoi »** Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un air menaçant **« Je vous promets que je vais vous pousser vers la porte, Bennett si vous ne le faîtes pas de votre propre gré »**

 **-« Jamais, l'université c'est tout ce que j'ai maintenant »**

 **-« Josette et mes jumeaux étaient tous ce que j'avais aussi »**

 **-« Exécutes ta vengeance hors de mon chemin, d'accord ! Je vais continuer à vivre à apprendre la sorcellerie si j'en ai envie »**

 **-« On verra, à moins que vous vous décidiez enfin à me les ramener comme vous l'avez fait pour moi »**

- **«Il n'y a plus d'autre côté ! Combien de fois, je dois te le dire… Et je ne vais pas risquer ma vie en utilisant la magie que tu veux que j'utilise. Elena penserait quoi ? Que son sacrifice était vain ? Que les trois dernières années que je lui ai prises ne valaient RIEN ! »**

 **-« Je m'en fous »**

 **-« Elena n'aimerait pas vous voir ainsi…pensez-y. C'est vraiment triste ce que vous êtes devenu Alaric Saltzman ce que notre relation est en train de devenir »** termina Bonnie en le laissant méditer dessus réemployant de nouveau le vouvoiement avec lui. Son visage se fit dur puis peu à peu devint mou, la tristesse l'envahit. Mais elle était fière d'elle, un peu contente de ce qu'elle lui avait dit en sortant de la ligne mire du professeur pour se rendre vers l'aile administrative.

* * *

 **-« Hey Abs, viens ici »** tête baissée la quarantenaire se retourna pour se blottir brutalement contre son conjoint. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait géré cela sans lui. Si elle n'était pas un vampire elle aurait juré faire une syncope. Les mains agrippant le dos de son compagnon, elle se concentra sur le mur en face d'elle **. « Tout se passera bien »**

 **-« J'en doute »**

 **-« Abs…. Ma belle Abby Bennett »** la mère de Bonnie souriait sentant les doigts de son amoureux sur elle, il était difficile de contrôler les petits papillons qu'il faisait naître au creux de son ventre **« Bonnie n'arrivera pas à te résister. Moi, je n'y arrive que rarement »**

 **-« Bradley »** elle le repoussa gentiment, mais elle ne l'empêchait guère d'encercler sa taille **« Ma relation avec Bonnie est très compliquée »**

 **-« Je le sais parce que tu m'as tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Je pense juste que comme ces dernières années elle t'a régulièrement vu cela doit compter »**

 **-« Mais ce n'est pas assez…. sinon, elle aurait répondu à mes appels»**

 **-« Elle possède deux téléphones non ? »** elle hocha la tête **« Alors tu as ta réponse, elle a dû surement le laisser au fond d'un sac »**

 **-« Ou bien au fond d'un tiroir pour faire taire les bruits incessants des appels de sa mère indigne »**

 **-« Peut-être…seulement aujourd'hui tu lui prouveras qu'elle a tort parce que tu veux qu'elle fasse réellement partie de ta vie, de notre famille »**

 **-« Elle prendra surement mal le fait que je me mêle de sa sco….»** son regard tomba sur l'interphone.

 **-« Oui, Madame Morgan ? »**

 **-« Mademoiselle Bennett est arrivée »**

 **-« Faites-la rentrer »** A peine il fit un pas vers Abby, Bonnie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La situation était très inconfortable

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** demanda Bonnie, voyant sa mère et le doyen ensemble.

 **-« Bonjour chaton »** murmura Abby en avançant droit vers elle, l'ancienne sorcière ferma la porte puis l'embrassa tandis que Bonnie gardait les yeux braqués sur le doyen. **« Je vais tout te raconter »**

 **-« Attends »** Bonnie recula et regarda de nouveau sa mère puis le doyen une seconde fois **« Je ne suis pas ici par rapport à l'université, hein ? »**

 **-« Il y a un peu de cela »** se fit entendre Bradley, d'un geste, il invita Bonnie à s'asseoir sur une chaise devant lui, sur ses gardes, elle échangea un regard avec sa mère. Voyant le sourire sincère de cette dernière elle s'exécuta. Avant de continuer, il déboutonna sa veste puis s'éclaircit la voix **« J'aime mon travail. Ma passion est d'aider les jeunes quand je les sens en difficulté. Et c'est ton cas Bonnie. »**

 **-« Est-ce une blague ? »**

 **-« Non ma puce »** surprise, Bonnie releva sa tête pour scruter sa mère.

 **-« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »**

 **-« Il est mon ami »**

 **-« Quoi ?»**

 **-« Nous vivons ensemble et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que ma fille me cachait encore des choses »**

 **-« Pourquoi, je t'embarrasserai avec mes soi-disant problèmes ? »**

 **-« Parce que je suis ta mère et je m'efforce le plus possible de revenir dans ta vie. Je t'aime Bonnie, mon cœur est plein d'amour pour toi, je ne veux que ton bonheur »**

 **-« Tout va bien pour moi. J'ai des amis qui me soutiennent. Ils sont ma famille »** Abby encaissa difficilement

 **-« Ok »** déglutissait-elle en lui tournant le dos pour essuyer son nez.

 **-« Bonnie »** cette dernière dirigea son attention sur le doyen **« Je tiens beaucoup à ta famille, ta grand-mère Sheila était un mentor pour moi dans mes études et mes problèmes liées à l'apprentissage en tant que sorcier. Mais celle que j'aime le plus, c'est ta mère. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher les problèmes que tu rencontres dans mon université. »** Bonnie baissa les yeux quand il regarda son dossier **« Tu excelles pas mal en science/chimie et un peu en science occulte. Tes autres matières ne sont pas catastrophiques. Tu obtiens souvent des C. Tout comme ta mère le pense, le problème est ailleurs tu n'as aucun problème d'apprentissage »**

 **-« Wow et c'est dans votre chapeau magique que vous avez tiré mon problème ? »**

 **-« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, il essaye de t'aider ! BON SANG, NOUS ESSAYONS DE PALLIER A TES PROBLEMES D'INSERTION DANS CE MONDE ! »** Bonnie tressaillit, complètement défaite.

 **-« Alors que voulez-vous faire ? Si tant est que je veuille le faire »** céda-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse.

 **-« Voir un psy comme ton père et moi avions voulu pour toi lorsque tu perdais les pédales avec l'Expression. Il serait peut-être temps de sortir de cette vie surnaturelle. Viens habiter avec nous. Tu trouveras l'équilibre qui te manques pour avoir un merveilleux avenir »**

 **-« Je ne veux pas »** refusa Bonnie secouant la tête.

 **-« Je suis sûre qu'il en aurait voulu ainsi »**

 **-« Ne parles pas de lui ! »** les yeux de Bonnie se durcirent, du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'eau dans le verre en cristal s'agiter. Elle devait se calmer **« Si tu n'étais pas partie jamais je n'aurai reporté toute mon affection sur mes amies et grand-mère. Jamais papa ne se serait éloigné de moi »**

 **-« C'est ma faute ? »** lui demanda-t-elle-même si c'était vrai

 **-« Je ne sais pas »** disait Bonnie puis se pinça les lèvres de nervosité **« j'ai juste besoin de temps, il est toujours question de temps. Et il est évident que… »** En montrant sa mère et le doyen **« tu as construit une autre famille sans moi et je ne pense pas y avoir ma place»** expliqua Bonnie en se grattant encore une fois la nuque.

 **-« Ça te fait mal ? »** évidement cela sauta aux yeux de Bradley. Curieuse Abby le rejoignit derrière Bonnie.

 **-« Ce n'est rien »** contrecarra Bonnie tous les gestes de son futur beau-père

 **-« Des démangeaisons sont plus graves que nous le croyons, alors montres »**

 **-« Ok »** Bonnie laissa sa mère décoller le pansement et voir son tatouage, sous les yeux de l'homme noir ébène type Lance Gross de sleepy Hollow.

 **-« Vraiment Bonnie ? »**

 **-« Tu es mal placée pour me juger. Je voulais juste »** elle s'arrêta, se reprit après avoir recouvert le dessin d'encre **« Tourner une page de ma vie. J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps avant ces trois ans, morte. Je suis revenue. J'ai besoin de renaître alors c'est pourquoi, j'ai tatoué « Rebirth ». Il fallait que je trace un trait sur ce sentiment de mort intense que j'ai au fond de moi. Je me devais de me marquer de ses multiples résurrections pour avancer et ne plus revenir dessus. C'est mon choix »** sa voix était entravée par une bile de tristesse.

 **-« Bien, mais je n'aime pas les veines noires qui bourgeonnent autour. On ira à l'hôpital toutes les deux »** ordonna Abby.

* * *

 **-« La connexion se fait bien. Je ressens toutes ses émotions, c'est très sombre à l'intérieur »**

 **-« Bon travail Beau »** lui souriait Lily **« Alors cela sera plus facile que ce que je pensais. On va utiliser ses failles pour avoir un ascendant sur elle. Bonnie Bennett sera notre taupe. Mes chers enfants on aura bientôt Nora à nos côtés »**

 **-« Cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'entends la même chose »** se plaignait Mary-Louise croisant ses jambes avec élégance **« Et je déteste apprendre à la dernière minute des plans foireux. Ensemble, on aurait pu en trouver un bien meilleur »**

 **-« Du calme Mary-Lou, nous ne sommes que de très mauvaises filles »**

 **-« Tais-toi Val »** jappa Beau ce qui glaça le sang de cette dernière, c'était la première fois qu'il lui manquait de respect **«Tu le sais pourquoi, nous faisons tout derrière votre dos. Tu agis comme une vraie gamine ces derniers temps, je ne peux rien te dire sans craindre que tu salopes notre travail »**

 **-« Regardez »** tous se tournèrent vers Lily **« Vous avez réussi à énerver le plus patient d'entre nous tous »** Liliane rigola désabusée en désignant Beau **« Ce qui compte c'est que tout le monde soit au courant. On va tous profiter de notre victoire »**

 **-« Bizarre, je ne sens que des perdants ici »**

 **-« Mary-Lou »** réprimandait d'une manière tendre Valérie en encerclant les épaules de son amie avant de se mettre devant elle **« Il faut avoir confiance, moi j'ai foi. Ne contamine pas les autres de ta mauvaise humeur. Allez lèves-toi ? »** Tapa-t-elle des mains **« Je vais te changer les idées »**

 **-« Je te l'autorise, Mary-Louise. Mais un seul faux pas et une semaine dans la salle de torture »** s'exclama Lily renforcé par un regard sévère. **« Joues toi encore une fois de plus de moi et tes organes et ta peau n'auront pas la possibilité de se régénérer assez vite, je ne leurs en donnerai aucune occasion »**

 **-« Je suis une hybride avec des pouvoirs »** accentua-t-elle beaucoup sur le mot pouvoir **« J'ai mes propres ressources »**

 **-« Tu sais que j'ai les miennes et je peux te mettre à terre quand je le souhaite. C'est valable pour tout le monde ici »** tout le monde s'arrêtait de respirer **« Un humain, un loup-garou et une sorcière ont réussi à capturer Nora alors qu'elle est puissante. Notre cher Malachie a réussi à se faire tuer par mon fils, Damon un simple vampire. Vous êtes conscients maintenant que nous ne sommes pas si invincibles que nous le pensions tous. A partir de l'instant où je vous ai tous retrouvés à l'entrepôt je me suis fait une promesse. Je vous ai promis que cette fois-ci nous n'échouerions plus. Nous allions à notre terre promise où tout est permis pour des gens comme vous »** elle les pointa du doigt de manière circulaire **« Ainsi je vous permettrais d'obtenir le moyen d'être le cauchemar des êtres surnaturels de faire souffrir vos bourreaux. Et c'est fait, Kai l'a fait pour nous. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à posséder le pouvoir au-dessous de vos pieds, il y a une source merveilleuse enivrante surnaturelle. Même les plus vieux vampires, les sorciers les plus téméraires ne feront pas le poids contre nous. Faîtes-moi confiance vos anciens rêves deviendront réalité »**

 **-« Tu sais très bien que nous étions tous partant pour cela »** conclut la conversation Beau encore énervé par l'attitude des filles surtout de Val **« D'ici quelques heures Malcom et moi allons renforcer et tester ma connexion avec Miss Bennett »**

 **-« Merci, Beau »** elle s'avança vers lui et caressa sa joue de manière maternelle **« Je te remercie infiniment »** puis posa son regard sur Malcom.

* * *

De son côté, Damon se remémorait en boucle, la fin de conversation qu'il avait intercepté en sortant de l'université d'Atlanta. Il avait entendu distinctement Bonnie et Stefan discuter d'une rencontre fortuite entre la petite sorcière et Lily. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais son irritation était à son comble. Le vampire ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait autour. Il flairait les coups bas de sa mère d'ici. Il était clair qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, mais pourquoi aller directement vers leur sorcière ? Avec l'esprit sadique et torturé qu'il lui a découvert il y a de ça trois ans il imaginait le pire. Il était clair pour lui que ce n'était pas une manière bizarre de sa part de se rapprocher de Stefan ni de lui. Elle a sa famille. A ce stade, il pouvait s'attendre à tout venant d'une femme qui a laissé ses enfants aux mains d'un porc sévère et tyrannique. Plus il réfléchissait plus Damon n'aimait pas ça…il ne voulait pas bouger ni avancer tant que sa chère et tendre est bloquée dans un sommeil magique. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Bonnie. Il arrivait à peine à imaginer de ce qu'il ressentirait si elle aussi était de nouveau en prise avec les fous furieux d'hérétiques.

Damon sauta de sa chaise autour de l'îlot de la cuisine ouverte. Il fit le tour en se massant le visage. Ses pas l'amenaient inévitablement vers la chambre de sa meilleure-amie. L'homme aux yeux bleus revint sur ses pas alors qu'un son étrange l'attirait à l'intérieur. Intrigué, il poussa la porte entrouverte. Il balayait la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur. Ce bruit venait du même endroit que de la dernière fois, dans un tiroir de la table de nuit. Avant de le tirer vers lui, il inspecta à deux fois avec son ouïe hyper développée l'appartement. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il fouilla à l'intérieur. Il découvrait l'ancien téléphone portable de Bonnie enfin, il ressemblait à celui-ci car au dernière nouvelle Jer l'avait écrabouillé. Il se demandait alors si elle avait écouté son répondeur... Bref, il soupira toujours curieux de savoir pourquoi il faisait autant de bruit, il l'attrapa, toucha l'écran tactile. La plupart des notifications étaient des appels manqués d'Abby et des messages non-lus du petit Gilbert. Ces derniers lui donnaient un sourire diabolique. Damon se mit à l'aise et en lisait la plupart jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Jer avait une vie ennuyeuse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remit le téléphone à sa place que son regard tomba sur une photo du trio : Bonnie, Elena et Caroline. La dynamique de ce trio était bien représentée. Elena et Bonnie serrée l'une contre l'autre comme de vraies sœurs et Caroline juste derrière. Bonnie, elle posait sa tête contre Caroline. Une feuille ancienne accompagnait ce cliché. Il commença à la parcourir alors qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Caroline était debout sur le pas de porte chargée de sacs de courses. Il se demandait comment il n'a pas pu détecter sa présence ? Mais elle ne le laissa pas réfléchir.

 **-« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle compte rentrer tard. Tu serais gentil de sortir tes fesses de pervers de son lit »**

 **-« Carebear, arrêtes de couiner. Je réclame juste du plaisir. C'est le seul moment de la journée qui sera à son paroxysme. Voir la mine déconfite de Bon-Bon sera plutôt cool. Alors »** avec sa main il lui fit signe de partir.

 **-«Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait te voir ici »** insista un peu plus Caroline

 **-« Je ne m'en soucie pas »**

 **-« Ok, très bien »** céda-t-elle voyant bien qu'il ne partirait pas même si elle lui bottait le cul. **« Je vais l'attendre avec toi »** Elle prit place sur le lit mettant de l'espace entre lui et elle. Il était hors de question de le laisser tout seul dans l'antre de sa meilleure amie. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles et à lui jeter ses petites trouvailles en pleine face, si ce n'est déjà fait. Au fil des minutes la situation était devenue douloureusement inconfortable, la blonde ne savait plus où poser ses yeux. Et inévitablement, ses yeux bleus se dirigèrent sur lui ou plutôt sur le cadre photo. Malgré elle, elle rit. Interloqué Damon l'observa demandant des explications.

 **-« Ce jour-là, je boudais. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On était chez Bonnie, enfin, réellement chez elle, là où son père vivait les deux quarts du temps »** Caroline soupira **« Ce jour-là, j'avais envie de parler à Bonnie de mes parents, alors je suis passée chez elle et à ma plus grande déception, c'est Elena qui m'a accueilli. Elles avaient encore organisé une sortie sans moi. Déjà à cette époque, j'avais de gros complexes : je me sentais terriblement inférieure à Elena, elle était la plus jolie, la plus populaire et avait l'amie la plus extraordinaire du monde »**

 **-« Bonnie »**

 **-« Yep, mais Elena était celle qui nous reliait tous, elle a été ma première amie, j'ai connu Bonnie par l'intermédiaire de la mère d'Elena tout comme Matt. Miranda était proche de tout le monde mais Abby était sa meilleure amie. Contrairement à Bonnie, Elena était là pendant ma transition, je pense que l'univers surnaturel, le sentiment de mort que l'on ne connaissait que trop bien, nous a drôlement rapproché et mis Bonnie de côté. J'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu »** bizarrement cette dernière phrase, il le prit comme un reproche

 **-« Well…eh bien tu n'as jamais pensé que ce sont tes névroses qui font fuir Bonnie ! Ça ne me choquerait pas si elle t'évitait comme la peste pour ne pas attraper la blondeur de tes cheveux. »**

 **-« Enflure, je sais où elle était ce matin et hier soir. Je sais aussi qui elle évite et ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis AUSSI au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Université »** cria-t-elle très en colère en le pointant du doigt avec véhémence **« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient pour arracher ton cœur Damon ! »** sans prévenir, elle lui arracha le cadre photo **« Même si je doute que tu puisses en avoir un pour avoir brisé le cœur de mon amie. Tu ne mérites pas son amitié, encore moins une seule minute de son attention, aucune de ses putains de larmes »** lui révéla-t-elle sans pudeur, ne baissant jamais son regard sur lui, une brève seconde, elle crut apercevoir une once de remord. Mais il en est incapable **« Elle n'est pas Elena ! Bonnie n'a pas le cœur aussi compatissant pour passer outre ta merde.»**

 **-« Où veux-tu en venir, Vampire Barbie ? »** demanda Damon blasé

 **-«Si elle a eu assez confiance pour placer entre tes mains Mrs Cuddles qui soit dit en passant est une partie d'elle c'est qu'elle a dû voir en toi un truc. Elle a vu que tu en valais la peine, et toi plus que quiconque sait combien il est dangereux et usant d'être son ennemi »**

 **-« Encore une fois, où veux-tu en venir ? »** haussa-t-il le ton cette fois ci

 **-« Comme je te l'ai dit, Bonnie est ma meilleure amie, elle est ma sœur et pour une raison que j'ignore elle tient beaucoup à toi. Elle n'a pleuré comme cela devant moi que lorsque sa grand-mère est morte et durant la transition d'Abby. Tu n'imagines même pas la place que tu as dans sa vie pour que ton indifférence la touche. Elle ne considère pas tout le monde comme un ami proche. Alors un conseil, si je la vois verser encore une larme pour toi qu'elle se blesse à cause de toi, tolérer ta présence, tes remarques déplacées par égard pour Elena et Stefan ça ne fonctionnera plus. Je te tuerai, Salvatore et s'il le faut j'enverrai des loups à tes trousses. Nicklaus ne sera pas là pour te donner son sang »**

 **-« Essayes »**

 **-« C'est-ce qu'on verra »** termina-t-elle en se levant pour prendre un album photos, qu'elle se mit à feuilleter sous le regard perdu de Damon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Matt chahutait avec Xander dans le petit bassin de l'université. Après une énième tentative, Matt réussit à le faire couler s'appuyant de tout son poids sur les épaules du loup-garou. Il se laissa aller vers le bas puis de son pied il trouva l'impulsion et remonta à la surface. Il éclaboussa sur le chemin Bonnie avec ses cheveux.

 **-« Tu vas me le payer »**

 **-« Comment ? »** demanda Xander regardant Bonnie de son regard de tombeur alors qu'elle essayait de minimiser les dégâts **« Expliques-moi ça, »** il nagea jusqu'au rebord de la piscine où elle était assise **« Miss studieuse »** à ce surnom, elle leva la tête de son livre, qu'elle épongeait comme elle le pouvait.

 **-« Je….j'ai des pouvoirs»** bafouilla Bonnie très chamboulée par le physique athlétique du l'homme loup, il lui faisait beaucoup penser à l'acteur Henry Cavill qu'elle adorait.

 **-« Essayes pour voir »**

 **-« Wow, je suis ici »** interrompit Matt leur long regard en sortant de l'eau. Mais cela n'empêchait pas à Xander de reluquer Bonnie qui donnait gentiment une serviette à Matt. Il ne loupait pas une seule occasion de la voir se pencher pour récupérer la barre énergétique que réclamait le blond mais elle ne la trouva pas dans tout le fouillis de Matt.

 **-« Attends je vais t'aider »** se pencha Matt, l'arrosant un tout petit peu. A quelques secondes de frôler la catastrophe elle posa sa main sur la poitrine nue de l'humain.

 ** _Beau assisté par Malcom scandait un chant effrayant, les yeux fermés en ne coupant jamais le lien entre Bonnie et lui en plein milieu du salon Salvatore._**

Sans savoir comment et pourquoi Bonnie se détourna du sac de Matt et se concentra sur le contact de sa paume avec la peau de son frère de cœur. Elle sentit ses veines la ronger de l'intérieur, lui donnant une pulsion dévorante le désir de sang, de vengeance. Sans voix très émotionnée, elle regarda Matt qui cherchait lui aussi pourquoi elle l'empêchait d'avancer.

 **-« Tu es ok, Bon »** impossible pour elle de prononcer un mot, d'autres mots lui vinrent en tête mais elle luttait contre pour ne pas les souffler **« Bonnie ? »** elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle, prenant son poignet pour l'abaisser en vain **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bon ? Le rendez-vous avec le doyen s'est mal passé ? Tu veux en parler ? »**

 ** _Les deux hérétiques de Lily donnaient cette fois-ci plus de foi à leur invocation, faisant jaillir les flammes des bougies devant eux. Une puis trois gouttes de sang tombaient du poing de Beau remplissant une coupe. A sa droite, Malcom prit une bougie et fit flamber le sang._**

Son sang se mit à bouillir plus qu'à l'accoutumée, son tatouage ne l'avait jamais autant démangé à part ce matin dans le bureau du doyen. Le médecin à l'hôpital avait rassuré sa mère qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'infection. Les boursoufflures et les irritations étaient tout à fait normales et semblaient avoir complètement cicatrisées. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter se disait-elle. Bien qu'une partie d'elle comprenait que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Xander étant une personne de l'extérieur, il sentait une menace se propager dans la pièce. A son tour, il sortit du bassin. Il tournait autour d'eux. Son regard s'attarda à la base de la nuque de Bonnie. Des veines noires se profilèrent un peu partout, remontant jusqu'au menton, au bras tendu de la petite sorcière. De ses yeux il examina bien la situation. Il savait qu'il fallait agir au plus vite.

 ** _Malcom voyant la menace du loup-garou cria en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Beau_**

 ** _-« BEGONE ! »_**

 **-« BEGONE »** hurla Bonnie à son tour, projetant Xander de nouveau dans l'eau.

 ** _Au manoir Beau maintenait sans relâcher la connexion, soufflant, murmurant le sort à Bonnie au creux de son ventre._**

Bonnie pleurait, c'était de plus en plus difficile de lutter. Sa main était comme cimentée à la peau de Matt. La formule sortit de ses lèvres au moment où Xander jaillit de l'eau. Il vit le visage de Bonnie très pâle en pleine souffrance, Matt défaillir. Il perdait l'équilibre, les battements de son cœur ralentissaient petit à petit.

 ** _Le front de Beau se plissa, il sentait la résistance de Bonnie. Elle luttait vraiment très dure, elle essayait d'être hermétique à eux. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix les yeux ouverts l'hérétique posa sa main ensanglantée à la portée des lèvres de Malcom. Il but de son sang et ensemble, ils agrandirent le vide causé par les morts de Bonnie._**

Même Matt en souffrance pouvait voir dans les iris de Bonnie une fissure. Bonnie était-elle définitivement brisée ou à la merci des hérétiques ? Ce qui était sûr c'est que les chants de Bonnie étaient beaucoup plus convaincants et audibles. Elle ne trébuchait sur aucuns mots. Xander maintenant derrière Bonnie, il luttait contre son champ de protection. La bulle magique lui brulait la peau mais il n'en avait que faire, il voulait aider son ami Matt et stopper cette sorcière qui n'avait donc aucune maîtrise sur ses pouvoirs. Avec ses dons de loups, les ongles hyper développés, il s'accapara le poignet de Bonnie sans jamais lui planter ses ongles dans sa chair, il exerça ses vibrations de lycans pour amoindrir sa prise puis éloigner le plus doucement possible sa main de Matt.

 ** _A Mystic Falls, même si le lien était rompu, l'essai était plutôt concluant, l'expression de la victoire se lisait sur leur visage. Malcom laissa Beau le dire en personne à Lily. Bien trop préoccupé par une notification sur son smartphone venant de Mary-Louise. Il s'agissait d'une pièce jointe. Cela devait être un de ses nombreux selfies sans importance, il le referma._**

* * *

 **-« tu sais ton égocentrisme te jouera un jour des tours, Mary-Lou ? »**

 **-« C'est ce qu'aurait fait Nora. Prendre des photos d'elle de ses victimes et les poster sur Instagram ou Twitter »**

 **-« Mais là ce n'est pas un jeu !»**

 **-« Je sais »** haussa-t-elle la voix en bloquant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'enjamber le corps sans vie **« Mais, Malcom n'est pas aussi intelligent que Lily le croit. Tu sais ce qu'il dira quand il verra la photo, que Nora a déteint sur moi. Il ne se posera pas de question, personne ne se doutera de ce que nous faisons. Profitons d'être à Atlanta et rappelons à la bande du blond mais surtout aux fils de Lily qu'il ne suffit pas de quitter leur ville natale pour échapper à leur monde : le surnaturel »**

 **-« Et, ils croiront que »**

 **-« Lily a brisé leur accord, plus de paix »** termina la copine de Nora, pensant à quel point le plan de Valérie était ingénieux.

* * *

Plus loin à Atlanta, Damon et Caroline étaient toujours assis sur le lit de leur meilleure-amie visionnant encore des photos du trio infernal. Alors que Damon caressait du bout des doigts le visage d'Elena, le téléphone de Caroline sonna le réveillant de sa contemplation.

 **-« Hey Bonnie, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Parce que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec le vieux cul geignard de Damon assis sur ton lit »**

 **-« Ce n'est pas Bonnie »** Les sourcils de Damon et Caroline étaient synchrones, ils s'arquèrent tous les deux d'interrogation.

 **-« Alors qui êtes-vous ? »**

 **-« Xander »** toussa ce dernier

 **-« Ah »** Damon vit le comportement corporel de Caroline changer. Il l'observa se lever **« J'ai entendu parler de toi….mais dis-moi pourquoi m'appelles-tu du portable de Bonnie ? »**

 **-« Elle n'est pas en état de rentrer chez elle et moi je dois m'occuper de Matt »**

 **-« Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Matt et Bonnie vont bien ? Où sont-ils ? Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails »** ordonna Caroline.

 **-« C'est plutôt Bonnie qui m'inquiète, Matt va plutôt bien….vu ce qu'il s'est passé »** le blond était aux côtés de Bonnie en train d'essayer de la sortir de son mutisme. **« Enfin bref, tu peux venir, on est à la piscine de l'université »**

 **-« Ok, ne bougez pas, j'arrive »** à peine elle releva la tête, Damon était déjà parti. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit comprenant que Damon voulait réellement parler à Bonnie. Une partie d'elle voulait y aller et arriver la première mais peut-être que Stefan avait raison, c'était entre Bonnie et Damon. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le vampire merde, là ça sera son problème soupira Caroline. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que sa meilleure amie aille bien.

* * *

Malheureusement Bonnie était désorientée lorsque Matt l'entraîna à l'extérieur du complexe aquatique. La lumière extérieure l'aveuglait voire l'agressait comme les bruits extérieurs. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait, était courir, s'enterrer loin, ne plus faire du mal aux personnes dont elle se souciait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut revenir d'une profonde transe, de n'avoir pas été en possession de son corps mais….la sorcière avait tout ressenti, l'adrénaline de l'utilisation de l'Expression, jouer avec la plus belle source qui existe sur terre : l'essence de la vie. Voir Matt, la fit se sentir mal. Xander, l'accula ouvrant grand les bras et l'accueillit. Bonnie le sentit chancelant et confus. Il cherchait peut-être de l'aide dans le regard de Matt parce que c'est ce dernier qui l'a prise en charge. La jeune femme à la peau caramel se noya dans le regard réconfortant et aimant de son frère de cœur. Ses mains qui la frictionnaient de bas en haut le long de ses bras ne lui réchauffèrent le cœur que partiellement. Aucune chose aucune personne ne pourra combler le vide immense de sa propre perte. Les dents serrées, un sourire maquillage, elle joua les fortes devant lui mais à l'intérieur, elle criait complètement démolie et écorchée.

- **« Hey »** elle sentit une des mains de Matt se déplacer et caresser sa joue **« Ce n'est rien, juste tes pouvoirs comme dit Xand. Ce n'est pas toi »** mais elle n'y croyait pas secouant la tête. **« Moi, je dis que si »** appuya-t-il.

 **-« Tu devrais le croire, pourtant »** lâcha Xander, peu après elle desserra ses poumons, un souffle lourd sortit de ses lèvres. Elle était prête à leur faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se prendre en charge mais un klaxon au loin, coupa son élan. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers ce son. Les phares allumés, la Camaro de Damon se gara juste devant eux. Un Damon imposant, la mâchoire serrée en descendit. Judgey comme la surnommait parfois Damon ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, ce n'est que lorsqu'il marcha un peu pour contourner sa voiture et lui fit signe de monter que tout devint plus clair. Voulait-elle rentrer avec lui ? Non surement pas. Voulait-elle revenir à Mystic-Falls ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si elle n'allait pas avec Damon. Jamais Matt ne la laisserait ici sans savoir qu'elle se trouve avec quelqu'un de confiance. En vérité aucun de ces choix n'étaient satisfaisants mais, revenir dans la bouche de l'enfer était le pire ou devoir expliquer à sa mère ce qui lui était arrivé. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tourna son attention vers Matt, le regarda un peu. Puis murmura à son oreille quelque chose. Mais Matt craintif, la garda collée à lui et demanda pour la vampire blonde.

 **-« Où est Caroline ? »**

 **-« Occupée, donc Bennett viens avec moi. Je gère à partir de maintenant»**

 **-« Et je dois te croire ? »** s'en amusa Matt.

 **-« elle sera en sécurité avec moi »**

 **-« Tu mens »** une lumière éclaira les yeux bleus de Damon à l'entente de la voix de Bonnie. Surpris, il reposa ses yeux sur elle **« Mais peu importe, je veux …veux rentrer »**

 **-« Tu es sure Bonnie ? »** une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Xander

 **-« Sure »** répondit Bonnie tandis que Damon ouvrait plus grand la portière. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à l'intérieur **« Merci de t'en inquiéter, Xand »**

 **-« Ce n'est rien »**

 **-« Oh, en fait Salvatore »** Bonnie et le vampire regardèrent Matt **« Attrape »** il lui lança les clés de la voiture de Bonnie qu'il avait confisqué **« Elle en aura besoin. Bon, je t'appelle »**

* * *

 _ **Fin de chapitre, restez en ligne pour découvrir comment la confrontation du Bamon se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre ;-).**_

 _ **Amour, merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère pouvoir lire prochainement vos avis.**_

 _ **xo**_


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou, j'espère que vous passez tous une très bonne semaine. La mienne aurait pu être mieux si je n'aurais pas une fichue grippe ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Avant de vous souhaitez bonne lecture, je tiens à remercier:

-Minashi pour son aide, cette histoire ne serait pas la même sans elle ;-)

-Aliciaa18 pour laisser à chaque chapitre un commentaire. J'espère que les parties Bamon te plairont ;-) et que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions.

-Cassy pour ton commentaire ;-). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Bonnie et Xander, elle suit son cours. Il est clair qu'il se passe un truc entre eux que je compte exploiter dans cette histoire. Cela prendra du temps parce que cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de chapitres compartimentées en actes pour l'instant j'essaie au maximum de développer le Bamon amicalement en parallèle avec le Xonnie. Voilà, j'espère te lire plus souvent.

Et merci à tout ceux qui continuent à lire ma suite de la saison 6 de TVD.

Disclamer: Vampire diaries ne m'appartiens pas, tous les droits sont à la cw, Julie Plec, Kevin Willamson et L.J Smith

Mots: 4234

(Mise à jour le 09/03/2016)

* * *

22,190 DAYS

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 ** _Précédemment,_**

 _Damon garait rapidement sa Camaro devant la piscine, après avoir aperçu de loin Bonnie entourée des mêmes jeunes garçons de la dernière fois. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus n'était pas vraiment la nouvelle proximité entre Bonnie et l'inconnu c'était plutôt la vulnérabilité inscrite sur le visage de la petite sorcière. Etre dans sa présence alors qu'elle était dans cet état le fit revenir trois ans en arrière, quand il s'était précipité vers elle s'assurant qu'elle était toujours ok. C'était la version fragile de la sorcière qu'il détestait le plus. Il haïssait la voir apeurée, tremblante et désorientée. De la voir ainsi, le chamboulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cette fille n'était pas elle ; Bonnie est la personne la plus intrépide, battante qu'il connait. Et cela lui faisait rageusement chier qu'elle devienne une épave._

 _Imperturbable les yeux incroyablement bleus, il se détourna de la vue et coupa le contact avant de sortir de son bébé. D'un pas lent et lourd, il se posta devant les enfants. Il essaya de rester calme et résister à la ramener de force à l'appartement. Le vampire sentait son hésitation, il n'aimait pas qu'elle cherche une solution ou le soutien dans le regard du blond quand, il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, après son retour de la prison world : sa simple présence, le son de sa voix la rassurait, la faisait sourire._

 _Etait-il jaloux de Matt ? Non, mais il était frustré qu'elle ne lui fasse plus confiance ; ils avaient tant avancés…. Le temps où aucun de ses sourires ne lui étaient destinés est révolu, plus d'aversion dans ses yeux mais de la malice, beaucoup d'amusement. Ils lui manquaient…beaucoup. Il réalisa combien, il avait manqué et merdé. Ce n'est que lorsque les yeux qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil des épreuves rencontrèrent de nouveau ses yeux bleus qu'il sortit de ses songes. La férocité d'antan de Bonnie qui flamboyait dans ses yeux faisait écho en lui. Elle aussi voulait partir d'ici au plus vite avec lui, même si elle éprouvait de l'hostilité à son encontre._

 _Il déglutissait de cette froideur, de l'appréhension qui rampait sur tout son corps, le chemin allait être épique, mais ça en valait la peine, c'était le bon moment pour parler se disait-il en l'invitant encore une fois par le regard à monter. C'est déterminé qu'elle s'était élancée dans sa direction mais Matt la gardait contre son torse._

 ** _-« Où est Caroline ? »_**

 ** _-« Occupée, donc, papa ours, laisses-moi gérer, maintenant. Bennett viens avec moi.»_**

 ** _-« Et je dois te croire ? »_** _s'en amusa Matt, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait de première main que la relation entre Bonnie et Damon n'était pas au beau fixe._

 ** _-« Peu importe »_** _sourit Damon ennuyé **« Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'elle sera en sécurité avec …**_ **moi »**

 ** _-« Menteur»_** _une lumière éclaira les yeux bleus de Damon à l'entente de la voix de Bonnie. Surpris, il reposa ses yeux sur elle **« Mais peu importe, je veux…veux rentrer »** elle accéléra déterminée à s'éloigner de la piscine et tout oublier._

 ** _-« Es-tu sure Bonnie ? »_** _cette dernière s'arrêta et regarda Xander du coin de l'œil._

 ** _-« Sure »_** _Damon agrandit l'ouverture de la portière et lui mima de rentrer maintenant. Elle ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à l'intérieur **« Merci de t'en inquiétez, Xand »**_

 ** _-« C'est normal»_**

 ** _-« Oh, en fait Damon »_** _Bonnie et lui regardèrent Matt **« Attrape »** il lui lança les clés de la voiture de Bonnie qu'il avait confisquées **« Elle en aura besoin. Bon, je t'appelle »** pour toute réponse Damon lui adressa un sourire forcé avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture de collection._

 ** _Et maintenant,_**

Il n'y avait qu'eux. Les kilomètres et les minutes défilaient, leur torture allait prendre fin. Le premier pâté de maison avait été dépassé, ils ne restaient donc que deux minutes de route pour leur appartement. Aucun d'eux ne parlait et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Damon la cherchait du regard, lui demandait comment elle allait, si elle n'avait rien à lui dire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, sur Lily mais sa mâchoire restait incroyablement serrée et sa tête ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre de la vitre de sa porte. Tout ce qu'il réussit à avoir, étaient des soupirs et le bruit infernal de déglutition. En ayant marre de ce jeu enfantin, il fit crisser ses pneus ignorant le choc que cela pouvait générer chez elle. Et comme prévu, il obtint enfin une réaction d'elle, ce qui le fit sourire mais énerva beaucoup la sorcière.

 **-« Quoi ? »**

 **-« Rien »** cette réponse lui valut toute l'exaspération de Bonnie **« Quoi que tout bien réfléchi tu marches encore sur cette terre »**

 **-« Ok »** il la vit s'asseoir plus confortablement dans le siège passager et pivoter sa tête vers lui **« donc pourquoi, je suis ici, dans ta voiture, si tu es en colère contre moi ? »**

 **-« Parce que je fais des choses stupides Tu devrais le savoir, je fais des choses que je ne devrais pas faire »**

 **-« Bien »** rigola Bonnie nullement surprise par ses justifications, il ne changerait jamais **« Je me demande pourquoi je te le demande. J'étais sure que tu allais me dire quelque chose du genre….Abruti »**

 **-« Tu es dure »**

 **-« Tu….. »** cria Bonnie causant une fissure dans le pare-brise. Surpris Damon la regarda deux fois, il l'observa reprendre son souffle, puiser quelque chose au fond elle **« peux-tu juste conduire et me laisser tranquille ? »**

 **-« Non….non est-ce que j'ai déjà dit Non ? »**

 **-« Tais-toi »** soupira Bonnie avant de pincer ses lèvres **« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne devais pas seulement me ramener et me foutre la paix ? »**

 **-«Parler »**

 **-« Je croyais que les bonjours, les hochements de tête, équivalaient à une discussion** » il rit de lui-même, il aurait dû couper sa langue l'autre jour

 **-« On va jouer ce jeu longtemps ? Les traitements silencieux, tu as passé l'âge »**

 **-« Demande à celui qui le dit ! »**

 **-« Je….. »** il souffla et osa à peine dire le reste droit dans les yeux. **« Je suis désolé »**

 **-« Je ne veux rien écouter, démarre la voiture »**

 **-« Non »** recouvrant la main de Bonnie qu'elle avait posée sur la clé. Connaissant son esprit vif, il verrouilla sa portière manuellement pour l'empêcher de faire le reste du chemin à pied. Quand, il sentit le souffle court de Bonnie, il baissa les yeux, il remarqua les yeux de Bonnie incroyablement verts écarquillés. Une tension s'installa entre eux, il ne put s'empêcher de faire attention à elle plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Ce n'est que quand elle poussa un juron qu'il comprit son affolement, ses muscles tendus.

 **-« Va te faire foutre et descends de moi »** il ne le fit pas, il examina la situation et sourit voyant son corps bloquer celui de Bonnie

- **« Seulement si tu m'écoutes »**

 **-« Tu n'es pas désolé »** rugit Bonnie en le repoussant de toutes ses forces, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

 **-« Bennett, tu es un spectacle à toi toute seule et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître je le suis. C'est moi ! Je n'ai trouvé que cette stratégie pour gérer les choses, l'ironie, le cynisme, les blagues vaseuses, tu sais que je ne te déteste pas »** mais il était loin de l'avoir dans sa poche, Bonnie souriait **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête Witchy »**

 **-« J'ai vraiment essayé et même beaucoup de te soutenir, d'être ton amie. Comme à ton habitude, tu fais l'huitre en te refermant, me jaugeant avec ton air méfiant et acculé. Sous prétexte que monsieur veut parler, je dois être disposée ? Non cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Tu n'es pas un enfant de 5 ans, tu es un homme Damon, un adulte de de 174 ans »** elle prit une pause **« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, parce que soyons honnêtes, tu veux juste en finir avec le froid qu'il y a entre nous, ou parce que Caroline ou Stefan t'ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier»**

 **-« il n'y a rien de cela. C'est vrai, je ne te hais pas»** , réitéra-t-il.

 **-« J'ai vraiment PAS envie de parler »** l'interrompit Bonnie en haussant le ton

 **-« Laisses-moi finir »**

 **-« C'est moi qui parle »** lui claqua au visage Bonnie. Il sentit un battement dans sa cage thoracique lui laissant une sensation désagréable **« J'ai vraiment envie d'entendre tes arguments et savoir pourquoi tu me craches au visage depuis que tu as décidé de mettre pour une fois ma vie avant celle d'Elena »** cracha Bonnie les yeux très humides et brillants **« Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas prêt »** Damon dévia son regard mais elle réussit à le capturer en changeant de position et baissant la tête gardant toujours la même dureté dans sa voix et son visage **« Alors quand tu le seras, frappes à ma porte »** ses sourcils étaient froncés **« On discutera comme on le fait toujours même si nous nous blessons dans le processus parce que c'est nous »** ses lèvres n'ont jamais été si gonflées et si rouges **« C'est notre dynamique. Donc ne vient pas me montrer ton cul sale tant que tout ne sera pas clair pour toi »** elle lui planta son doigt dans la poitrine **« Et ce jour tu connaîtras aussi mes ressentiments. Tu éprouveras toutes ces merdes que tu m'as données »**

 **-« C'est tout ? »** racla-t-il sa gorge comprenant qu'elle avait raison, comme d'habitude, il devait grandir, réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais il y a une chose dont il était sûr : il ne pouvait pas la haïr, il aime Bonnie, il aime son grand cœur et pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour la manière dont elle ne prend pas sa merde. **« On peut y aller ? »**

 **-« Non »** doucement elle débloqua la porte et sortit **« j'ai besoin d'air»**

* * *

Au manoir, Lily était assise devant sa cheminée. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisés par les flammes dansantes dans le foyer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand Beau s'assit devant elle. Soucieuse, elle se pencha et prit les deux mains de ce dernier dans ses mains.

 **-« Tu me rapportes de nouveau de bonnes nouvelles ? »**

 **-« Non, je suis ici pour tout autre chose »**

 **-« Que se passe-t-il ? »** elle chercha dans ses yeux noirs une réponse **« Je sais que tu n'es pas tout à fait satisfait, qu'il y a des risques pour qu'elle brise par sa ténacité le lien entre toi et elle. Mais on trouvera encore un moment pour qu'elle tombe vraiment. Bonnie ne pourra plus se relever du moins pas avant que nous lui laissions l'occasion de reprendre une vie normale »**

 **-« Je voulais m'excuser pour Valérie »** la coupa-t-il **« Vous savez qu'elle est celle qui a le plus de mal à s'intégrer à ce monde, à nos nouvelles règles. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus »**

 **-« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ta copine… »**

 **-« Non, elle est ma femme. Valérie est à moi comme je lui appartiens. C'est ainsi depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. »** S'époumona Beau hors de lui, il détestait qu'on ne prenne pas au sérieux sa relation avec Valérie, malgré les années, les époques rien ne change toujours les mêmes idées préconçues que les races ne se mélangent pas.

 **-« Mais, tu mérites tellement mieux….il y a plein de femmes à la peau brune comme la tienne sur terre Beau »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas vous et surtout vous ne me choisissez pas qui je dois aimer ce que je dois faire, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Lily. Encore une fois, je suis tombé amoureux de la personne qu'il me faut. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas fait son deuil. Personne ne peut l'en blâmer »**

 **-« Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? »** disait-elle en inspirant lourdement.

 **-« Seulement nous laisser plus de liberté à elle et à moi. Laissez-moi la gérer, elle ne vous posera plus de problème »**

 **-« Qui ne posera plus de problème ? »** Beau se leva et embrassa Valérie à la commissure des lèvres tandis qu'elle restait de faciès froide. Lily avait les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes à la taille de Valérie, voyant le contraste de leur peau. Elle le tenait fortement comme si elle se nourrissait de sa force, qu'elle aimait le contact de la peau de Beau sur la sienne.

 **-« Toi, Val »**

 **-« Ah bon pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Tu le sais très bien »** l'ancienne Siphoner se mit à sourire quand elle le sentit la frotter à elle en passant derrière elle **« Tu n'as pas un mauvais fond, alors ne joue pas un rôle. »**

 **-« Les gens changent, les circonstances l'ont fait pour moi »**

 **-« On a vécu la même chose »** brusquement, elle se retira de lui

 **-« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Ta douleur n'égale en rien la mienne ! »** sa voix se fit stridente **« Tu l'as subi mais j'ai senti leurs coups, leurs mains sur moi, leur magie…. Je sais ce qu'est la vraie douleur. Celle qui te traverse le cerveau et te fait perdre connaissance tellement que tu veux tout oublier, ne plus être là.»**

 **-« Beau »** Lily se leva n'aimant pas voir Valérie si à cran **« Laisses-nous, je vais parler à ta femme »**

 **-« Ne vous en mêlez pas ! »**

 **-« Juste pour cette fois et ensuite, je tiendrai parole »**

 **-« Bien »** se soumit-il encore une fois. Avant de partir, il prit un pas vers Valérie mais cette dernière tourna la tête **« Bien, on se verra plus tard »**

Dès que la porte se referma, Valérie la fusilla des yeux.

 **-« C'est à mon tour d'avoir un sermon ?»**

 **-« Je devrais le faire. Même si je meurs d'envie de retirer ton petit air satisfait sur ton joli petit minois, Valérie je ne le ferais pas par pur égard pour Beau. Je te laisse faire tes propres erreurs car tu vas te le mettre à dos toute seule. Il choisira sa famille»**

 **-«Non»** contra Valérie rencontrant les yeux bleus de Lily avec effronterie **« Il m'aime comme personne. Quoi que je fasse, il m'aimera même s'il n'approuve pas tout ce que je fais mais il me soutiendra. La seule famille qu'il a c'est moi »**

 **-« J'aurrrrrrrrrrrai dû »** rugit Liliane les dents serrées

 **-« Ne prendre que lui ? »** Valérie sourit, un sourcil levé, les yeux noyés de larmes **« Même pas en rêve. Et je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut craindre »**

 **-« Qui ? Mary-Louise ? »** Disait-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait complaisant mais il était chargé de condescendance **« Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche sans qu'on l'incite »**

 **-« Je parlais plutôt d'Oscar….il prend vachement de temps pour un simple voyage en Europe pour de simples babioles »**

 **-« Ce ne sont pas de simples babioles »** vociféra Liliane **« Ce n'est pas UN SIMPLE BIJOU il représente tout pour moi et comme je l'ai déjà dit vous aurez tout ce que vous voulez »**

 **-« Et comment ? »**

 **-« Avoir en possession la puissance du nœud tellurique, tous les sorts inimaginables seront à ta portée ; penses-y »** Valérie recula et la regarda de bas en haut. Après s'être humecté les lèvres, elle allait dire quelque chose mais le mobile de sa mère adoptive sonna **« Oscar, on parlait justement de toi »**

 **-« J'espère en bien ? »** demanda-t-il la tête baissée dans un arbre.

 **-« Toujours…alors l'Europe ? »**

 **-« J'ai fait tous les antiquaires, chassé tous les contrebandiers d'objets rares et magiques, j'ai tout trouvé »** sa voix se suspendit

 **-« C'est merveilleux, rentre vite. On aura besoin de toi pour Nora »**

 **-« sauf, votre bijou »** le visage de Lily se décomposa sous le regard curieux de Valérie.

 **-« Mais, il m'a dit que…..Julian m'a assuré que ce sont des voleurs qui me l'ont pris »**

 **-« Il vous a menti, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de votre pendule ; ils ne savaient même pas qu'une telle pièce existait »**

 **-« N'abandonne pas ! Cherche, encore ! »** disait-elle avec hargne **« Ne revient pas tant que tu ne l'as pas retrouvé !»**

 **-« LILY »**

 **-« NON OSCAR, je veux ce qui est à moi »** mit-elle fin aux négociations mais c'était sans compter la persévérance d'Oscar. Valérie n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui manquerait autant.

 **-« Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'il l'ait gardé parce que vous n'arrivez pas à vous détacher de vos deux fils ! Julian est un homme égoïste et manipulateur peut-être pas violent mais impulsif. Vous savez que je l'aime comme un père mais, il l'avait peut-être sur lui quand…»**

 **-« Je dois raccrocher »** le regard éteint, elle appuya sur la touche rouge. Les yeux brillants, elle quitta la salle, les joues creusées.

 **-« Où vas-tu ? »** partit Valérie à sa recherche.

 **-« J'ai besoin de voir Mary-Louise. Où est-elle ? Elle n'est pas rentrée avec toi ? »**

 **-« Non, elle voulait faire un petit tour, histoire de s'approprier de nouveau la ville… Pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Rien. Je vais demander à Beau ou à Malcom de localiser précisément le corps de Julian »**

 **-« On ne devait pas le ramener qu'après avoir tout réglé ? »**

 **-« Changement de programme, il sera de retour avant le quatrième levé de soleil à partir de maintenant. Il faut que je lui donne le bénéfice du doute. »** il ne pouvait pas être comme Giuseppe, Julian était d'un autre type….

* * *

Damon, lui entra dans son bar, l'air était étrange. Il sut par l'atmosphère qui y régnait que quelque chose clochait. Son regard tomba au loin sur Bonnie les pieds légèrement écartés. Elle avait la tête baissée le regard convergeant vers cette masse inerte au sol. Il la rejoignit, fléchit les jambes regardant le corps de son employée Shelby. Après un examen sommaire, il roula des yeux.

 **-« En transition, je vais faire le tour et toi… »** il lui montra les alentour **« enfin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »**

 **-«Non, je vais faire le tour et toi, tu restes ici pour assurer mes arrières si ça te tient à cœur »**

 **-«BIEN….** » Souriait-il irrité **«** **Je guette ici »** elle hocha la tête satisfaite et commença à se déplacer **« Bonnie ? »** elle s'arrêta et fit voler ses cheveux **« Fais-attention »** ajouta-t-il d'un ton doux parce que le restaurant pourrait s'avérer dangereux après cette attaque.

 **-« Toi aussi »** il la regarda passer à l'arrière, son visage se durcit quand il sentit une goutte de sang tomber. Il leva les yeux, un corps était accroché aux ventilateurs. Il chercha autour pour voir s'il y avait un indice ou un intrus. L'air était bizarre, ses sens en éveil, il crut distinguer un autre parfum que celui de Bonnie. Ses instincts de prédateurs maquillaient son visage d'éternel étudiant séduisant. La langue passant sur ses crocs descendus, il sourit. Il pivota vers la femelle vampire sûr de lui. Sauf qu'il déchanta très vite, il reçut une branche d'arbre remplie de verveine dans sa poitrine.

 **-« Bonnie »** rugit Damon de douleur, alors que la silhouette qu'il avait vu, disparut dans la brise fraîche

 **-« Quoi »** revint-elle d'un pas précipité.

 **-« Fais-quelque chose! N'im-por-te quoi, mais main-te-nant »**

 **-« Non »** Mary-Louise apparut en face de Bonnie, elle donnait son dos à Damon **« C'est à elle maintenant »** précisa l'hérétique le sourire espiègle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le plan, mais elle voulait s'amuser. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. L'ancienne Siphoner avait du mal avec cette époque qui était différente de la sienne mais bouger lui a permis de voir le peuple sous un nouvel angle. Tout était plus clair, plus nuancé qu'elle ne le pensait, idéal pour sa relation avec Nora. Elle devait croquer la vie à pleines dents. Elle savait que Nora aimerait cela. L'ennuie, elle détestait ça et cette nouvelle acclimatation de sa part pimentera surement leur rapport amoureux et consoliderait leur couple. Tentée, elle se mordit sa lèvre supérieure.

 **-« C'est Lily qui vous envoie ? »** demanda Bonnie sans détour. **« Je ne pensais pas que l'offensive serait si rapide »**

 **-« Je ne sais pas….mais »** elle avança vers Bonnie d'un pas de félin **« Ce que je sais c'est que mes amis ont très faim »** des nouveaux nés les encerclaient tous les trois. Bonnie comme elle le pouvait utilisa sans modération ses capacités psychiques. Les trois vampires anciennement employés de Damon tombèrent au sol tête entre leurs mains. Leurs cris lui donnaient mal au crâne. **« En fait maman vous passe le bonjour »** s'adressa-t-elle à Damon qui put à peine bouger. Elle se tourna vers Bonnie qui perdait du sang par le nez **« Oh Darling, pas besoin de se donner tant de mal » « Slumber »** tous tombèrent endormis au sol.

Bonnie eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que l'hérétique chargea sur elle et la prit par la gorge. Une flopée d'images l'avait terrassée. Elle se revoyait au bord de la Camaro prise en grippe par derrière par le psychopathe Kai. L'ancienne Anchor se rappelait encore de son souffle dégoutant qui effleurait sa peau, ses mains fermes et brutes autour de son cou, hésitant un peu à lui pomper sa magie. Mary-Louise n'y manqua pas. Bonnie frissonna claqua des dents quand elle s'accapara son essence, l'air commençait à lui faire défaut au fur et à mesure que son énergie s'échappait d'elle **« Kai me disait que tu étais hot, très séduisante quand tu ripostais où lorsque tu avais peur de lui, alors que ses mains pales se baladaient sur ta peau délicieusement moka. Je lui donne complétement raison.»** Bonnie reprit son souffle difficilement ses épaules montaient et descendaient, elle l'avait relâchée mais gardait encore un œil dégoutant sur elle, ses lèvres n'ont jamais autant tremblé de révulsion **« Et ce qui est fort dommage c'est qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de gouter à ton sang »** Bonnie évita le doigt qu'elle avait utilisé pour caresser son visage, la même haine, la même envie de vengeance lui brulaient ses entrailles. Elle se souvenait de sa vengeance, ressentait les mêmes émotions que quand elle l'avait poignardé, elle voulait faire de même avec cette fille. **« Tu sens divinement bon, Bennett. Don't move ! »** Une larme tomba des yeux de Bonnie alors que son sort l'étouffait, elle sentit l'hérétique lui tourner autour. Elle caressa sa nuque et sa clavicule. Bonnie avait peur, elle rechercha l'aide de Damon, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme elle, impuissant mais elle savait qu'il était désolé. La respiration désastreuse, elle paniqua, ses émotions débordaient. Une fois encore son corps chauffa. Sa température grimpa quand les crocs transpercèrent son cou. Encore plus quand elle but une gorgée de son sang. La robinetterie explosa, l'eau jaillissait, la petite gazinière s'allumait. Un grand feu surgit. Sa superpuissance, lui donna un peu de confiance. Elle pouvait faire valdinguer l'abomination. Le regard éteint, elle pensa à son sang qui coulait désormais dans les veines de l'hybride, elle voulait qu'elle le recrache qu'il semble comme de la verveine. L'hybride recula se griffa le cou et vomit.

 **-« Que veut-elle de nous ? »** demanda Bonnie regardant Mary-Louise s'étouffer, libérant Damon de son emprise et par le même chemin, les trois nouveaux nés. Damon ne perdit pas de temps et leur arracha le cœur.

 **-« Bennett ça va ? »**

 **-« Toi, ta poitrine ?»**

Il regarda le tronc dans son corps et sourit

 **-« Encore supportable »** disait-il souriant, d'un gémissement sourd, il le retira **« Merde »**

 **-« Quoi ? »** les yeux rivés sur Mary-Louise.

 **-« Juste des échardes coincées à l'intérieur, rien d'important »** il retint son cri **« continues »**

 **-« Alors, tu me réponds »**

 **-« Où est Nora ? »**

 **-« Je ne sais pas ! »**

 **-« Elle savait que tu allais dire cela. Prévoyez tous les deux d'autres morts à Atlanta. Sachez que j'y prendrai un grand plaisir »** puis elle s'enfuit laissant Bonnie et Damon seuls. Un long et lourd regard s'était échangé entre les deux alors que Caroline mettait son pied dans le plat en écourtant leur silence gênant. D'un pas rapide, Caroline se mit entre eux, les yeux rivés sur sa meilleure amie, très inquiète. Elle l'étudia sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle était blessée.

 **-« j'aurai du l'empêcher de venir te chercher, ton cou est tout ensanglanté »** mais pas de petits trous signe de morsure

 **-« Ce n'est pas de sa faute »**

 **-« Alors de qui ? J'aimerai que l'on m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer! »** Bonnie lui sourit et l'entraina avec elle **« Alors ? »**

 **-« Une douche avant »**

 **-« Ok »** soupira Caroline emboitant les pas de sa meilleure amie sous le regard attentif du vampire ténébreux aux yeux bleus.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre, je souhaite que le Bamon vous a plu de vous lire très prochainement._

 _xo, restez en ligne..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. je tiens à remercier m'a béta Minashi et tous ceux et celles qui lisent régulièrement ma fan-fiction sur la série TVD._

 _Réponse au commentaire:_

 _Hi aliciaa18: Une chose est sûre Xander est comme beaucoup d'hommes loups, il n'aime pas trop les vampires. En ce qui concerne son opinion sur le Bamon...je ne peux rien te dire. Mise à part que le Xonnie suis son cours et avance au rythme de Bonnie, tout comme le Bamon ;-). Le Béaulérie aka Beau/Valérie, Valérie est plutôt confiante sur l'amour que Beau lui porte. Il a survécut et renforcé à travers beaucoup d'épreuves que Lily n'est pas un réel obstacle à leur couple mais elle est pour le futur de Valérie. Enfin pour le Baroline, tu connaîtras dans ce chapitre ce que dira Bonnie et la réaction de Caroline._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 **Mots:** 4462

 **Disclamer:** TVD et les personnages appartiennent à Julie Plec, à la CW, Kevin Williamson, Caroline Dries

(Mise à jour le 09/03/2016)

* * *

22,190 DAYS

 **Chapitre 11**

 ** _Quelques heures auparavant,_**

 _La fougue est une émotion qui caractérise beaucoup Caroline Forbes par contre la patience n'était pas son fort. Assise à une table entre deux emplettes pour le diner en l'honneur d'Alaric, elle a accepté de boire un café avec Stefan. Contemplant sa montre, elle martelait le sol avec ses talons. Nerveusement, elle remit plusieurs fois les objets présents sur la table correctement, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle qu'elle remit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Lentement, il s'assit en face d'elle. Le souffle coupé, elle ferma la bouche attendant d'entendre ce qui était si pressant. A deux doigts de se noyer métaphoriquement parlant, elle était prête à écouter les plus viles choses que Stefan Salvatore tenaient à lui dire._

 ** _-« Hey ! »_**

 ** _-« Bonjour »_**

 ** _-« Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux te commander quelque chose ? »_**

 ** _-« Non ça ira »_** _il était un peu trop détendu à son goût alors qu'il lui semblait gêné presque timide au téléphone il y a une demi-heure._

 ** _-« Alors, tu voulais me voir….euh me voilà »_**

 ** _-« Te voilà »_** _le sourire magnifique de Stefan la fit éclater de rire **« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »**_

 ** _-« Non »_** _Caroline secoua la tête toujours hilare **« Je suis juste une imbécile, je….euh »** Elle s'arrêta posant sa main sur son cœur. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son sérieux **« je m'attendais à une mauvaise nouvelle mais tu es tellement relaxe que mon comportement était tellement… »**_

 ** _-« Disproportionné ? »_** _essaya-t-il de comprendre le fil de ses pensées._

 ** _-« yeah….c'est le mot que je cherchais »_** _elle lui sourit, cela lui réchauffait le cœur que pour une fois, ils ne soient pas gauche l'un avec l'autre, sans aucune ambiguïté **« Ça fait du bien toi et moi »** elle montra la distance entre lui et elle **«Aussi proche, il y a quelques jours, je pensais que même notre amitié fusionnelle quasi cosmique était passée par la fenêtre…je déteste ce qu'on est en train de devenir »**_

 ** _-« Tu as mis la distance entre nous….j'ai seulement respecté ton choix. Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. Je me donne vraiment du mal »_**

 ** _-« Moi aussi…. Tu sais….à ne pas être avec toi…c'est frustrant mais je dois le faire pour moi »_**

 ** _-« Je comprends »_**

 ** _-« Non »_** _soupira-t-elle, puis elle prit les deux mains de Stefan dans les siennes au centre de la table **« J'ai été célibataire après Tyler, j'ai même essayé avec un mec de Whitmore mais au fond de moi. Je sentais qu'au fond de moi quelque chose m'en empêchait parce que je n'étais pas complètement seule. J'aimais encore Tyler. Et j'avais besoin de toi pour affronter la perte de mon grand amour ou premier…enfin je ne sais plus. Tyler a beaucoup compté dans ma croissance. Toi mon acolyte tu me manquais, tu devais être là pour m'aider à traverser une nouvelle fois la perte de Bonnie, à faire mon deuil de notre vie d'avant. Tu devais être seulement là pour moi…et toi… »** Elle prit une pause submergée par la tristesse. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ça, pas maintenant qu'elle arrivait à parler posément avec Stefan sans vouloir le fuir **« Bref »** elle lui souriait comme si de rien n'était **« on a cherché une solution ensemble pour faire revenir Damon et Bonnie. Et quelque part le long de ce chemin boueux je me suis liée à toi amoureusement non seulement parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé beau et sexy »** Stefan sourit **« mais aussi parce que tu es quelqu'un de vachement loyal, j'apprécie cela chez un homme. Tu m'as aidée à être un bon vampire, et je veux être aimée comme tu as aimé Elena, ne pas être abandonnée, tu m'as défendue aussi. Dans ce monde de fou, tu as été ma seule constante, celui qui ne me quittait pas »**_

 ** _-« Je l'ai fait, je t'ai laissé tomber »_**

 ** _-« Oui, mais tu es là aujourd'hui…»_** _elle lui caressa la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle pensait que c'était clair **« Je veux savoir qui est Caroline Forbes sans homme. Je veux me recentrer, continuer le deuil de ma mère. J'en ai réellement besoin. C'est viscéral comme mon envie de renforcer mon amitié avec Bonnie »** les yeux sur lui, elle s'arrêta sentant ses joues s'enflammer comprenant qu'elle avait trop parlé **« J'espère que tu comprends »**_

 ** _-« Un peu »_** _elle le vit hausser les épaules un peu blasé **« Et c'est cool que tu veuilles te retrouver. Mais s'agit-il seulement de toi ou c'est juste une manière de ne pas dévoiler tes insécurités ? »**_

 _Rapidement, elle lâcha ses mains_

 ** _-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_**

 ** _-« Elena….je ne te juge pas. Je te connais et je sais comment tu t'es toujours sentie à propos d'elle »_**

 ** _-« Non »_** _Caroline se leva **« Oh que non ! Elena m'a quasiment donné sa bénédiction »**_

 ** _-« Mon point est : tu as peur d'être déçue, de ne pas surpasser ce qu'Elena et moi avons eu »_** _elle ferma la bouche et se rassit_

 ** _-« Peut-être »_** _elle se pinça les lèvres **« Et franchement, on risque de détruire notre amitié. Je ne veux pas foirer cela. A la minute où Tyler m'a tourné le dos, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, qu'il avait tout pris sur son passage. Je sais que l'échec de notre relation me terrasserait et si je ne me retrouve pas d'abord, il est assuré. Oh, avouons aussi que la phase turn off n'est pas une base pour commencer une relation saine et durable»**_

 ** _-« On se met trop de pression. Un vieux pas très sage me l'a fait comprendre»_**

 ** _-« Qui ? »_**

 ** _-« Damon »_** _elle rigola_

 ** _-« Sérieusement ? »_** _son rire fut communicateur **« .Stefan…C'est de la bonne pression »** à son tour, il lui prit ses mains. Tranquillement, il fit des cercles avec son pouce sur sa peau douce et laiteuse pour la calmer. **« Tu sais que je t'aime…mais le désir de ne pas me perdre est beaucoup plus grand. Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est la seule véritable raison de te freiner »**_

 ** _-« Care… »_** _Un ordinateur se posa entre eux lui faisant oublier son discours. Rapidement il releva la tête et reconnut Avery, la fille de sa classe de littérature._

 ** _-« Salut, désolée de vous interrompre mais il fallait que je te vois Salvatore »_**

 ** _-« Et comment tu as réussi à savoir où je me trouvais ? »_** _demanda-t-il curieux de le savoir tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Caroline puis il se concentra sur la rouquine qui s'était assise dans un des coins de la table._

 ** _-« Gps, j'ai réussi à te localiser et ne me demande pas comment …. J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre conversation et puis je me suis replongée dans mes nombreuses recherches sur Mystic-Falls. Et devine quoi ?»_**

 ** _-« Je suis sure que tu vas nous le dire »_**

 _Avery tourna la tête_

 ** _-« On ne s'est pas présenté, moi C'est Avery »_**

 ** _-« Caroline Forbes »_** _prenant la main offerte de la camarade de classe de Stefan, elle la secoua un peu puis remit ses mains sur la table._

 ** _-« Enchantée, toi aussi tu es native de Mystic-Falls non ? »_**

 ** _-« Oui pourquoi ? »_**

 ** _-« Cette ville est démente, chargée d'histoire qui ferait peur en soir d'halloween. Et bourrée d'histoires urbaines assez sombres»_** _disait-elle en bougeant ses mains tout le temps, Caroline trouva enfin quelqu'un de plus pétillant et farfelu qu'elle et c'était assez effrayant **« Mystic-Falls s'est construite sur de vieilles traditions, d'histoires, de superstitions »**_

 ** _-« Je sais déjà cela….quel est ton point ? »_** _demanda Stefan intéressé. Avery tourna la tête vers lui_

 ** _-« Ok, très bien je vais envoyer du lourd pour que vous me preniez au sérieux»_** _sans rompre le contact visuel, elle sortit un ouvrage de son sac **«Pour la faire courte, je suis ce qu'on appelle une cleptomane, et j'ai volé (paix à son âme) au père de mon amie April Young un de ses effets personnels. Je suis tombée dessus hier et j'ai découvert plus dans ce cahier que durant mes expéditions là-bas. »**_

 ** _-« Donc »_** _s'impatienta Caroline_

 ** _-« J'y arrive, ce journal renferme les enquêtes du Pasteur Young. Il répertoriait les entrées et les sorties des habitants de Mystic-Falls. Devant chaque prénom il émettait son avis s'ils étaient des êtres surnaturels. Il les suivait et notait aussi leur comportement suspect. Le mot vampire revient plusieurs fois à l'intérieur. Des fois, il marquait s'il avait réglé le problème sans donner les détails »_**

 _En silence, Stefan le feuilleta_

 ** _« Ensuite après une mauvaise manipulation sur mon téléphone portable alors que je voulais appeler ma tante pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas si folle que ça…j'ai découvert une vidéo que j'aurais filmé mais je ne me souviens de rien »_** _elle ouvrit son ordinateur. La première page web était son blog consacré au surnaturel et son futur article sur Mystic-Falls. **« Stefan, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil »** elle tourna l'ordinateur face à lui, Caroline dû se rapprocher **« Le son est désastreux mais on est capable de déchiffrer un peu et la qualité de l'image peut vous aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé »**_

 ** _-« Tu as besoin qu'on confirme ta théorie ? »_**

 ** _-« C'est tout à fait ça »_** _souriait Avery à Stefan avant de démarrer la lecture._

 _Sans aucun mal, Stefan et Caroline reconnurent Lily. Elle était debout à l'entrée de la forêt de Mystic-Falls en compagnie de deux hommes plutôt étranges. Pour être plus juste, ils avaient un comportement bizarre. Piqué au vif, Stefan avança son siège et écouta très attentivement le faible son. Lui et Caroline les entendirent psalmodier. Les deux hommes se tenaient la tête de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une porte qui est invisible pour toutes personnes non membre des Gemini apparaître miraculeusement._

 _Lily s'avança vers eux enlaçant leur cou sentant que le sort avait fonctionné,_

 _-« Qui de vous deux va récupérer ce que nous sommes venus chercher ?»_

 _-« Moi»_

 _-« Merci Beau » comme sa mère et l'homme blanc, Stefan suivit Beau du regard. Il disparut dans les airs et revint quelques secondes plus tard muni d'un livre ancien. Un bref instant il baissa les yeux, son regard chercha du réconfort dans les yeux bleus de Caroline. Ensemble les mains jointes, ils continuèrent de regarder la vidéo ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'ils venaient de voir._

 _-« Même si Julian et moi avons pris plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre notre but ultime, nous y sommes » Lily serra le livre contre sa poitrine, le sourire aux lèvres « Et c'est grâce à vous mes garçons que la première pierre à l'édifice a enfin trouvé sa place »_

 _-« Attendons de voir si l'incantation pour ensorceler une ancre de tatouage avec mon sang est efficace avant que vous me remerciez. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours des risques pour que la sorcière puisse lutter contre le plus sombre des liens »_

 _-« 'Je n'ai jamais été déçue par vous deux. On ne va pas commencer maintenant » expira joyeusement Lily «On récupérera les membres manquants de notre famille. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai besoin de vous pour que vous expliquiez aux bébés vampires de changer de gamme alimentaire. Il faut qu'ils soient intelligents et bien portants »_

 _-« Cela me rappelle la vieille époque. Julian sera fière de vous, mère »_

 _-« Je l'espère Malcom, je suis cette femme forte grâce à lui. Il a eu une bonne influence sur moi. Pour en revenir au sujet, ils doivent relâcher nos premiers sacs de sang ambulants. Les nouveaux doivent être capable d'aider Beau dans sa tâche. J'ai détesté savoir que des policiers réduisent si facilement la taille de notre clan. On doit trouver ce qu'il y a dans leurs munitions et leur apprendre à faire plus attention au couvre-feu. Je ne veux plus voir un feu de joie de corps de mes vampires.»_

 _-« Autant rendre cette recherche fructueuse et utiliser ce système à notre avantage »_

 _-« Fais-le »_

 _-« Bien, mais avant de partir j'aimerai vous…. » Malcom s'arrêta de parler. Comme les autres, il entendit le craquement d'une brindille._

 _Tous les trois se tournèrent, Avery semblait s'empêcher de respirer mais trop tard. Plus d'image._

 **-« Donc à quoi penses-tu ? »** demanda Stefan à Avery

 **-« J'ai fait des recherches et six personnes sont portées disparues dans les villes voisines de Mystic-Falls. Des hommes et des femmes excellents dans l'électronique, la mécanique, la chaudronnerie ont été vu pour la dernière fois soit dans des bars, des nightclubs ou leur lieu de travail »**

 **-« Des experts pour comprendre le mécanisme des balles de policiers »** analysa Caroline

 **-« Exact »** affirma Avery **« Je tiens enfin une bonne intrigue pour mon article sur Mystic-Falls. Mais il me faut des preuves, je dois découvrir leur cachette, les voir à l'œuvre »**

 **-« NON ! »** L'humaine les regardaient bizarrement

 **-« C'est dangereux »** dédramatisa Caroline plus posément **« Stefan t'accompagnera »** continua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Stefan cherchant son soutien puis se concentra sur la rouquine **« Mystic-Falls en ce moment n'est pas très fréquentable et puis il connait cette ville comme sa poche. Si quelque chose arrive, il connait les meilleures cachettes »**

 **-« D'accord »** pas du tout convaincue par l'explication de la blonde

 **-« Génial »** fut soulagée Caroline **« Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, beaucoup trop de choses à faire »** elle se leva **« Stefan on continuera cette conversation plus tard et tiens moi au jus »**

Temps présent,

 **-« Caroline, stop »** la vampire blonde tourna la tête et arrêta de gesticuler dans la chambre de Bonnie

 **-« Je ne peux pas rester calme. Cette psychopathe de Lily a tiré un trait sur notre traité de paix. Elle s'en prend à nous alors que nous l'avions laissé tranquille… enfin presque»** Bonnie plissa les yeux **« Oublie ce que je viens de dire »**

 **-« Impossible, pourquoi tu dis que nous ne l'avons pas tout à fait laissée tranquille »**

Caroline tergiversa puis explosa

 **-« Matt »**

 **-« Quoi ? Matt »**

 **-« Il est possible qu'il soit impliqué dans tout ça. Il est le seul à Mystic-Falls »** expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était évident

 **-« Non, impossible. Matt ne serait pas assez fou pour cela, Care »**

 **-« Tu as raison »** ponctua Caroline en écartant bien les yeux **« mais… les gens changent »** sure de ce qu'elle avançait même si cela la rendait malade et hystérique. Elles parlaient de Matt, son ex, son ami **« il est possible»**

 **-« Oublie, Caroline »** tonna Bonnie, les mains sur les épaules de Caroline. Elle ne devait pas chercher plus loin **. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai une solution. Tu auras ta parfaite vie humaine »**

 **-« Pas si tu te fais encore blesser ! »** rétorqua Caroline **« Je vais t'aider, il est hors de question que je te perde maintenant. Elena, la magie la conserve belle et jeune pour Damon. Elle peut attendre. On a des tas de choses à vivre ensemble »**

 **-« Care »** Bonnie rigolait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans toutes ses exagérations **« Elena perd aussi, beaucoup »**

 **-« Là on parle de toi. Tu es jeune et sexy, tu vas vivre la vie d'adolescente que tu n'as jamais vécue, d'accord ? Donc toi et moi sur cette mission »**

 **-« Je voudrais bien, mais, j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt Damon et moi qui sommes visés »** Caroline expira **« Tu me fais confiance ? »** essaya Bonnie de la convaincre. Elle devait rester en dehors de ça, tout comme Damon ou bien Stefan. Xander, Matt et elle s'occupaient déjà de Lily. Dès que Nora en aura dit un peu plus sur ces archives, ils la relâcheront se promit-elle. Cette bibliothèque résoudra pas mal de leurs maux.

 **-« Je n'aime pas ça. Tout recommence, tu échafaudes des plans dangereux en douce avec Damon ou une stupide personne pour te laisser te sacrifier. Tu prends encore tout en charge et tu trinqueras de nouveau dans le processus. Je ne suis pas ok….je ne le serai jamais »**

 **-« Me fais-tu confiance, Care »** Voyant l'air grave de Bonnie, elle ne pouvait plus protester

 **-« Oui »**

 **-« Alors tout ira bien »**

* * *

 **-« On va libérer Julian et après ? »**

 **-« On attend, Oscar »** répondit Lily **« Pendant ce temps, je veux que vous retourniez à la bibliothèque. Faites attention tous les deux, que personne ne vous voit faire le sort. L'incident de la dernière fois ne doit pas se reproduire »** les mains fébriles, elle continua **« Je veux connaître toutes les informations que le Coven des Gemini avait en leur possession sur le nœud tellurique. Ils connaissaient surement les objets qu'Oscar a trouvés et comment les utiliser »**

 **-« Bien »** dirent à l'unisson Beau et Malcom

 **-« Et moi, je m'occupe de mes fils. Si ce qu'Oscar a dit est juste, Julian ne l'aurait pas gardé et aurait donné mon bijou à Damon et Stefan. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ne l'a pas gardé par pure méchanceté »**

 **-« Alors le plus judicieux est de fouiller le corps de Julian »** conseilla Malcom.

 **-« Tu as raison…. »** hocha-t-elle la tête, ne trouvant aucune autre alternative **« Mais d'abord mes fils »**

* * *

Au même moment dans l'appartement d'Atlanta, Bonnie franchissait la porte du salon découvrant Damon se débattant avec les échardes imbibées de verveines. Plusieurs idées lui traversèrent la tête alors qu'elle décroisait ses bras autour de sa poitrine, il lui faisait de la peine mais…exaspérée, elle soupira. Bonnie n'allait pas le faire. Il fallait qu'elle revienne sur ses pas sauf que le regard de Damon remonta à elle.

Un bref instant, elle allait céder et marcher vers lui seulement son bon sens la fit rebrousser chemin…en même temps, il devait avoir un mal de chien. Une fois, elle l'avait laissé souffrir dans les mains des Mikaelson ; allait-elle reproduire cela ? Dos au vampire, elle s'insulta, fit demi-tour et apporta la grande lampe avec elle pour éclairer un peu plus la pièce. En silence, elle baissa les mains de Damon et commença à s'occuper de sa blessure.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Damon observait la lumière se réfléchissant sur la frimousse noire de Bonnie. La respiration sifflante, le vampire regardait la tête de Bonnie penchée sur son trou béant lui retirant les échardes dans sa poitrine à mains nues. Sans le vouloir, il chercha son regard et de temps en temps il réussit à capturer son attention que très brièvement. Les quelques instants où il amorça une discussion, elle lui répondait en monosyllabes bien trop préoccupée à se racheter une conscience. Et comme à son habitude, Damon comptait lui rendre la tâche la plus dure possible.

Il avait enfin l'occasion de résoudre l'énigme Bonnie Bennett, cette occasion il ne la laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts. Ces derniers jours ont été les pires, il sentait de plus en plus que quelque chose allait lui arriver d'abord à cause de Rick maintenant sa mère était sur le banc des suspects… Son comportement le chiffonnait et peut-être que sa mère se sentait pareillement. Elle aussi avait peut-être remarqué que les pouvoirs de Bennett s'étaient amplifiés qu'ils crépitaient dans le vent aux bouts des doigts de Bonnie. Sa mère ne serait pas la première à vouloir s'en prendre à elle pour ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. C'était une supposition qu'il ne fallait pas négliger mais pas très convaincante. Un jour où l'autre il allait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Ce qui l'intriguait bien plus était son état de nervosité d'il y a quelques jours et qui est revenu aujourd'hui.

Pleins de petits moments lui vinrent en tête mais le plus significatif pour lui était leur dernière soirée pizza où ses pouvoirs grondaient dans l'air, certaines ampoules n'ont pas pu résister. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait fissuré son parebrise alors qu'il l'avait à peine taquinée. Il craignait le pire, qu'elle perde tout contrôle sur l'héritage Bennett. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais surtout lorsque cela la concernait. Il s'était aiguisé avec le temps. Il était capable bien des fois de remarquer quand Bonnie ne se comportait pas habituellement devant lui. Il y avait la fois où il l'avait trouvée faisant une crise de somnambulisme et terminant la transition d'Alaric en lui donnant son sang contrôlée par Esther ou lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de Silas et voulait à tout prix ramener Jer à la vie.

Mais cette fois c'était bien pire, il le sentait dans ses tripes parce que même dans les pires moments Bonnie gardait le contrôle... Il était emmerdé parce que la seule personne qui devait voler ses pensées, son attention, n'est plus. Elena était dans un coma magique alors que Bonnie était ici, à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa meilleure amie était devant lui si proche mais à la fois si loin…ridicule.

 **-« Un problème avec ton juju magic, Glinda ? »**

 **-« Alors comme ça tu te soucies de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Elena et toi en trois ans, il y a du progrès ! »**

 **-« Pas d'infraction, juste pour meubler »** Bonnie releva légèrement sa tête et arrêta de trifouiller dans la plaie de Damon, leurs yeux se croisèrent, une nano seconde, elle se crut retournée dans la cuisine du manoir en 94 où ils avaient beaucoup échangé, s'étaient chamaillés et avaient ri. En fait les seuls bons moments de son emprisonnement étaient liés à lui dans cette cuisine. Et là aujourd'hui, en cet instant, elle se sentit proche de lui en sécurité, il se mettait à nu devant elle. Bonnie aimait ce Damon non le trou du cul qu'il était la plupart du temps. Mais il est tellement changeant pouvait-elle vraiment compter de nouveau sur lui, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait…

 **-« Je m'en occupe…. »** elle enfouissait son vœu de peur d'être encore déçue rejetée et laissée derrière **« le plus important en ce moment est de te rétablir. Alors bois un peu de bourbon. Il atténuera ta douleur ou bien veux-tu que je te bâillonne ? »** A son plus grand étonnement il ne se fit pas prier, il prit la bouteille couchée à leur côté et bu une longue gorgée sans baisser les yeux sur elle.

 **-« Où est passé la Bonnie qui voulait faire passer son bien-être avant celui des autres ? »**

 **-« Toujours là »**

 **-« Tu devrais réparer ça rapidement, la magie de Quetsiyah pourrait te consumer comme les pouvoirs des 100 sorcières. Mauvais timing quand on pense que Lily est une traitre »** Damon l'étonnait mise à part sa dernière phrase. Il essayait juste de mettre sa touche de cynisme et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, il lui disait les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux bouclés **« Je suppose parce que je ne t'ai pas vu toucher à un livre de sorcellerie depuis, alors je doute que tu aies essayé de contrôler l'Expression qui court dans ton sang délicieusement chaud»**

 **-« Comme je te l'ai dit »** elle tira sur une écharde d'un coup sec réprimant un sourire, elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par lui, encore moins par son charme **«je m'y attèle »**

 **-« C'est ce que tu faisais ce matin ? »**

 **-« Peut-être »** l'écharde rejoignit les autres dans un bocal **« il n'en reste plus que 2 »**

 **-« Fantastique »** souriait-il la mâchoire endolorie puis il redevint sérieux **« Quand tu veux, on travaille dessus »**

 **-« C'est la seule magie que j'ai. Tu sais…tu as égaré Mrs Cuddles durant le gâchis de notre déménagement express, alors je fais avec »** un long soupir échappa des lèvres de Bonnie alors qu'il grimaçait plus parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à cause de la douleur **« C'est fini »**

Ses yeux brillants ne la quittaient pas, il vit les mains de Bonnie tachées de son sang, il ne la méritait pas **« Je vais te chercher une poche de sang, tu cicatriseras plus vite »**

 **-« Attends »** il la tira à lui. Comme la dernière fois, il sentit la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il avait peur de s'y bruler les ailes mais s'en approcha quand même, planta son regard dans ses yeux marrons-verts. Quoi qu'il puisse ressentir de mauvais parce qu'elle n'est pas dans le cercueil à la place d'Elena, il voulait toujours qu'elle reste collée à lui **« Merci….j-je te suis vraiment reconnaissant »**

 **-« Tu en ferais autant … »** elle déglutit difficilement perturbée par son attitude. la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette pudeur et cette sincérité c'était durant la fête des fondateurs. Elle s'y croirait encore même si une foule de choses se sont passées depuis. Ils avaient évolué mais certains points ne changeaient pas **« pour Elena»** elle s'éloigna de lui **« A toute»** la sorcière la plus forte de l'ouest partit rejoindre la blonde qui avait attendu plus loin il y a un couple de secondes, pas très rassurée que leur ancienne vie surnaturelle leur soit jetée en pleine figure. Damon fut témoin du soulagement de Caroline, l'effusion de leur embrassade alors que cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elles s'étaient séparées. Il les entendit parler à voix basse, le prénom de Tyler fut mentionné.

 **-« Tu es sûre que tu veux lui demander de l'aide ? »**

 **-« Yep, Matt m'a dit que Xander l'a aidé à maîtriser sa colère, l'influence de la lune sur lui »** de son poste, Damon remarqua la gêne de Caroline et une certaine amertume **« Care…. »** Bonnie prit les mains de Caroline dans les siennes **« Je dois tout essayer pour être de nouveau la Bonnie d'avant K… »** Bonnie toussa mais le prénom banni de son vocabulaire avait du mal à sortir **« kaiiii »** finit-elle par souffler difficilement les lèvres serrées et tremblantes. Il imaginait très bien ses yeux être assombris par ses tourments. Voyant l'importance dans les yeux de Bonnie, Caroline accepta en lui donnant en main propre son téléphone portable.

 **-« J'espère qu'il t'apportera les réponses aux questions que tu te poses et que ce Xander t'aidera. Je l'espère de tout cœur »**

 **-« Care, je t'aime »**

 **-« Moi aussi, Bon…Plus que tout »** finit-elle par dire en resserrant sa prise sur Bonnie puis elle l'entraina dans une seconde étreinte.

* * *

 ** _Fin..._**

 ** _Merci de votre fidélité, il me fait toujours très plaisir de voir le nombre de views et de commentaires sur cette histoire. Continuez à montrer votre amour pour 22.190 en laissant un petit commentaire, cela me permettra d'améliorer et enrichir ma version de la saison 7 donc un gros big up à vous tous. Restez donc connecter et au plaisir de pouvoir lire vos avis._**

 ** _xo_**


	12. Chapter 12 pt1

**Amis du jour bonjour, Amis du soir bonsoir,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une incroyable semaine. Je suis contente que vampire diaries a été renouvelé pour une huitième saison. Il me tarde de savoir si le Bamon se concrétisera à la fin de la saison 7 et hook up en saison 8. Je croise les doigts, un peu d'espoir ne tue pas ! lol**

 **Pour revenir à ma fic, je souhaite que ce chapitre vous plaira, on s'éloigne réellement de la version de la saison 7 de la série mais ce n'est pas grave :-). J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre 12 qui se décompose en 4 parties. Vous allez enfin lire le fameux dîner chez Alaric, il y aura beaucoup de cries beaucoup de larmes, peut-être que vous me détesterez pour traiter ainsi les personnages de la série. Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Il a été très difficile pour moi, d'écrire les parties qui vont suivre, j'ai lutté pour trouver le meilleur style pour raconter cette soirée chez Rick ce qui se passe avant et après pour donner du sens à la chute de la soirée. Ces chapitres et tous les autres autant que les précédents ne seraient pas les mêmes sans ma béta Minashi. Je la remercie infiniment, donnez lui de gros bisous. Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs. Réellement gros big up à vous.**

 **Maintenant place à la lecture!**

Disclamer: **l'univers et les personnages de Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas**

Mots: **6,667**

* * *

 **22,190 Days**

 **Chapitre 12 (1/4)**

 **-«Hummhumm»** bougonna de mécontentement Damon d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu durant son happy-hour avancé. Agacé, il jeta négligemment son verre de bourbon sur le comptoir et extirpa de l'arrière poche de son jean noir, son smartphone. Quelques clics plus tard, il finit par accepter le rendez-vous d'Enzo. Il espérait que le déplacement en valait la chandelle et recevoir de bonnes nouvelles concernant Elena, sous peine de ripper le cœur de son inutile frère d'Augustine. Le vampire soupira, il ne pourrait pas gérer de demoiselle en détresse. Expulsant toute la pression de sa poitrine dans un long souffle, ses pensées dérivaient jusqu'à la sorcière, ses sourcils se fronçaient instinctivement d'inquiétude.

Les yeux dans le vide, il reprit son verre et but cul sec. Il essayait tellement difficilement d'oublier les dernières vingt-quatre heures, elles étaient toutes liées à elle. Le frère aîné de Stefan a passé son temps à enterrer les cadavres de ses anciens employés, convaincre leurs proches qu'ils étaient partis pour ne plus revenir et finir par remettre en état son établissement, tout en pensant à Bonnie. Damon cherchait à comprendre ce qui le tracassait le plus dans les derniers évènements : les menaces de Lily sur elle ou le nouveau défi de Sabrina ? Bonnie avait le don d'être exaspérante, d'être la petite mouche volant proche d'une oreille jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Bennett était sadique parce qu'elle aimait torturer les gens avec des paroles dignes d'un psy en pochette surprise. Une chose en entrainant une autre, il se remémora les fois où ses paroles ont fait échos en lui :

 _«Il y a toujours un choix. Chaque fois que tu en fais un, quelqu'un d'autre souffre.»_

 _« Si tu es tellement en colère contre moi pourquoi me faire boire ton sang pour me sauver la vie ? »_

 _« L'espoir est la seule chose qui m'aide à aller de l'avant, Damon. Donc, si tu en as vraiment terminé, si tu l'es, finissons-en, parce que cela ne contribue pas à m'aider »_

Et maintenant…Elle lui demandait de creuser en lui pour comprendre son comportement envers elle... ébahit face à de telles qualités humaines, Damon décida qu'il avait assez bu pour la journée du moins pour les quatre prochaines heures. Il reboucha la bouteille et versa le contenu de son verre dans l'évier. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner en le poussant à démarrer cette introspection intérieure. Elle le faisait pour lui. Bonnie était témoin d'à quel point il était rongé par ses démons du passé, qu'ils dictaient ses actions, ses viles pulsions. C'était La seconde fois depuis trois ans qu'elle sauvait le monde de lui, les gens de lui et lui de lui-même.

 **-« Cette fille n'est pas une humaine, un brin d'égoïsme ne lui ferai pas de mal »** se disait-il après un très long soupir. Ses yeux parcouraient en même temps les moindres recoins du bar, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Mais il n'y avait rien, il sut qu'il était temps pour lui de tout éteindre et de monter à l'appartement.

Arrivé au salon, il abandonna l'idée de dormir, ses gencives le démangeaient beaucoup trop. La faim passait toujours avant une petite sieste. D'un pas las, il ouvrit le frigidaire. Il sourit face à son rhésus préféré (B positif) ensuite tranquillement, il le réchauffa aux micro-ondes. Au moment où il s'empara d'une tasse dans l'armoire du haut, il entendit des petits pas venir vers lui. Il s'arrêta et fut surpris de voir Bonnie vêtue encore de ses pyjamas composés d'un short couleur lavande et d'un débardeur blanc. En silence, il la suivit du regard. Elle passa devant lui, la tête dans les nuages, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Trainant des pieds, elle sortit le jus d'orange pressé du matin puis un verre propre dans le lave-vaisselle. A cet instant précis son regard tomba sur la base de sa nuque. Ses cheveux ramassés en chignon lui permirent de découvrir le tatouage de la petite sorcière. C'était étonnant ! Au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était ce genre de fille…et pourtant elle l'avait fait. La fille qui s'asseyait autour de l'ilot central s'était faite tatouer une inscription avec un petit oiseau.

 **-« Quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise nuit »**

Sortie de son nuage de fumée, elle releva enfin la tête du pichet de jus d'orange et le regarda

 **-« Tais-toi Salvatore, ta voix est une nuisance sonore »**

 **-« En colère ? »** il l'aida à attraper un muffin dans la corbeille

 **-« Rappelles-moi ce dont nous avons parlé avant-hier ? »**

 **-« Je sais »** ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire amusé **« Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi ou de moi….enfin si en incluant ma très jolie génitrice qui n'a rien d'une mère aimante. Au fait, très beau tatouage ! »**

Instinctivement, elle se toucha la nuque. De ses doigts manucurés, elle caressa sa peau lisse. La sorcière aux yeux marron-vert se rappela de ses deux dernières nuits. Elle se rappelait de ses cauchemars qui l'avaient réveillée à l'aube en sueur avec de très forte douleur à la base de sa nuque. Elle a le souvenir de se sentir presque squelettique tellement elle avait la sensation d'avoir la peau sur les os et ses veines douloureuses se voyaient à travers sa chair. C'était atroce mais rien de comparable à ces rêves cauchemardesques dont elle ne se souvenait que très brièvement. Il ne lui restait que des flashs avec beaucoup de sang, ou plutôt un mélange de sang. A cette évocation, la température de son corps baissa. Elle était frigorifiée et Damon le remarqua

 **« Woh, Witchy il y a un problème ? Ou même de ça nous ne pouvons discuter ? »** demanda-t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur la table, mettant son visage à la hauteur du sien en sirotant son repas, l'air soucieux **« A moins que tu veuilles parler de ton tatouage »**

 **-« Je n'en parlerai pas avec toi »**

 **-« Allez… viens»** il recouvra de sa main ses doigts fin caramélisés aux ongles peints d'une couleur aubergine. Elle sentit son inquiétude dans ses yeux et cela lui réchauffa le cœur **« meublons pendant que l'on déjeune : pourquoi un oiseau et qu'est-ce que signifie Rebirth ? »**

 **-« Ok »** soupira-t-elle. Bonnie reprit sa main. Il l'observa retirer l'emballage entourant la pâtisserie chocolat praliné **« Grande histoire courte, je ne voulais pas être ringarde avec un Phoenix qui renait de ses cendres. Un oiseau est plus poétique et fragile, ma vie l'est. Je sais que la fille que j'étais avant est morte définitivement au bout de ma deuxième mort mais j'essaie de la retrouver coûte que coûte. »**

 **-« Mais en même temps tu veux oublier le fait que t'as passé plus de la moitié d'une année morte»**

 **-« Yep….un bon résumé. Je suis en pleine renaissance »**

 **-« Tu es bien une fille pour penser ça. Je suis mort bien que j'utilise le vampirisme pour justifier d'être un connard et un monstre, la plupart du temps. Le Damon humain réside encore quelque part… au fond de la noirceur tapissant à l'intérieur de mon corps d'éternel apollon. Donc toi….je peux te certifier que tu es toujours l'ennuyeuse sorcière que j'ai connue à Mystic-Falls. Bien qu'un peu plus kickass mais quand même une madame je sais tout »**

 **-« Merci »** répondit-elle en lui offrant sa plus belle grimace

 **-« De rien, c'est un plaisir »** rétorqua le vampire rempli de malice versant à sa place du jus d'orange **« Pour en revenir à Lily»**

 **-« Très occupée aujourd'hui et je dois encore prévenir Caroline que je ne viens pas ce soir. Une prise de tête est suffisante »** il la vit prendre son verre et son muffin.

 **-« les hérétiques sont sur le feu, c'est une bonne raison pour que l'on joue à la dinette toi et moi »**

 **-« Non merci »** termina Bonnie une gorgée de son verre de jus d'orange et le posa devant Damon **« Délicieux ton jus d'orange »** ajouta la sorcière passant autour de lui pour s'éloigner et finit par donner son dos **« on ne parlera que quand tu auras mis des mots sur tes maux »**

 **-« Joli jeu de mot »**

 **-« Exact, bye Damon »**

Il sourit encore plus quand il vit son popotin balancer de droite à gauche alors qu'elle lui disait au revoir avec sa main.

 _Bip….bip_

Pour la sixième fois au cours de ce samedi, il lut un message d'Enzo.

 _« Je suis déjà en ville. Rejoins-moi au parc »_

* * *

A destination, Damon regarda les environs. Il était quasi désert, huit ou dix humains étaient présents, normal à cette période de l'année se disait-il en posant un premier pied ensuite le second dans la verdure givrée. A la recherche du vampire aux yeux sombres, l'impatience de ce dernier démangea la pointe de ses crocs. Il pouvait sentir un guet-apens de loin, malgré tout, il devait calmer son esprit, se rassurer que sa petite-amie était en sécurité. Elle est redevenue une cible facile endormie avec la cure contre le vampirisme. Maintenant que Mystic-Falls grouillait de vampires et d'hérétiques tout était possible. Le vampire de 174 ans espérait que ni Lily ni Enzo ne vendraient la mèche parce que la sleepy-cure et la présence du remède dans le sang d'Elena sont les seules garanties pour obtenir le bonheur suprême qu'il avait cru toucher en 1864 avec Katherine.

Il avait déjà tant enduré, tant travaillé et s'était tant battu pour obtenir la fille, qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer ni aujourd'hui, ni dans Mille ans, pas encore. Il avait bien conscience que d'attendre l'amour de sa vie ne sera pas une partie de plaisir mais 1105 jours sont déjà écoulés. Le sacrifice en valait le prix parce qu'au final, il aura l'amour la dévotion dont il avait cru être privé. Elena l'a quelque peu rassuré, sa mort, le vampirisme, le sire bond n'ont rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi ; même si au fond de lui il hait le fait qu'elle l'ait qualifié en tant que son pire choix, il voulait être le seul, l'unique et meilleur choix de sa vie…. Etre le premier.

Il rit, c'était l'histoire de sa vie, jamais assez bon et pour l'heure Lorenzo l'attendait. Plus loin, il l'aperçut assis sur un banc en dessous d'un grand saule pleureur. Doucement, il posa ses fesses à quelques centimètres du bord du banc.

 **-« Alors Mystic-Falls ? »**

 **-« La belle au bois dormant va bien, si c'est ce que tu me demandes »**

 **-« Bien… donc pourquoi… »** La voix de Damon se suspendit dans l'air quand il sentit une chaleur irradier son épaule. L'odeur qu'il avait toujours associée à sa mère envahit ses narines : le jasmin. Stoïque, il pivota sa tête à 45 degrés, elle était assise là à quelques centimètres de lui. Dans son esprit, cette femme qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler « mère » n'existe plus. La femme à sa droite n'avait que son enveloppe, rien à voir avec celle qu'il croyait connaître. C'est difficile pour lui, même horrible, voir déchirant d'avoir en horreur celle qu'il ressassait dans ses songes comme douce, aimante. Et maintenant, il découvrait une toute autre personne. Il se refusait d'apprendre à la connaître, pour lui sa mère….enfin l'image de ce qu'il se faisait d'une mère ne laisse pas ses enfants aux mains d'une personne violente, une mère ne fait pas croire à ses enfants qu'elle est morte parce qu'elle n'a plus le courage de faire face à un mari autoritaire. Liliane Salvatore n'est qu'une lâche, une traitresse… Il n'avait définitivement plus de respect pour la personne assise à sa droite, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle l'atteigne, qu'il la laisse entrer dans sa vie de peur de salir ce qu'il sait d'elle. Il refusait d'avoir comme mère un monstre. Il ne voulait pas, point « **Eh bien la pomme ne tombe pas très loin du pommier»** les jaugeant tous les deux **« j'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière cette mascarade. Enzo est loin d'être un Serpentard, il est plutôt un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle »**

 **-« Réellement, Harry Potter ? »** s'exclama Enzo, il leva les yeux au ciel **« Voyons un peu d'imagination, mon ami… les sorciers sont pour les gamins, je peux être aussi rebutant et coriace qu'un zombie de Walking Dead sur ce….Je préfère vous laisser »**

 **-« Non, restes »** Damon se leva **« J'en ai fini ici »**

 **-« Damon »** les mains à plat sur ses cuisses, Lily se leva déterminée à parler avec lui **« Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps »**

 **-« Pas le temps de jouer à la poupée ou à quoi que ce soit Mommy »** disait-il à reculons puis se ravisa, le doigt pointé vers le haut **« Oh un dernier léger petit détail »** le regard pas très amical il ajouta« **N'envoie plus jamais tes clébards pour jouer les entremetteurs quelques temps à peine que tes bêtes de foires aient fait un brunch de mes employés»**

 **-« Allez Damon, trouves autre chose, tu n'arriveras pas à me retourner contre eux. Il me semble que c'est toi et ta stupide sorcière qui m'avez dupée et fait souffrir. Eux… ils m'ont soutenue, donné un équilibre. Ils ne me punissent pas pour quelque chose dont ils ne savent rien »**

 **-« Pas besoin d'avoir des explications, tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est de la merde ! Rien de ce que tu diras ne changera le fait que tu nous as laissé derrière. »** Damon haussa la voix moqueur et révolté **« Aux mains de ce tortionnaire, inflexible violant Guiseppe, et tu veux je te tende la joue ? Je ne suis pas ton enfoiré de Jésus, Lily, pourrit en enfer. »** La mère des hérétiques lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il lui crachait à la figure de manière figuré bien sûr.

 **-« Ce qui s'est passé entre ton père et moi ne te regarde pas, le passé est derrière nous. Laisse-le se retourner dans sa tombe, rongé par son impuissance de voir ce que l'on est devenus sans lui. Et quoique tu puisses ressentir envers moi, tu es mon fils tu me dois encore le respect »**

 **\- « Ah cette notion de respect, je l'aime beaucoup. Si tu en as pour moi ne montre plus ton visage de tricheuse devant moi»** explosa Damon d'une voix éprouvée et rauque jubilant à peine du regard écarquillé de Lily. D'ailleurs, son regard se durcit au fil des secondes le faisant respirer de plus en plus fort en raison de toutes les émotions qu'elle suscitait en lui, rancœur, peine, amour, colère, tristesse. La claque qu'elle lui flanqua la minute d'après le réveilla de sa contemplation. Il resta là médusé par tout le vide qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Ce vide agrandissait la haine qu'il nourrissait pour elle parce qu'elle était hermétique à lui. Les dents serrées, il combattait le vampire en lui, il avait si mal qu'il ressentait la douleur profondément ancré dans sa chair, si douloureux qu'il devait l'extérioriser en arrachant du sol, le banc.

Gardant contenance, Liliane ne sortait pas de sa ligne de conduite et parlait doucement sans qu'aucune émotion ne transperce sa voix.

 **-« Je suis venue pour ceci »** elle lui montra une vieille photo. Mais il ne la regardait pas, il laissa d'abord ses yeux injectés de sang redevenir à la normale, mettre ses ressentiments vers le bas. Ce n'était que lorsque la température s'était réchauffée quelque peu qu'il l'a prise entre ses doigts.

 **-« Tout ce que je vois est une femme froide avec une vieille robe hideuse »** il la lui remit sans poser un regard sur elle **« est-ce tout ? »**

 **-« le bijou que j'ai au poignet. Il me le faut, peut-être que ton frère ou toi l'avez gardé en souvenir »** il rit

 **-« Désolé de te décevoir, mais aucun de nous n'avons ton grigri.»** il recula encore, il détestait être aussi proche d'elle **« Guiseppe a refusé que nous voyions ton corps au solarium. Je ne voulais rien conserver de toi mais pour Stefan oui, petit frère était inconsolable. »** Posa-t-il enfin un regard certes dur sur elle, mais il s'agissait quand même d'un regard **« Mais le grand Guiseppe m'a dit qu'il ne rouvrait pas ton cercueil. On dirait un autre de vos mensonges. Sur ce, je te souhaite beaucoup de malheur avec tes enfants zombie, qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de Bennett. Sinon je m'occupe d'eux comme de Kai»**

 **-« Tu sais, j'ai peut-être fait un mauvais calcul »** le dos de Damon se raidit, il inclina son buste vers elle et la regarda, le front plissé **« je pensais que seule Elena comptait pour toi, avec Stefan bien sûr. Kai avait raison, tu l'aimes à ta façon »** tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était fuir. Il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction, montrer qu'elle le bouleversait bien plus mais son cœur se fit si lourd qu'il pouvait à peine bouger **« Kai voulait la tuer et la torturer en s'en prenant à ses proches. Bien que moi tout ce qui m'intéressait était de te faire souffrir, te donner une leçon en t'enlevant aussi tout ce que tu aimais. Je voulais que tu apprennes de tes erreurs pour que tu comprennes la portée de tes actes, ce que tu m'as fait subir. On est loin de l'époque où je voulais te protéger de ton père, te faire avouer tes bêtises avant que ton père recommence à te battre en confisquant le plus important pour toi : tous tes jouets. »** Elle rit **« Tu pouvais saigner tout ce qui t'importait étaient eux, jouer, le reste tu t'en fichais, toi et encore toi. Maintenant j'adapte le châtiment à la hauteur de ton égocentrisme, de ta trahison. »**

- **« Tu n'as pas** » Ces yeux étaient si expressifs quasiment baignés de larmes **« No….non »** , il était dans le déni total **« Ne dis rien…je ne veux rien entendre sortir de ta bouche »** sa voix rauque s'essouffla

 **-« Oui je vais te le dire et tu vas l'entendre »** doucement elle le força à lui faire face, les yeux de Damon brillaient **« Je t'ai inclus dans la vengeance de Kai. Et cela a germé en lui, la brillante idée de lier la vie de cette sorcière avec la douce Elena. Vos conversations l'ont aidé à trouver cette vengeance parfaite. On avait tous les deux à y gagner, lui la mort de Bonnie et moi : te faire ressentir juste un peu l'éloignement de l'amour de ta vie comme tu m'as extirpé loin des miens. Je voulais que tu souffres, que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as enfin avoué que je ne les reverrai jamais. Il fallait que ton cœur saigne, mon fils. Mais Malachai voulait bien plus, Kai était plus cinglé plus intransigeant. Il t'a imposé un choix. Un choix judicieux à vrai dire : choisir entre Bonnie et Elena. Te connaissant, il pensait que tu allais choisir Elena plutôt que Bonnie, comme moi d'ailleurs ce qui aurait pu être bon pour moi. Stefan ne t'aurait pas pardonné d'avoir été égoïste, Bonnie méritait de vivre. Il aime protéger les petites choses depuis son enfance. Tu aurais perdu non seulement Elena mais aussi ton frère ; ta famille au même titre que j'aurais perdu les miens si Kai ne les avait pas sortis de la prison World. Je pensais encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui que tu aurais choisi Elena mais tu es si protecteur envers la sorcière. Dommage que Kai n'ait pas su quantifier ton amour pour elle, il voulait réellement qu'elle sente la douleur de se faire abandonner et trahir par une personne à qui elle portait un peu d'amour. »** Damon la dévisagea de dégoût bas en haut **« Souris, aucune des deux n'est morte. Il y a eu quand même une bonne fin, tu as ta famille et j'ai la mienne. »**

 **-« Elles…. »** Le cœur de Damon se serra **« Elles ne sont pas des jouets, si tu as un problème avec moi… »** Murmura Damon en colère. Il avait raison de ne rien lui donner. Ne pas donner comme Stefan, une seconde chance. Les yeux en bas, il les releva avec beaucoup de mépris. De toutes les manières, elle ne méritait que cela pour utiliser Elena contre lui, la voix un peu plus portante il ajouta **« Soit un homme pour une fois et règle le avec moi »**

 **-« J'aimerais le faire, vraiment, mais Bonnie me rend les choses si difficiles et j'ai d'autre chose à faire pour m'installer dignement chez moi. Qu'elle me rende ma fille sinon, je n'aurai aucune clémence. Maintenant tu sais de quoi je suis….. »** Il ne l'écoutait plus et se jeta sur elle mais résista à casser le cou qu'il avait entre sa main.

 **-« Kai…. »** Sa voix sortit difficilement de sa gorge, on aurait dit qu'il agonisait **« Ce fils de pute a dit à Bonnie qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de… »** Il renforça prise et lut la peur dans les yeux de Lily **« de les délier est-ce vrai ? »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas une sorcière donc…non »** souffla-t-elle gardant son regard ancré dans le sien. Le contact fut de courte durée, Damon baissa les yeux desserrant quelque peu sa main autour de son cou pour regarder le sol. Il était complètement perdu. Le cœur de mère de Lily n'était pas indifférent à la douleur de Damon.

 **-« Maintenant il serait temps de reculer »** menaça Enzo. Damon rit et s'exécuta, il tituba fatigué de se battre.

 **-« T'inquiète, je te la laisse, elle n'en vaut pas la peine….elle mérite plus que la mort, elle serait beaucoup trop douce pour elle»** c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il les quitta, il était loin de penser qu'elle laisserait tomber une larme. Lily ne voulait pas être si dure mais il l'a tellement poussée. Un peu plus et elle le repoussait loin d'elle effaçant le reste d'amour qu'elle avait malgré elle cultivé à son insu. Une partie d'elle continuait à prier pour eux, qu'ils connaissent la paix, l'amour, l'absolution car elle savait de source sûre que le malheur allait les frapper plusieurs fois. L'avenir le prouvera. Même en étant une mère indigne, une part d'elle voulait continuer à conserver son rôle de mère auprès d'eux mais d'un autre côté, il y avait sa nouvelle famille. Celle-ci a tant besoin d'elle et puis elle ne se résolvait pas à les abandonner, c'est une erreur qu'elle ne reproduirait pas avec eux. Alors s'il fallait choisir entre ses deux fils et sa famille, elle choisira Malcom, Beau, Mary-Louise, Oscar, Valérie et Julian. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait, Damon et Stefan elle les avait perdus à jamais. A quoi bon s'accrocher quand il n'y a plus d'espoir. A la seconde où Enzo essuya sa larme de son pouce, son visage se durcit. Finalement il n'y avait pas de choix, son ancienne famille l'a fait pour elle.

La seule chose dont Damon se souciait marchant de plus en plus loin, c'est sa souffrance. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il fallait du bourbon beaucoup de bourbon, Alaric allait lui en fournir. C'est mieux de se morfondre à deux et puis il devait régler le problème Rick/Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline était furieuse même après le départ de Bonnie des heures plus tôt. Elle aurait bien aimé faire de la tête de cette enflure de Damon Salvatore son punching-ball. La blonde connaissait la véritable raison du revirement de Bonnie. Elle avait beau lui donner toutes les raisons pour l'accompagner, que Matt serait là pour faire passer le temps, mais rien, elle ne voulait plus venir. C'était dépitée qu'elle avait rempli sa voiture avec toutes les fournitures pour passer un bon dîner. Il était quasiment quatre heures lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture devant le bloc de duplex ou habitait Alaric. Elle fit le tour et ouvrit son coffre. Elle prit le premier sac de commission puis entra dans l'enceinte, le logement était au deuxième.

Et lorsqu'elle frappa, quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, elle dû reculer. C'est un Damon quasi endormi qui l'accueillit

 **-« Où est Rick ? »**

 **-« Pas bien, revient demain »** Caroline bloqua la porte avec son pied puis força l'entrée. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sortir ses yeux de ses orbites. Elle détestait la crasse alors voir les bouteilles de bières et de scotch et de bourbons joncher le sol, lui souleva le cœur. Ecœurée, elle posa soigneusement son sac puis ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer réveillant par la même occasion Alaric complètement ivre couché sur le canapé.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le fit aller prendre une douche puis se tourna vers Damon

 **-« Tu es content ? »**

 **-« De quoi parles-tu ? »** faisait-il l'innocent.

 **-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu fais des pieds et des mains pour que ce dîner ne se fasse pas. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas savoir car il se fera quand même. On a besoin d'une occasion de se réunir, d'être de nouveau une famille, de sourire, de rigoler ensemble »**

 **-« Tu es bien naïve »**

 **-« Peut-être mais je suis bien contente de ne pas voir tout en noir comme toi. »** disait-elle en prenant des sacs poubelles pour jeter les restes de pizza et toutes les bouteilles **« J'ai un dîner à organiser donc ouste »**

 **-« Il n'est pas en état »**

 **-« Il va l'être, je connais un remède anti-gueule de bois »** Damon sourit quand elle le poussa brusquement. Soudain, ils tournèrent leur tête vers une odeur de gerbe. Tous les deux allèrent voir, Rick. Caroline l'aida à se relever et l'assit sur la lunette des toilettes **« Ça t'apprendra à t'encanailler avec le diable en personne »** soupira-t-elle. **« Restes là, j'arrive »**

 **-« Attends »**

 **-« Oui ? »** le regarda-t-elle soucieuse

 **-« On devrait remettre ça à plus tard »**

 **-« Il en est hors de question. Désolé de te dire ça mais, ce n'est pas que pour toi cette fête. Elle est pour nous tous. On fera cette fête »**

 **-« Caroline »**

 **-« Non, peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais demain. Je viendrai sans faute, tôt, t'éloigner de ce vautour. Donc, ça me laisse assez de temps pour ramener à ma cause Bonnie »**

 **-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir »** Caroline releva les yeux de son agenda électronique puis sonda Alaric **« Et je veux qu'elle vienne. J'ai promis à Damon d'avoir le meilleur des comportements. »**

 **-« je ne te crois pas »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** elle mit son agenda vers le bas.

 **-« Blondie, laisses les grandes personnes parler. Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? »**

 **-« Tu sais pourquoi ; je ne suis pas en état pour merder. J'ai besoin de trois nuits pour récupérer »**

 **-« Ok…..je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais laissez mon amie tranquille. Je reviens, j'ai plein de choses dans le coffre et vos saletés à nettoyer »**

Damon attendit qu'elle soit partie pour ouvrir les robinets afin de couvrir leur voix

 **-« Merveilleux jeu d'acteur »**

 **-« Merci »** il s'arrêta de rire car une douleur fulgurante le mit mal en point **« Je ne peux rien promettre quand il s'agit d'elle »**

 **-« Pour moi, tu peux le faire ? »** Rick, le regarda par deux fois

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère, tu étais très vague »**

 **-« Réponds à ma question »**

 **-« Même pas pour toi, mon pote. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour la pauvre Bonnie, pour la pauvre Elena pour le pauvre Damon mais personne ne s'inquiète pour Jo. Son enterrement n'avait rien à voir avec les aux revoir pour Elena alors qu'elle n'est pas morte. Elle et moi ne sommes que des dommages collatéraux de la vengeance stupide de Bonnie. Ma réponse te satisfait ? »**

 **-« Amplement, rien ne dit que Blondie réussira »**

 **-« Elle le fera, j'en suis certain »**

* * *

Deux heures auparavant

* * *

Bonnie avait finalement décidé de rejoindre Matt aux ruines des Lockwood. Elle devait s'occuper pour éviter de trop penser. Ses derniers cauchemars ruinaient peu à peu son équilibre intérieur.

De sources sures, l'utilisation du sang était de mauvais augures, seul les sorts les plus puissants les plus noirs en nécessitaient. Ses entrailles se tordaient à la simple pensée que son sang puisse être utilisé pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais elle devait garder les idées claires, ne pas succomber à des conclusions précipitées. Alors avoir les mains pleines était la meilleure solution. Il fallait qu'elle règle ce qu'elle était en mesure de gérer afin de ne pas céder à la paranoïa. Elle pouvait réparer le problème Nora, obtenir d'elle l'endroit où se trouve les archives des Gemini, connaître les intentions de Liliane. Oui, elle devait s'en tenir à cela. Bonnie se le répétait sans cesse quand elle testait les chevaux de sa Prius en direction de sa ville natale.

Il lui fallait du courage en grande quantité pour faire abstraction du fait que ses poils s'hérissaient sur ses bras lorsqu'elle dépassa le panneau de Mystic-Falls. La ville se développait au ralenti sous ses yeux derrière son parebrise et rétroviseurs. L'air se faisait de plus en plus pesant plus chaud dans l'habitacle plus elle s'enfonçait dans la ville. Un sentiment d'être prise au piège avec un loup enragé dans une cage l'enlisait. C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle descendit de son véhicule et debout sur des jambes lourdes qu'elle marchait dans les vestiges de la famille de Tyler. Arrivée dans la pièce où se trouvait Matt, elle se sentit délivrée. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, le soulagement de ne plus être seule dans cet enfer. Mais ce ne fut qu'un court répit, une odeur marquée lui souleva le cœur, rendit sa vision trouble, sa respiration presque saccadée, elle voyait comme si elle était dans un de ces mauvais jeux vidéo. L'anxiété la gagna, l'envie irrépressible de gratter le long de son bras fut insurmontable, encore plus quand elle remarqua que ses veines se faisaient de plus en plus visible sous sa peau.

Le chaton de Rudy ne souhaitait que de se frictionner ou de laver tout son corps pour atténuer l'odeur et la présence de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Bonnie se retenait difficilement, heureusement que Matt vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne la distrayait que quelques secondes et vite l'odeur du sang remonta à son nez. Elle repéra très rapidement d'où venait l'odeur, Xander mangeait de la viande crue poivrée. C'était horrible de le voir dévorer avec autant d'entrain, de l'entendre le voir bien mâcher cette chair rouge sang.

Subitement, elle revécut le rêve qu'elle avait fait peu de temps avant le mariage de Rick dans lequel elle se voyait les poignets entaillés couchée dans son lit. Kai était penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait couru pour fuir Lily et se faisait intercepter par Kai à son tour. Avant elle se disait que cela venait de son S.S.P.T ou d'une pseudo culpabilité. Maintenant avec ses nouveaux cauchemars, sa révulsion du sang, cela devait signifier quelque chose. Son subconscient lui criait quelque chose qu'elle refusait de voir. Un haut le cœur la fit arrêter de penser. Elle se dégagea de Matt et dégobilla le muffin de tout à l'heure.

 **-« Bonnie ça va ? »**

 **-« Ouais, j'irais mieux si ton copain arrêtait de manger de la viande crue »**

 **-« J'en suis sure que tu es moins écœurée lorsque ton pote…tu sais celui qui est venu te chercher jeudi »**

 **-« Damon ? »**

 **-« Oui voilà, Damon boit à la veine ou dans une poche de sang et ça ne te pose aucun problème »**

 **-« Avoir pour ami des vampires ne veut pas dire accepter ou même adhérer à leur mode de vie. Je suis une sorcière. Du moment qu'ils ne tuent pas, je ne les considère pas comme un danger »**

 **-« Tu vois »** disait Xander en finissant de manger sa dernière bouchée puis essuyer ses lèvres avec un mouchoir **« il n'y a pas vraiment de différence avec la manière dont je me nourris »**

 **-« Je ne vois pas le rapport »** Xander sourit et se leva pour se mettre en face d'elle, prendre son bras, mettre la partie la plus plate du bras gauche vers le ciel, montrant sa peau encore enflammée par les frictions incessantes qu'elle lui faisait subir

 **-« Moi comparé aux vampires, je ne mange des êtres humains vivant que lorsque la lune est complétement détraquée : lune rouge, éclipse. Je ne me contrôle plus, je ne pense qu'à taper dans une chair bien tendre »** rapidement, elle reprit son bras **« Alors évites dans ma présence de te gratter. Ça m'affame comme un vampire à la vue du sang. Sur certaines choses, on est assez semblable comme il est beaucoup mieux de manger une viande crue que cuite. Ça n'a pas le même goût, on n'est pas réellement rassasié. Un vampire te le dira, boire à la source est bien meilleur, le sang est chaud, l'adrénaline de la chasse est incroyable. Tout cela rend une meilleure saveur au repas. »**

 **-« Après vous vous définissez mieux qu'eux ? »**

 **-« Une minute ma jolie. Je suis né ainsi. Je n'ai pas dû enclencher une malédiction pour être un lycan. Eux sont devenus des bêtes, ils ont décidé d'achever leur transformation. J'ai besoin de me nourrir, j'ai besoin de manger de la chair animale et humaine. C'est ma chaine alimentaire. Là, je ne fais pas de mal contrairement à tes amis les sangsues, je n'oblige personne. Je fais partie des gentils comme toi »**

 **-« Ça reste à voir »**

 **-« Encore une fois, il faut que ce qui me nourrisse me rassasie. Si je ne mange pas de viande rouge au moins trois à cinq steaks par jour, je deviens agressif, plus sensible. Tu veux que je devienne dangereux »** Bonnie sans voix, secoua la tête. **« Tant mieux car, je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal »** doucement, il caressa sa joue **« Tu es bien trop belle et sexy pour cela. L'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vu de toute ma vie »** la respiration de Bonnie se fit courte, sa gorge sèche

 **-« Au secours tuez-moi tout de suite tant de mièvrerie est dégoûtante »** trois têtes se tournèrent vers Nora. Sa peau n'a jamais été aussi pale, aussi proche de ses os. Elle voulait aussi du sang, le sang de la sorcière en particulier. Chacun de ses pas furent difficiles. Elle se déplaçait avec lenteur proche des cristaux magiques. **« Vous me mangez à quelle sauce aujourd'hui ? Hein, je voudrai savoir parce que je m'ennuie »**

 **-« Tout dépend »** Bonnie reprenait sa voix après s'être raclée la gorge **« Cela dépend de ce que tu es prête à endurer pour que l'on obtienne les informations que nous voulons »** Matt et Xander la virent se rapprocher de Nora avec vigilance, prêts à bondir pour la protéger **. « Je vais d'abord me rapprocher de toi, déplacer un cristal »**

 **-« Et puis »** demanda Nora en voyant le pied de Bonnie repousser la pierre avec lenteur.

 **-« Slumber »** Nora tomba de sommeil, très vite les deux hommes portaient l'hérétique sur une chaise et la ligotaient. Ils laissaient Bonnie s'occuper de sa tête. Elle la tenait bien droite, les yeux fermés.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »** demanda Matt après avoir fini de resserrer les cordes

 **-« La bibliothèque des Gemini….pour l'instant je ne vois rien de concluant »** Matt et Xander ne disaient rien de plus car, ils ne voulaient pas la déconcentrer mais voir Nora ouvrir les yeux, les rendait bien plus alertes. La couleur des cornées de l'hérétique était blanche. Cela ne sentait pas bon.

 **«Wow bizarre… »**

 **-« Comment ça bizarre ? »** Xander se rapprochait un peu plus

 **-« Juste un endroit qui n'arrête pas de changer de coordonnées géographiques. Tu sais comme le manga d'animation : le château ambulant. Il t'emmenait à l'endroit souhaité sans vraiment quitter le lieu où il a été construit, mais là c'est juste la porte des archives qui voyage et peut s'ouvrir n'importe où »** Elle arrêta la connexion, regarda Matt **« Je ne peux rien trouver de plus. Elle me bloque »**

 **-« Tu es sure… Tu n'es restée quoi que quelques minutes »**

 **-« Désolée Xand, c'est tout ce que je peux faire »** réitéra Bonnie en se reculant à nouveau quand soudain Nora attrapa son cou, la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux, ils avaient changés, retrouvé leur couleur d'origine **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »**

 **-« Sauvez-moi »** puis elle relâcha Bonnie et s'évanouit de nouveau.

 **-« C'était quoi ça ? »**

Troublée, elle regarda Matt

 **-« Je ne sais pas »**

 **-« Cela a à voir avec toi »** analysa le loup-garou **« elle a perçu en toi une aide »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas son amie »**

 **-« Tu es sure ? »**

 **-« Elle t'a dit non Xand, Ok ? »** Matt prit la défense de Bonnie

 **-« Je sais, mais il est clair qu'elle voit comme moi que tu es fragile. N'importe qui d'un peu convaincant peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi. »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Qu'elle essaye de rentrer dans ma tête ? »** Demanda Bonnie outrée

 **-« Peut-être ? Ou bien elle essayait un truc de sorcière sur toi »**

 **-« Je le saurais ! »**

 **-« Tu veux un coup de main OUI ou MERDE »**

 **-« OUI ! »**

 **-« Alors, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Avec mon aide, tu apprendras à contrôler tes pouvoirs mais aussi ton corps. Je t'apprendrais surtout à fermer ton esprit et à le recentrer. Ça va être épuisant physiquement et psychologiquement. Bien plus que cela l'a été hier. Es-tu prête à ça ? »**

Elle soupira

 **-« Je n'ai pas trop de solution »** disait-elle en occultant l'aide de Damon. **« Donc oui »**

 **-« Comme Tyler te l'a surement dit, tu trouveras ton équilibre en comprenant ton moi intérieur »**

 **-« Je suis prête à tout »**

 **-« Alors quand tu veux »**

 **-« Pas aujourd'hui, je veux seulement sortir d'ici et m'éloigner d'Atlanta »**

 **-« Alors je suis ton homme »** Matt les regardait souriant, donna une petite accolade à Xander, il était content d'avoir rapproché ces deux-là.

* * *

 **-« Chéri »** Beau tourna la tête et vit Valérie s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air inquiète. Il était rare de la voir si tendre **« Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **-« Rien »** il prit sa main et la fit s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Passionnément, il l'embrassa en capturant sa bouche.

 **-« Tu ne me diras rien ? »**

 **-« Si, juste une chose. Nora est en vie et pas très loin. En fait, elle n'a jamais quitté Mystic-Falls »**

* * *

 _ **Restez connecté**_

 _ **1 lecture = 1 commentaire.**_

 _ **Merci encore de suivre 22,190 Days.**_


	13. Chapter 12 pt 2

**Amies du soir bonsoir, Amies du jour bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne fin de semaine. Je vous remercie pour ceux et celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre et celles qui ont ajouté 22,190 days dans leur fan fictions à suivre, cela me fait grand plaisir. Je remercie aussi ma béta Minashi, elle me permet d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes idées, gros big up à elle.**

 **Je vous laisses découvrir la seconde partie du chapitre 12.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: l'univers et les personnages de vampires diaries ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Mots: 5883**

* * *

 **22190 Days**

 **Chapitre 12 (2/4)**

 _Habillée d'une robe bordeaux dévoilant sa peau caramel lisse et parfaite, Bonnie posa ses sandales à talons couleur crème au sol avant de conduire vers le bar. Blasée, elle passa derrière le comptoir pour prendre une bouteille de bourbon puis un verre. L'air agacée, elle dévissa la bouteille et se servit une lichette d'alcool, assise confortablement sur un des tabourets. Avant de boire une première gorgée, elle baissa sa tête, inspecta sa tenue. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient sur ses yeux n'empêchant pas son regard de balayer son aspect. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'était donnée autant de mal pour le dîner d'Alaric. La sorcière avait pris grand soin dans le choix vestimentaire. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop habillée ni trop sérieuse. Alors elle avait choisi cette robe avec ses larges bretelles et un décolleté maintenu par des lacets couleur bordeaux. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'il cachait à peine sa petite poitrine. Par deux fois, elle réajusta le coup. A part cela, elle était simple dans un style médiéval sans trop de chichi, c'était satisfaisant._

 _Le cœur comprimé, elle lâcha un souffle rempli de lassitude. La sorcière Bennett but une mini gorgée pour se donner du courage. Le bourbon, il n'y avait pas mieux pour dénouer ses nerfs, remplacer une émotion par une autre qu'elle connaissait. Bonnie ne voulait que ressentir la brulure dans sa gorge et ne plus penser. Rien ne pouvait gâcher les dernières heures écoulées. L'appréhension que quelque chose allait transformer cet idyllique dimanche en boucherie, la laissa tendue et exaspérée par sa vie. Elle ne devait pas laisser les paroles du professeur Saltzman l'influencer, prendre plus d'impact qu'il ne devrait._

 _Bref, Matt l'avait suppliée de venir. Il ne voulait pas être entouré que par des vampires. Elle était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la normalité, pas de zombie, de suceur de sang, juste un être humain. Face à tous ses arguments ajoutés au harcèlement téléphonique de Caroline la suppliant de faire juste acte de présence, avec les belles images laissées de son excursion dans le milieu naturel de Xander, la petite fille de Sheila Bennett se retrouvait là, attendant qu'on vienne la récupérer._

 _Dans l'attente, elle se servit un second verre plus généreusement en zyeutant de temps en temps sur le cadrant de sa fine montre. A la moitié de son verre, Bonnie vit une main blanche l'emmener loin de ses lèvres. Surprise, elle se déplaça et vit Damon à ses côtés. Pendant un long moment, elle le regarda. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer ou de parler de leurs ressentiments. En le regardant de plus près, il ne semblait pas chercher les hostilités. De par sa gestuelle, elle était convaincue qu'il était venu ici pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, trouver un certain réconfort dans un verre. Et pour cette raison, elle n'avait pas le cœur de le rejeter. Il est surement arrivé quelque chose qu'il a du mal à gérer. La douleur pouvait être si forte parfois qu'elle était lourde à supporter. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Bonnie ne pouvait arrêter de se soucier de lui, les bras maintenant pliés sur le comptoir glacé. La jeune femme à la couleur caramel ressentait un mélange de tendresse et de compassion pour le vampire. Les yeux braqués sur lui, le front plissé de Damon lui prouvait à quel point il était mal. Elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait. C'était facile à deviner : Elena. Le sosie ne quittait jamais trop longtemps ses propres pensées, elle la transportait chaque seconde dans son cœur. Bonnie comprenait tellement Damon sur ce point-là, mais pas son rejet. Le traitement qu'il lui infligeait, la faisait souffrir et pesait sur son cœur qui battait désormais après moult meurtrissures, de bosses dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. C'était une sensation étrange de le sentir se déloger de sa poitrine pour s'émietter au creux de ses reines, la douleur n'était plus la même, elle était vivace et fulgurante ; elle ne pouvait pas en échapper._

 ** _-« Blondie a réussi l'impossible, à ce que je vois »_** _disait-il après en avoir bu une gorgée. Il regarda le liquide dans le verre puis le lui remit._

 ** _-« Pas tout à fait »_** _répondit-elle avant que le silence s'installe entre eux. Alors qu'elle jouait avec le verre posé devant elle, Bonnie réalisa à quel point il lui est difficile de rester loin de lui, de ne pas revenir vers lui après chaque dispute. Il était triste qu'il faille des moments simples comme celui-ci pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Seulement, il fallait de l'espace, pour lui montrer ses limites. Des limites qu'il ne semblait pas posséder, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à présent. Il l'étonnait en restant patient. Damon plissa les yeux l'air pensif devant elle. Il grimaça ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre qu'écouter. C'était à son tour maintenant, elle l'avait fait maintes fois durant leur temps de prison sans rien demander, sans le brusquer, sans lui faire part de son avis. Il allait faire cela même si cela le démangeait de lui demander de rester en sécurité dans l'appartement. Certes personne ne pouvait avec certitude prévoir que le diner allait tourner au vinaigre mais son ami était instable. Avec ce fait, il ne gardait pas l'esprit tranquille et puis il y avait cette histoire de Lily, il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre. **« Il n'y a pas que Caroline qui a besoin de moi, ce soir »** ils s'échangèrent un bref regard puis fixant un point loin devant eux **« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes »** souffla-t-elle posant ses yeux plus longtemps sur le vampire puis caressa son épaule un bref instant avant de ramener son bras le long de son corps **« et je t'en remercie mais je peux m'occuper de moi »**_

 ** _-« Je sais mais…. »_**

 ** _-« Je sais ce que je risque »_** _Bonnie coupa la parole à Damon **« Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, je veux arrêter d'avoir peur, d'être tout le temps sur la défensive. J'ai eu un bon dimanche, j'espère qu'il restera un dimanche tranquille comme j'en ai eu avant que toute la merde surnaturelle rentre dans ma vie »**_

 _Il hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il dire face à cela se demanda Damon en la regardant._

 ** _-« espérons que ça soit le cas »_**

 ** _-« J'ai laissé mon pessimisme dans un tiroir ce soir »_**

 ** _-« Moi mes idées de meurtres »_** _la tête de Bonnie se pencha vers lui **« Lily est venue me voir pour la petite anecdote »** il s'arrêta et finit le verre de Bonnie **« On en reparlera plus tard, je ne vais pas gâcher les festivités »**_

 ** _-« Ok »_** _lui répondit-elle en laissant tomber son regard sur le marbre_

 ** _-« Peut-être qu'on parlera d'autre chose…. »_** _Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois_

 ** _-« Oui j'aimerai bien, si c'est ce que tu veux »_**

 _Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre, Bonnie se leva. Il ne sait pas ce qui la retenait, elle continuait à le fixer. Il bougea pour lui faire face. Un sourire doux et sincère de sa part, semblait tout ce qu'elle voulait parce qu'ensuite, elle le lui retourna chaleureusement caressant les phalanges de Damon de ses doigts puis partit rejoindre Matt à la porte du bar._

Il était maintenant minuit debout au milieu de son salon, il aurait voulu avoir tort. La mine durcie, il tira sur son tee-shirt couleur gris brulé. Il était foutu, bon à mettre à la poubelle mais à cet instant il ne s'en souciait guère. Damon regrettait de ne s'être pas aperçu qu'elle était la plus affectée des deux, il s'en voulait amèrement de ne pas prendre parti entre eux. Le vampire de 174 ans souhaitait pouvoir revenir en arrière faire les choses différemment.

Très différemment

* * *

 ** _Dix-sept heures avant la fin de ce désastreux dimanche qui avait pourtant bien commencé._**

* * *

Bonnie était peut-être une sportive dans l'âme mais venir si tôt au fin fond de la forêt, son corps posait résistance. A demi réveillée, la température de dehors eut raison d'elle malgré sa veste polaire, son bonnet rouge et ses chaussures et pantalons de randonnée. Ses réflexes et ses muscles étaient tous aussi endormis, elle trébuchait sans cesse sur des gros rochers. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait jamais vu des semblables avant songea Bonnie à genou. Xander, lui tendit une main. Sa main égratignée se posa au creux de sa main grande et ferme, la sienne paraissait si minuscule. En acceptant son aide, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si fort et si rapide. Maintenant Bonnie avait sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse, le front du lycan frôlait le sien la regardant le souffle court d'en bas.

 **-« Tu vas bien ? »**

 **-« Yep »** Satisfait de sa réponse, il prit un pas en arrière gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il l'entraina un peu plus loin **« Je sais qu'hier, je ne t'ai pas demandé trop d'explication, mais j'aimerai savoir où tu m'emmènes cette fois »**

 **-« Chez moi, où plutôt dans le milieu dans lequel j'évolue. C'est une manière agréable de faire de l'exercice »**

 **-« Attends »** Il se retourna sentant la main de Bonnie lui échapper **« Tu insinues quoi par-là ? Que je suis grasse ? »** Il sourit **« Quoi ? »**

 **-« je savais bien que tu te sous estimais….et non je ne te trouve pas ronde même si j'aime les femmes un peu plus charnue que toi »** ces propos lui valurent un regard assassin tandis qu'il tournait autour d'elle **« mais ce n'est pas le propos, plus tu feras de l'exercice plus tu seras relaxe »**

 **-« Donc c'est ta première leçon ? »**

 **-« Non »** il marcha vers elle pour lui faire face **« hier, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te faire sortir de ton monde : vampire/sorcière. Aujourd'hui, je t'immerge dans le mien. Tu verras, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit si tu veux vraiment te couper du monde, te reposer. »** Bonnie hocha la tête **« si un jour tu sens que tu vas exploser, viens ici. Mes amis sont toujours les bienvenus »**

 **-« Bon à savoir »** Xander sourit et lui fit signe de continuer. Sur une bonne quinzaine de mètres elle ne vit que des arbres, ils s'étaient réellement éloignés de la civilisation, loin d'Atlanta à cinq bornes d'une ville voisine. Les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit au loin un grand portail et un mur de brique de part en part. **« Tu es dans une sorte de secte…. »**

 **-« Pas du tout, je vis dans une tribu composée de plusieurs meutes. La mienne gouverne, elle est la plus puissante »** donnait-il quelques précisions en ouvrant le portail. La sorcière n'osa pas le suivre, c'était quand même une sorte de clairière remplie de loup… **« Tu me suis »**

 **-« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit approprié »** au son de sa voix, son rythme cardiaque, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

 **-« Je suis très respecté ici et parfois craint. Je t'assure que tu seras en sécurité à mes côtés. Aucune louves, loups ne te toucheront parce qu'ils sauront que… »** Il lui caressa la joue avec le revers de sa main et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres **« Tu es chasse gardée »**

 **-« Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ? »** le regard rivé sur ses yeux vairons

 **-« Ils me sentiront sur toi… et pour que ça soit plus crédible, tu devras y mettre du tien »** Bonnie le suivait des yeux parce qu'il s'était mis au même niveau qu'elle. **« Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie »** le trouvant crétin elle le poussa gentiment avec un petit sourire.

 **-« Je pensais que le Xander dragueur était enfin parti »**

 **-« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »** Revenant à la charge tenant sa tête avec ses deux mains, nez touchant, Bonnie ne put retenir son souffle **« Donc »** redevenue lucide elle recula

 **-« On s'est tenus la main. Et tu m'as collé à toi, c'est amplement suffisant, mon odeur est assez imprégnée sur toi »** Xander sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle le tapa sur l'épaule pour ensuite passer devant **« On y va ? »**

* * *

 **-« Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf »** elle s'assit brusquement sur un rocher **« besoin d'une pause »**

 **-« Non »** lui dit-il en lui prenant la main **« Tu auras le temps de le faire après »**

 **-« Il reste combien de kilomètres à faire »** le laissa-t-elle la relever

 **-« Trois minutes de marche, promis »** Ensemble, ils marchèrent sur un même tempo. Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle surtout au moment, où il vit son regard s'émerveiller. Il détourna son attention, ils étaient arrivés à la clairière, au milieu de toute cette végétation verte, il y avait une source d'eau chaude non touchée par l'hiver, étrange.

 **-« C'est paradisiaque »** elle s'avança un peu plus, allant jusqu'à cette eau au fond vert pour la sentir sur sa nuque.

 **-« C'est principalement à cet endroit où je médite, prend le temps d'être en discussion avec mon loup »**

 **-« Waouh très poétique »** disait-elle très amusée **« Et c'est ici que tu ramènes toutes tes conquêtes je présume »**

 **-« Non, seulement celle que je veux imprégner »** Bonnie détourna la tête **« Ne prends pas peur, la vraie raison pour laquelle je te montre ceci c'est parce que ce sera notre principal endroit où je vais te remettre sur patte. »** il se leva, elle fit de même

 **-« Il ment, même si à voir l'odeur qui se dégage entre vous deux, tu es à lui…..enfin pour l'instant »** L'homme rigola **« J'en oublie mes manières, moi c'est Caleb, un des plus vieux amis d'enfance de Xander. S'il veut impressionner une fille, il va dans les chutes au Nord de la Géorgie. Si on y va maintenant, on sera là-bas avant 10 heures »**

 **-« Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain»**

 **-« Pas la peine, nous non plus »** Caleb, l'entraina avec lui. **« On va bien s'amuser et puis c'est l'occasion pour moi de savoir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du mur »**

* * *

 ** _Plus que quinze heures (Mystic-Falls)_**

* * *

 **-« Je te trouve bizarre depuis vendredi »** Lily leva la tête sourit à Malcom puis tapota la place à ses côtés **« Tu veux en parler ? »**

 **-« Pas maintenant »**

 **-« Bien »**

 **-« Et toi ? Il y a une chose que tu voudrais partager ? Parfois on peut en douter mais je peux donner de très bons conseils ou même m'amuser »**

 **-« Je sais »** Malcom sourit, c'était toujours un délice de le voir le faire puisqu'il le faisait très rarement, tendrement Lily lui tapota le torse, souriante **« tu m'en as prescrit de plus précieux que ceux que ma mère m'a donnés dans sa très courte vie. Mais je ne suis pas là en tant que fils mais : ami. Je sens que tu en as très gros sur le cœur, Liliane »** elle détourna la tête puis ferma les yeux

 **-« Mes fils n'ont pas mon pendule…..je me suis résolue à demander à Oscar de revenir au plus vite »**

 **-« Je suis désolé. Julian semblait si aimant avec vous »**

 **-« Il l'est. Ne jugeons pas une personne sur une de ses erreurs. Nous en commettons tous. Certains, on leur donne notre confiance aveuglément parce qu'on les aime parce qu'ils ont toujours été notre plus grosse faiblesse, penser à eux était comme un enfer, ensuite, nous nous rendons compte qu'ils ont toujours menti impétueusement, c'est dans leurs gênes, rien ne peut les changer. Julian ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie de personne »**

 **-« Alors que faisons-nous, récupérer Julian ? »**

 **-« Oui, je veux que nous nous concentrions dessus. Je me meurs d'envie de revoir mon cher Amour. Plus que tout j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés »**

 **-« En ce qui concerne la sorcière Bennett ? Nora ?»**

 **-« Beau ne te l'a pas dit ? Nora a réussi à communiquer avec lui à travers la sorcière Bennett. Il semblerait que Nora est bien plus proche que ce que nous pensions. On a dû survoler un lieu. Privilégions les endroits inaccessibles comme les propriétés des familles fondatrices. »**

 **-« Certes, ils ont désertés les lieux mais ils font quand même garder leurs propriétés. Lily, la dernière fois c'était déjà risqué »**

 **-« Faites-vous encore plus discret »**

* * *

Le DElusional était encore fermé, le vampire aux yeux bleus n'avait pas encore décidé de le rouvrir après l'accident de jeudi. Malgré la pancarte affichée « Fermé » Damon entendit le carillon de la porte retentir

 **-« C'est fermé, revenez demain »**

 **-« Toujours grincheux par rapport à l'accident de samedi? »** Damon tourna la tête et vit Alaric s'installant à sa gauche

 **-« Tu as réussi à échapper aux vigilances de Carebear ? »**

 **-« On peut le voir comme ça…..je n'avais plus d'antidouleur. Elle m'a autorisé à aller à la pharmacie »**

 **-« Et tu es passé par ici »**

 **-« Ouais, je voulais te demander quelque chose ? »**

 **-« Vas-y »** Avant de continuer, il se leva de son tabouret pour prendre une bouteille derrière le bar

 **-« D'abord dis-moi si ton Jiminy Cricket vient ce soir ? Caroline n'a rien voulu me dire »**

 **-« C'est si important pour toi qu'elle vienne ? »**

 **-« Je suis peut-être masochiste quelque part mais, je veux lui redemander encore et encore de ramener Jo d'entre les morts. Je ne fais que nourrir l'idée qu'elle le peut en utilisant la magie peu conventionnelle comme la nécromancie pour qu'elle me revienne »**

 **-« Je t'assure que si elle le pouvait elle le ferait »** souffla Damon en buvant la fin de son verre **« Il n'y a pas plus désintéressé qu'elle »**

 **-« C'était avant, elle est devenue égoïste. Regarde-nous, elle peut nous redonner nos femmes et elle ne lève pas le petit doigt »** il rigola en regardant son auriculaire **« Ce soir avec tout le monde présent autour de nous, elle aura la pression. J'ai préparé le terrain. Mon appartement sentira comme si Jo y était »**

 **-« Ne vas pas trop loin»**

 **-« Pourquoi autant de soin pour elle, Damon ? Je vois bien que tu réussis mieux que moi à faire ton deuil mais ça devient dégoûtant. »**

 **-« Arrêtes de parler »** pesta Damon **« Je ne fais strictement rien…je me rends compte de certaines choses »**

 **-« Comment alors arrives-tu à ne pas sombrer ? J'aimerai avoir ta recette pour ne plus vouloir tuer, faire ressentir ma douleur aux autres »**

Damon leva ses yeux bleus de son verre vide et les reporta sur Alaric. Il pensa un peu et dit simplement :

 **-« En m'occupant des choses qui en valent la peine »** pensa-t-il à Bonnie **« J'ai arrêté de faire l'autruche et beaucoup de temps après vu ce qui se passe autour de moi. Et puis, Stefan et toi m'aidez un peu, »** il roulait des yeux il parlait comme Saint Stefan **« Que je le veuille ou non la vie continue. »**

 **-« Se concentrer sur ce que tu peux contrôler, t'occuper de ce qui est réalisable »**

 **-« Yep, même si depuis 1184 jours, je n'ai plus de phare pour me donner de bonne raison de faire bien les choses.»**

 **-« Une question »**

 **-« Poses-là »**

 **-« Si tu appelles Bonnie la voix de ta conscience. A-t-elle remplacé Elena ? As-tu transféré ton amour sur elle ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu la protèges tant. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dans l'autre côté, vous auriez pu… »**

 **-« Est-t-il si difficile de croire que je peux me soucier d'autres personnes que d'Elena et de Stefan ? »**

 **-« Oui, Stefan c'est ton frère c'est normal, mais tu n'es pas ami avec les femmes. Regardes Andie, Rose et j'en passe, tu as couché avec chacune d'elles »**

 **-« Liz, elle était une femme, paix à son âme. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle »**

 **-« Elle n'est pas ton type »**

 **-« J'en ai aucun »**

 **-« C'était la mère de Caroline et tu avais un grand respect pour elle, hors liste. Donc… »**

 **-« Bonnie est différente, ok »** il laissa tomber son verre puis se leva **« Fin de la discussion, joues gentiment avec elle, si elle vient chez toi »**

* * *

 ** _11h30 dimanche (Matin)_**

* * *

Bonnie rit, fière d'elle.

 **-« Je n'y crois pas, ce que j'ai osé faire ! »** disait-elle dans l'eau prenant un peu de recul pour voir d'où elle venait de sauter

 **-« Attends de faire la chute avant d'ajouter intrépide dans tes qualificatifs »**

 **-« Je crois avoir amplement mérité cet adjectif. Jamais je n'aurais nagé en sous-vêtement avec deux hommes sur un coup de tête en hiver. J'ai un peu le vertige, j'ai sauté de ce rocher. Je pense n'avoir pas besoin de prouver quoique ce soit »**

 **-« Je t'ai vu nager hier dans la piscine de Whitmore. Tu es une très bonne nageuse. Tu es aussi courageuse pour n'avoir pas froid aux yeux, pour tenir tête à un vampire presque bicentenaire, mais tu es incapable des sauts acrobatiques de cette chute d'eau ? »**

 **-« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à prouver à personne »**

 **-« Alors à toi-même. J'en suis sure que tu te demandes si tu es capable de le faire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux accéder à un parc naturel protégé. Amuse-toi, oublie Mystic-Falls, tes problèmes de pouvoirs. Caleb dis-le lui ! »**

 **-« Oh ne m'implique pas dans tes problèmes de couple, j'ai déjà des problèmes avec ma louve, ne m'en rajoute pas. Je vous attends au sommet »**

Lentement, le loup à la couleur de cheveux auburn les laissa seul. Xander en profita pour se rapprocher de Bonnie et décroisa les bras de cette dernière.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu as, peur de mourir ? Tous les jours tu côtoies des vampires, tu risques ta vie tout le temps »**

 **-« Ça c'est mourir bêtement, si je meurs parce que j'aurais sauvé mes amis, une ville d'un méchant, je serais partie les pieds devant pour une bonne cause »**

 **-« Il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même que je suis un bon guérisseur. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, pas maintenant »** il soupira voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas **« Allez Bonnie »**

 **-« Okay !»** Elle partit nager pour rejoindre les rochers **« S'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, Matt saura que c'est de ta faute »**

 **-« BIEN, ne le fais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Donovan sur le dos »**

 **-« Trop tard, tu auras ce que tu as voulu »** il secoua la tête la fixa debout sur un rocher noir. Il la suivit faire son bonhomme de chemin. Caleb, l'aida pour atteindre le sommet.

Là-haut, Bonnie aima sentir l'eau sur ses pieds, la bonne décharge d'adrénaline électrifier tout son corps et puis, elle était en pleine nature. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas été si connectée avec les choses aussi simples de la vie : l'eau, la terre, l'air, les minéraux. Elle souffla d'apaisement.

 **-« Toi ou moi en premier ?»**

 **-« Je passe mon tour, je veux voir comment tu fais »**

 **-« Alors observe le maître »** il recula, prit son élan et fit un salto ensuite des roulades avant d'entrer dans l'eau comme un piquet, sans aucune éclaboussure. Maintenant, elle avait peur de se ridiculiser mais grâce aux cris d'encouragements de Xander et Caleb, l'appréhension se dilua peu à peu. Elle inspira profondément et pensa comme si elle était sur le plongeoir de la piscine de Mystic-Falls. Elle était capable de faire les mêmes types de sauts que là-bas. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se concentra sur la brise fraiche du vent, sur l'eau coulant sur ses pieds nus. Doucement avec une confiance timide, elle mit le premier pied dans le vide les yeux fermés. Ensuite sauta toute droite les lèvres pincées. Dans les mètres qui suivirent elle sentit la vitesse de sa chute frapper sa peau. Elle adorait cela, c'était un sentiment nouveau, liberté. Elle voulait finir en beauté, elle changea de position la tête en bas faisant deux roulades ensuite, sa tête la première rentra dans l'eau. Comme une pro sans aucune éclaboussure.

 **-« Wow »** Caleb check Xander. **« Ça c'est une championne »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remonta à la surface

 **-« On recommence, mais, je saute avec Caleb ensuite avec toi »**

Caleb riait

 **\- « Elle est géniale ta copine, garde là….je te le dit avec sincérité »**

* * *

 ** _Dimanche à 14h05_**

* * *

Après quelques plongeons à deux parfois tous les trois ensembles à différents niveaux de la chute d'eau avec certaines variantes : se tenant la main dos à l'eau, fermant les yeux, faisant des saltos, faisant les idiots en sautant n'importe comment. Fatigués de la hauteur, ils finirent par faire une bataille d'eau… C'est ainsi que Bonnie reprenait des forces hors de l'eau sur une serviette sèche fournie par Xander. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés regardant aussi l'horizon, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait que les pouvoirs de Bonnie étaient bons. Elle dégageait de bonnes vibrations, une étonnante et sexy énergie. Il aimait la voir sourire alors il se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de le faire souvent. Aujourd'hui et hier, il s'était ouvert à elle. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait presque rien d'elle à part qu'elle est amie avec Tyler et Matt, que c'est une sorcière puissante, avec de gros problèmes de contrôle et de confiance, très proche des vampires. Non, il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son profil et se lança :

 **-« Maintenant que je sais que tu es capable de rire et de t'amuser tu peux…. »**

 **-« Puis-je, quoi ? »** l'invita Bonnie à continuer sa question. Il songea un moment puis accepta sa perche

 **-« Me dire ce qui te rends si anxieuse. Une si jeune personne comme toi »**

 **-« Une si jeune personne ? Quel âge as-tu, Xander ? »** se moqua Bonnie

 **-« Tu sais ce que je veux dire…, une personne telle que toi ne devrait pas porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Enfin, si tu veux en parler. Tu n'es pas obligée. Il se pourrait que les choses que tu m'avoueras, m'aide à trouver les bons exercices pour t'aider au mieux »**

 **-« Vu ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, jeudi dernier, hier, tu as rendu mes journées moins grisâtres je peux au moins faire cela »** Bonnie souffla en réfléchissant à une manière d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans sans trop en dire. Mais rien que d'y replonger sa gorge devint sèche **« J'ai pris une décision stupide »** le cœur de Bonnie se contracta douloureusement **« A cause d'une stupide vengeance, j'ai perdu deux personnes que j'aime énormément et blessé certains dans l'âme »** finit-elle par lâcher très mal à l'aise, elle n'arrêtait pas de toucher à ses cheveux

 **-« Ces personnes sont mortes ? »**

 **-« Non »** elle sourit de tristesse après s'être étirée pour trouver une position dans laquelle elle se sentirait plus à l'aise. Ça aurait été plus facile sans doute, parce qu'il n'aurait rien eu à faire juste se haïr, mais là un seul sacrifice de sa part réglerait tout pensa Bonnie en se léchant les lèvres nerveusement **« Ma meilleure amie est plongée dans un coma magique et l'autre. C'est Damon »** Elle croisa ses bras autour d'elle puis cessa de le regarder, sa langue devenait plus pâteuse **« Il me hait pour être la raison pour laquelle sa petite-amie ne se réveillera qu'à ma mort »** donna-t-elle plus de précision d'une voix étranglée. Elle se racla la gorge

 **-« Oh »**

 **-« Ouais, tu as bien trouvé le mot »** laissant tomber une larme. Elle rit pour évacuer un trop plein d'émotions **« J'en ai marre de pleurer mais comment faire autrement quand on ne ressent que de la culpabilité et la mort autour de soi »** demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'à Xander

 **-« Je ne saurai te répondre….. »** sa tête se dirigea vers lui **« En profitant de la vie ? »**

 **-« Peut-être…seulement cela n'enlève pas le fait que j'ai perdu non seulement un meilleur ami, mais deux »**

 **-« J'ai l'impression qu'avec ce vampire c'est différent non ? »**

 **-« On a vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles ensemble …. »** Avoua-t-elle avec beaucoup de mal après avoir reniflé bruyamment. Les mains tremblantes, Bonnie remit une mèche derrière son oreille **« dont une épreuve où il était la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler, me raccrocher pour m'empêcher de devenir cinglée ; même si on était plus que collègue dans le combat qu'ami. C'était quand même réconfortant de l'avoir à mes côtés »** il hocha la tête admirant ses yeux devenir d'un vert éclatant. Il aimait cette teinte de vert d'entre toute **« ça crée des liens forts et solides que je n'aurais jamais cru imaginer »** elle prit une pause, elle effaça la seconde larme qui venait de tomber resserrant ses bras autour des jambes, les rapprochant un peu plus du haut de son corps, elle se sentait si fragile, elle essayait de mettre ses émotions vers le bas car ce dimanche devait rester un bon dimanche. Elle se força à lui sourire et décida de répondre à sa question **« mais je ne suis pas en amour avec lui si c'est que tu me demandes. Et d'ailleurs, je ne ferais jamais cela à Elena. Je ne touche pas aux petits copains de mes amies »**

 **-« Allez »** il se leva et retourna son sourire **« Fini la pause larmoyante, les humains sont faits pour sourire, vivre »** elle se leva à son tour **« Il est temps que je te ramène à Atlanta. On le dépose puis si tu en as envie on s'arrêtera à un fastfood »**

 **-«Du moment que je ne rentre pas tout de suite, ça me va »**

 **-« Après vous »** lui fit-il la révérence

 **-« Merci »** souffla-t-elle la bouche amusée sentant la tristesse se diluer dans ses veines grâce à lui **« Oh, ça t'embête si on fait un petit coucou à Matt »**

 **-« Pas du tout »**

* * *

 ** _Temps présent (Atlanta)_**

* * *

Il est 00h53,

Stefan aimait prendre des précautions, observer, ensuite échafauder un plan qui épargnera tout le monde et finir par attaquer. On pourrait le prendre pour un harceleur pour n'avoir pas quitté des yeux son grand-frère de la soirée mais c'est parce qu'il était inquiet. Il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien s'il venait le lui demander ; donc il faisait à l'ancienne, déduire. Il savait que Damon avait beaucoup bu, n'avait pas quitté des yeux Bonnie et Alaric, ainsi que sa chevalière des yeux. Avec le bijou contre le soleil de Damon entre ses mains qu'il avait récupéré sur la table à café du salon, il pensait au pire. Le fils cadet de Liliane Salvatore se précipita dans la chambre de Damon. Elle était grande ouverte, il était en train de la saccager.

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Damon ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé ta bague ? »** Damon s'arrêta ; regarda sa main, il ne la portait plus. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait souvent fait tourner entre ses doigts ces derniers temps pensant que ses parents étaient aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre. C'était donc difficile de porter quelque chose qui venait d'eux. La chevalière le révulsait rien que de la regarder néanmoins, il en avait besoin. En de rares occasions, elle avait quitté son doigt. Sans jamais vouloir s'en séparer sentimentalement, il voulait se donner la mort. Quel merdier, il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire qu'il le veuille ou non ? Qu'importe la personne qui la lui a donnée, elle était sa bague contre le jour. Avec rage, il la reprit et l'enfila à son doigt. **« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive »**

 **-« Rien »** grogna presque Damon, lui jetant un regard d'irritation **« Carebear ne te distrait plus ? »**

 **-« Là, on parle de toi »** il enleva la chaise devant lui puis à la vitesse vampirique il plaqua Damon contre le mur le plus proche, le choc fut brutal. Damon un peu sonné poussa un cri sourd. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre toutes ses facultés et fusiller son frère des yeux **« Tu vas me parler, maintenant. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec Bonnie ou Alaric ? »** Damon continuait à le fixer, un sourcil levé la tête baissée **« Ou bien avec ce qui vient de se passer ? »** Il chercha la réponse dans les yeux océans de Damon, une petite flamme apparue **« Ou pire s'agit-il de Mère ou bien des deux ? »**

A ce nom, il le repoussa violement. Le dos de Stefan frappa le mur d'en face puis il glissa au sol

 **-« Ne fait plus jamais référence à elle devant moi ! Continues à lui parler si ça te chante mais ne la mentionne plus quand je suis dans les environs encore »** dans sa rage, il perdit son souffle et le contrôle

 **-« Pourquoi ? »** lui demanda-t-il voyant Damon frapper avec son pied une chaise qui vola en éclat **« Bro donnes-moi une seule bonne raison »**

 **-« Juste….. »** essaya-t-il de reprendre son souffle en remettant convenablement sur lui son tee-shirt propre puis il se rapprocha de lui posant chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules **« Si tu veux que tout se passe bien entre nous »** d'un calme presque olympien ce qui fit peur à Stefan **« laisses-moi continuer à faire ce qu'elle nous a enseigné depuis qu'elle nous a abandonnés : Vivre sans elle. D'ailleurs, c'est la meilleure chose qu'elle a fait de sa triste et misérable existence »** souriait-il ironiquement **« Je préfère mourir d'une morsure de Nicklaus que d'aimer une mère comme elle»** Stefan le regarda bizarrement. Il semblait avoir raté quelque chose. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait dû surement lui omettre concernant leur mère parce que de toute évidence pensa le cadet en observant Damon reculer, leur mère était à l'épicentre de sa colère destructrice. Et au vu de l'état de Damon, rien de bon ne sortirait de cette conversation. Il était préférable de laisser les choses se décanter en changeant le sujet.

 **-« Donc que recherches-tu ? »** dans un état second, Damon releva les yeux vers lui, tout le haut de son corps était très tendu. Damon desserra ses poings, balaya de ses iris bleus toute la surface de sa chambre.

 **-« Mrs Cuddles pour Bonnie »** il se coucha au sol, le regard en dessous de son armoire **« il faut qu'elle retrouve sa magie et vite »**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, restez connecté_**

 ** _1 lecture=1 commentaire_**

 _ **Teambonbon972**_


	14. Chapter 12 pt 3

**Amies du soir bonsoir, Amies du jour bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous passez une bonne fin de semaine. Je vous remercie pour ceux et celles qui ont lu la deuxième partie du chapitre 12 merci à Aliciaa18 pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu ai apprécié le chapitre surtout le bamon et le Xonnie. Je remercie aussi ma béta Minashi pour son aide précieuse.**

 **Je vous laisses découvrir la troisième partie du chapitre 12.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: l'univers et les personnages de vampires diaries ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Mots: 6031**

* * *

 **22.190 DAYS**

 **Chapitre 12 (3/4)**

 ** _Retour dimanche à 16h05,_**

 **-« Hey »** salua Matt à ses amis garés un peu plus en haut. L'humain ne perdit pas de temps, enlaça longuement Bonnie puis donna une accolade à Xander. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Bonnie sortir de la voiture utilitaire du lycan un pack de bière de sa marque préférée et le déjeuner **« C'est en quel honneur ? »**

 **-« Aucun, Je ne sais pas pourquoi il devrait y avoir une chose spéciale ou un moment spécial pour faire plaisir aux gens dont nous nous soucions. C'est idiot, comme la Saint-Valentin »** Elle avait raison mais il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant, alors il pressa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il l'entraina vers sa voiture se décolla d'elle et ouvrit l'arrière du véhicule pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois se restaurer tranquillement devant le panorama de l'entrée de sa ville natale.

C'était un moment très agréable pour chacun, encore plus pour le Wolf boy qui se contentait d'observer en silence. Les regarder était comme regarder une sitcom, les lèvres tordues d'amusement, il rigolait intérieurement par l'action de la sorcière. Bonnie lâchait son sandwich lorgnant de brèves secondes sur Matt avant de piquer des frites à l'humain. Il était trop bon, ne pouvant plus se contenir il explosa de rire à la chute de la scène, Matt chassant d'une tape la main de la sorcière.

 **-« On ne vole pas de la nourriture à un homme affamé, Bon»**

 **-« Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si tu n'avais pas pris la plus généreuse des portions »**

 **-« Je suis un homme, normale que je mange plus que toi »**

 **-« Macho »** Matt la poussa à son tour et finit par lui sourire.

 **-« Faisons un deal. Je te donne ma part et en échange je prends ton autre burger »** Bonnie retroussa le nez, écœurée

 **-« Tu viens d'en avaler au moins trois autres….comment peux-tu avoir la place pour un quatrième ? »**

 **-« C'est le risque quand on travaille sur le terrain, on est la moitié du temps debout….donc je recharge en carburant très gras»** il lui tendit sa main, avec un peu d'hésitation Bonnie lui remit son bacon-cheese Whopper.

 **-« A ton tour »** rapidement, il posa le cornet dans la main libre de Bonnie **« C'est bien de faire affaire avec toi Donovan »**

 **-« C'est réciproque, hein Xander ? »** demanda le blond regardant par-dessus son épaule. N'entendant rien qu'un lycan mort de rire, il pivota. Il fut surprit de ne pas le voir manger **« Tu n'as pas faim ? »**

 **-« Il a mangé avant »** répondit Bonnie entre deux morsures d'une frite à sa place, il était trop perdu dans son regret de n'avoir pas eu de petite sœur. Des filles dans la Tribu, il n'en manquait pas, seulement il n'a jamais eu avec l'une d'entre elle, ce que Matt a avec Bonnie. Elles étaient plus des potentielles épouses que des amies, des sœurs. La voix de Matt le fit trébucher sur le fil de ses pensées, il le regarda

 **-« Vous avez passé la journée ensemble ? »**. Il semblait vouloir satisfaire un autre besoin que de manger : sa curiosité. L'humain remarquait l'intérêt grandissant du lycan pour sa petite sœur. Oui Xander appréciait beaucoup Bonnie, peut-être que c'était réciproque ?

 **-« Yep, tu me connais, je n'ai pas manqué l'occasion d'exercer mon charme légendaire sur elle »**

 **-« Ne le crois pas Matty. Il a été assez gentil pour me sortir de ma zone de confort. Maintenant parlons d'autre chose, vous voulez bien »** s'empressa-t-elle de changer de sujet. Elle n'aimait pas avoir toute l'attention braquée sur elle. Et puis, il lui semblait déjà avoir trop parlé d'elle aujourd'hui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas **« J'espère n'avoir pas chamboulé ton programme, je sais que c'est l'heure du couvre-feu. Le niveau de vigilance doit être à son maximum. »**

 **-« Merci de t'inquiéter mais il y a des policiers assez aguerris et bien équipés là-bas »** en montrant de la tête Mystic-Falls.

 **-« Je ne doute pas de leurs compétences mais ils n'ont pas votre passé surnaturel »**

 **-« D'après Jer, ils l'ont »** Bonnie fronça les sourcils **« Correct….. »** il balança au loin son mouchoir sale et continua **« Après que toute ma promotion ait été tuée par les hérétiques, il était impossible pour moi d'entraîner quiconque de non expérimenté dans l'enfer de cette ville, donc j'ai patienté un long moment. S'en est suivi de longues conversations dans ma tête, puis j'ai choisi de me tourner vers Xander. On a longtemps réfléchi et on s'est concertés sur la manière de procéder, et j'ai fini par appeler Tyler et Jeremy. Tu l'ignores mais il n'est jamais parti à son école d'Art. Il a préféré faire la chasse aux vampires »** du coin de l'œil Xander observa les réactions de Bonnie à l'évocation de Jeremy l'ex-petit ami, elle ne semblait pas en colère, étrange pour quelqu'un qui semblait tenir entre ses mains le bonheur de ses proches entre ses mains. Il la fixait du regard les yeux plissés puis se tourna vers Matt toujours honnête ne cachant rien à Bonnie **« durant son périple avec Tyler il y a moins de 2 ans de cela, Jer a rencontré d'autres chasseurs. Il fait partie maintenant d'une ligue de chasseurs de vampires alors que Tyler »**

 **-« Oui, je sais Tyler fait partie d'une meute qui l'a chaleureusement accueilli. Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »**

 **-« Certains en manque de sensations fortes voulaient avoir plus de contact avec les vampires, Jer me les a envoyés en renfort. Et avec l'aide de Xander, ils ont créé une balle mortelle contre les vampires »**

 **-« Plutôt, je l'ai créée »** précisa le lycan en sortant une arme dans de son futal, avec dextérité et rapidité, il enleva le chargeur et pris une balle à l'intérieur. Il y avait un liquide bleu et rouge emprisonné.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda-t-elle intriguée en prenant la balle dans les doigts de l'Alpha

 **-« Un poison anti-vampire très efficace que j'ai appris à perfectionner avec le temps parce que certains des miens se faisaient attaquer par les buveurs de sang. Il y a du venin de loup-garou, le liquide en bleu »**

 **-« Et en rouge ? »**

 **-« Du sang lycan infusé de gui et de verveine. Gui efficace autant contre les vampires que contre les loups garous. Le Gui peut être dangereux par la manière dont il est administré, en tout cas pour les Lycans.»**

 **-« Wow »** Bonnie sous le choc **« Et vous êtes combien ? En tout ? »**

 **-« Une minorité, 7 en comptant Xander et moi. Mais rassures-toi, Bon, je ne les ai pas entrainés dans le kidnapping de Nora. Ils ne savent que ce que je veux bien leur dire. Ils ne sont là uniquement que pour s'assurer de la sécurité des rues de Mystic-Falls quand Xand et moi sommes quelque part. »**

 **-« C'est quand la dernière fois où on a eu recours à ce truc ? »** demanda-t-elle en faisant tomber la balle dans le creux de la paume de Xander

 **-« Il y a quelques jours. On essaye comme on peut de retarder leur prolifération en les empêchant de se nourrir : couvre-feu….enfin on en a déjà discuté auparavant. Cela marchait jusqu'à présent mais récemment ils nous ont semblé en bonne santé. Ils ont dû trouver un autre moyen d'approvisionnement.»**

 **-« J'ai placé des hommes dessus »** Matt hocha la tête puis regarda Bonnie qui venait de récupérer son téléphone de sa veste polaire. Sentant des yeux sur elle, Bonnie arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et le rangea

 **-« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »**

 **-« C'est juste Care »** elle roula les yeux **« Tu la connais Matt, elle est stressée. Elle me bombarde d'appels et de textos pour me faire changer d'avis pour ce soir »**

 **-« Il est hors de question que je sois le seul humain là-bas »**

 **-« Rick en est-un »**

 **-« Il ne compte pas…. Allez, je ne me sens normal qu'en ta compagnie….s'il te plait »** lui faisait-il son plus beau regard de cocker

 **-« Ok, mais seulement si nous y allons ensemble ! »**

 **-« Deal ? »** il rapprocha son poing du visage de Bonnie, amusée elle fit de même et ensemble ils scellèrent l'accord en entrechoquant leur poing

 **-« Deal »**

* * *

 ** _19h00 à moins d'une heure du dîner_**

* * *

Il ne manquait plus que les invités et l'heure avançait. Caroline s'enclenchait en mode maîtresse de maison pointilleuse. Et Stefan était malheureusement sa distraction. A cause de son beau sourire, de sa coupe de cheveux d'héros, elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. C'était de la faute de son tee-shirt bleu marine qui mettait en valeur son corps athlétique, quel crime de ne pas pouvoir en profiter dans une des pièces d'Alaric. A son plus grand désarroi cet apollon italien en jouait la fixant silencieusement terminer les derniers préparatifs. Mais heureusement enfin pas tant que cela parce qu'elle avait du stress en plus, Alaric avait subitement envie de se mêler de la déco. Rien n'allait comme elle le voulait.

 **-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de mettre tout ça ce soir, Rick »** désapprouva la blonde retirant la plus grande photo de Jo sur le bord de la cheminée.

 **-« Tsss »** il lui retira violemment le cadre des mains **« Je veux qu'elle soit avec nous »** le regard admiratif face à la photo de son épouse, il déposa précautionneusement la photo vérifiant qu'elle était bien droite. Il fit pareil pour les autres.

 **-« Rick ! »** cria de frustration Caroline **« Je croyais que tu me laissais tout en charge et là…tout mon travail de décoration de ton salon est….. »** elle ne trouva pas les mots, c'était comme si son dictionnaire interne était inaccessible, elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise. Heureusement que Stefan se manifesta.

 **-« Caroline…regardes-moi »** les yeux écarquillés, elle contempla son visage parfait **« Tu vas rester calme et respirer »** doucement, il apporta ses doigts à son menton et ferma sa bouche **« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »** elle hocha la tête **« Bien, on est chez Alaric on doit respecter son espace personnel…donc laisse le faire »** elle rigola quand elle le vit fléchir ses jambes comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant **« Tu as fait un travail remarquable et la nourriture sent vachement bon »**

 **-« C'est un peu grâce à toi »** il plissa le front **« J'ai peut-être subtilisé dans tes affaires quelques-unes de tes recettes »** Stefan sourit

 **-« Ce n'est rien »**

 **-« Ne mens pas ! Tu peux me dire que tu es en colère »**

 **-« Ce sont juste des recettes…..maintenant les plats doivent être (Perfetto)»** elle le frappa **« Ouille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »**

 **-« Salvatore, ferme ta mouche. Gérons plutôt Alaric»** ordonna-t-elle lentement.

* * *

 **19h20**

* * *

Damon n'était arrivé que depuis trois petites minutes qu'il était déjà occupé avec sa boisson favorite observant Carebear et son petit frère se bouffer du regard. Dès lors, le vampire se sentit blasé, ce dîner l'ennuyait et l'agaçait avant même qu'il n'ait commencé.

 **-« Fantastique »** soupira Damon le sourire crispé avant de finir son verre. Son fasciés changea lorsqu'il vit Rick vaporiser un parfum dans le salon et dans la salle à manger. L'homme de 174 ans avait besoin de suite d'une distraction quelque chose qui pourrait le faire bouger loin du mini bar. D'habitude, il aurait pris plaisir à lâcher une blague ou deux au couple le plus ennuyeux du monde mais….. Il n'en avait pas envie. La gorge sèche, il se retourna, dévissa la bouteille de bourbon sans quitter du regard sa chevalière contre le jour. Ses lèvres tiraient vers le haut d'irritation. Elle lui rappelait tellement ses parents, son enfance... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle le punisse de cette manière. Damon n'avait pas tenté de la blesser, de lui arracher ses monstres loin d'elle, tout ce qu'il désirait était de réactiver l'humanité de Stefan et Caroline et d'une pierre deux coups aider une amie. Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait une promesse en l'air mais elle ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Stefan devait être arrêté au plus vite et seule Lily était en mesure d'atteindre son petit frère. Et puis, il a juré à Bonnie de ne pas revenir dans la prison 1903…. En songeant à elle, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin... La voix de B-Town retentissait, il en oublia de se servir sa boisson favorite. Il tourna légèrement la tête, à sa droite Alaric se rapprochait. Ils virent tous les deux Matt la soulager de son épais châle bordeaux et s'excuser auprès d'elle pour saluer les autres. Sentant le sourire affiché par Alaric, il roula des yeux **« Remercie Matt et Blondie. Elle ne serait pas là sans eux »**

 **-« je n'y manquerais pas »** il lui tendit son verre vide, sans un mot, Damon le rempli au 1/3 du verre. **« Maintenant j'attends le meilleur moment de la soirée pour lui demander mon petit service »**

Damon soupira et but son verre en s'appuyant contre le bar

 **-« On voit bien que Bon-Bon n'a jamais exercé son juju magic sur toi »** il s'arrêta puis sourit aux nombreuses fois où elle lui avait botté le cul **« Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place…..elle a les pouvoirs de Qetsiyah. Tu aurais dû la voir régler son compte à Elena sans humanité c'était effrayant, Stefan et moi sommes arrivés à temps et comme toujours il a eu les bons mots pour l'arrêter. Je me demande ce qu'elle te fera»**

 **-« Essayes-tu de me décourager ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu échoues lamentablement»** chuchota Alaric **« Regardes, mon plan fonctionne »** les yeux de Damon suivirent le regard d'Alaric. Bonnie était de dos, elle semblait se raidir face aux photos de Josette. Certaines d'entre elles étaient des photos de couple de Jo et Alaric fous amoureux ou Jo seul souriante avec son uniforme de médecin. Le tambour du cœur de Bonnie arrivait aux oreilles du vampire. Il pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter, son cou se creuser faisant ressortir ses grosses veines ; il imaginait ses yeux irrités par les larmes, lèvres tremblantes et sèches incapables de sortir un son même si on la prenait par surprise. S'il pouvait mettre maintenant la tête de Rick sur un pilorie il le ferait mais finalement non, parce qu'il était Rick. Et parce qu'il était son ami surement le choix le plus avisé, lui laisserait le choix de mourir ou courir pour avoir fait du mal à la sorcière. Il rétracta ses crocs et les petites veines rouges qui s'étaient formées autour de ses yeux disparurent.

Il finit de boire son verre, le plaqua contre le torse de l'ancien vampire original et sourit

 **-« Un petit conseil d'un ami à un ami, joue calmement. Personne ici ne sera capable d'arrêter une sorcière de l'ouest en colère, mis à part, te tuer. Sur ce, je vais me mélanger aux invités»** Avant de se diriger vers Bonnie, il salua Stefan qui le regardait pendant que Caroline essayait d'avoir une discussion avec Matt.

Arrivé derrière la petite sorcière, il la détailla des yeux, décortiqua chacun de ses mouvements. Il la sentait mal à l'aise chez Alaric surtout face aux photos de la défunte de ce dernier. Rick lui avait parlé de ses intentions mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pousserait le vice autant pour montrer aux autres à quel point le problème était Bonnie et non lui. En temps normal, il aurait applaudi. Il l'aurait même encouragé à poursuivre sa vengeance seulement il s'agissait de Bonnie, cela changeait tout. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il reste dans ce registre pour ne pas la pousser plus dans ses retranchements.

Quand Bonnie fit un pas en arrière sans doute pour s'éloigner de la cheminée et retrouver son cavalier, elle faillit lui rentrer de dedans. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir un corps chaud près de soi. Il nota un changement dans sa gestuelle. Peut-être qu'elle restait immobile dos à lui mais tout son corps était détendu. Il pouvait voir la réaction de sa colonne vertébrale à partir de sa nuque frissonner au contact de son souffle froid arôme bourbon. Sa respiration et son cœur étaient maintenant plus lents médicalement normaux. Néanmoins cela n'empêchait pas son cerveau de fonctionner. Elle se demandait surement ce qu'il lui voulait, s'il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision et voulait parler avant le dîner. Doucement, les yeux sur les photos de Jo et Alaric trônant sur le rebord de la cheminée, il chercha quelque chose d'amusant à dire pour balayer ses inquiétudes et ses angoisses. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se colla à elle et glissa à son oreille

 **-« cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il dorme avec la nuisette sexy de Josette tous les soirs »** un sourire amusé et de soulagement se dessina sur les lèvres de Bonnie. Il était venu seulement pour l'apaiser sachant très bien ce dont elle avait besoin, une dose d'humour. Lentement, il la vit tourner la tête en même temps que les talons pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son petit sourire d'amusement de gratitude l'encouragea à continuer ses pensées moqueuses concernant son ami de beuverie. Les yeux plissés, l'air charmeur il lui rajouta **« peut-être même avec ses bigoudis dans les cheveux. Et son compagnon de couchage serait Jack Daniels. Jolie photo non ?»** lentement leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne s'agissait plus d'un sourire contenu qu'elle faisait quand elle était entre colère et séduction mais d'un véritable sourire rempli de malice **« la soirée vient à peine de commencer»** il lui retira un cheveu collé sur les lèvres, ses lèvres légèrement brillantes. Il prit un ton plus doux et soucieux **« ce dimanche restera agréable. Ce n'est pas le moment d'arrêter d'y croire »**

 **-« J'essayerai….merci Damon »**

 **-« N'en prend pas l'habitude »** à cette remarque elle secoua la tête, interceptant au loin le regard de Matt. Il se dirigeait vers eux. Damon en profita pour s'éclipser, la laissant profiter de la soirée. Aucune raison que la soirée dégénère et de loin. Il gardait malgré tout un œil sur Alaric et Bonnie.

* * *

19h52

* * *

Lentement mais surement tout le monde commençait à se mélanger. Bonnie restait la plupart du temps avec Caroline et Stefan ; Matt lui naviguait entre Alaric, la table d'apéritif et elle. Depuis quelques minutes, Caroline, Matt, Stefan et elle formaient un groupe de discussion et de fil en aiguille le sujet Mystic-Falls fut abordé par les deux vampires. La sorcière et l'humain trouvaient très étrange l'interrogatoire mené par Stefan. Il était insistant voir extrêmement préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Leur préoccupation si soudaine agaça profondément Matt. Son irritation se vit jusqu'à la racine blonde de ses cheveux, la pulsation de son cœur se voyait à sa tempe, il était en colère. Quand à Bonnie les questions entourant Lily ne la dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Elle comprenait la réaction de Stefan car quoiqu' elle ait pu faire par le passé, il se sentirait toujours un tout petit peu concerné par ses agissements. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, lors de la transition de sa mère ; Bonnie ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir…. Ne pouvait pas rester en retrait…

 **-« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas ! Tu devrais être la personne la mieux placée d'entre nous pour connaître aux millimètres près les agissements de ta mère, non? »** Demanda Matt entre deux gorgées.

 **-« Réponds juste à ma question ! »**

 **-« Et moi, je t'en pose une autre. Pourquoi un tel intérêt pour notre chère ville ? Jusqu'à présent aucun de vous ne s'en souciait »** le verre proche de ses lèvres il se moquait, son rire avait une nuance amère **« il est peut-être un peu tard, non ? Il n'y a pas les informations chez-vous ? »**

 **-« Matt ! »** réprimanda Bonnie. C'était stupide de se disputer sur ce sujet. La sorcière le fit reculer **« S'il te plait, fini-en maintenant »**

 **-« Non, laisses-le parler Bonnie. Matt en a gros sur le cœur »**

 **-« Il faut écouter les dames ! »** met-il un terme à la conversation puis embrassa sa sœur et s'excusa auprès de Caroline. Mais Stefan se mit en travers de son chemin, gentiment.

 **-« C'était une simple question, mec »**

 **-« Ne m'appelles plus jamais mec, encore ! »** lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Bonnie, il serra les dents et fit descendre la pression **« Si tu veux tout savoir, ta mère et moi nous nous entendons très bien. Tout roule »**

 **-« Autant qu'elle est ma mère, elle peut être dangereuse. Fais attention à ce que tu fais »**

 **-« Rien ne sortira de ma bouche. Va voir ta mère, demande-lui ce qu'elle est en train de faire de Mystic-Falls »** Stefan baissa les bras et la tête et le laissa s'en aller. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le lâcha des yeux, il le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre qui menait au balcon.

 **-« Il y a un problème avec Donovan ? »**

 **-« Il se pourrait bien »** répondit Stefan à Damon, debout derrière lui.

* * *

 **20h25**

* * *

Après que Caroline se soit excusée auprès de Bonnie pour finaliser trois petites choses de dernières minutes l'ex Anchor déambulait dans le salon seule avec elle-même. Même si Damon l'avait rassurée et que Caroline Stefan et Matt l'avaient rendue plus à l'aise, entourée de tous ses portraits de Jo en compagnie d'Elena, Liv et Caroline immortalisant ce qui semblait être Thanksgiving elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Piégée dans le duplex d'Alaric l'espace devint vite confiné à cause de l'odeur de mort qui flottait. La mâchoire crispée, l'anxiété lui tordait ses intestins. Elle ressentait l'angoisse ronger ses os, ses organes et ses veines, elle recula complètement essoufflée par ce raz-de-marée de peine, de regret et d'un certain ras le bol. Bonnie était fatiguée de ressentir autant de désespoir. Elle souffla pour évacuer, elle refusait de se laisser submerger ; seulement tout se resserrait autour d'elle ce qui lui donna l'impression que chacune des personnes présentes sur les photos la fixaient prêtes à la lapider pour ses mauvais choix. Muette, elle retenait ses larmes, essayant de sourire si quelqu'un la regardait. C'était le moment de se reprendre, lentement elle détendit ses muscles et fit un pas sur sa droite pour rejoindre Caroline.

A ce moment-là, Matt réapparut de nouveau maître de ses émotions. D'être de nouveau dans sa compagnie lui permit de détendre les muscles de sa mâchoire, elle avalait de nouveau sa salive et son œsophage fut moins serré. Elle lui rendit son sourire acceptant son offre et glissa en dessous de son épaule pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 **-« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser ? »**

 **-« Je te retourne la question. Tout à l'heure, tu as failli sauter à la gorge de Stefan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »** il haussa les épaules

 **-« j'ai juste du mal…les vampires »** il était difficile de dire la suite. Il contint son mot dans sa bouche puis regarda Caroline sourire à Stefan qui l'aidait avec les assiettes **« Laisses tomber. Réponds à la mienne »**

 **-« Je serais méchante si je décrivais ce duplex comme une maison creepy à l'honneur d'une morte ? Une sorte de sanctuaire avec la dépouille manquant au milieu»** Matt sourit en resserrant leur étreinte **« Il sent même son odeur. Josette est partout dans l'air, les murs…. C'est flippant, j'ai du mal à me sentir la bienvenue »** Bonnie frissonna à cette évocation puis se rapprocha un peu plus du blond sous un ton un peu plus confident elle poursuivit **« Je crois qu'à ce stade, Alaric n'a jamais autant haïe une personne plus que moi, je devrais être flattée, il ne m'oubliera pas de sitôt. Mais ça fait mal…. »**

 **-« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne »** chuchota-il dans l'oreille de Bonnie **« Mais à chaque fois que la bague Gilbert me ressuscitait eh bien, il y avait un trou en moi »** il montrait quelque part dans sa poitrine **« Il se creusait chaque jour un peu plus et puis je ne me sentais pas entier comme si on me retirait une part de moi-même. J'ai vite appris à m'en accommoder »** Bonnie hocha la tête, elle croit savoir de quoi il parlait : sa perte de souvenir. Il ne se souvient pas quand il l'a réconforté pour la mort de Rudy lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'Other Side **« Parce que la vie mérite d'être vécue. Je le fais aussi pour Vicky pour toutes les personnes que nous avons perdues en cours de route »**

 **-« J'aimerais être aussi forte que toi, que la mort n'ait pas autant d'emprise sur moi »** essuya-t-elle les perles de sueurs sur son cou

 **-« Tu sais, on peut partir maintenant Caroline va comprendre »**

 **-« Oui elle le fera mais je le fais pour moi. Fuir n'a jamais été mon genre »**

 **-« Là tu en as parfaitement le droit »**

 **-« Hey vous venez tous les deux, l'entrée est servie »** siffla Caroline

 **-« Je sais »** répondit Bonnie à Matt puis s'adressa à Caroline **« On arrive »**

* * *

 **21h25**

* * *

Le plat froid, tout comme, le plat de résistance étaient bien appréciés par tout le monde. Enfin presque Damon avait ponctué chacune de ses bouchées par un gémissement de déplaisir en notifiant qu'un manchot aurait fait beaucoup mieux.

Mis à part lui, Caroline et Stefan personne ne parlait. Bonnie et Matt étaient plus préoccupés à se terrer dans leur chaise et sourire de temps en temps. Ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose : manger le dessert et partir juste après. Mais le propriétaire des lieux fit trainer les choses en prenant une autre portion de la lasagne parce qu'il avait encore faim. Ensuite, il réclama du vin blanc pour se rincer la bouche avant de passer à la fin du repas.

* * *

 **21h35**

* * *

Ils purent enfin déguster le succulent tiramisu au café de Caroline autour de la table basse installée dans l'espace télé aménagé dans le salon. Cette petite douceur déliait quelques langues. L'ancien professeur commençait à évoquer des souvenirs de son temps à Mystic-Falls High, puis à raconter comment s'est passé sa première semaine de travail. Des rires ponctuaient par ci par là son discours puis il devint un peu plus sérieux et nettement plus sombre à l'évocation de son grandissant intérêt pour les sciences occultes.

A la gauche de Bonnie, Damon lui jeta des petits coups d'œil tournant autour de son doigt sa bague contre le jour. Il salua malgré lui, l'adresse de Rick pour rendre la fin du dîner plus agréable. Mettre à l'aise Bonnie par la même occasion et finir par lui demander son aide. Le moment est arrivé, Alaric se racla la gorge

 **-« Je voulais vous remercier tout le monde d'être là ce soir. Sincèrement cela me fait très chaud au cœur. Nous avons tous passés les trois dernières pires années de notre existence et j'espère que nous allons continuer à tout traverser ensemble et tout cela n'aurait pas été le cas sans l'aide de Bonnie »** étonnée cette dernière tourna la tête. Légèrement sonnée elle ne comprenait pas trop le jeu stupide auquel il jouait, alors elle chercha la solution dans ses yeux tandis que Caroline et Stefan souriaient aux remerciements du professeur **« Tu nous as tous sauvés au moins une fois. Alors je demande à tous de t'applaudir »** il commença en premier puis tout le monde suivit **« Mais la vie ne sera pas pareille pour moi sans Josette ma femme »** lentement il glissa du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis **« Et je sais que tu peux faire de belles choses. Tu es capable de ramener mes jumeaux et Jo à la vie »**

Le verre de Bonnie glissa de ses mains, se fracassa sur la petite table basse.

 **-« On….on en a déjà discuté Rick, tu connais déjà ma réponse »** à cette phrase, les regards interrogateurs de Matt, Caroline et Stefan s'attardaient sur elle, la faisant se sentir toute petite, elle se sentait tellement méchante de refuser encore une fois, tellement honteuse de ne pas être capable d'aider qu'elle prononça le reste de sa phrase d'une voix cassée **« je ne peux pas faire ça »**

 **-« Oui, l'autre côté n'existe plus, mais peut-être qu'elle est dans les limbes, elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. »**

 **-« Elle reste un être surnaturel, elle est née sorcière »**

 **-« Qu'importe »** il posa un livre devant elle et saisit sa main dans la sienne la forçant à le regarder **« On va utiliser la nécromancie toi et moi, ensemble tu veux bien ? C'est la seule magie qui peut les faire revenir. Je suis vraiment prêt à tout »**

A ces mots, une des flutes se brisa, des livres tombaient de l'étagère. Pétrifiée, elle sentait ses pouvoirs bouillonner dans ses veines. Rick la faisait se sentir pire que de la merde, elle ne put tenir sa main plus longtemps. **« Quelle est ta réponse Bonnie ? »**

 **-« Je…. »** Elle ne pouvait faire cela, vraiment pas, elle en avait assez. Bonnie se releva, les larmes aux yeux **« Excusez-moi »**

Matt ne put la retenir, Bonnie se cacha dans les toilettes.

 **-« Bon ! Qui veut jouer aux charades ? »** S'exclama Caroline, personne ne répondit « **Ok…. J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère** » murmura-t-elle sous les regards désapprobateurs de deux Salvatore et de Matt. Le pire était passé selon Damon. Il pouvait se détendre….

* * *

 **21h45**

* * *

Soit 10 minutes plus tard, Bonnie était toujours aux toilettes.

La petite fille de Sheila n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le dos plaqué contre la porte. Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues rosies, elle ferma les yeux incapable de supporter ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle : entre le guet à pan de Rick et la salle de bain qui tremblait, toutes les fournitures présentes sur les étagères murales menaçaient de tomber. Bonnie Bennett voulait seulement que la tristesse, la rancœur, l'amertume, le chagrin disparaissent. Hélas elle ne pouvait plus enfouir ses émotions, faire semblant qu'elle encaissait comme une championne, ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Alors elle lâcha prise : laissant sa magie agir ; les articles de la salle de bain virevoltaient dans les airs et tombaient autour d'elle. Quand elle lâchait tout le mauvais, elle ne le faisait pas à demi-mesure, un cri guttural sorti de ses lèvres et sa poitrine fut prise de spasmes, ses épaules se secouaient de bas en haut. Ce qui venait de se passer c'est plus qu'elle ne pouvait gérer. Rick lui a forcé la main devant ses amis sa famille, il a été monstrueux, il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, pas à elle.

 **-« Merde »**

Bonnie explosa, elle se rapprocha du lavabo et renversa rageusement tout ce qu'il y avait à proximité. La jeune femme incapable de s'arrêter, elle ouvrit les tiroirs, vida les armoires.

Epoumonée, elle recula jusqu'à buter contre la porte. Son regard fut attiré par le grand miroir épinglé au-dessus du lavabo. Son reflet était difforme en raison des milliers de fissures remplissant la glace. D'un pas lent elle se rapprocha de lui, apportant sa main sur son visage. Elle se reconnaissait maintenant. C'est ainsi qu'elle se voyait démolie par les épreuves, par les nombreuses pertes et la mort. A la seconde où sa dernière larme tomba, il se brisa complètement. Sa main tomba vers le bas, allongée le long de son corps. Léthargique les membres presque sans muscles, elle ne sentit seulement que le flux de ses pouvoirs voyageant dans ses veines. Elle ne devrait pas apprécier mais les sentir couler dans tout son corps était délicieux. Bonnie se sentait un brin en vie. Seulement cette succulente sensation devint vite vive et étouffante. Les objets volants proches du plafond s'écrasaient à vive allure à ses pieds, elle n'avait pas le moindre contrôle car la seule émotion qui ressortait le plus était la crainte, la peur de ne jamais se faire pardonner. Ses mains se mirent à trembler comme les morceaux de miroirs dans le cadre en bois. Quand trois coups se firent entendre à la porte tout s'arrêta. C'est le sentiment de panique qui le remplaça, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer l'état de la pièce.

 **-« Une minute »**

 **-« Non, Bon… Matt et moi nous nous inquiétons beaucoup, alors ouvres cette porte »**

 **-« Je vais bien »**

 **-« Je ne te croirais que lorsque je te verrais en chair et en os, alors montre ton jolie petit cul»**

Connaissant Caroline, elle savait qu'elle allait camper derrière la porte. Rapidement elle essuya ses joues, humidifia ses lèvres pour paraitre plus présentable, chuchota un rapide sortilège d'illusion. La micro seconde suivante Bonnie entrebâilla la porte et sourit à son amie.

 **-« Tu vois, je vais bien »** cette dernière poussa la porte, ne vit rien par terre, c'était étrange, il leur avait pourtant semblé entendre du bruit, des cris et puis sa magie sentait si fort

 **-« Tu viens ? »**

 **-« J'ai besoin d'être encore un peu seule, tu comprends ? »**

 **-« Alors fait vite »** répondit Caroline s'accrochant à elle de manière désespérée. **« Je t'aime, si tu ne veux pas faire de la nécro machin chose, alors ne le fait pas, ok. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour cela. Rick ne le fera sans doute pas juste parce que c'est un idiot»** ses mots qui devaient la réconforter cristallisaient sa crainte de la rupture définitive avec le professeur Saltzman, ce qui la fragilisa un peu plus comme la stabilité du miroir morcelé qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Elle n'imaginait pas si sa relation avec Damon en arrivait à ce point. Non elle refusait d'y penser ; cela la tuerait.

 **-« Merci »**

 **-« Reviens vite »**

 **-« Ok »** termina-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Un son de verre se fit entendre alertant Caroline mais Bonnie la garda un peu, aucunement prête à devoir gérer ses pouvoirs, penser à Damon. Caroline lui donnait le courage qui lui manquait.

Un pied après l'autre Caroline s'éloigna, la sorcière ferma la porte puis sentit des choses pointues dans son dos. Elle se retourna deux morceaux de miroir manquaient. Vigilante, elle se rapprocha du miroir la respiration courte la poitrine montant et descendant elle réalisa qu'ils étaient dans son dos.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se ressaisir pour extraire rapidement sans trop de douleur les corps étrangers. Ils se retrouvèrent non sans mal dans le lavabo. A la vue du sang sur les bouts pointus, elle se rappelait de son temps en Oregon avec Kai pour Thanksgiving. Elle se souvenait du sang sur la lame du couteau de cuisine lorsqu'il l'avait retiré sèchement de son ventre. Ce souvenir la glaça lui coupant la respiration, la faculté de parler. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Le corps cassé en deux, la douleur qui était lancinante devenait suffocante destructrice, Bonnie brulait à l'intérieur. Elle tomba à terre sur le dos. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'était les autres éclats du miroir jaillissant du cadre en bois.

* * *

 _ **fin de la troisième partie** , la tension est à son comble et ne risque pas de redescendre, elle ne fait que de prendre de l'ampleur, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas beaucoup car si vous me détestez maintenant je crois que la fin de la dernière partie du chapitre 12 vous me haïrez. Alors restez connecter pour la quatrième et dernière partie du chapitre 12._

 _ **Ps:** J'aime moyennement ce qu'il se passe pour le bamon dans la saison 7 dans la série, car cette relation profite beaucoup plus à Damon qu'à Bonnie. Je voulais vraiment que ça soit différent, rendre totalement cette relation saine que ça soit donnant donnant que ça soit du côté de Bonnie ou de Damon. Je souhaite qu'ils grandissent tous les deux à travers leur amitié, leurs péripéties . Et ce n'est pas le cas dans la série, Damon n'avance pas et défavorise tous ses partenaires dans ses relations, Bonnie n'est pas heureuse continue de souffrir, Bamon et Bonnie méritent tellement mieux, le Bamon a le plus grand développement de la série et le meilleure potentiel pour une relation amoureuse donc... comme il se doit je pense continuer sur ce que Jp and co nous ont promis, ce qu'ils ont commencés à faire mais ne sont pas allés franco et ni à fond. D'autant plus, Damon le personnage l'un des plus complexe, mérite réellement de grandir et d'être heureux et avoir confiance en lui. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire dans cette histoire. Voili voilu, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

 _Grand merci de m'avoir lu_

 _1 lecture/ 1 commentaire_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis que ça soit positif ou négatif je veux réellement vous donnez d'agréable moment lorsque vous lisez les chapitres de 22.190 DAYS qui d'ailleurs va être une très longue fic..._

 ** _Teambonbon972_**


	15. Chapter 12 pt 4

**_Amies du jour Bonjour, Amies du soir Bonsoir,_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et un bon week-end! Je vous remercie d'être nombreux à avoir lu la partie trois du chapitre 12._**

 ** _Merci à:_**

 ** __Aliciaa18 pour ton commentaire. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la relation Monander (lol et aime beaucoup le nom du ship que tu as trouver pour Matt/Bonnie/Xander). Leur dynamique est l'une que j'aime le plus dans cette fic après le Bamon, Xonnie, Mander et Baroline. Je suis contente que le format dans lequel j'ai écris la partie 3 du chapitre 12 t'a été agréable. Je te laisse découvrir comment Bonnie va gérer la situation. Ps: Je suis contente que tu habites assez loin des drames de Bruxelles. En ce qui concerne la série, pour une fois je n'ai pas manqué aucun des épisodes. Même si je n'ai pas aimé Damon dans le 7*16 parce qu'à la seule mention d'Elena par Rayna, il ne veut plus prendre la marque pour sauver Stefan; J'ai l'intime conviction que les écrivains tendent comme il le font avec Stefan à le faire grandir grâce à la pierre. **Spoilier*** Il a fallut une nouvelle fois que quelqu'un soit Sa boussole morale. C'est Valérie qui a prit ce rôle. Elle lui a parle à Damon mais se fut trop tard... En effet, quand Valérie a étant de transférer la marque, Stefan est retourner dans la pierre. Le cliff est que Mary-Lou et Nora ont briser la pierre et sont mortes._**

 ** _Je pense honnêtement après son retour, Stefan va s'éloigner de Damon, arrêter de s'en vouloir des malheurs de son frère. Il faut que Damon ouvre aussi les yeux et comprenne avec ou sans Elena, il est un mec, un ami, un frère de merde, que c'est son attachement à Elena, son amour pour elle qui l'attache et le coule, comme Katerina et Lily ont fait... Et que pour être une meilleure personne il doit avoir confiance total en lui..._**

 ** __Minashi, ma béta pour son aide et le temps qu'elle m'accorde._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture_**

 **Disclamer:** l'univers vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas

 **Mots:** 4338

* * *

22,190 DAYS

 **Chapitre 12 (4/4)**

Aujourd'hui

01h05,

Matt était à bord de son S.U.V et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la fille recroquevillée à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas où il allait, Bonnie ne lui avait donné qu'une seule directive rouler sans s'arrêter. Il regrettait de l'avoir poussée à l'accompagner, d'avoir par inadvertance mis en marche leur propre film d'horreur en voulant vérifier l'espace vide de la micro SD de Rick. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière… il le ferait pour elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la main moka recouvrant sa main libre, Bonnie le réconfortait

 **-« Tu n'es pas fautif »** elle la lui retira presque de suite puis ferma les yeux. **« Matty, on récolte seulement ce que l'on sème et je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. J'avais des œillères avant, Rick m'a ouvert les yeux, je ne voulais pas porter la responsabilité de toutes ces morts toute seule alors je me suis auto persuadée que j'avais raison de ne pas croire à l'acte de rachat de….Ka-iîîîî»** elle sourit, ce prénom avait toujours du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

Il ne dit rien, il préférait la laisser se reposer un peu. Il se promit d'en reparler plus tard parce qu'il croit en elle et en son jugement.

* * *

 ** _Retour Dimanche chez Alaric Saltzman_**

* * *

Il était **22h05** quand Bonnie revint à elle. Couchée au sol elle ressentait un vif tiraillement au milieu du ventre. Elle inclina la tête, ce n'était pas un rêve, le miroir a bien explosé, et malheureusement elle a trinqué. Les doigts tremblants, elle luttait pour extraire les trois gros morceaux plantés dans sa chair. Cela faisait un mal de chien, elle essayait comme elle le pouvait d'étouffer sa souffrance. Elle se releva peu de temps après pour se soigner et prendre des analgésiques et finit par sortir. C'est arrivée au salon qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait choisir un plus mauvais moment. C'était bien pire qu'un mauvais timing, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir seulement partir car ils visionnaient l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alaric.

Le cœur de Bonnie palpitait voyant le sourire heureux d'Alaric lorsque Damon le rapprochait d'une stripteaseuse dans l'enregistrement. Ça lui manquait de le voir rire, elle regrettait tellement que cette joie qui se lisait habituellement sur son visage se soit envolée, que ses rêves dont il parlait ivre aux garçons soient avortés. Elle ferma les yeux ne réalisant pas qu'elle enclenchait l'avance rapide. Elle n'avait aucune idée que le mariage était enregistré sur la même carte micro-SD, même le marié ne le savait pas. L'enregistrement reprit ironiquement juste au moment où Kai apparut faisant coucou à la caméra puis il poignarda la future maman. Seul Damon avait détourné les yeux. Son visage se fit livide quand il la vit.

 **-« Enfer….Qu'est-ce que tu fous Witchy? »** Rick se retourna au son de sa voix. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Damon. Il le vit se lever, l'expression de ses yeux changeait. Une émotion oppressante lui comprima la poitrine, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait mais il décida de le comprendre. Lentement, il se mit debout et regarda dans la même direction que lui. La première chose qu'il vit c'est le sang sur la robe couleur bordeaux de Bonnie. Cette tâche de sang le renvoyait au sang de Jo et de leurs jumeaux sur la magnifique robe de mariée alors que Jo était censée dire « Oui, je le veux ». Tout le chagrin, le désespoir et l'agonie qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pris le corps encore chaud de sa presque épouse dans ses bras refirent surface. La douleur se fit plus intense parce que là, il n'en voulait pas à l'univers (de lui retirer encore une fois sa source de bonheur, pas une femme, sa femme avec qui il avait entrevu un avenir loin de Mystic-Falls, loin du surnaturel, une grande famille) mais à la personne devant lui. Cette même personne à qui depuis 3 ans il vouait une haine et une rancœur tenace. Pendant une période certes très courte, il n'avait pas été en colère contre Bonnie parce que ce n'est pas elle qui tenait l'arme blanche meurtrissant la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, c'était Kai. Il savait par Jo qu'il avait longtemps nourri l'envie de se venger d'elle et de leur famille mais c'était avant la fusion. Avant que Kai ne gagne et absorbe des caractéristiques de Luc. Kai n'était plus le même, il pouvait pleurer, ressentir un autre sentiment que le mépris et l'indifférence. Sauf que l'ancien Kai est réapparu, ce même Kai a pris sa revanche….et tout cela à cause de la sorcière. Il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit, Bonnie devait payer, devait ressentir la même douleur qui le réveillait et le paralysait toutes les nuits à 3h00 du matin. Cette souffrance qui ne le quittait plus le long de la journée.

Les sourcils froncés, Damon entendait les battements de cœur éprouvants de son ami. Il connaissait très bien la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il connait bien la douleur immense d'être privé de la présence, du soutien et de l'amour de sa copine. Il avait mal pour lui, son cœur froid se contractait, il ressentait la même envie de sang que lui. L'envie de se battre de se rendre ivre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ressentir, devenir une coquille vide. Il détourna ses yeux glaces pour se concentrer sur Bonnie. Il le voyait bien, elle était déboussolée sur le point de se briser mais il n'arrivait pas à compatir, à se mettre à sa place. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas ses actions, ce qu'elle recherchait en empestant le sang dans un endroit rempli de vampires. Pourquoi se blesser au même endroit où Kai avait embroché l'épouse de Rick ? Il ne la détestait pas à cet instant, elle le répugnait. Il lui lança un regard de dégoût et d'indifférence alors que le chasseur de vampire à la retraite fonçait sur elle, les yeux exorbités.

Caroline poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Rick étrangler Bonnie. Matt essaya de faire un pas mais Damon lui coupa le passage, ne lui laissant pas une occasion de protester avec un regard froid et humide. Quand à Stefan lui, il était resté étonnement silencieux peut-être incommodé par les démangeaisons de ses crocs. Les poings serrés, avec l'odeur du sang le faisant transpirer d'une chaleur douloureuse, il trouva seulement le courage de desserrer un de ses poings pour stopper Caroline qui s'apprêtait à bondir sur Rick avec son visage de prédatrice. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, vu l'état de Damon, il serait prêt à la jalonner dans le cœur. Il préférait de loin recevoir d'elle un regard noir, la sentir se débattre maintenant comme une folle, lui crier dessus que de choisir un cercueil, une phrase à écrire sur sa pierre tombale. Alors calmement, il lui murmura à l'oreille de se calmer tout en sentant le sang de Caroline deux fois plus attractif. Il effleura de son nez la ligne de son cou la sentant fébrile en-dessous de ses doigts, à bout de souffle à cause de l'abaissement excessif de sa poitrine. Sans aucune hésitation il plongea ses crocs dans sa chair. Au bout de trois gorgées, elle ne se débattait plus, exaltée, les yeux roulant jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne à cause de ses lèvres contre sa peau pour le plaisir d'être mordue et bue. C'est affaiblie par le manque de sang qu'elle restait tranquille incapable de faire un acte héroïque et lui semblait plus apte à jouer les médiateurs

 **-« Rick ? »**

 **-« Fermes là Stefan. C'est entre Bonnie et moi »** prononça Rick lentement avec rage en se rapprochant de son ennemi **« Tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Kai et toi auriez dû rester pourrir dans votre prison world. Je n'arrêterai pas de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu finisses comme tes ancêtres, mortes au bûcher, que tu sentes les flammes de l'enfer pour tu expies tes fautes »**

 **-« tu le sais Alaric, Jo n'aurai pas voulu cela»**

 **-« Jo n'aurait pas voulu beaucoup de choses Stefan, elle aurait aimé vivre avec moi et nos jumeaux ; c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Quelqu'un doit lui rendre justice. Je dois lui rendre justice»** une larme coula des yeux de Bonnie, les lèvres tremblantes

 **-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis désolée, Rick»**

 **-« Je n'en veux pas de ton putain de désolé ! Dis-moi ? Ça t'amuse de me donner une seconde chance et de me la reprendre ? Tu as dû beaucoup rire, me voir pleurer, boire au bar»** Resserra-t-il la pression sur le cou de Bonnie, rougi de fureur. **« TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS REPONDU A MA QUESTION, STUPIDE SORCIERE »**

Bonnie fondit encore plus en larmes

 **-« Elle te répondra seulement quand tu la relâcheras »** dit posément Matt se foutant royalement de Damon devant lui **« S'il te plait Rick, recule. Il s'agit de Bonnie, merde !»** ayant le visage déformé par la douleur le professeur desserra ses mains autour du cou de la sorcière puis recula laissant ses bras remplis de tension s'aligner le long de son corps. Ses yeux étaient sans vie avec aucune profondeur **« Bonnie, je sais oh combien c'est compliqué pour toi…mais dis quelque chose »** chaque mots étaient difficiles à dire, Matt avait si peur pour elle que sa voix se fit de plus en plus rauque, menaçant d'une extinction de voix imminente **« Même un seul mot suffira. Souviens-toi que je suis avec toi, tout le temps pour te soutenir»**

Une larme se sillonna un chemin sur une des joues de Matt, il la sentit défaillir. Bonnie respirait fortement par le nez légèrement gonflé par la peine et la peur. A la seconde où elle ouvrit la bouche son cœur céda sous le poids de la culpabilité, la panique s'empara d'elle. Prise de spasmes elle savait que chacun des mots qu'elle allait prononcer allaient être analysés et jugés. Elle avait conscience qu'aucunes excuses, aucunes explications ne pourraient amoindrir la douleur de Rick. Elle était pieds et poings liés aucune magie ne pourrait l'aider, Matt, Caroline et Stefan non plus. Ses yeux marron-vert se posaient sur le dos de Damon, lui non plus. Elle réalisa aussi tristement que rien de ce qu'elle fera n'effacera la déception dans ses yeux, le vide quand il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

Il vacilla légèrement quand il l'entendit pleurer. Il se fichait que son cœur se brise malgré tout. Il n'avait que faire qu'à chaque mot prononcé elle perdait son étoile du Berger. Elle avait raison, il l'écoutait mais rien ne semblait l'ébranler

 **-« Que tu le crois ou non, Rick ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit. Ka-ii n'était pas censé revenir. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je »** elle riait pour masquer sa douleur, maquiller le vide grandissant qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur **« Tout ce que je voulais est…. juste me sentir en sécurité. »** Bonnie sanglota le cœur serré **« Me sentir bien mais à croire que pour les gens comme moi rien de bien ne peut leur arriver sans que les gens que nous aimons en pâtisse. C'est mon prix à payer pour mettre ma vie en premier. »** là, elle ne pouvait plus être forte, elle laissa couler sa peine **. « Je sais que ça ne vaut rien mais »** spasme **« Dé-so-lée…. je suis tellement désolée…beaucoup désolée en colère »**

Rick rit face à toutes ses larmes, elle ne le touchait plus

 **-« La vie est marrante. »** il sourit avec une larme à l'œil qui ne voulait pas descendre **« On sermonne les gens alors qu'on est loin d'être mieux. Hein Bennett »** sa voix était froide rauque nuancée d'amertume **« tes choix aussi se sont avérés controversés, comme notre cher Damon. Une solution radical pour un problème qui n'en était pas vraiment un. La personne ayant un problème à cette époque c'était toi…toi…TOI, pas lui. Kai n'était plus une menace»** la larme tomba

 **-« ce n'est pas vrai ! Je…je sais de quoi, il était capable. A quel point il pouvait se montrer sadique, dérangé »**

 **-« IL A CHANGE ! Il l'a fait au terme de sa fusion avec Luc. Il a pris tous les bons traits de caractère du jumeau de Liv. Luc était quelqu'un de bien. Avec lui en lui, Kai n'aurait fait de mal à personne »**

 **-« Une personne qui tue sans avoir des remords reste quoiqu'il se passe un Monstre »**

 **-« Une chose est sure, il était moins monstre que toi, quand tu l'as laissé en 1903 »** finit par dire sombrement Alaric.

 **-« Bonnie, il ne le pense pas vraiment »**

 **-« Oh que je le pense, Caroline, dommage que la seule fois où Damon pouvait être égoïste, il ne l'a pas été en choisissant Elena. Tu aurais dû rejoindre ton ami de cellule, en enfer Bon-Bon»**

Boom-Boom. Tous les vampires entendirent les effets des mots de leur ami sur la sorcière.

Sous le choc des mots, Bonnie se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, elle n'entendit que son cœur marteler contre sa poitrine. Elle faisait abstraction de la dispute de Rick, Caroline (qui par ailleurs venait juste de retrouver l'usage de sa voix) et Matt à son sujet. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était le professeur Saltzman et Damon s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Rick ou Damon. Certainement Damon mais là, le professeur lui faisait replonger dans un passé qu'elle essayait d'enterrer. A cause de lui, elle repensait à tout ce que ce misérable lui faisait subir, ses pouvoirs augmentaient avec ses émotions. Alaric fut pris brusquement d'une violente toux parce que dès lors que tout remontait à la surface elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Ces émotions étaient si fortes qu'il crachait du sang.

Entendant l'agonie de Rick, Damon pivota complètement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il entendit des vis se dévisser, les pouvoirs de Bonnie crépitaient tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Bonnie exerçait son mojo sur Alaric. Avec sa vitesse vampirique, il se mit devant elle et la maintint par les épaules fortement

 **-« Arrêtes ça MAINTENANT Witchy ! »** mais Bonnie inébranlable, continua à faire bouillir le sang de Rick **« Ne me force pas »** respira profondément Damon en la poussant contre un mur essayant de la déstabiliser. Rick toussait toujours les ongles griffant son cou, il était rouge écarlate bouillant à l'intérieur **« Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas rapidement, je me verrais obligé d'arracher ton cœur pour que tu daignes enfin me regarder et le laisser tranquille et je ne serais pas désolé. »** vociféra Damon embruni par la colère. A la minute où ses mots étaient prononcés, Bonnie arrêta et dirigea toute son attention sur le vampire aux yeux bleus. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux marrons verts de Bonnie lui glaça le sang, le déstabilisa. Son regard était indéchiffrable

 **-« Toi aussi, tu t'y mets ? Notre amitié est terminée ? NOTRE PUTAIN D'AMITIE EST FINIE ?»**

 **-« NON ! »** Bonnie trembla à la force du cri de Damon **« Et quand bien même, il ne s'agit pas de notre amitié mais de ton attitude envers mon ami, Rick. Tu as été assez vicieuse pour faire un remake creepy de la mort de sa FEMME ! Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait pour partir illico »**

 **-« Assez fait !? Parce que tout ce qui s'est passé ici est de ma faute ? »**

 **-« OUI ! Parce que sa torture psychique sur toi n'est rien comparé à ce que tu lui as fait subir. Te rends-tu compte que tu l'as forcé à regarder encore le pire jour de sa vie et qu'en plus ta présence lui rappelle pourquoi il ne les a pas à ses côtés ! Qui es-tu devenue Bonnie Bennett ? »**

Bonnie ravala ses larmes et sourit de tristesse

 **-« Moi je sais, la sorcière que tu as forcé à rester coller à toi, la sorcière qui a stupidement cru que malgré tout tu te souciais d'elle »** le tee-shirt gris de Damon pris feu au fur et à mesure qu'elle disait cela. Surpris Damon releva la tête furieux contre la fille en face de lui pour ruiner son vêtement de marque italienne. Dans ses yeux, il ne vit rien, juste des larmes menaçant de tomber. Sans un mot de plus, Bonnie lui tourna le dos, anesthésiée de toutes douleurs. Matt lui emboita le pas et la força à monter avec lui dans la voiture. Quand il sentit la présence de Caroline, il se retourna l'empêchant de s'approcher de Bonnie.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux lui parler »**

 **-« Tu la verras bien assez tôt Care. Je m'occupe d'elle et m'assure que la vie dans laquelle vous l'entrainez ne la change pas »**

 **-« Comment tu peux dire ça, Matt ? Moi je n'ai pas changé, je suis la même Caroline »**

 **-« La Caroline que je connais n'aurait jamais cédé à la facilité quand elle a perdu sa mère. Avec Ty, tu étais devenue plus forte et beaucoup moins superficielle. Tu n'aurais jamais flanché car un mec ne retournait pas tes sentiments. Tu as changé, l'amour que tu portes à ton Salvatore te change, comme il l'a fait pour Elena »**

 **-« Matt, je… tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux encore pour ça. J'étais sans humanité en temps normal, jamais je ne t'aurais blessé, crois-moi »**

 **-« Peut-être, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Bonnie et Mystic-Falls sont ma priorité. Occupes-toi de Rick, empêches-le de devenir un assassin ».**

 **-« Bonnie est mon amie et tu l'es aussi. Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut que l'on se serre les coudes tous les trois? Pour Bonnie, Matt. Nous sommes les seuls rescapés de notre ancienne vie, avant l'arrivée de Stefan et Damon. »**

 **-« Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui. C'est juste elle et moi. Deux humains »**

 **-« Elle est surnaturelle »** lui rappela Caroline.

 **-« Je sais** » luttant pour ne pas lui confesser que justement c'est à cause de son statut de vampire qu'il ne la laisse pas jeter un coup d'œil à Bonnie, oui son statut de suceur de sang la rend indigne de passer du temps à leurs côtés« **« et alors Ty l'est. C'est mon meilleur ami et Bonnie est ma petite sœur. Ma famille a besoin de moi »** il recula malade de lui dire ça, mais il le fallait pour qu'elle ne les empêche pas d'une quelconque manière de s'en aller et ça semblait marcher, Caroline resta immobile, le cou taché de sang **« A plus tard »**

* * *

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler les reproches de Matt et retrouver un semblant de sourire. Quand Caroline revint à l'intérieur, les bras croisés, Stefan était appuyé contre un mur en retrait. Dès qu'il la vit, il examina son cou, d'un geste, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait cela. C'était tant mieux car si elle écoutait son côté sombre, elle se serait placée devant la voiture de Matt et l'aurait obligé à faire une embardée, juste pour s'assurer que sa meilleure amie allait bien. C'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Alors elle remerciait infiniment Stefan de l'avoir diminuée, et quand à son tour, il lui demanda comment allait la sorcière, elle secoua la tête. Ensemble ils observaient Damon guérir Alaric avec son sang.

 **-« Tu te sens comment ? »** demanda le vampire inquiet

 **-« Physiquement mal mais pas handicapé au point de ne pas courir après Bennett »**

 **-« Wooo, Cowboy on va se calmer. Rappelles-toi de ne jamais taquiner une sorcière avec la magie de Qetsiyah. C'est fini, Ok ? »** Il lui tapa gentiment l'épaule **« Reposes-toi »**

 **-« Pas pour aujourd'hui ni pour demain »** le vampire aux yeux bleus fut tiqué par l'entêtement, la haine incommensurable d'Alaric envers Bonnie. Il le regarda de haut en bas avec méfiance **« Je ne m'en soucie pas, qu'elle me tue la prochaine fois »** Damon le comprit très bien, sa lèvre la plus mince tirait vers le haut **« J'ai juste besoin qu'elle paie pour toute la merde qu'elle a faite. Je ne m'arrêterai pas et tu ne m'arrêteras pas »** il l'observait se mettre sur ses deux pieds pour passer à travers lui mais Damon resta calme, pour la première fois, il réalisa que Rick n'était pas la victime **« Dégage ! »** Il voulait tout cela…la mort ne l'effraie plus comme s'il en avait fini avec la vie. Le Rick devant lui n'était pas celui qu'il préférait, il était amer comme lui, complètement dans le déni, oblitérant des paramètres pour trouver un meilleur coupable que le vrai car il veut du sang. Il était comme lui, personne ne devrait être comme lui. Les yeux bleus de Damon s'obscurcirent. Il avala sa salive, il se voyait en lui…Bonnie….il ferma les yeux…..tout ce temps à la regarder comme un vulgaire insecte. Il ne s'agissait pas de Rick, du fait qu'il était pour Alaric non il s'agissait simplement de sa propre personne, de lui. C'était un idiot, il bouillonnait de rage pour Lily.

 **-« Tu ne toucheras pas un de ses cheveux, compris ! Laisses-là»**

 **-« Si tu as choisi ton camp pourquoi tu restes encore là ?!** » haussa la voix Alaric levant le bras « **SORS DE MA MAISON »** hurla plus fort et avec rage le professeur, mais Damon sourit, ivre de haine.

 **-« Bien que je ne veuille pas que tu t'approches d'elle, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu es mon pote Rick même si tu es un âne égoïste et méprisable ces derniers temps comme moi »** les yeux émotionnés, plus sérieux, il se tourna vers son frère qui décolla son dos du mur **« Rentrez à la maison, je m'en occupe »**

* * *

 ** _Temps présent_**

* * *

 **-« Que voulais-tu dire par 'Rappelles-toi de ne jamais taquiner une sorcière avec la magie de Qetsiyah' ?' »** songea Stefan à voix haute assis sur le lit de Damon, encore intrigué par cette réplique.

 **-« Pour sortir de la prison world, elle a utilisé le sang de Qetsiyalafolle pour retrouver des pouvoirs. Maintenant elle fait mumuse avec l'Expression, ou, plutôt l'Expression fait mumuse avec elle. Seule une folle comme elle qui croit en l'univers peut gérer ce juju freaking »**

Il hocha la tête.

 **-« Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé sur le parking, elle était complètement contrôlée par l'Expression qui se nourrit de ses propres émotions »** intéressé Damon pivota sa tête vers lui **« Elle a pris complètement feu après avoir fait de la Pyrokinésie. C'était effrayant, j'ai eu peur pour elle »**

 **-« C'est pour cela que je dois trouver Mrs Cuddles ou l'Expression la tuera et ça ne doit jamais arriver »** il finit par se lever et regarda autour de lui, ayant la tension sur tout le haut du corps.

 **-« Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses allaient mal tourner »**

 **-« Ce quelqu'un était MOI….j'ai été aveuglé…. et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas me montrer à elle sans lui »**

 **-« Admettons que Madame Câlin soit vraiment perdue, tu n'iras pas la voir ? C'est stupide, parles-lui, elle comprendra»**

 **-« Je la retrouverai, il n'y a pas moyen que la magie de Bonnie soit perdue. Elle est là quelque part attendant sagement que je la retrouve.»** se convainc-t-il plus qu'il ne convainc Stefan en continuant à chercher dans tous les recoins de sa chambre **«** **Jouons un peu à cache-cache »**

 **-« Ok, comme tu voudras ; mais à titre informatif, je compte me rendre au Manoir dans les jours à venir»** Damon plissa le front

 **-« Et ? »**

- **« Je doute que tu veuilles savoir à qui je vais rendre visite »**

 **-« Pourquoi me le dire ? »**

 **-« Juste au cas-où je ne reviendrais pas dans les 3 heures qui suivent »**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard quelque part dans les Etats-Unis d'Amérique

Malcom toucha du bout des doigts des vieux registres retraçant l'histoire des Gemini, des livres anciens renfermant des informations secrets défenses sur le monde surnaturel, de vieux livres de cuisines de sorcelleries et bien d'autres choses…. Ce qu'il cherchait c'est un tout petit ouvrage qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru mais il connaissait vaguement les informations à l'intérieur.

Les deux mains tendues vers les grandes étagères, il pensait à leur mission très fortement. Ses chants raisonnaient dans la pièce haute de plus de 4000 pieds. Le livre lui fut servi sur un plateau d'argent entre ses mains.

Doucement, il le feuilleta. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit le dessin d'un petit coffret désigné comme « The box of tree »

 ** _« Ce n'est pas une simple boite, peu de personne en connaisse l'existence car très peu de personne affirme l'existence du nœud tellurique. Lorsque vous trouverez l'anneau qui est la clé du mécanisme d'ouverture, la boite vous dévoilera son seul secret. Un secret qui est la première étape vers la plus grande source de magie. »_**

Page après page, il répertoria tous les objets anciens qu'ils devaient trouver jadis en Europe sauf le fameux pendule de Lily ce qui était étrange. Il n'y avait aucune mention du pendule dans les autres ouvrages présents dans les archives des Gemini Coven. Mais il ne devait pas être trop gourmand se disait-il en refermant le livre mince. C'était déjà une bonne piste. Ils ne devaient plus attendre que trois jours. Dans trois jours, Oscar serait de retour parmi les siens. Ensuite, viendra le tour de Nora puis Julian et enfin leur famille sera au complet.

* * *

 ** _ooops, fin du chapitre. Damon avait pourtant si bien commencé, réussissant à effriter le mur de Bonnie, ils se rapprochaient difficilement mais surement l'un de l'autre. A votre avis, Damon en veut-il réellement à Bonnie ou il s'agit d'autre chose? Il y a bien un truc qui a empêcher Damon de la protéger contre Alaric, quelque chose qui le pousse à changer de camp. Donnez-moi votre raisonnement sur la psychologie de Damon dans cette dernière et ultime partie du chapitre 12._**

 ** _Et aîe aîe, on est repartie pour un Bamon angoisse puissance 1000, il est certain que Bonnie ne va pas pardonner rapidement à Damon. Le vampire devra alors faire des efforts et faire un travail sur leur relation et sur lui-même. Donc on est en route pour un long périple dans lequel, Damon bossera dur pour conserver sa place aux côtés de Bonnie. Est-ce que ce chemin vous plait? Ou pensez-vous que Bonnie ne méritait pas cela, elle devrait obtenir une pose et le Bamon aussi? Et que pensez-vous de l'intrigue qui se dessine petit-à-petit? Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que l'intrigue va favoriser à beaucoup de paring dont le Bamon. C'est vraiment chouette à écrire._**

 ** _J'espère que vous prenez beaucoup de plaisir. Montrez-le moi est faite cette équation réelle_**

 ** _1 lecture= 1 commentaire._**

 ** _j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si la direction que le bamon prend vous fait envisager qu'il puisse être andgame est compatible._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu!_**

 ** _Teambonbon972_**


	16. Chapter 13

**Amies du soir Bonsoir, Amies du jour Bonjour, je suis de retour pour une mise à jour! Désolée pour le retard mais j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner. Je tiens à remercier d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire 22,190 Days, de laisser des commentaires.**

 **Particulièrement à**

 **Guest 1: je suis contente qu'à chaque chapitre j'arrive à te surprendre que chaque mise-à-jour te retourne le cerveau, cela prouve au moins que j'arrive à créer une intrigue et ça me va droit au coeur. Je suis heureuse aussi que tu ne trouves pas lourd que je m'attarde aux blessures de Bonnie. J'ai peut-être tendance à en faire trop même à victimiser Bonnie alors que ce n'est pas le but. J'ai envie qu'elle touche le fond et puisse devenir plus forte et mûrir, lui donner une évolution à la hauteur de son personnage, qu'elle arrive enfin à se mettre en premier comme elle a si bien dit à Damon en fin de saison 6. Pour le Bamon, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, il faut qu'ils apprennent à ne pas se blesser. Damon va ramer beaucoup, ils vont se blesser mais jamais devenir toxique. Il sera définitivement endgame, voilà mon but...Encore une fois merci d'aimer mes jumelages :Bamon, Monnie mais encore les personnages d'Alaric et Matt, Bonnie. Enfin les chapitres sont souvent de longueur inégales, j'essaye de ne pas trop en dire mais en dire suffisamment en gardant une petite intrigue dans chaque chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Guest 2: Tu me touches beaucoup, j'espère que je ne perdrai pas mon talent dans ce chapitre ;-). ****Concernant la série, je suis à jour! J'ai beaucoup aimer le 7*19, fort en Bamon, Bonenzo que je trouve mignon mais pas aussi puissant et beau que mon navire de coeur Bamon. Bamonator un jour Bamonator toujours. J'aime voir Damon jaloux, n'essayant pas de briser le couple de Bonnie, il veut seulement la protéger et lui donner son point de vu; cela montre à quel point Damon est différent avec Bonnie même si certain croit encore que Damon ne se soucis pas ou peu de Bonnie car il se soucis pas de ses sentiments lors de son hibernation ou quand il a mis Kai en face d'elle alors qu'elle avait refuser toute confrontation avec lui au téléphone... Alors que tout pointe du doigt qu'il aime sa Bonnie qu'il tient à elle mais ne sait pas le montrer, l'amour qu'il porte à Elena a encore un mauvais ascendant sur lui... ce qui lui fait agir brutalement comme quand il a pousser contre le mur parce qu'il voulait récupérer l'ascendant en saison 6 afin que Lily ne dise rien à propos de la cure. Enfin, Enzo je le trouve assez jaloux de Damon. Il a voulu avoir la même relation qu'avait Damon avec Bonnie. Il voulait quelqu'un ait le même dévouement que Bonnie à pour Damon. Il a eu, il a obtenu sa place auprès d'elle et bien plus. Je n'espère pas pour longtemps. Je souhaite Damon constate qu'il a un truc pour Bonnie et le lui dise car elle a big chose pour lui. Parce que soyons sérieux qui pique une crise que son meilleur ami ne connais pas son café préféré ou ses fleurs favori? Voilà, désolée si je t'ai spolier ou j'ai spolier certain. Bonne lecture.**

 **Aliciaa18: Rick t'énervera encore un bon petit moment ;-). Pour ma question du endgame dans ma fic, je l'ai posé dans le but de savoir si je ne vais pas trop loin avec le Bamon. Parce qu'avec vos yeux de lecteur vous pouvez voir si les actions de Bonnie et Damon les empêchent d'être fin de partie de votre point de vue. J'ai peur malgré moi de vous dégoûté du Bamon que je dépeins bien que je veux qu'il soit endgame bien entendue ;-). Alors comment as-tu trouvez le 7*19? Quel est ton avis sur le commentaire que j'ai fait ci-dessus? Penses-tu Enzo et Damon jaloux l'un de l'autre? Vois-tu comme moi la dimension clairement romantique que les scénaristes ont donnés au Bamon? En tout cas moi, je suis satisfaite que ni Rick, ni Stefan encore moins Bonnie facilitent les choses à Damon. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère lire une mise à jour de ta part de ta mini fic. **

**Minashi: encore merci pour le travail que tu fournis dans cet fic. xo**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 **Disclamer: l'univers vampire diairies ne m'appartiens pas**

 **mots: 6235**

* * *

 **22, 190 DAYS**

 **Chapitre 13**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit Caroline s'agita. Elle pensa et repensa puis bondit sur son téléphone laissé négligemment sur la table de chevet. La blonde inspira profondément avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert juste en face du prénom de celle qu'elle voulait joindre. Il n'y avait aucune raison, qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Les tonalités se suivaient et se ressemblaient jusqu'à ce que ce qu'elle craignait arrive

 **-« Hi c'est Bonnie, Laissez-moi un message »**

 **-« Hi »** la tristesse enveloppa tout son être **« C'est encore moi, Caroline….je ne sais pas combien ton répondeur peut stocker de messages mais ça doit être le 60ième »** disait-elle en gloussant, se rendant compte combien elle était désespérée. Le fou rire perdura puis se transforma en une crise de larmes **« Je t'aime, Bon, ma meilleure amie me manque. Je sais »** posant sa main sur son cœur **« J'ai bien conscience que Matt veut te protéger en ne disant à personne où tu es mais je m'inquiète tellement. Encore plus lorsque j'apprends hier par un de tes camarades que tu as démissionné de l'université. Je m'en veux de ne pas être avec toi, de n'avoir pas vu à quel point Rick te tient pour responsable. Je suis si désolée, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Reviens nous vite, on n'est plus les mêmes sans toi, Damon ne blague plus et se terre dans sa chambre durant des heures avant de rejoindre Alaric, Stefan bien tu sais comment il est…il ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu'il se fait du souci et moi…tu dois avoir un aperçu »** elle renifla, les yeux mouillés **« ça va bientôt couper, alors rappelle moi »**

 **-« Fin du mes…. »** Coupa Caroline sur le répondeur. Sentant un regard sur elle, la blonde releva la tête, Stefan attendait adossé contre le chambranle de la porte.

 **-« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »** il secoua la tête

 **-« Deux minutes »** tous les deux sourirent, lentement il prit place à ses côtés dans le lit. Un silence s'installa, ce qui rendit nerveuse Caroline. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'enlever les fils de ses draps

 **-« Donc, tu voulais quelque chose ? »**

 **-« Savoir comment tu allais avant de prendre la route »**

 **-« Tu as appris certaines choses ? »** s'enquit Caroline

 **-« Peu…..elle était étonnée de me voir la première fois maintenant elle trouvera ma présence suspecte »**

 **-« Pas si tu te montres comme un fils attentionné »** Stefan sourit quand elle lui prit la main **« Si tu t'intéresses à elle »**

 **-« C'est une solution »**

 **-« Non la seule »**

Stefan soupira

 **-« Lily est si froide. Il est difficile de se rapprocher d'elle, même si et à de rares instants je retrouve ma mère »** le sourire de Stefan en parlant de Mama Salvatore fit fondre Caroline. **« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler, il y a toujours un hérétique qui nous interrompt »**

 **-« Aujourd'hui c'est le jour »**

 **-« Espérons »**

 **-« C'est le jour »** insista-t-elle **« On doit en savoir plus, aider Matt et le protéger quoiqu'il puisse penser de notre décision de ne pas se battre pour Mystic-Falls »**

 **-« On le fera »** elle le regarda se lever **« Bon….on se voit plus tard ? »**

 **-« Bien sûr »** à son tour, elle posa ses pieds au sol lui faisant face puis tout naturellement le prit dans ses bras **« On se verra plus tard et si je ne te vois pas eh bien »**

 **-« Tu ne rappliqueras pas….informes Damon »**

 **-«Je le préviendrais et ensuite je le suivrais. Ok ?»** elle le fit la regarder droit dans les yeux **« Je veux que tu sois d'accord ? »** il baissa les yeux **« Stefan, on n'est pas en couple et tu veux déjà me couver ! Ça ne va pas le faire, je refuse de laisser Bonnie ou Matt, Damon ou toi vous mettre en danger sans rien faire »**

 **-« Je croirais entendre Elena »**

 **-« Eh bien, elle avait bien raison. Elena a toujours raison »** il voyait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas la comparaison.

 **-« Je suis désolé »**

 **-« Ne le sois pas »** elle recula puis s'enfonça dans son lit **« Tu devrais y aller »**

 **-« Caroline ? »**

 **-« Allez oust, j'irai bien ! »** mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre **« Je promets…..je ne ferai rien de stupide seulement attendre Bonnie »** après un long regard échangé, Stefan recula s'effaçant du cadrant de la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

 **-«Si je te dérange, je partirais ? »**

 **-« Evidemment non, Chaton, tu es ici chez toi »** soupira Abby, assise en face de Bonnie. Lentement elle prit les mains de sa fille entre les siennes **« Seulement, je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu es venue avec ton ami Matt, il y a quatre jours. Mardi tu donnes ta démission au début du diner à Bradley sans aucune explication. Tu ne fais que des allées et venues, ici. Je ne sais pas où tu passes la plupart de ton temps »**

 **-« Ecoutes, maman »** le cœur d'Abby fit un bond dans sa poitrine, la chaleur des mains de Bonnie entourant désormais les siennes, la chamboulait beaucoup, elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler maman mais aujourd'hui, elle sentit une petite différence. Elle l'acceptait un peu plus dans sa vie, lui adressait un peu de marques d'affection. **« Tu avais raison, je ne vais… pas….pas bien »** le nez de Bonnie se ridait en le disant pour ne pas dramatiser la situation.

 **-« Alors on va y remédier toutes les deux »** rapidement, elle s'assit à ses côtés, commença à peigner avec ses doigts les cheveux de Bonnie

 **-« Alors ça ne te dérange pas du tout que je reste un peu plus »**

 **-« Non bien sûr que non »** Abby avait du mal à cacher sa joie **« Je vais m'occuper de toi, Mackenzie comprendra »**

 **-« Attends… »** Le visage de la mère de Bonnie changea

 **-« Quoi ma puce tu peux tout me dire »** Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire sans que ça ne la vexe

 **-« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu »**

 **-« Ok »**

 **-« Et chez toi, je me sens bien. Tu m'apportes beaucoup »**

 **-« Mais il y a un mais »**

 **-« Oui »** répondit Bonnie se retenant de s'effondrer **« Mackenzie est encore si jeune, cette petite fille a besoin d'une mère. Je ne peux pas lui prendre toute l'attention qu'elle réclame, je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'une mère s'éloigne. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et puis j'ai Xander. Il m'aide beaucoup »**

 **-« Je comprends, bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut te donner que je ne peux, ma douce ? »** c'est vrai elle comprenait les arguments de son bébé, la fille adoptive de Bradley s'était vite attachée à elle. La petite a toujours manqué de modèle féminin et se raccrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était mignon…c'était sa troisième chance pour elle d'être une bonne maman mais il fallait que Mac apprenne à partager les gens qu'elle aime. Elle voulait tellement aider son propre sang, l'aider au moins dans sa vie d'adulte. **« Honey, réponds à ma question »** cette dernière releva la tête vers elle et pensa. Elle avait envie de lui dire _tout…_ du moins une grande partie ce dont elle a besoin pour traverser ce qui s'est passé chez le professeur et avec Stefan sur le parking….. Elle se concentrait principalement sur le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et de ses émotions. Elle voulait à tout prix ne plus blesser qui que ce soit, Abby ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de pouvoir l'aider dans ce domaine. Bien avant sa transformation, elle avait arrêté de pratiquer, elle avait connu l'excès et c'est ce qu'elle veut éviter. Peut-être que Bonnie pourrait compter sur elle pour autre chose et Dieu sait qu'elle en a déjà fait beaucoup pour elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Durant ces quatre derniers jours rien qu'en l'accueillant à 5heures du matin sans lui poser de questions l'avait aidé. C'était peut-être naturel pour elle mais ça valait tellement pour Bonnie ; comme de la serrer dans ses bras de la même manière que Gramme le faisait lors de ces pannes, ça lui réchauffait le cœur effaçant en même temps, même si cela ne durait qu'un bref instant le trou béant dans son cœur. Et des fois…Bonnie sourit en y pensant. Elle retrouvait la bienveillance qui la caractérisait à l'époque où elles formaient encore une famille avec son père et Sheila. Bradley et sa mère ne se sont pas seulement contentés de lui donner une chambre et de quoi se restaurer. Ils lui ont donné l'impression d'appartenir à ses lieux, à leur famille et leurs rituels et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de ne pas se sentir inadéquate et différente. Bonnie riait, ça lui rappelait les Gilbert quand elle était chez eux. Bonnie n'était pas prête à reprendre le chemin de l'appartement.

Elle se rendait compte du bien fait d'être ici. Abby lui donnait l'espace et la chaleur dont elle avait besoin. Le réconfort que seule une mère pouvait transmettre pour panser le traumatisme de la solitude causé par le monde de prison. Avec Abby dans cette maison, elle se sentait moins isolée, moins perdue, plus proche que jamais de Sheila. Et puis, ils ne lui rappelaient pas ce qui l'a amené jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser pour arriver dans cet état…. Plus que jamais il lui était nécessaire de prendre du recul et surtout elle avait besoin d'un parent. Abby est le seul qui lui reste si elle faisait abstraction de la famille qu'elle avait construite avec Caroline, Matt, Stefan…Damon. Son sourire mourut en pensant à lui. **« Bonnie, tu es toujours avec moi ? »**

 **-« Hey »** elle se racla la gorge et se rappela de la question **« Je…j'ai simplement commencé un travail sur moi avec lui et j'aimerai continuer à le faire. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance concernant mon problème. Il a l'air de s'y connaître»** Les yeux brillants de Bonnie rencontrèrent ceux d'Abby alors qu'elle retirait des cheveux collés au visage de la plus belle chose qu'elle est faite dans ce monde **« Si je ne me réveille pas maintenant et que je n'y mets pas un terme, je ne vais plus pouvoir me relever. Pour l'instant c'est la seule solution que j'ai. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »**

 **-« J'ai connu cela et crois-moi, j'aurais voulu faire autrement demander de l'aide à ta grand-mère mais je ne l'ai pas fait ; non parce que je me sentais à la hauteur mais parce que c'était le seul moyen de te protéger »** Bonnie fronça les yeux, elle se sentit soudainement plus proche que jamais de sa mère **« On en parlera plus tard, ok ! Je veux juste que tu me promettes quelque chose, maintenant»** Bonnie hocha la tête alors que les mains de sa mère encadraient son visage **« Qu'importe le problème que tu as. Que ce soit à t'intégrer ou un problème magique, tu viendras me voir si ce Xander n'arrive pas à te secourir »**

 **-« Ok»**

 **-« Ok, c'est bien »** elles rirent toutes les deux, ensemble elles se serraient désespérément dans les bras l'une de l'autre **« On prendra contact avec Lucy. On règlera ça entre Bennett »**

 **-« Celle que j'étais avant me manque, ma vie d'avant me manque »**

 **-« Oh ma babydoll, je le sais, tout ira bien à partir de maintenant ! Je suis là, tu as Bradley, ton ami Matt et Xander, Caroline aussi.»**

 **-« Oui Caroline »** sourit Bonnie en s'extirpant d'elle **« Care est comme un sapin de noël disjoncté, elle est si lumineuse et loufoque »**

 **-« Les Salvatore aussi ? »**

 **-« Non »** elle se ferma directement. Un froid s'installa entre elles. Bonnie ne voulait pas penser à Damon, cela lui faisait trop mal **« je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. Surtout pas après qu'ils aient joué à pile ou face sur qui d'entre eux allaient tuer l'une de nous deux pour sauver Elena »**

 **-« Ok alors parlons du beau jeune homme qui vient te chercher tous les matins, ce loup, Xander »**

 **-« Maman ! »**

 **-« Quoi ? J'essaie de m'intéresser à ta vie amoureuse. La mort t'entoure tellement, tu dois penser à vivre et à tomber amoureuse »**

 **-« C'est juste un ami »**

 **-« C'est ce que l'on dit, c'est souvent comme ça qu'une histoire d'amour commence. Bradley était un ami puis mon sauveur. Xander sera peut-être ton héros, celui qui te fera reprendre le goût à la vie »** Bonnie secoua la tête.

 **-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros ou que l'on vienne me secourir, juste qu'il me donne des clés pour y parvenir. Une sorte de père spirituel »**

 **-« Sheila t'a bien élevée. Une femme forte et belle. Celle que je voulais et que tu devais devenir mais parfois, c'est bien de se faire sauver. De laisser d'autre te venir en aide »**

 **-« Je ne veux plus ressentir le sentiment d'être redevable ou reconnaissante pour ça. Surtout quand il y a des gens qui trinquent parce que l'on m'a choisi. »** Abby baissa la tête **« C'est un sentiment à la fois désagréable et plaisant. Mais en ce moment je ne ressens que le négatif »**

Trois coups retentirent.

Abby se leva et lui fit signe qu'elles reprendront la conversation après avoir éconduit la personne à la porte. C'était Matt. Malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées dans sa petite vie et encore maintenant Bonnie aurait aimé voir une toute autre personne que son frère de cœur. Une personne avec les cheveux de minuit. Allez comprendre pourquoi après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle le voulait lui plus qu'un autre ; lui elle n'a pas trop goût à en être séparé bien qu'en pensant simplement à lui, elle souffrait. Elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Et puis même si ses pas ne revenaient pas vers lui, son esprit le faisait toujours. Aujourd'hui et les jours d'avant en témoignaient. Elle souffla et sourit à Matt. Il fallait qu'elle chasse le vampire de sa tête pour l'instant.

 **-« Hey, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi »**

 **-« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé par téléphone »**

* * *

 _Mystic-Falls_

* * *

Manoir Salvatore,

Sans faire le moindre bruit, Stefan entra dans la pension. Il marcha lentement le regard scrutant les alentours, l'ouïe en alerte. Dès qu'il entendit quelque chose, il pivota sur lui-même le front ridé, les sourcils plissés. La conversation dans le patio était loin d'être inintéressante.

 **-« J'aimerai pouvoir vous apporter des nouvelles aussi bonne que Malcom Lily mais je ne peux pas** » cette dernière ne disait rien et continuait à marcher pour rejoindre le salon. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Son esprit était ailleurs, elle crut reconnaître une odeur. Une odeur qui remplissait la chambre d'un de ses fils. **« Lily ça ne vous préoccupe pas plus que ça que le cercueil de Julian soit introuvable ? »** A ces mots, elle se retourna vers Beau

 **-« Que se passe-t-il avec Julian ? »** demanda Lily troublée par l'odeur de Stefan. Quand elle le vit passer en face d'elle, Mama Salvatore déglutit. Son fils qui est sorti de ses entrailles était de nouveau droit devant elle, le visage sérieux. Peut-être que Damon lui avait enfin parlé et qu'il demandait des explications **« On…. en parlera de cela plus tard, Beau »**

 **-« Je pense que nous sommes tous capables de rester évasifs. Ce que j'ai à dire est important »** rétorqua ce dernier en regardant derrière lui Stefan qui sortit enfin de sa cachette **« Parish a été très clair son offre a une durée limitée dans le temps »**

 **-« Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? »** le questionna la mère de Stefan en gardant un œil sur son fils **« il n'était pas question d'ébruiter que nous sommes de retour »**

 **-« Je le sais »** c'est là que Beau attira toute l'attention de sa deuxième mère **« Valérie et moi sommes dans une impasse. Aucun de nos sorts ne semblent fonctionner »**

 **-« Pourquoi, tu ne les aides pas ? »**

Malcom avala sa salive puis retira ses mains dans ses poches, pas si à l'aise de la présence de Stefan dans ses murs, mais soit….

 **-« Je ne peux pas tout faire, Lily. Entre superviser les recherches pour retrouver Nora, faire des recherches sur ces antiquités, ton bijou. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça aussi. Et puis Beau est capable de s'occuper de retrouver l'amour de ta vie »** Lily vit le changement de gestuelle de Stefan, elle le sentait gêné

 **-« Alors qu'as-tu fais Beau ? »**

 **-« C'est un bon ami à lui. Je sais qu'il saura comment nous aider. Au début, il n'était pas enclin mais dès que j'ai parlé de vous. Il vous a demandé. Il ne sera prêt à nous aider qu'après vous avoir parlé en personne »**

 **-« Bien »** soupira Lily **« Dis-lui de fixer une heure et je viendrai mais seulement si toute ma famille m'accompagne »**

 **-« J'arriverai à le convaincre »** Beau regarda ensuite Malcom **« On doit se parler, rapidement »**

 **-« Deux minutes, pars devant et fait visiter à Stefan les changements du manoir »**

 **-« Ok »** sans en dire plus, il montra la direction à Stefan. Avant de partir, Stefan s'aperçut encore plus de la relation particulière entre Malcom et Lily.

 **-« Malcom, tu voulais parler…donc je t'écoute »** pour toute réponse il tira un siège et s'assit devant elle.

 **-« Je te fais confiance mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Garde ça à l'esprit mère »**

 **-« Je n'aurais pas à choisir parce que mon choix est déjà fait »**

Malcom sourit sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire

 **-« Bien, oh dernière chose aucune trace d'elle dans les propriétés des fondateurs. Il faut trouver un autre plan ; peut-être mettre la pression sur notre petite souris ? Voir ce qu'elle nous dévoilera de plus sur l'endroit que nous recherchons »**

 **-« Vois cela avec Beau. Tu m'en parleras plus tard »**

 **-« Maintenant, je peux partir le cœur léger »** Lily sourit, le suivant du regard. Elle ne manqua pas une seule miette du moment où Stefan décidait de rentrer et Malcom de sortir. Leur interaction était silencieuse mais lourde de sens : aucun des deux ne s'appréciaient ; ils se regardaient tous les deux prêt à bondir et cela devait être évité.

 **-« Stefan, à quoi dois-je cette seconde visite ? »**

 **-« Eh bien… maintenant, je peux mettre un prénom sur leur visage. Malcom et Beau »** évita Stefan de répondre à sa question en s'asseyant confortablement sur un des canapés en face de Lily, restant sur ses gardes.

 **-« Ne tournons pas autour du pot, tu es ici par rapport à Elena ? Damon a encore joué les victimes auprès de toi ? Ou pour votre sorcière ?»**

 **-« En effet, Bonnie m'a donné ton message. Je te remercie de prier pour nous »** lui souriait-il **« Mais par contre le passage d'Elena non….tu pourrais m'en dire plus »**

Surprise Lily baissa les yeux et se força à sourire

 **-« J'ai…..j'ai »** sa voix s'enroua, jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir si malade d'avouer à l'un de ses fils biologiques une de ses sales actions. Elle voulait que Stefan garde en lui l'image d'elle d'un ange ; non de cette femme froide qu'elle laisse paraître à Damon et à Bonnie. C'était au-dessus d'elle mais elle le devait. Il ne semblait pas tricher avec elle.

 **-« Tu es ok ? »** demanda-t-il préoccupé

 **-« J'ai juste faim »** il hocha la tête sachant de quoi elle parlait, il la comprenait pour son problème de Ripper. Alors il la laissa aller à son rythme, avoir une envie de sang n'aidait pas à synthétiser les idées **« J'ai une part de responsabilité dans le fait qu'Elena soit dans un cercueil »** Stefan choisit d'en rire

 **-« Si c'est une blague ? Bien joué ! »**

 **-« Non »** le sérieux de sa mère lui glaça le sang **« Il était de mon devoir de donner une leçon à ton frère »** elle ne laissa pas les yeux brillants de son fils la démonter

 **-« Et comment ? »** il se racla la gorge **« Comment as-tu joué un rôle ? Je veux dire quelque part on a tous joué un rôle »** essaya-t-il de creuser, cela lui paraissait invraisemblable.

 **-« Je voulais faire mal à Damon, lui enlever l'amour de sa vie, t'emmener loin de lui »**

 **-« Saches alors…. que tu me l'as aussi enlevée »** répondit-il d'une voix grave, les larmes gagnaient ses yeux verts **« Et quoi qu'il se passe, le temps me ramène toujours à Damon. Il passera toujours en premier….enfin ma famille passera toujours en premier »** subtilement, Stefan lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était toujours sa mère

 **-« Je sais qu'elle est ton amie, mais »**

 **-« J'étais amoureux d'elle mais Elena a choisi définitivement Damon »** lui coupa-t-il la parole **« donc tu m'as fait du mal à moi aussi. Elle est toujours importante pour moi ! »**

 **-« On change de sujet et dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici ? Réellement»** elle détestait être un monstre aux yeux de Stefan.

 **-« On ne changera pas de sujet ! »** il la sentit ébréchée, il voulait comprendre, ne pas juger sans savoir, lui donner sa chance de s'expliquer. Elle devait donner ses raisons et expliquer pourquoi Bonnie se retrouvait dans cette vengeance. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ainsi que trouver un nouveau compromis pour Mystic-Falls. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il a entendu mais ici, c'est son frère et Elena qui le préoccupait **« Tu ne sais pas à quel point Damon a changé en raison de la fille que tu as mise en boite ? Elle était tout pour lui. J'ai mis mon amour pour elle de côté pour mon frère. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises ce que tu lui as fait, à quel point tu l'as blessé»**

 **-« Oh si je le réalise….je pense savoir ce qu'il a ressenti en perdant la personne qu'il ne devrait pas aimer ; mais qu'il aime quand même parce qu'elle l'a sauvé à de nombreux niveaux. Mais pour ma défense je n'ai pas lancé les hostilités. J'ai essayé de vous enseigner l'honnêteté, d'être bon non caractériel ; je vois que j'ai vraiment manqué mon travail avec lui. Il est toujours le plus dur, plus farouche, coléreux de vous deux »** le silence s'installa **« Tu peux le croire ou non mais…»**

 **-« Je le sais. Seulement Damon a besoin de plus de temps que les autres….Il est impulsif et il regrette peut-être trop tard mais il le fait. Si tu voyais ce que je vois maintenant, ce que pour l'amour d'Elena il faisait et ce que Bonnie a vu en lui »**

* * *

Pendant ce temps le vampire aux cheveux minuit tira vers lui la porte de son placard et attrapa une peluche. La seconde d'après il se jeta sur le dos dans son matelas king size, se hissa jusqu'à la tête du lit. Les yeux ronds et marron de Mrs Cuddles le fixaient. Il avait l'impression que madame Câlins perçait ses yeux bleus, creusaient en lui comme Bonnie le faisait durant leur temps de prison. Ils étaient partiellement remplis de jugement mais toujours dans l'optique d'essayer de le comprendre de l'écouter et de connaître la vérité, apprendre qui il était à l'intérieur. Posé contre son torse, le petit ourson en peluche lui permettait comme sa propriétaire de réfléchir, se remettre en question….

Quelque part, il la remerciait pour cet éloignement parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il ne s'était pas préparé à lui faire face et lui dire pourquoi il agissait comme un âne avec elle. Enfin si, il savait le plus gros seulement elle méritait de vraies explications, il lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Néanmoins au fond de lui, il détestait de ne plus la voir ; d'être cette fois réellement loin d'elle d'esprit et de corps, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment elle allait en l'observant, savoir si sa magie prenait le dessus sur sa propre volonté. La confidence de Stefan sur ce qui s'était passé sur le parking après leur confrontation augmentait son inquiétude pour elle.

Il n'avait qu'une envie c'est de mordre siphonner le sang de tous les habitants d'une petite ville jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour adoucir la rage qui l'habitait, pour que toute sa frustration, sa haine sa peine se dissipent et s'effacent. Il luttait pour ne pas enfoncer son poing dans le mur… pour être l'idiot responsable de la situation d'Elena et Bonnie.

L'homme de 174 ans craignait vraiment leur retrouvaille, le moment où il se confronterait à elle. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'audace de croiser ses yeux marrons-verts. Ce qui était certain pour lui depuis l'instant où il a réalisé son erreur d'avoir en quelque sorte projeté sa propre douleur sur les malheurs de Rick, c'est que Damon regrettait infiniment. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner de la petite sorcière, lui prouver qu'elle a toujours son amitié. Lui prouver que peu importe ce qu'il se passera elle restera sa meilleure amie, qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur son choix. Elle est la seule personne qui lui a donné l'espoir, le véritable espoir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre…

 **-« Madame Câlins, il faut m'aider. Je dois agir comme Elena le voudrait. Bonnie saurait donc tu dois avoir une idée »** disait-il en agitant les bras mous de l'ourson **« Qu'aurait dit Elena? M'aurait-elle applaudi d'avoir eu l'intention de tuer Lily pour lui rendre justice ? M'aurait-elle pardonnée et défendue tout simplement parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi? »** Damon ricana en pensant à sa dulcinée, à la manière dont elle l'aime entièrement **« Ou comme Bonnie, Bonnie m'aurait regardé avec ses yeux de petit juge »** il emprunta un ton sérieux **« Si Elle savait tout ce que nous savons m'aurait-elle poussée à exécuter ma vengeance ? Non, elle ne le ferait pas »** il offrit un sourire doux à Mrs Cuddles **« Elle me botterait plus le cul. De toi à moi, je pense un peu qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à incendier mes vêtements pour me rendre fou. B-Town aime nos joutes verbales, complètement Barge la petite sorcière.»** ses lèvres s'étiraient un peu plus jusqu'à ses oreilles **« Ou elle utiliserait tous les mots du dictionnaire pour démontrer que ce ne serait pas le meilleur choix à faire. En fait, je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'elle me conseillerait pour anéantir Lily, lui faire regretter ce qu'elle leur a fait. Mais d'abord aide-moi à trouver la manière d'approcher Bennett. Tel que je la connais elle me fermerait la porte au nez dès que je m'approcherais d'elle ? »** le son de son rire se fit lasse **« Elle doit être la première personne qui doit connaître l'implication de Lily dans le sort qui lie Elena à elle. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas fautive, que je ne la déteste pas ? »** Il souffla longuement les yeux étrangement plus bleus, l'ourson plus proche de son visage **« Un conseil pour qu'elle m'écoute et me redonne une chance. Rien que ça…. Donc je t'écoute. Comment fais-tu pour qu'elle te livre ses petits secrets ?»**

* * *

 ** _Mystic-Falls_**

* * *

 **-« J'admire vraiment l'amour que tu lui portes Stefan, tous les sacrifices que tu as pu faire pour Damon. Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne doit pas toucher. Mes hérétiques c'est tout ce que j'ai, ils étaient là pour m'aider durant ma période ripper, combler toutes mes attentes maternelles.»** elle s'arrêta pour faire taire la mélancolie qui l'enveloppait un peu plus **« Mon désir inassouvi d'exercer mon rôle de mère, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire pour vous. Ils m'ont aidé à faire mon deuil de vous. »**

 **-« Je ne te juge pas pour cela. Je suis très bien placé pour m'être éloigné d'Elena pour la protéger de moi sauf que lui, il ne peut pas le comprendre si tu ne lui dis pas. Et il y a des évènements dans notre enfance qui… »**

 **-« Je t'arrête tout de suite, on laisse le passé où il est et ce qui s'est passé entre ton père et moi ne te regarde pas. »** sentant la réticence de Lily il ne creusa plus. Il retrouvait certains traits de Lily chez Damon. Ils se ressemblaient tant et c'est pour cette raison que le temps entre eux sera salvateur mais ils devaient quand même en parler. Ils devaient tous les trois parler et trouver une solution meilleure que leur traité de paix d'il y a trois ans.

Au moment où il décidait d'embrailler sur la véritable raison de sa venue, un homme asiatique entra dans le salon suivit de trois autres qui étaient visiblement humains et contraints.

Lily sourit à son hérétique et regarda chacun des objets qui étaient déposés par les trois individus. Il y avait : une boite ressemblant à une boite à musique, une toupie, une tablette archéologique codée et pour finir un livre mince posé doucement devant Lily.

 **-« J'ai vérifié et il ne manque presque rien »** la mère de Stefan tourna la tête vers Oscar

 **-« Comment presque rien ? Je pensais que la seule chose que tu n'avais pas réussi à trouver est mon bijou»**

 **-« Lily »** supplia Oscar **« j'ignorais qu'il y aurait besoin d'une clé pour la boite je pensais qu'on pourrait l'ouvrir avec notre magie »**

Contenant sa frustration Lily prit le livre, reconnu le livret que Malcom avait trouvé dans les archives. Et comme le craignait Oscar, seul un objet précis peut ouvrir le mécanisme du coffre.

 **-« Il me faut cette bague »**

 **-« Je sais, je m'y attèle. Mais je pensais que ça pouvait attendre encore un peu, Malcom sollicite mon aide »**

 **-« D'accord, aides-le à retenter le sort de localisation mais cette fois sans Valérie, peut-être qu'elle interfère dans les efforts de Beau »**

 **-« Bien, mère »** Oscar se redressa, salua Stefan de la tête et prit congé avec les deux humains

 **-« Tu as l'air préoccupé? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »**

 **-« Je ne me souvenais pas que tu aimais les vieilles antiquités »** disait-il en montrant tous les objets **« Je suis surpris »** les sourcils haussés

 **-« Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores de moi »** c'est là qu'il se souvint de ce que Caroline lui avait dit

 **-« Eh bien j'aimerais les connaître si ça ne te dérange pas »**

 **-« Non »** le visage de Lily se radoucit **« Il y a une époque où j'aimais aller faire le tour des antiquaires .Tu sais j'aime chiner, obtenir de vieilles choses surtout celle qui ont une histoire derrière »**

* * *

 ** _Atlanta,_**

* * *

 **-« Maintenant que je n'ai presque plus à m'inquiéter pour toi car ta mère s'occupe bien de toi »** sourit-il à Abby qui venait de déposer un plateau plein de bonnes choses sur la table à café **« Tu peux me dire pourquoi m'avoir demandé de te ramener ton grimoire au lieu des vêtements de rechanges ? »** il vit Bonnie fixer sa mère

 **-« Oh, je n'allais pas rester »** aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Abby repartit en cuisine

 **-« Donc »**

 **-« Chut »** Elle sentait encore Abby assez proche

 **-« Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'être harcelé par une Caroline vampire hystérique »**

 **-« Matt, elle s'inquiète »**

 **-« Eh bien retourne ses appels pour qu'elle se tranquillise »**

 **-« Je vais faire au mieux, je compte aller sous peu à l'appartement rapidement quand Damon ne sera pas là. Je lui parlerai en prenant quelques affaires »**

 **-« Alors, tu comptes rester ici ? »**

 **-« Non »** elle secoua la tête **« C'est temporaire. Je crois que j'aurais dû prendre mes distances, vraiment mes distances avec tout ça depuis longtemps »**

 **-« Tu renonces à récupérer Mystic-Falls ? »**

 **-« Non…je t'ai donné ma parole. Je parlais de Damon, Rick et même de Caroline, Stefan de l'espace entre eux et moi me fera beaucoup de bien, le temps que Xander et moi réglions mes problèmes. J'espère que Caroline comprendra »**

 **-« Ok, tu vas faire quoi avec le grimoire ? »**

 **-« J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir du peu que j'ai pu voir dans la tête de Nora »** Matt écouta et l'invita à continuer **« J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de localiser les archives des Gemini. Il y a surement une formule pour connaître l'emplacement exact du bâtiment dans le grimoire »**

 **-« Tu pourrais continuer à…. »**

 **-« Non, la dernière fois, il s'est passé un truc très flippant. Non, on n'obtiendra rien d'elle. Si je ne trouve rien à l'intérieur, je chercherai dans d'autres livres que possédait ma grand-mère »**

 **-« J'en ai ici, si tu veux »** les deux jeunes tournèrent leur tête **« Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. Je m'inquiète beaucoup et encore plus quand vous parlez du clan Gemini »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Bonnie **« Pour le peu que j'ai connu d'eux ils n'avaient rien de terrifiant »**

 **-« Notre famille a été liée à beaucoup de familles de sorciers et ce Coven en fait partie. Ils nous ont aidés et on leur a rendu la pareille. Je me souviens que Sheila leur a rendu un très fier service enfin elle leur devait bien ça car ils gardent certaines choses confidentielles pour nous »**

 **-« Et tu sais où se trouvent ces choses qu'ils ont gardés pour notre famille ? »**

 **-« Non, désolée mais quand je vous ai abandonné toi et ton père dans le but d'arrêter Michael, j'ai pris de nombreux livres de sorcelleries, certains journaux. Je les ai encore, ils ne me quittent jamais c'est une manière de garder un lien avec la sorcellerie. Attendez ici, je vais te les rapporter »**

Matt et Bonnie se regardèrent étonnés que cela puisse être aussi simple. Dès qu'Abby revint, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de fixer la petite boite qui trônait en haut de la pile d'ouvrages anciens. Sa mère le remarqua et sourit. Elle la prit entre ses mains

 **« J'avais oublié que j'avais ça en ma possession »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **-« Eh bien, on se la transmet de génération en génération, Honey. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur cette bague»** les bouches de Matt et de Bonnie formèrent un « o » lorsque l'ancienne sorcière sortit le bijou de l'imposant écrin. Elle était en or avec une grosse pierre de lapis lazuli en son centre. Les finitions étaient magnifiques, ces petits motifs creux tous autours donnaient un certain cachet à la pièce. **« Ou plutôt une légende disant qu'elle serait une sorte de clé. Elle ouvrirait une boite. Vous savez comme la boite de pandore. Mais en l'occurrence la boite qu'elle ouvre, garderait un grand secret que les Bennett devaient cacher »**

 **-« Tu sais de quoi il s'agirait ? »**

 **-« Non, elle me l'a juste donnée le jour même de ta naissance ; me disant que c'était à mon tour d'en prendre grand soin. Tu sais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'agisse d'une histoire trouble même très sombre de notre famille. On a été mêlé à la naissance des 5 chasseurs de vampires, la création du vampirisme. Franchement, ça peut-être tout et n'importe quoi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit peut-être d'un simple bijou »**

 **-« Peut-être pas »** Bonnie gardait ses mains sur elle aucunement prête à prendre la bague. Matt le vit

 **-« Bon, tu n'as jamais été peureuse, prends cette bague, elle est comme un héritage »**

 **-« J'en ai un peu marre que mon nom de famille soit associé à des choses bizarres »**

 **-« Peut-être que c'est comme Madame Wilson le dit »**

 **-« Appelles-moi Abby »**

 **-« Comme le dit Abby »** reprit Matt en regardant la mère de Bonnie puis se concentra sur son amie d'enfance **« qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple bague »** Bonnie souffla et prit la bague. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **-« Je pense qu'il est temps que cette bague te revienne. Prends-en soin »**

 **-« Tu l'as déjà portée ? »**

 **-« Non, mais tu le peux. Elle t'ira bien mieux qu'à moi. Je n'ai jamais été une digne sorcière Bennett comme toi »**

 **-« Merci »** touchée par ses mots, alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie réellement à la hauteur.

* * *

 ** _fin du chapitre! Vos impressions?_**

 ** _1 lecture=1 commentaire._**

 ** _Gros bisous à la prochaine mise-à jour..._**


	17. Chapter 14

**Amies du jour bonjour, Amies du soir bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà pour un quatorzième chapitre! Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et les favoris. Merci du fond du coeur pour prendre du temps à lire ma version de la saison 7 de TVD. Merci aussi à Minashi ma Béta.**

 **Pour revenir à la série et bien entendu à mon appréciation global de cette saison 7: je suis vraiment déçue. Au final, on n'a pas tellement avancer de l'ambiance en fin de saison 6. Damon qui avait tellement évolué, ils l'ont fait régresser (même si ce n'est pas de sa faute mais bon, on le voyait réellement agir sans qu'Elena soit la raison et c'était réellement cool. Ses erreurs l'ont permis de se remettre en question :-)), le Bamon était purement de l'appâtage de fans, la déclaration de Damon pour Bonnie était comme la scène de sexe du Klaroline espérant satisfaire les fans Bamon en leur donnant ce qu'ils veulent...mais nope ça n'a pas fonctionner, on n'est pas ok et on est en colère. Néanmoins ils ont réussit à nous garder jusqu'à la saison mais je doute jusqu'à la fin de la série. Ils ont fait exprès d'effleurer le Bamon romantique avec un tas d'ambiguïté pour nous faire espérer dure. Ensuite, ils transforment Bonnie en chasseuse pour qu'elle haïsse de nouveau Damon ainsi anéantir toutes leur évolution, douter Bonnie sur Damon...le steroline no comment, je n'aime définitivement pas en couple, le Benzo ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.**

 **Ce que je retiendrai de cette saison est l'occasion magnifique manquée de faire évoluer les personnages, les relations. Franchement je ne vois pas à quoi à servie cette saison 7 mise à part qu'Elena plane toujours comme un mauvais oeil sur le groupe et préparer son retour en saison 8 car il est clair que la série touche à sa fin l'année prochaine. Delena= Benzo=Steroline= endgame. Trois couples complètement nuls**

 **Désolée pour mon coup de gueule passons à la lecture du nouveau chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer: je ne possède rien de vampire diaries**

 **Mots: 5585**

* * *

 **21,190 DAYS**

 **Chapitre 14**

L'amitié qu'Alaric Saltzman entretenait avec le vampire aux cheveux corbeau était foirée depuis le départ parce qu'il a aidé son ex-femme Isobel à quitter une vie humaine déprimante en réalisant son rêve : devenir vampire. Il est la principale raison pour laquelle il haïssait au premier abord les vampires, pour laquelle il était devenu un chasseur de vampires. Dans cette longue liste, il y a aussi le fait qu'il a cassé sa nuque à de nombreuses reprises causant sa mort et puis l'adolescente qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille a été mise dans des situations difficiles à cause d'eux, les Salvatore. Il a détesté voir Elena dans ces fâcheuses postures. Et malgré tous ces contres, Damon est devenu malgré tout son meilleur ami. Il adhérait peu souvent à ses décisions, il était souvent en désaccord avec lui mais au fond il comprenait ses actions. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il comprenait à quel point son amour inconditionnel pour Elena lui faisait prendre des décisions souvent actives et périlleuses.

Il aurait pensé qu'après tout ce qu'il a vécu qu'il comprendrait, soutiendrait sa vendetta contre la sorcière. Il aurait souhaité qu'il n'ait pas autant de scrupule à s'en prendre à Bonnie. Tout aurait été plus facile si sa préoccupation pour elle était le résultat d'une culpabilité mal placée de l'avoir laissée derrière dans le monde de prison. Damon aurait bien pu seulement se sentir redevable envers elle mais il prenait sa relation avec Bonnie trop au sérieux. Des fois, il se demandait s'il ne confondait pas son admiration pour elle de les avoir tous sauver à un moment donné de leur vie, même quand ils ne le méritaient pas avec de l'amitié. C'est possible qu'il s'agisse tout simplement d'un transfert parce qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, exactement comme avec Elena. Alaric gloussa, répugné de penser que ces deux-là puissent s'aimer, s'apprécier réellement, inconcevable. Leur passif est tellement plus chargé que le leur.

Vautré à côté de lui dans un fauteuil décapsulant sa huitième bière, il se demandait s'il tiendrait longtemps à feindre qu'il enclenchait lentement le mécanisme de deuil. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il à trouver une vengeance parfaite, il espérait lui en faire profiter. Il allait attendre le moment parfait. Il cultivera sa patience enfin c'est tout ce qu'il avait : de la patience.

Pendant ce temps, il continuait à l'écouter se plaindre de l'absence de Bonnie, à se moquer de la relation entre Stefan et Carebear.

 **-« Le grand avantage qu'elle ne soit pas là est de squatter tranquillement ici »**

 **-« Elle reviendra, Bennett revient vers moi tous les 13 fois. Même Kai le savait »** Alaric ne put s'empêcher d'activer le mode roulage des yeux.

 **-« s'il le dit »** soupira–t-il entre deux gorgées. **« On pourrait parler d'autre chose que d'elle »** il se déplaça pour incliner sa tête vers le vampire **« Tu restes encore très vague sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily »**

 **-« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. La question suivante est pour…. Toi, bro »** Le vampire esquissa un sourire **« Dis-moi pourquoi un des membres du funérarium est venu au comptoir la nuit dernière, m'informer que tu n'as pas donné suite pour le mémorial en l'honneur de Jo et des jumeaux ? »** Rick s'arrêta de respirer **« Heureusement que mon visage est inoubliable»**

Au lieu de répondre, Alaric se concentra sur sa bière fraîche pour atténuer l'amertume d'être si négligeant. Il aurait dû y aller seul ou tout court n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds **« Rick, je sais que c'est difficile mais…. »** Damon emprunta un ton compassionnel mais le naturel revint au gallot, il usa de son humour **« il serait peut-être temps de faire tes adieux et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai convenu d'une date avec la délicieuse humaine. Cette même humaine qui je crois aime les mecs gentils et doux comme toi…. Et je ne parle même pas toutes les femmes qui te couvrent du regard quand tu fais le pied de grue à mon bar. Ces belles femmes ne demandent qu'à réchauffer ton plumard, remplacer le bon vieux Jack»**

 **-« Oh ne vient pas faire la morale ok ?!** » Alaric haussa la voix, irrité par son ami. **«** **Jo est six pieds sous terre. Peux-tu en dire autant concernant Elena ? »** Le sourire de Damon s'effaça **«Elena est dans le coma. Elle t'a laissé le champ libre pour continuer à vivre, à avoir d'autres conquêtes. Tu pourrais le faire mais non, tu es accroché au cercueil qui lui sert de lit pour sa longue sieste ; demandant encore et encore à Enzo de surveiller Elena depuis ton rendez-vous avec ta mère. Evites de jouer les conseillés avec moi !»**

 **-« Un cookie pour toi »** concéda Damon **« Mais** **la différence entre toi et moi, je ne masque pas la vérité en trichant »** Alaric écrasa son dos contre le canapé complètement fatigué par la conversation qui pourtant venait juste de débuter **« Oui le temps s'est figé pour moi parce qu'elle n'est pas à mes côtés, parce que je ne peux pas sentir son souffle dans ma nuque, l'embrasser mais je sais qu'elle est avec moi n'importe où. Et le temps restera ainsi tant qu'on n'aura pas repris le cours de notre vie mais d'ici là, je n'ai aucune confiance en ma génitrice. Crois-moi, elle est capable de tout. Alors je veille à ce qu'Elena ne soit pas en danger, que Bonnie vive une vie digne d'elle.»**

Rick massa l'espacement entre ses yeux et reprit la conversation d'un ton lasse

 **-« Toi mieux que quiconque devrais se mettre à ma place »** puis s'arrêta, le silence s'installa et perdura. Chacun d'eux buvait leur boisson. La voix d'Alaric le brisa de nouveau **« Si je le pouvais j'avancerais mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger »**

 **-« C'est dans une semaine »** Damon le regardait en le disant **« Tu t'es plaint que l'enterrement de Josette était minable comparé aux adieux d'Elena eh bien tu as une nouvelle occasion et cette fois-ci tu lui diras au revoir »**

 **-« Damon, tu es un salopard. Ecoutes bien, je n'irai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ma paix intérieure. Tant que je ne saurais pas qu'elle est bien où elle est.»**

 **-« Je sais ce que je suis…. c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »** il se leva ramassa les bouteilles au sol **« A l'église d'Atlanta vers 16h dimanche prochain »**

 **-« Que se passe-t-il dimanche prochain ? »** Les deux hommes regardèrent derrière eux, Stefan marchait à eux d'un pas lent et léger **« Une réponse ? S'il vous plait… »**

 **-« Rien »** répondit évasivement Rick **« Je devrais y aller »** sans dire autre chose, il prit la porte suivit du regard par le frère cadet de Damon

 **-« Il ne va pas mieux ? »**

 **-« J'y travaille donc ! »** les yeux de Stefan rencontrèrent ceux de Damon **« Je pensais que tu étais avec Blondie …..Elle a enfin réussi à faire son lit. »**

 **-« Non, j'étais au manoir »**

 **-« Oh, euh…..tu comptes y vivre ? Parce que je pensais louer ta chambre…»**

 **-« Passer du temps là-bas m'a permis d'apprendre certaines choses »** Damon rit et agita son doigt vers lui

 **-« Je vois où veux-tu en venir et rien venant d'elle ne changera ma vérité »**

 **-« Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité et tu le sais, Damon. »**

 **-« Non toi écoutes-moi tant que je serais devant toi, ne me parles pas d'elle. C'était le deal à moins que tu veuilles que je redevienne l'aiguille dans ton cul, n'oublie pas qu'Elena n'est pas ici. »**

 **-« Oh parlons d'Elena….Tu allais me le dire quand pour le Bonnie/Lily/Elena ? »** ne se démontait sans aucune façon Stefan

 **-« Tu n'es pas réellement concerné »**

 **-« Elle est mon ex et mon amie, Damon ! Tu n'es pas le seul qui est touché par ce qui lui est arrivé »**

 **-« ELENA EST MA PETITE-AMIE et la meilleure amie de Bonnie ! C'est Judgy qui devait être la première informée. Je te rappelle que la vie d'Elena est liée à la sienne. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir omis cette partie de l'histoire. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi….ok ? »**

 **-« Et tu comptes lui dire quand ? »** se radoucit Stefan voyant Damon agité, le croyant à moitié

 **-« Je ne sais pas »** Damon lui donna son dos tendu

 **-« Avoues-le tu n'es pas trop pressé de le faire »** Damon rit **« Enfin, je comprends cela doit être difficile d'attendre 60 ans…. »**

 **-« Normalement cela doit être facile, hein? J'ai bien attendu Katherine. Mais ce n'est pas réellement la même chose….. Là je sais ce que je perds, j'ai eu un avant-goût de l'avenir que je devrais vivre en ce moment avec elle. Je suis en enfer et c'est ma propre mère qui m'a mis dedans, pour une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue, ironique n'est pas ? »** L'ainé Salvatore regarda son frère et ajouta avec une voix sérieuse émotions contenues **«** **je lui dirai quand je la verrai. Pas avant ! »** Il baissa la tête, et prit un air des plus détaché **« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un bar à faire tourner.»** Stefan baissa les yeux, son frère était blessé. Il se résigna à attendre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait échapper de cette conversation. Lily, Damon et lui devait avoir une vraie conclusion sinon la situation serait sclérosée pour toujours.

* * *

 _Mystic-Falls_

* * *

Au manoir,

 **-« Tu es prête ? »** Lily tourna la tête, accepta l'aide d'Enzo pour enfiler son manteau. Doucement elle glissa ses bras dans les manches, dès qu'elle le sentit un peu trop entreprenant elle s'écarta.

 **-« Je suis on ne peut plus préparée…. Aujourd'hui est une grande journée »**

 **-« Pour moi aussi, je vais enfin rencontrer celui à qui je dois te ravir »**

 **-« Tu ne vas m'arracher à personne Lorenzo. Julian est l'amour de ma vie »**

 **-« Tout le monde sait que ce que nous croyons nécessaire n'est pas forcément le mieux pour nous. Je suis à de nombreux niveaux, bon pour toi »**

 **-« Lorenzo »** elle caressa affectueusement sa joue, les yeux noirs de ce dernier chutèrent vers ses lèvres, la fixant avec beaucoup de désir **« Penses-tu réellement que je me mettrais avec toi, sachant que tu joues double jeu ? »** les sourcils du britannique s'arquèrent **« Tu surveilles Elena pour Damon. Je croyais que tu avais choisis ton camp »**

 **-« Uniquement parce qu'il m'a promis quelque chose en échange, Lily »**

 **-« Quoi donc ? »** soudainement intéressée

 **-« Il ne s'attaquera pas à ta famille pour te faire souffrir »** répondit-il alors qu'il lui plaçait une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille, flirtant légèrement avec elle

 **-« Damon peut me tuer »**

 **-« Il ne serait pas assez stupide pour tenter quelque chose »**

 **-« Comment peux-tu être si catégorique ? »** les yeux de Lily remontaient des lèvres d'Enzo à ses yeux.

 **-« Par égard pour Stefan….et il veut continuer à être bon pour Elena. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier »**

 **-« Bien »** ils ne firent que se regarder pour un lapse de temps **« Que feras-tu pendant ce temps ? Surveiller la copine de Damon ? »**

 **-« Le sort de Bennett est puissant, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ou le devrais-je ? »** il limita leur espace respirant lourdement, pour s'empêcher de l'acculer et l'embrasser sauvagement **« Tu penses que je dois m'inquiéter ? »**

 **-« Si tu fais allusion à ma famille ou devrais-je dire notre famille ; elle est leur dernière préoccupation. Elle le sera peut-être si on ne retrouve pas Nora. Et peut-être sera-t-elle ma première cible….. avant Caroline, le policier, le lycan »**

 **-« J'aime quand tu parles comme ça »**

 **-« Peut-être mais ça me déplait…. Bonnie sait ce qui les attend. Et je sais que nous n'arriverons pas jusque-là, je fais confiance à Beau et à Malcom »**

 **-« Aurais-je un jour toute ta confiance ? »**

 **-« Gagnes-là »**

 **-« Mère »** Oscar vêtu d'un costar s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte **« Nous devons partir »**

Liliane sourit à Lorenzo, le laissa prendre sa main pour un baisemain. Dès qu'elle tourna les talons, l'expression faciale de son visage changea. Elle se fit plus dure, la mère de Stefan et de Damon était beaucoup moins confiante. Le stress la gagnait, la vampire n'avait jamais réellement eu de lien étroit avec les amis de Julian. Elle se souvient avoir été souvent enivrée par le sang, l'euphorie des ambiances des endroits où ils s'arrêtaient ; et à chaque point de chute des amis à Julian y résidaient. Elle craignait que l'un d'eux accompagne Parish. Elle ne savait pas comment interagir avec eux en étant la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui parce qu'elle n'est plus la Lily fêtarde. La construction de sa deuxième famille avec Julian, leur soutien, leur amour et son temps de prison lui avaient permis d'être si forte si froide et stable, une bonne personne. Le peu qu'elle connaissait de Parish ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais Julian semblait compter sur lui pour quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il était l'une des personnes à avoir mis en sécurité Julian jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à accomplir leur projet.

Les questions qui la taraudaient lorsqu'elle prit la tête de marche jusqu'à l'immeuble abandonné où elle avait rendez-vous étaient simples : _« Que voulait-il d'elle ? Qu'avait-elle en sa possession qu'il désirait avoir ? Ou quel service voulait-il en échange ? »_

Devant l'assemblée de trois individus toujours grands forts et beaux, Lily attendait patiemment une réponse. L'homme au milieu, Parish, se distinguait des autres de par ses yeux de couleurs noirs à sa mâchoire carrée déviante vers la droite aux cheveux châtain clair. C'était un bel homme mais il lui semblait encore cruel et il n'allait pas l'en détromper

 **-« Finn prends lui son collier »** les yeux de Lily chutèrent vers le bas, elle admira son pendentif décorant sa peau découverte. Lorsqu'elle vit des doigts essayant de lui arracher elle recula **« C'était le deal avec Julian, il me donne le bien qu'il m'avait promis et je le libère quand tu viens à moi »**

 **-« Impossible, il me l'a offert »**

 **-« Je le sais en remplacement de ton si précieux et rare pendule. C'était sa façon à lui de te calmer pour que tu te consacres rien qu'à lui, regardes dans la même direction que lui »**

 **-« Pourquoi je te croirais ? »**

 **-« Parce que je suis le seul qui sait comment ouvrir son cercueil. Personne ne peut détourner le sort qui protège l'endroit où il se repose donc…. »**

La mère des hérétiques regarda la main tendue de Parish. Elle expira si profondément que son cou se creusa. Elle chérissait tellement ce bijou presque autant que celui qui la reliait à ses fils. Il était une preuve de l'amour de Julian pour elle, il lui disait souvent que la couleur de la pierre lui rappelait ses yeux, le plus beau regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les paupières baissées, elle ouvrit le fermoir, glissa le collier au creux de sa main et le tendit à l'ami de Julian.

 **-« Maintenant amènes-nous à lui »**

* * *

 **Quelque part proche d'Atlanta,**

* * *

 **-« Je trouve que l'on progresse bien »**

 **-« Il me semblait bien que tu étais une fille qui vivait dans le déni total »**

 **-« Excuses-moi ! »** cria outrée Bonnie, la tête en bas **« Je ne suis pas dans le déni ! »**

 **-« Si tu l'es »**

 **-« Non »** en position de yoga ''le poirier'' au milieu de la salle du sauna, elle détortilla ses jambes et retomba sur ses pieds. Les avants bras couchés au sol, elle fixa Xander se mettant face à lui **« Je sais ce que je ressens, ok ! La méditation, le jogging tous les matins, la natation le soir me font beaucoup de bien »**

 **-« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais rien n'a changé »**

 **-« Tu n'es pas moi ! »**

 **-« As-tu pratiqué la magie ? Ou t'es-tu mise en colère pour voir si tu as tout sous contrôle ? »** Les insultes qu'elle avait préparées dans sa tête moururent sur ses lèvres **« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu fuis et tu te mens à toi même »**

 **-« Si je suis ici, c'est bien pour une chose, me remettre sur pieds »**

 **-« Alors prends les choses au sérieux ! »**

 **-« Je le fais »**

 **-« Ah oui ?! »** à son tour, il retomba sur ses pattes, comme un loup il avança tout transpirant vers elle en marcel blanc et short court, son nez toucha le sien **« As-tu au moins fais les exercices que je t'ai recommandés de faire chez ta mère ? »**

 **-« Yep »** bredouilla mal à l'aise Bonnie **« Un peu »** son regard fuyant ne mentait pas lui **« mais c'est sans résultat »**

 **-« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit avant de commencer ta rééducation ? »** Bonnie souffla et répondit honnêtement

 **-« Non…mais je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de me le rappeler »**

 **-« Tu n'es pas une personne comme les autres»**

 **-« Pourquoi parce que je suis une sorcière ? »**

 **-« Il y a de cela mais dans ton cas et du peu que tu m'as raconté de toi tu agis souvent sur tes émotions. Regardes, la dernière fois que tu as retrouvé ta magie tu voulais protéger un de tes amis en danger, cela démontre mon point »**

 **-« Où veux-tu en venir ? »** il se redressa lentement, caressa la nuque de la sorcière avec la partie charnue de ses doigts, par réaction sa poitrine gonflait et s'abaissait de façon nerveuse. Sous les bulbes de ses mains il sentit la température augmenter. Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

 **-« Dans ton cas, il ne suffit pas de faire du yoga, du sport, de la méditation ou de parler à quelqu'un il faut que tu identifies tes émotions. Tu dois trouver pourquoi tu as ressenti cette émotion, trouver le déclencheur du raz de marée qui t'avale toute entière, qui te fait monter ta température. Quand tu le trouveras, que tu travailleras dessus ; là je te dirais que tu progresses mais pas avant »**

 **-« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »** les yeux de Bonnie dévorèrent les yeux vairons de Xander

 **-« Je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi….98% du travail c'est toi qui le fournis Bon-Bon »**

 **-« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça »**

 **-« Matt le fait bien »**

 **-« Eh bien je t'interdis de le faire »** il distingua une flamme dans les yeux étrangement sombres de la sorcière et puis les gouttes d'eau lévitaient dans toute la pièce close .C'étaient encore des signes annonciateurs que ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Il avait donc touché un point sensible. **« Mais on peut toujours le trouver ensemble »**

 **-« Alors »** les battements de son cœur augmentaient, elle était de plus en plus attirée par lui « **Tu proposes quoi ? »** s'installa-t-elle plus confortablement, il fit de même

 **-« Un exercice sur la colère et c'est important, tu ne dois ni la réprimer ni l'enfouir. A ce moment-là, il suffira de la laisser s'exprimer et pas uniquement pour atteindre ton équilibre psychologique et physique mais parce c'est le seul moyen que je vois pour déterminer les causes de tes émotions négatives »**

 **-« On s'y prend comment ? »**

 _**Changement de lieu**_

 **« Non et encore non ? »** réfuta Bonnie

 **-« Pourquoi…. »** Il entoura ses bras autour du punchingball **« la boxe est un bon sport pour canaliser sa colère »**

 **-« Je préfère manier ma langue que mes poings donc non merci »**

 **-« Allez Bonnie ! »** lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle, il lui lança des gants **« Enfiles-les et réponds à mes questions »**

 **-« Non »** il rit la voyant s'éloigner vers le nord

 **-« De quoi as-tu peur ? »**

 **-« De rien ! »** se retourna Bonnie

 **-« Alors prouves le ! Mets ses gants »** Bonnie soupira posant ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur Xander, massant sa nuque alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Au final, le pour l'emporta. Résignée, elle ramassa les gants

 **-« Ok »** murmura Bonnie en regardant, le sac de sable était suspendu à une corde entourant une épaisse branche d'un arbre bicentenaire. **« Mais évites de poser des questions d'ordre intimes comme le sexe »**

 **-« J'essayerais »** souriait le lycan la voyant mettre les gants rouge et noir

 **-« Prête »**

 **-« Alors parlons de ta confrontation avec Lily. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as ressenti »**

 **-« C'est tout ? »**

 **-« Tapes dedans et je te poserai des questions pour creuser un peu »**

Le premier coup de poing ne déforma pas le sac

 **-« Colère pour me jeter à la figure des moments de ma vie que j'aurais aimé oublier »**

 **-« Elle parlait d'un Kai, il est l'une des personnes qui t'ont fait devenir comme ça ? »**

 **-« Yep »** le deuxième, elle laissa une petite empreinte **« J'aurais aimé le tuer de mes propres mains »** le troisième, le sac partit beaucoup plus loin en arrière **« Je déteste être abandonnée mais maintenant je regrette amèrement ma vengeance, il avait changé »**

 **-« A part lui et ta mère qui t'a fait te sentir abandonnée ? »** les yeux de Bonnie devinrent plus sombres

 **-« Mon père d'une certaine manière et…»** les souvenirs de son appel téléphonique avec Elena et Damon lui revinrent en tête. Elle sentait encore son cœur au fond de son ventre comme quand elle a découvert le porche et la maison des Gilbert vide après qu'elle ait tout fait pour venir à eux, aussi durant les trois ans, il a… **« Non Je veux une autre question ! »** elle exprimait sa colère à travers ses coups de pieds et poings

 **-« La seconde émotion »**

 **-« C'est lié »**

 **-« Réponds »**

 **-« Chagrin »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »** les yeux de Bonnie se remplirent de larmes.

 **-« Tout ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas totalement faux »**

 **-« A quel sujet ? »**

 **-« On m'a toujours appelé pour mes pouvoirs, jamais pour faire une sortie ou pour prendre de mes nouvelles»** les cordes de grimpe bougeaient anormalement et les anneaux les attachants aux branches commençaient à se dévisser. **« Pour les Salvatore et parfois pour ma meilleure amie Elena, enfin c'est ainsi que je le ressentais, je n'étais plus une personne avec des sentiments et des faiblesses, juste une sorcière descendante de l'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers »** le cinquième coup de poing fit trembler le punchingball, le lycan devait le tenir fort **« Mon groupe d'amis étaient ma seule famille j'aurais tout fait même jouer avec la mort pour qu'ils restent en vie, donc à chaque fois qu'ils me demandaient eh bien je rappliquais »** le sixième fut le coup le plus puissant Xander dut reculer de cinq pas relâchant le sac.

 **« S'il fallait que je sois la sorcière pour être remarquée pour être près d'eux, être aimée…pourquoi pas »** son pied ébrécha légèrement le sac, elle enchaina avec son crochet gauche **« Et malgré tout cela, il n'y a que Matt et Caroline pour qui je comptais réellement…bien sur Elena mais elle ne compte plus parce qu'elle n'est pas là…plus jamais là tant que je respire »** le sable à l'intérieur commençait à s'échapper à chaque coup violent qu'elle lui donnait. **« Alors je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'une sorcière à vampire comme l'était mon ancêtre Emily. Bien que certains ont pris malgré moi une importance….une importance très inattendue »** la voix de Bonnie se déchirait, les larmes tombèrent à grosse gouttes **« Je suis pathétique »** la brèche n'en était plus une, il y avait un grand trou ; à chaque beigne le sac perdait de son poids **«** **parce que finalement je suis jetable….remplaçable rien de plus qu'un potentiel dommage collatéral »**

 **-« Tu parles des fils de Lily donc de Damon et Stefan »**

 **-« Je rajoute, les Salvatore dans la liste des sujets à ne pas aborder »** disait-elle entre deux respirations courtes. Elle marcha vers lui, essuya son cou scintillant de sueur. **« Aussi Elena»** Le lycan lui regardait en bas de sa brassière noire Tommy Hilfiger, elle avait un magnifique ventre plat et tonique, même dans son pire état, il la trouvait à son goût **« Autre question »** elle était prête à continuer **« Je dois être prête pour contrer Lily et ses hérétiques. Tu te sens prêt parce que je le suis. »**

 **-« Yep »** disait-il en la désirant douloureusement.

 **-« Faisons-le avant que je me replonge dans mes grimoires pour retrouver ces fichues archives »**

* * *

 _Strasburg (Pennsylvanie)_

* * *

Plus elle se rapprochait du lieu où Parish et ses amis gardaient en sécurité le corps desséché de Julian plus la gorge de Lily devenait sèche, ses veines étaient douloureusement irritées. Elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Beau et de Malcom respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Ils tenaient chacun un de ses bras. Au fond d'elle, la mère des hérétiques pressentait que le pendule était avec lui, cependant le penser et le reconnaître sont deux choses différentes. Elle avait peur, ses doigts tremblaient avant même de fouiller le corps bien conservé de Julian.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Les deux compagnons de Parish et lui-même firent quelques pas de plus. L'homme aux cheveux châtain clair laissa ses amis retirer la terre à mains nues. Au fur et à mesure les autres virent une sorte de plaque métallique cloué au sol.

 **-« C'est bien ici! »**

 **-« Merci Finn »** puis Parish se tourna vers Lily. **« La dernière fois que j'étais ici, des sorciers assez puissants m'ont donné un coup de main pour cacher Julian. J'entends comme si c'était hier psalmodier l'enchantement. Donc vous allez répéter après moi. Mais d'abord on va faire tous cinq pas en arrière »**

Lorsqu'ils furent tous à bonne distance, le vieux vampire commença à réciter le sortilège, les autres le suivirent de peu. Lily sentit le vent tourner, un changement se produire juste sous ses pieds. Plus leurs voix raisonnaient plus les oiseaux s'éloignaient de la forêt, puis un tremblement de terre les secoua tous.

La vampire fut stupéfaite quand un morceau du sol s'enfonça, un vent magique s'engouffrait dans la fosse. Avec précaution, la femme de Julian s'avança vers le bord et découvrit un escalier en spiral. Parish lui proposa son aide et elle l'accepta. Ensemble, ils furent les premiers à descendre.

 **« Jadis ce fut un endroit utilisé pour stoker des nègres en attente d'être vendus sur les champs de plantation»**

Lily se racla la gorge et adressa un regard désolé à Beau. Elle se rendit vite compte que Valérie lui apportait son soutien

 **-« Heureusement que le monde a un peu évolué »**

 **-« Pour nous pas assez suffisamment »** répondit Beau **« Passons à autre chose »** le regard noir de l'hérétique scruta les alentours au rythme de leur marche **« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi, cet endroit sent la sorcellerie. Néanmoins on sait maintenant pourquoi aucun des sorts de localisation ne fonctionnaient pas »** de sa main il effleura les cristaux au plafond et sur les parois des amulettes ; il y avait des armoiries assez spéciales et des écritures anciennes.

 **-« Vous devez quand même savoir qu'il y avait autant de franc maçons abolitionnistes que de confédérés, eh bien il a servi de nombreuses fois pour des messes de sorcelleries noires. Ils ont dû surement trouver d'autre appartement car le nombre d'adhérents montaient comme ils pouvaient baisser »**

 **-« Merci pour le petit cours d'histoire »** se lassa Lily **« On est ici pour Julian »**

 **-« On y arrive patience »**

Quelques mètres plus loin, il demanda à tout le monde de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Il autorisa l'humain ramené par Finn entre temps à s'approcher.

 **-« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? »** questionna Mary-Louise

 **-« Rétractes tes crocs Lou ! Ce n'est pas ton diner »** sans crier gare, Parish le poussa loin devant lui. Tous les yeux des hérétiques s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent l'humain embroché par un mécanisme de piège secret chargé de flèches.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **-« Le seul moyen de faire apparaître le cercueil ma douce Lily »** Des lumières s'allumèrent au centre de la pièce où le cercueil de Julian reposait. **« Mais il va servir aussi pour le réveiller. Il est resté fort longtemps desséché, il doit être affamé »**

 **-« Attends »** Parish la regarda attentivement

 **-« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »**

 **-« Beau et Malcom allez ouvrir le cercueil, j'arrive »**

 **-« Bien »** tandis qu'ils y allaient suivi par Oscar, Valérie et Mary-Louise, Lily se rapprochait de Parish

 **-« Que sais-tu de mon bijou ? »**

 **-« Rien que tu n'as besoin de savoir. Du moment que j'ai le mien, je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu veux »**

 **-« M'avait-il menti ? »**

 **-« Ce sont des accusations fortes que tu profères, Liliane. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'amour qu'il te portait à toi et à votre famille est réel. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire c'est surement pour vous garder en sécurité. »**

 **-« Mère »**

 **-« Je vais vous laisser »** elle le regarda partir à vitesse vampire puis alla vers sa famille. Julian était toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux couleurs sable, elle était extatique dans l'attente de voir le bleu de ses yeux rentrer en contact avec les siens. Mais dès lors, elle toucha d'abord sa mâchoire carrée, apporta ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes puis sa main dériva fébrile à l'intérieur de la veste noire de ce dernier. Elle sentit un objet. De son autre main, elle ouvrit la veste et découvrit son pendule.

Il l'a toujours eu sur lui…Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle alors que Mary-Louise penchait le cadavre de l'humain au-dessus de Julian laissant tomber quelques gouttes de sang entre et sur ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes qui furent assez longues pour la fiancée de Nora il ouvrait grands les yeux.

 **-« Quoi ? »** haussa-t-elle les épaules **« Il est bien le seul qui pourra faire bouger les choses pour Nora »** Valérie la fusilla des yeux alors qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle, le taux de mortalité à Atlanta a augmenté de 2% ces cinq derniers jours. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que Stefan montre ses véritables intentions à Lily et bien plus pour que Bonnie s'en mêle **« Il mettra surement la pression à Bonnie Bennett »** poussa-t-elle un peu plus le cou de l'humain vers la tête de Julian **« et à ses amis, en plus on va enfin véritablement s'amuser »**

* * *

 **Quelque part proche d'Atlanta**

* * *

 **-« Tiens »**

 **-« Merci »** elle prit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait, la posa à ses côtés sur l'herbe un peu humide pour continuer à pianoter sur son smartphone.

 **-« Tu sais qu'il faut que tu lui parles ? »**

 **-« De qui tu parles ? »**

 **-« Tu le sais très bien »** Xander fit exprès de rester vague, il avait peur de prononcer le prénom du Salvatore de Bonnie et qu'elle canalise ses pouvoirs sur lui. Maintenant il comprenait le mal de chien que Tyler ressentait lors de la pleine lune, il sentait encore ses os se briser, son corps subir des transformations qu'il n'était pas prêt à supporter aussi soudainement ; heureusement qu'il récupère assez vite et savait endurer la souffrance. Il a su la prendre dans ses bras et détourner toute son attention avec ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. **« Tant que tu ne lui diras pas ce que tu éprouves, que vous ne mettrez pas à plat vos conflits, tes émotions auront un impact sur ta magie, et cette magie peut te consumer. »**

 **-« Je le sais »**

 **-« Je ne crois pas »**

 **-« J'ai essayé mais il n'a pas voulu parler »**

 **-« Alors persévère »**

 **-« Je n'ai pas la force. Je démissionne »** elle se leva de terre **« Je vais me changer après tu pourras me faire faire une véritable visite de ton paradis avant que je ne fasse tu sais quoi…»** il hocha la tête après une minute de silence

 **-« Ok »** Bonnie lui sourit et prit le large. Une notification la fit revenir sur son téléphone. Le prénom de Damon s'afficha. Malgré elle, Bonnie sourit mais juste après son cœur se contracta. Nerveusement elle ouvrit le message, malheureusement il n'y avait rien, surement une mauvaise manipulation. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Debout derrière le comptoir, il avait écrit, effacé, encore et encore puis il décida d'envoyer sans rien pour lui montrer qu'il pensait à elle. Il allait s'en tenir à l'attendre. Il souffla les muscles tendus. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur la photo d'Elena. Il pensait qu'il avait agi pour le mieux en la choisissant en ne revenant pas sur son choix, peut-être aurait-il dû chercher une solution et réunir les deux meilleures-amies….même si Kai lui a avoué qu'il n'y avait aucune faille.

* * *

 _ **fin du chapitre! Votre avis?**_

 _ **1 LECTURE=1 AVIS**_

 _ **Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu 22,190 days.**_

 _ **xo**_


	18. Chapitre 15

**Ami(e)s du soir Bonsoir,**

 **Ami(e)s du jour Bonjour,**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end pluvieux et pour celles et ceux qui passent un exemen good luck et bonnes révisions. Sinon je vous remercie d'être si nombreux (ses) à continuer à lire 22,190 days. Je suis contente que les relations Baroline, Xonnie , Dalaric, Defan vous plaises. J'essaye un minimum de faire tourner et explorer toutes les relations de manière cohérente au vu des minis histoires qui gravitent autour de l'intrigue principale. Merci à Guest et Aliciaa18 pour leur commentaire ; en ce qui concerne Julian vous serez peut-être surprise de son comportement. Il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre ni dans les quatre suivants. Je voulais me concentrer sur les relations et le développement des personnages principaux avant de renter dans le vif du sujet les hérétiques, Lily, leur projet.**

 **Merci à Minashi pour son aide.**

 **(Warning: lourd en Bamon)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Disclamer: Je ne possède aucune propriété de TVD**

 **Mots:7556**

* * *

22,190 DAYS

 **Chapitre 15**

 **-« Ne raccroche surtout pas, TY…. Je sais que tu es en contact avec elle !»**

 **-« Peut-être que nous le sommes…. Bonnie doit avoir ses raisons pour ne rien te dire. »**

 **-« Alors tu sais quelques choses ? »** en déduisit Caroline soufflant à côté de son kit mains libres. Le feu passa au vert, la blonde embraya puis poussa sur l'accélérateur **« Je suis toujours au bout du fil alors parle-moi »** n'entendre que la respiration profonde de son ex amplifia son stress **« Je suis réellement inquiète, je ne te demanderai rien si ce n'était pas très important, Tyler»**

 **-« Je sais, Care….seulement je ne peux pas t'aider. Quand, elle sera prête, elle viendra te voir et puis Matt est surement présent pour elle »**

 **-« Ok, je vois…tu as toujours en travers mon cinq-à-sept avec Klaus »**

 **-« Non ! Ne mélange pas tout Caroline si je ne te dis rien c'est justement parce qu'il n'y a rien »**

 **-« Je ne te crois pas…. huit jours Ty, huit jours sans avoir des nouvelles de Bonnie ça me rappelle le temps où je me contentais des mensonges de Jer…. »** Caroline rit au silence persistant du loup **« Merci pour ta coopération »**

 **« Je suis désolé Caroline, réellement »**

 **-« Pas autant que moi. »** finit-elle par dire en apportant sa main à son oreille équipée **« Bye »**

Rageusement, elle enleva le kit et le rangea dans sa boîte à gant.

 **« Ok »** essaya-t-elle de reprendre son calme en pianotant sur le volant **« Bonnie a surement besoin de temps, de se retrouver. Je dois respecter cela... On a tous besoin d'espace à un moment donné. Rien à voir avec toi Care…c'est tout à fait normal. »** Toutefois elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait pas que cette nécessité de prendre du recul dans l'attitude de Bonnie. Parce que d'habitude lorsqu'elle s'isolait, elle donnait toujours le change. Elle retournait leurs appels même trois jours après… donc la pensée que Bonnie l'abandonnait germait de plus en plus dans sa petite tête blonde. Caroline ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si ses doutes s'avéraient être vrais. La perte de Liz l'avait déjà fait gouter la saveur du sol, qui sait au bout de combien de temps elle se relèverait de cette épreuve ? Elle qui était encore agenouillée à terre par le décès de sa mère. Caroline ne voulait pas se l'imaginer, elle se refusait d'y penser alors la vampire secoua la tête s'empêchant de craquer puis expira doucement.

Au bout de trois secondes elle réalisa qu'elle avait dépassé le bar de Damon. Alors elle conduisit jusqu'au rond-point et le prit, faisant le chemin inverse. A peine, elle foula le sol avec ses ballerines noires, elle entendit l'alarme de sa voiture s'enclencher. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, se remplissant de sang, à l'odeur de son élixir de vie. Lentement, elle tournoyait sur elle-même. La vue d'un corps inerte tuméfié glissant du toit au parebrise de sa voiture la tétanisa.

Sans doute alerté par le vacarme Damon et Stefan sortirent dehors. Stefan fut le premier à s'approcher du corps. Deux doigts sur le cou cherchant toute trace d'un pouls car parfois le battement du cœur est si court qu'il reste inaudible même pour les vampires, il fixait son frère et Caroline, il secoua la tête. Il était mort.

 **-« C'est la troisième fois de la journée »** expira son frère. Le regard en hauteur, Damon inspectait les alentours, rien de suspect mis à part des vautours qui volaient un peu trop au-dessus du cadavre comme s'ils avaient senti la mort venir.

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « Trois », Stefan ? »**

 **-« Damon a découvert sur le paillasson de la porte d'entrée un des camarades de Bonnie avec qui tu es en contact»** l'informait-il en posant ses yeux sur elle **«** **Et i peine trois heures, j'en ai retrouvé un autre dans la benne à ordure derrière le bar. Tu connais la suite… »**

 **-« Oh »**

 **-« Tu peux le dire « Oh » »** Stefan et Caroline suivirent Damon non sans jeté un œil derrière eux soucieux du cadavre qu'ils laissaient dehors. Ils observaient Damon allumer la télévision **« Les médias locaux en font leurs choux gras, encore »**

 **-« On dirait bien que notre nature surnaturelle nous poursuit où que nous soyons** » constata Stefan à un décibel que seul un vampire pouvait aisément entendre **« il y a quatre jours, c'était 2%, aujourd'hui 10% de meurtres inexpliqués »**

 **-« Merci Mommy »** lui souriait Damon en éteignant rageusement le poste télé.

 **-« Elle a d'autre chat à fouetter »**

 **-«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Saint Stefan ? Je doute que les menaces de l'hérétique soient à prendre à la légère »**

 **-« Peut-être que tu as raison…. Il n'en reste pas moins que mère soit occupée à autre chose »**

 **-« A quoi donc, fils à maman ? »**

 **-« L'amour de sa vie est de retour »** le visage de Damon se décomposa à la brutalité de l'annonce. Damon sembla prendre un air détaché sauf que ses membres montraient le contraire. Malgré lui, le vampire était affecté par la vie que Lily avait choisie à la place de sa famille, de Stefan et lui.

 **-« Bien »** les mains du vampire aux cheveux noirs tremblaient. Il contrôlait son tremblement en contractant ses mains en poing **« Eh bien, l'ennemie est heureuse.»**

 **-« Ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'ai vu, mais elle semble réellement l'aimer, ils semblent vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre »**

* * *

Au même instant,

Maison d'Abby et Bradley

* * *

Bonnie, elle, ne pensait pas à l'amour même si parfois elle aurait aimé retrouver une présence chaude à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'endort dans ses draps. La jeune sorcière ressentait le manque d'une présence masculine quand elle rencontrait des couples en amour dans la rue. Elle rêvait alors languissante de se sentir enveloppée dans une étreinte moite et protectrice avec un homme qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle le fait ou juste avoir une romance sans attache. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait penser à cela quand la maison était en feu. Son bonheur pouvait attendre parce que rien ne pouvait pousser de bon dans le terreau dans lequel elle se trouvait. Bonnie faisait son possible pour rendre ses rêves réalisables.

Depuis la séance de boxe avec Xander, elle n'a pas arrêté de chercher tous les moyens pour localiser les archives des Gemini. Dans cette quête elle fondait tous ses espoirs ; principalement réparer ses erreurs, permettre à Matt de retrouver sa ville, permettre à Caroline de retourner chez elle au plus près de Liz. Bonnie espérait après tout cela marcher de nouveau à Mystic-Falls sans toutes ses angoisses. Elle voulait connaître aussi toutes ces choses que les Gemini cachaient pour sa famille. Elle avait besoin de comprendre, de donner une signification à ses cauchemars. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle pressentait qu'elle trouverait ses réponses là-bas. Les réponses qui étaient sans aucun doute une étape à son rétablissement, une des nombreuses pierres à l'édifice pour qu'elle puisse se sentir appartenir à ce monde, être enfin heureuse durant le temps qu'elle avait à vivre.

Bonnie soupira ses yeux vert-marrons parcouraient les feuilles jaunies du vieux livre de recettes de sorcellerie. Alors qu'elle tournait une troisième fois une des pages, Abby vit ses lèvres s'étirer.

 **-« Qui est cette personne qui a le pouvoir de te faire sourire ? »**

 **-« Je ne souris pas »** nia la sorcière

 **-« Oh que si »** rapidement, elle posa son livre sur ses jambes croisées et fixa sa fille **« C'est Xander ? »**

 **-« Non »** Bonnie mentait pour la seconde fois à sa mère dans la journée. Quelque fois, elle repensait à lui l'embrassant. Comme leur premier baiser et leur dernier, il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Dans ces moments-là elle se sentait belle et désirée entre ses mains par la manière dont il la regardait mais aussi la façon dont ses lèvres prenaient possession de son être. Il était peut-être rugueux et très vorace seulement un peu d'adrénaline et de luxure étaient ce qui la rendaient vivante ces derniers temps. Et parfois, elle était pressée que l'heure à laquelle il venait la chercher arrive rapidement.

Mais c'était stupide de sa part. Il l'aidait et c'était de loin la personne qui lui permettait de faire un travail sur elle-même, bien que très souvent il touchait à des sujets sensibles. Et Damon en était un, expira-t-elle devenant inconfortable.

Bonnie avait longtemps repoussé le moment où elle remettrait les pieds à l'appartement pour prendre des vêtements de rechanges. Maintenant elle se sentait plus ou moins prête dans la mesure où elle mettait de côté la probabilité de tomber sur le vampire aux yeux bleus. Alors si par malheur la sorcière tombait sur lui elle ne chercherait pas à se dérober et suivrait le conseil de Xander. Vider son sac, lui avait fait un bien fou ; alors dire des mots semblables en face des personnes concernées serait encore mieux. Tous devaient sortir dehors plus tôt que tard….

 **-« Non à quoi, chaton ? »**

 **-« Euh….. Tu disais ? »**

 **-« Xander est-il celui qui te fais sourire comme une idiote ?»**

 **-« Non ce n'est pas à propos de Xander »** leva-t-elle les yeux enfin du grimoire **« Maman, concentrons-nous sur les recherches »**

 **-« J'aime quand tu m'appelles par ce nom, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Redis-le encore »**

 **-« Bien….Maman, as-tu trouvé quelque chose dans les livres de Grammes ? »**

 **-« Rien »** souffla Abby puis regarda le grimoire que tenait Bonnie **« tu as quelque chose de ton côté ? »**

 **-« Choux blancs et c'est bien la troisième fois que je le lis. Je suis sûre que j'ai loupé un truc ou compris quelque chose de travers »**

 **-« Peut-être que tu t'y prends mal. Expliques moi une énième fois ce que tu as vu dans la tête de cette hybride »**

 **-« Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Tu ne devrais pas être impliquée »**

 **-« Te donner un petit coup de pouce n'engage à rien, alors racontes-moi à nouveau »**

 **-« Eh bien** » expira Bonnie en appuyant ses avant-bras sur le grimoire qui était couché sur ses cuisses, légèrement elle se pencha en avant **« Je me souviens que la porte ouvrait les archives à des endroits complètement différents»**

 **-« Comment l'expliques-tu ? »**

 **-« Il se pourrait bien que le bâtiment où se trouve la bibliothèque ne change pas mais que l'entrée, soit, la porte principale puisse apparaître et s'ouvrir n'importe où »**

 **-« Donc »** Abby prit un des livres et le plaça dans les mains de sa fille **« Tu vas placer tes mains dessus et y repenser très…..très fort. Au lieu de trouver un sort de localisation, essaies de savoir ce que tes ancêtres connaissent de ce lieu. Cela pourrait être trois fois rien mais il pourrait te faire voir les choses différemment»**

 **-« Et après ? Enfin, comment cela fonctionne ? Est-ce un sort ? »**

 **-« Yep, place tes mains au-dessus de n'importe quel livre comme tu l'as fait dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un roman. S'il y a une information sur les archives tu la trouveras »**

 **-« Ok »**

Abby se leva pour l'embrasser

 **-« Tu réussiras, je le sais. Je vais monter là-haut et voir s'ils ont trouvé ce tueur en série du campus à moins que la thèse d'animaux sauvages ait été envisagée parce qu'un jour de plus et il faudra sérieusement envisager d'appeler Bradley : grincheux…. »** Bonnie sourit

De nouveau seule, elle relâcha son souffle, fit comme sa mère lui avait recommandé avec celui qu'elle lui a placé entre les mains puis les suivants. Le sort lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Deux heures étaient écoulées, l'heure affichée sur sa montre était 19h00. Le temps qu'elle perfectionne le sort, que ses pouvoirs soient canalisés et puis entre temps Abby avait ajouté des bouquins qui étaient restés en possession de Bradley. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Elle y croyait….y croyait tellement. Un vent frais fouetta son visage, les feuilles virevoltaient jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Un œil ouvert, elle ouvrit l'autre. Penchée sur le livre, elle lisait l'écriture italique. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux, enfin une piste

 _« Pour la sauvegarde des informations stockées dans la bibliothèque, le chef des Gemini et moi-même avions décidé de protéger ce lieu. Moi Birdie Bennett fille d'Emily a mis au point un sort pour limiter l'accès aux archives à la minute où des contrebandiers ont volé des objets précieux à l'intérieur. Des objets précieux que seule une Bennett et le chef des Gemini sont capables d'utiliser. Nous avons donc limiter l'entrée aux Gemini. La bâtisse ne s'ouvrira qu'à la bonne volonté des Gemini et en cas de force majeure aux Bennett. Il est possible d'y accéder sans nécessairement être devant le bâtiment des archives. Un Gemini peut invoquer les archives et la porte apparaitra. Ma petite prouesse est qu'elle n'est visible que pour les Gemini. Même moi je ne pourrais pas la voir même si le chef appelle l'entrée des archives par exemple devant moi au sein de Salem. L'important c'est qu'il peut s'y rendre où il le souhaite. Il fallait absolument protéger le reste des biens, nos actions passées pour préserver le monde surnaturel»_

 **-« Une mission espionnage hérétiques s'impose. »**

* * *

 _Bar DElusionnal, Atlanta_

* * *

 **-« Il est 21 heures Lorenzo, je dois fermer »**

 **-« Encore un »** exigea-t-il d'une voix limite éméchée

 **-« Non »** il se vit retirer le verre du bout des doigts ce qui le fit sourire

 **-« Allez rien qu'un seul »**

\- **« Retournes à Mystic-Falls »** Damon l'invita à sortir en continuant de nettoyer les verres sales puis s'arrêta et lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif **« à moins que Lily t'ait renié aussi ?»**

 **-« Je ne suis pas venu ici parler d'elle »** Enzo tapota le comptoir **« Un autre »**

 **-« Alors on est deux, on a enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente ! »** il lui versa un peu d'alcool dans un verre à proximité **« Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venu chercher des informations sur ma famille pour mieux aller moucharder ? Ou peut-être que tu aimerais retourner ta veste !»** Damon ouvrit une autre bouteille de bourbon pour lui **« Oh attends »** il ouvrit grand les yeux **« tu n'as plus nulle part où retourner ? »**

 **-« Aucun moyen que je tente de nouveau d'intégrer votre cercle d'incestueux. C'est difficile pour toi de croire que je veuille juste boire ici tranquillement et parler avec celui que je considérais avant comme un frère. Un frère que je voulais protéger même de Stefan ? »**

 **-« Ok….on va laisser tomber l'option où je te cuisine et passer directement par la case décapitation, je commencerai par te couper tes mains puis morceaux par morceaux ton entrejambe.»**

 **-« Tu ne le feras pas et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que…. »** Expliquait Enzo en levant son verre pour trinquer avec la bouteille de bourbon que Damon avait dans la main **« je suis le seul à pouvoir protéger le secret de la belle aux bois dormant et la sauver des autres. Tu ne vas rien gâcher et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi »** il prit une pause bu son verre et se versa du bourbon **« Tu vas donc me laisser boire et me morfondre ici »**

Damon grimaça le regard sur la porte, il était coincé

 **-« Fais comme chez toi »** il contourna le comptoir, tourna la pancarte de l'entrée, tira son rideau vers le bas

 **-« Alors….Pourquoi fermer si tôt ? »**

 **-« Je n'ai pas réellement le choix »** pivota Damon pour l'observer se servir un énième verre **« il y a un couvre-feu depuis l'arrivée de vampires ou devrais-je dire d'hérétiques en ville. »** Enzo ricanait

 **-« La personne dont le prénom ne doit pas être cité n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il n'y a que son Julian et son obsession pour une petite personne brune pour l'aider à trouver quelqu'un. Je ne serais pas étonné que Valérie ou Mary-Louise soient derrière cette merde….»**

 **-« Pourquoi le feraient-elles ? »** il s'assit confortablement à ses côtés.

 **-« Peut-être parce que Stefan vient de trop nombreuses fois au manoir et il n'y est pas très subtile dans ses intentions. Elles n'aiment pas quand on se mêle de leurs affaires et de leurs biens. Et puis, Malcom l'a vu discuter avec une belle rouquine très proche de leur cargaison de sang. Dire qu'il n'en était pas très heureux est un euphémisme. »**

 **-« Bien essayé, les premiers meurtres remontent bien avant les petites visites de Stefan. Ni moi ni Bonnie ou Caroline n'ont fait quelque chose contre vous. C'est loin d'être votre cas »**

 **-« En es-tu sûr ? »** Enzo se leva de son tabouret, prit avec lui la bouteille de bourbon sachant qu'il en avait trop dit alors il se dirigea vers la sortie mais se ravisa très vite **« Oh j'allais oublier comment va Bonnie Bennett ces derniers temps ? Je suis étonné que ton clone ne soit pas avec toi »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »**

 **-« Rien, je trouve étrange qu'elle ne te suive pas partout. Je ne serais pas étonné de la voir te suivre avec une bouteille de bourbon dans les quatre coins de la planète »** se moqua-t-il du comportement de la sorcière tandis que Damon se vexait de plus en plus **.**

 **-« Ma question est : Tu lui veux quoi ? »**

 **-«On en était pas très loin… il y a deux ans de cela ou peut-être trois ans. Quand le Damon que je connaissais reprenait ses vieilles habitudes couché en plein milieu de la route à attendre le repas ou assis dans un bar chassant une donzelle. Ahhh, tu avais un certain type de femme. Un goût très précis : petite brune, teint mâte cheveux long lisse aux yeux de biches…. Bizarrement elles avaient un air de…. »**

 **-« Tais-toi »** grogna Damon sur Enzo mais ce dernier continua, provoquant un peu plus le vampire aux yeux bleus

 **-« Je me souviens d'avoir vu Bonnie une fois t'interrompre. A cette époque je pensais encore à rester avec mon vieux pote d'Augustine. Je voulais t'aider à traverser cette épreuve, alors je l'ai suivie pour lui donner un coup de main »** il finit son verre **« Pauvre chérie, tu l'as traitée aussi mal que tu le faisais avec moi »**

 **-« Elle, je la respecte et me soucis d'elle »**

 **-« Réellement »** Enzo posa son verre vide, regarda au fond. Pris quelques glaçons puis se versa du gin **« ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une relation amicale ou même le respect. Un jour ou l'autre tu la laisseras derrière comme avec moi. C'est une chic fille gentille un volcan passionné ….. Elle n'est pas Elena, ce n'est pas elle de cautionner ce que tu fais. C'est pathétique de la voir être comme toi »** brusquement, il tomba de son tabouret et rit voyant Damon au-dessus de lui enragé, prêt à lui donner un second coup de poing **.**

 **-« C'est faux ! »**

 **-« Enfer que si »** Enzo se releva léchant le filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres **. « Avant de faire mon choix entre Lily et toi eh bien je voulais t'aider comme je te l'ai dit et j'ai renoncé car j'ai vu mieux ailleurs. Lily se préoccupait de moi, elle me donnait exactement ce que j'attendais au moment où j'en avais besoin. J'ai eu le temps de voir que tu brisais cette fille foutrement chaude et sexy. Laisse-la partir avant que tu détraques définitivement sa boussole morale. Elle a quand même failli laisser une humaine mourir pour te sauver »** il prit une pause **« Et pour répondre à ta stupide question »** il le regarda de nouveau **« Je m'intéresse aux gens qui m'entourent, m'inquiète pour eux. Chose qui est si difficile pour toi. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, les nombreux ennemis qu'elle a dû vaincre, je viens juste aux nouvelles. En fait, je lui souhaite beaucoup de courage pour traîner avec toi, d'être aussi l'obstacle entre ta petite-amie et toi... »** Il siffla ayant très mal pour elle **« Je me demande bien pourquoi, elle s'inflige ça…. »**

 **-« Pour la deuxième fois pourquoi autant de sollicitude ? »** grogna Damon

 **-« Je m'inquiète toujours pour tes victimes. Elle te donne ce que je crève d'envie d'avoir. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as. Tu es un gros tas de merde Damon »** il se lécha les lèvres **« Les nouvelles de Bennett ? »**

 **-« Pour la dernière fois »** siffla Damon en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Enzo puis le plaqua au comptoir les mains agrippées à son tee-shirt **«Je me soucis de Bonnie plus que quiconque dans ce monde, même plus que Blondie. Alors »** il le leva un peu plus du sol **« Si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'une main sur elle, je m'assurerai cette fois que tu périsses bien dans les flammes. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre »** lui brula-t-il les yeux avec son regard d'acier.

 **-« Tu devrais pourtant si tu as vraiment un truc pour elle »**

 **-« Ou veux-tu en venir ? »** le plaqua-t-il contre un mur cette fois-ci

 **-« Béguin ? Je pourrais vraiment y penser vu la manière dont tu la protèges, la rage qui brule tes tripes mais nous savons que tu ne peux aimer qu'une personne, trop entier. Ça sera toujours Elena. »**

Damon le fixait des yeux l'air interrogateur, comme s'il cherchait la réponse dans les yeux d'Enzo ou s'il s'interrogeait lui-même comme si ce constat le dérangeait, quelque chose avait peut-être changé. Mais quoi ? Rien, Elena celle qui lui avait donné ce dont il avait tant rêvé, il serait fou d'y renoncer, de vouloir autre chose alors que le bonheur est si proche. Avec elle, il a touché le paradis. Damon sourit puis se détacha d'Enzo, il lui réajusta même sa veste.

 **-« Ok pour cette fois et j'ai d'autres questions en magasin pour toi : est-ce que l'amoureux transit de Lily veut la sorcière ? Ou bien est-ce que la brune que Lily traque c'est Bonnie ? »** Enzo sourit à la perspicacité de Damon mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui révèle la chose suivante **« Est-ce que c'est cette même brune qui pourrait l'aider à trouver l'amoureuse de la blonde qui est venue au bar pour réclamer son butin, il y a quelques jours?»**

 **-« Donc tu ne bluffais pas, samedi ? »**

 **-« Réponds à mes questions »** le vampire britannique sourit et calmement répliqua.

 **-« Tout le monde voudrait prendre sa part de Bennett, n'est pas ? Mais du peu que je sais, il est trop préoccupé à étancher sa soif de sang, très alcoolisé le bonhomme, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Normal quand on passe plus d'un siècle à se dessécher délibérément. Donc il ne peut pas, mais si j'étais toi, je le tuerais. Tu me rendrais un très grand service »**

 **-« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »**

 **-« Toi comme moi, ne voulons pas qu'il devienne ton beau-papa et qui sait sous influence ce que Lily fera contre vous. »**

 **-« Tentant mais je ne le ferai pas, d'ailleurs elle n'a besoin de personne pour nuire à Stefan et moi…maintenant sort de chez moi »**

 **-« Pas de problème »** Enzo leva la bouteille pour trinquer puis partit sans se retourner.

* * *

 _Atlanta, le lendemain_

* * *

Damon ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un son familier lui vint à l'oreille. Il lui rappelait vaguement les battements de cœur de la petite sorcière. Alors cela signifiait qu'elle…. Le vampire se mit promptement en position assise. Bonnie serait de retour à l'appartement. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres à l'idée de l'avoir autour… Mais très vite la visite d'Enzo lui revint en tête et chassa sa bonne humeur.

Hier, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'intérêt subi du vampire pour Bonnie. Lily semblait en savoir autant sur l'accident survenu au bar que sur la visite d'Enzo, c'est-à-dire rien. Alors, il avait visé juste ! La nouvelle famille de Lily n'était pas si parfaite, que Lily voudrait le croire. Il devait peut-être en profiter et les déstabiliser le temps de découvrir leur véritable plan concernant Bonnie.

Mais pour l'heure, il connaissait quelqu'un très excité de retrouver Witchy. Il prit sans perdre une seconde l'objet inerte sur son matelas, écouta la mélodie de l'organe pur de Judgy.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit ses petits pieds piétiner le plancher et d'un seul coup s'arrêter. Sans doute parce qu'elle a reconnu leur code pour montrer la présence de l'autre. D'ailleurs c'était l'idée de Bonnie depuis qu'elle avait marché sur Elena et lui dans la cuisine. L'absence de mouvement de l'autre côté lui montra son hésitation ce qui le rendit des plus anxieux. Il s'étonnait à prier qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de la porte close. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il n'entendait que sa respiration courte, ses espoirs s'amoindrissaient. Damon fit un pas en arrière, il devait peut-être attendre qu'elle vienne à lui comme elle le faisait auparavant. A la seconde où il vit la poignée s'abaisser, il s'appuya contre le cadrant et plaça l'ourson devant son visage.

 **-« Hey….Mrs Cuddles »** disait-elle faussement enjouée **« contente de te… Re – voir »** ses sourcils se fronçaient **« Quoi ? »**

 **-« Pure politesse, dis bonjour à Damon avant»** Bonnie inspira profondément posant ses mains sur ses hanches

 **-« Tais-toi Salvatore, rends la moi »**

 **-« Avoue que tu as peur que je sois habitué à lui car Damon est bien plus amusant et sexy que toi, Bon»** à ces mots elle roula des yeux et tendit une main, réprimant un sourire.

 **-« Donnes »**

 **-« Alors accepte que je reste avec Damon une semaine sur deux…s'il te plait….s'il te plait »** disait le vampire faisant la moue

 **-« Assez Salvatore ! Je vais reprendre ma peluche »** s'avançait Bonnie vers lui dangereusement. Elle fit le même regard qu'elle empruntait quand elle allait lui donner un anévrisme.

 **-« Wow du calme Médusa, ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis un meilleur compagnon de jeu que toi. Mrs Cuddles a choisi »** il s'arrêta de reculer **« Et a choisi le meilleur »** souriait-il de toutes ses dents, regardant la peluche **« Bien Madame Cuddles »**

 **-« Tu n'es qu'un âne ! Elle ne se soucie pas des reines du drame »**

 **-« Un âne que vous adorez toutes les deux »** il agita la peluche en le disant, ce qui fit sourire Bonnie sans se cacher **« Alors »** il abaissa l'ours pour le lui tendre **« ce droit de garde, d'accord ? »** Elle secoua la tête et prit quand même le doudou.

 **-« On verra »**

 **-« Bienvenue, Bon-Bon »**

 **-« Bonjour, Drama Queen…. sinon »** elle se racla la gorge essayant de prendre l'air le plus détaché **« Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais à part me redonner ma magie ? »**

 **-« Parler….. »** il s'arrêta au pas de porte l'air sérieux **« je peux entrer ? »**

 **-«Non»**

 **-« Pourquoi, tu as bien quelques minutes? »** refusait-il non comme réponse **« j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, ça ne peut pas attendre »** cette fois, il força l'entrée mais Bonnie l'en empêcha et le fit reculer. Elle garda quelques secondes les mains sur lui alors qu'il les fixait puis il remonta le regard à ses yeux.

 **-« Moi aussi….mais pas ici »** Damon souffla lourdement

 **-« Ce que je veux te dire ne peux se dire qu'ici »** Bonnie l'étudia un instant puis s'effaça de l'entrée et lui fit signe de la tête d'entrer, l'inquiétude qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui glaçait le sang **« Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas »**

* * *

 **-« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? »**

 **-« D'abord dis-moi comment tu vas ? »** demanda Damon en se rapprochant timidement du lit sur lequel elle remplissait un sac de ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta agréablement surprise par sa question, la sorcière tourna la tête vers lui décidant de ne pas se poser de question. Il n'avait peut-être aucune arrière-pensée. Elle lâcha en expirant

 **-« Mieux»**

 **-« Je ferai comme si tu ne me mentais pas juste pour cette fois »** elle roula des yeux à son clin d'œil et lentement il s'assit au bord du lit. Elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais il y avait un changement et il était pour le mieux **« Alors tu ne comptes pas revenir ? »**

 **-« J'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à te dire, alors»** Damon sourit crispé, mais essaya de la jouer cool.

 **-« Judgy, c'est moi l'inventeur de ce jeu, ne pas répondre, faire des blagues ou être grossier.** **On ne la fait pas à moi, alors »** il fit ses yeux de tombeur **« Tu reviens ou pas ? »**

 **-« Ok»** soupira Bonnie **« Poses-moi la vraie question »** les bras contre sa poitrine.

 **-« Tu es en sécurité où tu habites ? »**

 **-« Yep, je suis en sécurité »** son regard fut si insistant qu'elle avoua la suite **« chez Abby »**

 **-« Je l'espère, aucune confiance aux mamans fantômes indignes»** les yeux marron-vert de Bonnie s'attardèrent sur les yeux de Damon voulant comprendre ce qu'elle avait senti comme une confession voilée une sorte de double sens. Mais elle le vit s'affaisser, alors son regard tomba sur la main de Damon posée à plat sur son drap bordeaux effleurant la sienne. Elle l'observa dans l'attente terrifiante qu'il la serre mais il déroba l'ourson et joua avec lui. Bonnie déglutit en silence **« mais peu importe…. Tu es là. Toujours aussi Judgy Pudry et je pourrais même t'avouer quelque chose, pas la grosse affaire »** elle leva les sourcils se préparant au pire **« il se pourrait peut-être que ton côté Saint Bernard m'ait un chouya manqué»** jusqu'à la derrière seconde elle retenait son sourire

 **-« Je crois avoir déjà entendu quelque chose de semblable…quelque part »** Damon la regardait cette fois droit dans les yeux jugeant sa sincérité. Lorsqu'il vit son sourire, il lui rendit tendrement. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux… elle avait donc écouté son message téléphonique **« Damon ?»**

 **-« hmm»**

 **-« Dis-moi ce que tu es venu me dire »**

 **-« Je ne…Je»** il se leva en premier arpentant la pièce **« Je ne suis pas un expert dans la partie pyjama-party où les filles parlent de leur problème »** essaya-t-il d'alléger l'atmosphère de la chambre **« plutôt celle où les filles dorment ensemble se frottant entre elles »**

 **-« Damon ! »** il la regardait comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. **« C'est toi qui est venu vers moi, donc, pas de blague, pas de mensonge ; soit honnête et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe »** il ne dit rien, elle était à deux doigts de le faire reculer avec ses pouvoirs et lui claquer la porte au nez. En même temps, trois ans sans parler de leur rancœur était déjà trop long…elle prit donc sur elle **« Ok, je commence »** Elle ne devait pas flancher. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **« Bien »** expira Bonnie tortillant ses doigts **« D'abord, je veux te dire que c'est tout à fait normal que tu m'en veuilles pour Elena, Alaric avait raison »**

 **-« Tsk….tsk…en ce moment Jack Daniels a une très mauvaise influence sur lui, hein, c'est des conneries»**

 **-« Damon ! Rick a raison. C'est de ma faute si les Hérétiques ont Mystic-Falls, si cet enfoiré de K…Kai »** sa voix se serra **« a obtenu sa vengeance. Je l'ai blessé en la lui faisant à l'envers, c'est de ma faute, mon bordel »**

 **-« Si prévisible BON-BON! Arrête avec le syndrome de martyre deux secondes »** disait-il en se grandissant pour faciliter l'extériorisation de son agacement gardant les yeux rivés sur elle pendant que cette dernière marchait lentement vers lui si frêle si désarmée **« Kai avec… »**

 **-« Je t'en veux »** elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire couper maintenant, elle n'aurait pas le courage après **« Tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'en veux »**

 **-« Je sais….pas la peine de s'étendre dessus. Je suis désolé pour dimanche et d'être moi, Rick a tort, il ne sait rien…»**

 **-« Je ne parle pas de ça »** le coupa-t-elle encore une fois **« Et je n'en veux pas de tes excuses »** Damon fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir **« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je t'en veux pour autre chose, entre autre avoir mis mes désirs sur un plateau pour aller dans la prison 1903 »** sur son deuxième doigt elle ajouta **« de m'avoir incité à rester collée à toi. Si tu m'avais laissée à l'écart comme je te l'ai demandé, Josette, Elena, les Gemini seraient en vie, tout aurait été différent»**

 **-« Encore une fois, tout est sur mes épaules, non les tiennes, on est ok la dessus »** souriait-il puis reprit en parlant le plus calmement qu'il pouvait **« maintenant, Bonnie écoutes moi »**

 **-« Laisses-moi finir »** il la suivit du regard et elle s'arrêta face à lui prête pour son troisième point **« Mais, je ne ressens pas autant de ressentiments que tu en as envers moi. J'avais le choix. Ce choix n'appartenait qu'à moi. Et j'ai fait le mauvais, K…Kai avait changé »** le troisième point viendrait sans doute plus tard. **« Tout le monde souffre à cause de moi »** là il riait jaune, comment elle pouvait être aussi butée

 **-«Très drôle Bennett, ce n'est pas toi qui disait en 1994 qu'il ne pouvait changer, un psychopathe comme Malachai reste ce qu'il est : un monstre incapable d'avoir des remords. Il n'a aucune conscience. N'est-ce pas ? »**

 **-« Je me suis trompée ! »** elle se mit à s'effondrer, la pression était trop forte **« le fait qu'il fasse des pieds et des mains pour implorer mon pardon aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille »**

 **-« Petite sorcière »** il encadra ses épaules de ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux **« Ce n'est que suite à sa fusion à la dragon ball z qu'il est devenu une version plus agréable de lui-même, ok ça n'a aucune valeur, et tu le sais. »**

 **-« Ça ne change rien ! »** elle le fit baisser ses bras **« il n'était pas une bombe à retardement, je n'étais pas en danger »**

 **-« Que faut-il que je te dise pour te faire comprendre que ses instincts d'ado dérangé mis en sourdine par Luke auraient refait surface, avec ou sans toi. »** articula-t-il alors qu'elle regagnait son lit « **Quelqu'un aurait tôt ou tard enclenché son mécanisme de sociopathe, c'était juste une question de temps ! »**

 **-« Et c'est tombé sur moi tout bêtement ? »** demanda-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles

 **-« Ouep…..mauvais timing….avec moi comme carburant »**

 **-« Ne me couvre pas, c'est ma faute ! Damon»**

 **-« Pas la tienne, la MIENNE ! J'AURAIS DU remarquer à quel point il me manipulait en utilisant les informations qu'il détenait concernant l'enfermement de Lily dans la prison world 1903! comprends-tu ça ? »**

 **-« Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu rallumer l'humanité de Stefan grâce à elle. Tu n'as pas à le faire »**

 **-« Je suis seulement juste stupide de n'avoir pas vu qu'il ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : faire taire ses nouvelles émotions. Il SOUHAITAIT que tu lui pardonnes pour qu'il ne ressente plus de culpabilité. Il détestait ces stupides sentiments humains, il se plaignait même de pleurer…. Il n'avait pas changé»**

 **-« Dis tout ce que tu veux mais, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a mis sa vengeance contre sa famille à exécution »** Damon souffla exaspéré, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi borné qu'elle.

 **-« Est-ce qu'on parle bien du même mec qui en 1994 ne pensait qu'à revenir et finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, Jimmy Cricket, je me pose des questions sur ta santé mentale. Malachai Parker est devenu ce qu'il est seulement parce que mine de rien l'homo Luke avait une personnalité qui pouvait modérer les ardeurs démoniaques de son grand-frère. »**

 **-« Quoi qu'il en soit ! »** Bonnie voulait réellement en finir **« je suis coupable de cet effet domino »**

 **-« Stupide Judgy, personne n'a forcé Kai à faire sa vengeance »** rugit-il hors de lui parfait contraste avec Bonnie qui restait calme

 **-« Quoi qu'il en soit même si je te déteste de ne t'être pas contenté de mon sang quand je te l'ai proposé, d'avoir planifié ma vengeance pour que je me sente mieux, de m'avoir laissé agir seule avec K-Kai et de me rappeler constamment quel mauvais choix je suis ; en dépit de ça, tu sais quoi, mon dégoût de moi-même surpasse tout. Je m'en veux encore plus parce que si je n'avais pas cédé à mes pires instincts de vengeance : je ne serais pas là devant toi en train de ressentir une marée de culpabilité d'être entre toi et l'amour de ta vie. Maintenant parlons d'autre chose »**

 **-« Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ? »** l'entendit-elle dire à son dos alors qu'elle cachait ses larmes **« Pourquoi rester loin du groupe, de moi Bennett ?»**

 **-« Ce n'est que provisoire »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? »**

 **-« Je ne veux plus en parler »**

 **-« DIS-LE-MOI »** se mettait-il à crier

- **« c'est pour m'avoir laisseE tombeR »** lâcha-t-elle brusquement alors qu'elle explosait de l'intérieur. En face d'elle, Bonnie ne ratait pas les yeux brillants de Damon, il était aussi à bout de souffle qu'elle l'était **« Tu étais la seule personne dont j'avais véritablement besoin à mon retour ici »** ses yeux marrons-verts larmoyants plantés dans les siens le brisèrent **« le fait que je ressente de la rancœur pour toi n'empêche pas de vouloir garder tes insécurités en sourdine… d'être là pour toi qu'importe l'heure, la météo. Il était logique que tu veuilles la même chose du moins se soutenir durant tes plus bas moments mais j'ai eu tort... Je »** balbutiait Bonnie le cœur gros, chaque mot était une épreuve **« Je déteste tellement le rejet encore plus l'abandon... voilà comment je me sentais»** mais elle essayait de rester forte, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et prit une voix plus tranchante et sûre **« je me sentais au fond de moi abandonnée, poussée de côté loin par toi comme avec mon père. Yep parce que même si tu étais si proche, tu étais froid et c'est pire parce que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sentais aussi proche et soudé à quelqu'un depuis Grammes.….J'avais besoin de toi, et tu m'as ignorée, insultée, tu t'es moqué de moi ; pour rien au monde, je veux revivre ça…. Mais, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis encore désolée d'avoir cru être coincée avec toi, de te faire te souvenir continuellement que je suis là et non Elena !** »

 **-« Ne le sois pas ok »** il s'avança vers elle prudemment, intérieurement il était satisfait que tout cela sorte enfin. Il savait qu'elle vivait mal son traitement silencieux mais ignorait la profondeur de son malaise. Etre au courant lui faisait mal, il voudrait réparer son erreur son manque envers elle **« Cela n'arrivera plus jamais »**

 **-« Non »** elle recula brusquement de lui en essuyant son nez, il était bien trop proche d'elle. Bonnie ne voulait pas céder **« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, surtout ne m'en fait plus ; je ne sais plus si je le courage de te croire.»**

 **-« Soyons clair sur ce point tu es toujours coincée avec moi Bennett »** elle secoua la tête **« Tu es coincée avec moi quoiqu'il se passe »** la força-t-il à le regarder saisissant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

 **-« le fait que tu plaisantes sur la manière dont je pourrais mourir accidentellement me montre tout le contraire, Damon ! »** le poussa-t-elle loin d'elle **« Ne le nie pas, tu m'en veux pour Elena »**

 **-« La seule personne à qui je peux en vouloir ici ce n'est pas toi, mais moi ! »** les veines de son cou ressortaient quand il le disait.

 **-« C'est marrant comment tu peux croire en tes mensonges Damon, parce que l'homme de la fête de Rick, celui qui n'a pas bougé une seule fois pour venir à mon secours est un homme qui ne donnerait aucune merde pour moi »**

 **-« J'étais stupide, aveuglé, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr B-Town c'est que notre amitié ne se limite pas au couffin du monde de prison !»** expira-t-il époumoné par tant de frustration.

 **-« Alors pourquoi ?! »** elle haussa les épaules complètement paumée **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **-« D'une parce que je suis égoïste »** il fit un pas alors qu'elle restait immobile se balançant de droite à gauche gênée par son regard **« En ne pensant à ce que je mérite et si je crois le mériter je dois l'obtenir parce que je fais ce qui doit être fait peu importe quoi ou plutôt qui…»**

 **-« Et la seconde raison »**

 **-« Toi »**

 **-« Quoi ? Moi ? »**

 **-« Le temps devrait être arrêté pour moi autant que pour Elena, mais impossible avec toi»** Bonnie renifla

 **-« Désolée de t'avoir mis devant ce choix difficile »** expliqua Bonnie **« Et je te remercie de m'avoir donné cette chance, mais dans ces conditions, il aurait mieux fallu la choisir elle. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça. »**

 **-« FOUTAISE ! »**

 **-« Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit ? Et même maintenant, de me tuer ou me laisser mourir pour qu'elle te revienne ? »**

 **-« On ne peut dire que j'avais réellement le choix, Bonnie ! Dans les deux cas l'issue aurait été terrible, je perds l'une de vous deux !»** sa voix se fit éprouvante **« Si je te sacrifiais encore, Elena, Caroline, Matt, le petit Gilbert ne m'auraient jamais pardonné »**

 **-« Tu as vécu pire, tu ne t'es jamais soucié avant de ce que les gens pensaient de tes actions car seul le résultat compte pour toi : épargner Elena.»**

 **-« Je n'allais pas me le pardonner, c'est ça que tu veux entendre? Oui si je le faisais j'allais passer des siècles à haïr chaque partie de mon être parce je ne supporterai jamais d'être la cause de ta mort, Bon»** cette tirade la fit mourir **« parce que tu es une personne vraiment spéciale …vraiment spéciale pour moi »**

 **« Et si je te sauvais, je perdais quoi 60 ans de vie sans Elena ? Qu'est-ce que cela représente après avoir attendu cette garce de Katherine pendant 145 ans ? Rien, je ne pouvais pas être égoïste avec toi pas après toute la souffrance que tu m'as fait entrevoir au dortoir, pas après que tu ait eu de l'espoir pour nous deux en 1994, pas après que tu te sois sacrifiée encore pour je rejoigne Stefan et Elena, Médusa »** argumenta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une intensité telle qu'elle baissa un peu les yeux **« Et quoique je fasse j'aurai la chance de voir Elena de nouveau alors que toi, rien n'aurait pu te ramener. Ton destin était fatal quoique je décide, tu méritais de vivre pour toi.»**

 **-« Tu as terminé ? »** lui demanda-t-elle en le fuyant un peu du regard, elle ne pouvait endurer plus, un mot de plus, elle se liquéfierait

 **-« Une dernière chose, je ne peux pas changer le fait que tu me rappelles souvent son absence, mais je suis prêt à continuer à être bon pour elle avec toi à mes côtés»**

 **-« Comment tu expliques ton comportement chez Alaric, tu n'as jamais répondu à cette question. »** il tourna la tête, les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce qu'elle le croirait enfin ?

 **-« Revoir le mariage d'Alaric m'a fait de nouveau ressentir toute la peur, le manque d'air que j'ai eu en tenant le corps inerte et moue d'Elena. Oui, j'ai été aveuglé, oui j'ai été un âne avec toi mais ma colère était certes réelle mais pas dirigée contre toi, mais contre Lily ! »** Souffla-t-il enfin arrivé où il voulait en venir

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle à voir dans tout ça ? »**

 **-« Tout, Bonnie…..tout »** il la regarda longuement et finit par lui dire **« Elle est responsable du sort de liaison entre Elena et toi parce qu'elle voulait se venger de moi. »**

* * *

 ** _Oops, c'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé le Bamon, le Denzo, le Forwood et le Bonnie/Abby._**

 ** _1 lecture=1 commentaire_**

 ** _Faites partager vos impressions sur le Bamon, si vous attendiez à cette confrontation, à la nature de leur rancœur pour l'autre?_**

 ** _Merci pour votre patience et de suivre 22,190 days._**

 ** _xo_**


	19. Chapter 16

Coucou,

j'espère que vous passez tous et toutes de très bonne vacances d'été. Je suis désolée pour les mises-à-jours qui sont de plus en plus espacées. Je souhaite que ce chapitre me fera pardonner.

Avant de vous souhaitez bonne lecture je voulais répondre aux commentaires du chapitre 15 et aussi remercier au passage ma béta Minashi ;-) :

 **A lucie (guest),**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic et de laisser un commentaire ;-). Je lis principalement des fanfictions Bamon. Quasiment toutes sont en anglais, dommage qu'il n'en est pas assez en français. Tu peux aller sur mon profil en cliquant sur mon pseudo et regarder mes favoris, tu y verras les fanfictions d'Aliciaa18, Sephiriaa, Zesty Bod, Lapis Love, Venusnv80... Ma préférée en ce moment est de Venusnv80 Another man's wife. Sinon, on peut se parler en mp. Mais il faudrait te créer un compte et je te ferai une liste de très intéressante fanfiction Bamon. Voili voulu, j'espère que je t'ai aidé.**

 **Merci à Aliciaa18, ton commentaire me fait réellement plaisir. Je suis contente que tu as aimé la confrontation Bamon. Il y a eu beaucoup de frustrations de rancœurs de non-dits entre eux. J'espère que l'évolution de leur relation te satisfera. Je peux être assez frustrante sachant depuis combien de temps nous voulons le Bamon arrive et moi j'en fait un slow-burn + + . C'est drôle parce que je ne suis pas de nature patiente quand il s'agit de mes navires, je veux que ça se passe rapidement mais bien fait lol. Cependant au vu, des personnages, dans l'état émotionnelles dans lequel ils sont, les mettre en couple ou qu'ils fassent comme si rien n'était ils seraient hors de caractère donc...voilà. Je croise les doigts pour que tu valides leur évolution et bien entendu une mise à jour rapide de ton one-shot en cours.**

 **Merci à Anonymous fan, je suis contente que tu arrives à trouver une certaine satisfaction de voir le Bamon voir le jour à travers les fanfictions. On en est tous là, ne plus attendre que le Bamon se passe dans la série. Encore merci pour ton commentaire, le bamon est une belle relation que je tiens à ne pas dénaturer, alors si j'arrive à te faire kiffer dans ma version de la saison 7, c'est que mes efforts ne sont pas vain. Je ne regrette pas toutes les heures et les jours à modifier encore et encore leur passage.**

 **/Place à la lecture/**

 **Mots:** 8969

 **Disclamer:** les personnages de TVD appartienne à la CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et JL Smith

* * *

22,190 days

 **Chapitre 16**

Mystic-Falls,

 **-« Où sont-ils ? »**

 **-« Malcom les a déplacé après que Stefan et ses copines ont découvert notre laboratoire »** informa Valérie l'observant faire le tour de l'entrepôt **« Mary-Lou je pourrais savoir à quel moment as-tu commencé à faire bande à part ? »**

 **-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »**

 **-« Arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire ! »**

 **-« Bien…je vais tout te dire. Maintenant que Julian a récupéré, je vais lui parler de Nora. Il m'aidera »**

 **-« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es sa préférée ? »**

 **-« Un peu »** s'exclama l'hérétique d'un ton dur n'aimant pas le sarcasme de la blonde devant elle **« La vraie raison est qu'il ferait tout pour que je sois heureuse. Julian ne m'a jamais jugée parce que je suis attirée par les femmes. Il est un des premiers à m'accepter comme je suis. »**

 **-« Oh épargnes-moi tes violons Louuuuuise…Dois-je te raconter leur histoire pour te montrer que nous sommes des pantins pour Jules ? Au début c'était pour satisfaire le désir de Lily d'être mère, il l'a laissé nous recueillir. Malcom a été le premier enfant adopté puis Oscar ensuite Beau et tu connais la suite…. Tu sais que nous ne lui avons jamais suffi même si notre présence a stoppé sa descente aux enfers. Il a fallu qu'elle perde son pendule pour apprendre à les désaimer »**

 **-« C'est ce que suppose Oscar »**

 **-« Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment réussi. Au fond de toi, tu sais que nous ne sommes que des substituts pour Lily»**

 **-« Là tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose »** se braqua Mary-Louise croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, l'air défiant

 **-« Et un moyen pour une fin pour Julian »** son regard persista puis erra derrière Valérie ; elle détestait que l'on mette en doute l'affection que Jules portait à eux tous. Elle le connaissait bien, c'était peut-être le cas au début mais plus maintenant. Alors, elle releva le menton et fusilla Val du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à la corrompre. Dans le même temps, la femme de Beau prenait plaisir à montrer les failles de leur soi-disant famille surtout celle de Lily, quelque part dans son cœur elle la comprenait. Valérie connaissait ce besoin de maternité inassouvi mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'attendrirait sur la MAMA, Lily n'a pas besoin que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort **« Tu connais la suite de l'histoire nous sommes devenus son armée à la minute où il a vu Beau et les conséquences de mon suicide. Je voulais simplement devenir vampire pour faire payer ma famille, le Clan Gemini. Beau, lui m'a vu étendue morte alors que j'étais en pleine transition. Il n'a pas supporté ma mort alors il s'est tué en oubliant qu'il avait encore le sang de Julian dans son système. Je me suis réveillée, peu de temps après, Beau m'a suivi. Même si je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour lui, j'étais heureuse qu'on ait l'éternité ensemble avec l'espoir que le futur saurait mieux accepter notre relation. Julian a vu que nous pouvions faire de la magie, il jubilait que non seulement Beau soit de sa lignée officiellement mais que je le sois aussi. J'avais son sang et c'était notre petit secret avant que je te le dise aujourd'hui. »**

 **-« Cela ne veut rien dire »**

 **-« Ouvres les yeux pendant qu'il est encore temps, la seule chose qu'il aime et vénère c'est Lily »**

Mary-Louise secoua la tête

 **-« Pourquoi tu nous détestes autant, nous ne t'avons rien fait ? »**

 **-« Je suis tout simplement consciente que notre vie n'a pas changé depuis notre retour, on est encore des oiseaux dans une cage !»**

 **-« Pas avec Julian, il se soucie de nous. La preuve il a demandé plusieurs fois pour Nora, à chaque fois Lily changeait de sujet et parlait de ce stupide nœud. Qu'est-ce que je m'en balance de tout ce pouvoir »**

 **-« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle voulait agir sans qu'il s'en mêle ? »** Valérie sourit face à la tête cuite de Mary-Louise **« Mais passons, revenons à nos objectifs »** marcha-t-elle encore un peu les bras croisés

 **-« Je m'en moque tout ce que je veux c'est Nora. »**

 **-« C'est ce que nous faisons oui ou non ? Sauver Nora et rendre la tâche la plus dure possible à Lily »**

 **-« je ne voyais aucun résultat en tuant des stupides étudiants alors j'ai accéléré les choses. Je suis allée rendre visite à la sorcière dans un bar ! A l'heure actuelle, elle et Damon pensent que Lily les a menacés ; donc le traité de paix n'est plus d'actualité.»**

 **-« Imbécile, tu devais t'en tenir à mon plan, le taux de meurtres devait alerter uniquement Bennett»** pesta Valérie.

 **-« Elle met à mal notre famille ! Nora, elle n'en a rien à foutre. Je veux qu'elle souffre, lui mettre ses fils à dos et la forcer à vocaliser qu'elle nous a choisis.»**

 **-« Tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses. »**

 **-« En dehors de ce mauvais calcul, de penser que Bennett aurait peur et libérerait Nora….tout est ok. J'ai la certitude que tout le monde sera heureux. »**

Valérie rit

 **-« Lorsque tu as eu la brillante idée d'épicer mon plan as-tu pensé à ce qu'il se passera quand ils l'apprendront ? Et à ce que tu leur diras ? Hein que répondras-tu à Lily et Julian quand ils te pointeront du doigt pour avoir trahi leur confiance et compromis la sécurité de tout le monde ? »**

 **-« Je dirai que c'est à cause de toi, ils savent quelle mauvaise influence que tu peux avoir sur moi. Je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée de les menacer sans ton aide. »** Mary-Louise avança vers sa sœur **« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me trahir ou me doubler Val. J'ai vu dans tes yeux cet intérêt pour le pouvoir du nœud. Quoi que tu décides de faire avec….. »**

 **-« Me venger pour tous ce qu'ils ont pris…..mon enfant….ma dignité »** énuméra Valérie les dents serrées, le regard sombre.

 **-« Tu le pourras si nous restons unies. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et moi que tu arrêtes de bazarder la vie de Bonnie et des autres ; sinon je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas te dénoncer auprès des autres, tu perdras peut-être Beau. Maintenant la seule chose qui me donne la certitude d'obtenir le retour de Nora c'est d'avoir entendu Beau demander conseil à Julian et non tes promesses de blesser Lily en s'en prenant à sa famille ou d'attendre patiemment que Nora soit libérée par Bonnie.»**

 **-« Personnes ne te donnes le choix ici. Tu vas juste continuer à tuer encore et encore des étudiants »** Valérie lui tendit la main et Mary Louise sourit en coin ignorant la main offerte **.**

 **-« A quoi bon continuer ! Ce plan n'a plus de sens on aura ce que nous voulons, toi, ta vengeance grâce au pouvoir du nœud et moi j'obtiendrai Nora.»**

 **-« Il en a pour moi, il devrait en avoir pour toi aussi. Lily n'acceptera jamais ma relation avec Beau. Elle essayera de retourner Beau contre moi, tout comme tu es tentée de le faire pour couvrir la seule fois où tu as eu le cran d'aller contre elle. Mais saches que de mettre tous tes espoirs en Julian ne va pas de pair avec un dénouement heureux. Tu es fiancée avec Nora seulement est-ce que tu es sûre que tu te marieras ? »**

 **-« Qu'essayes-tu de faire Valérie, me faire douter ? la seule personne que je vois en difficulté ici, c'est toi. Quoi que tu dises sur ce Lily pourrait faire contre Nora et moi, ne m'empêchera de continuer. »**

 **-« Tu te crois la plus maligne mais tu ne l'es absolument pas, MARY-LOUISE ! Je ne parlais pas de Lily mais de moi, je vais cafeter ton incartade avec un homme les heures suivant votre dispute. »** Mary-Louise ouvrit la bouche **« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, vous avez une connexion, elle ressent toutes tes émotions et connais tous tes gestes. Tu oublies que votre connexion est coupée, elle l'ignore que tu as non seulement couché avec le mec pour qui elle a ressenti une pulsion sexuelle mais tu l'as même tué pour que plus jamais elle ne l'approche. Ma belle tu es obligée d'aider Beau et moi. Nous avons besoin de prendre nos distances et tu en as aussi besoin pour ce qu'il y a de mieux ailleurs. Tu as adoré aller en dehors de Mystic-Falls et chasser. Ne t'arrêtes pas à ce que Lily et Julian veulent, leur barrières vont briser ton couple. Nora est frivole, a besoin de liberté, tu en as autant besoin pour découvrir qui tu es en dehors du monde de prison et de Nora. »**

 **-« Et tu te dis différente de Lily, à 3 choses près elle m'a dit la même chose »**

 **-« Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre ta relation avec Nora, mais j'ai des doutes concernant Lily. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne ruines pas tout à cause de tes peurs. Tu dois penser que j'ai peur que Beau m'échappe, mais c'est faux, je crois en la force de notre amour, notre lien d'âme-sœur. Seulement pour son bien et le mien, je dois lui montrer que cette famille n'est pas bonne pour nous.»**

Un bruit les interrompit et les fit toutes les deux s'arrêter sur leurs points d'appuis, tandis qu'à l'extérieur… Dehors, tout venait de se compliquer.

 **-« Pourquoi nous restons ici ? »** Caroline la fustigea d'un regard sévère, Valérie et Mary-Louise marchèrent vers la voix. Entendant des mouvements, Stefan mit sa main devant la bouche d'Avery. Il regarda Caroline, sans même se parler, ils se mirent d'accord. Stefan entraina Avery avec lui ignorant la demande de l'humaine. Il n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait et risquer leur sécurité, surtout celle du vampire. C'était elle qui restait patiemment devant la porte. Seulement même avec l'étouffement de la voix d'Avery….

 **-« Tu as entendu la même chose que moi ? »** Valérie regarda Mary-Louise. A ce moment-là, Caroline su qu'elle devait agir, elle sortit une fiole de sa veste et déversa le contenu.

 **-« Yep, je vais de ce pas m'occuper de cette jolie rouquine et de Stefan»** la copine de Nora accéléra le pas vitesse vampire, d'un geste sec et rapide ouvrit la porte en grand…. quand elle vit Caroline, son visage de suceur de sang apparut, elle s'apprêtait à attaquer. Malheureusement, elle fut bloquée. L'amie de Stefan sourit puis partit en utilisant sa vitesse vampire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, jusqu'au moment où elle effacerait la ligne de sel au seuil de la porte.

Au loin, elle vit Stefan et Avery continuer de marcher aussi vite que possible pour creuser un écart entre eux et les hérétiques. Elle savait que Stefan ne voulait pas soulever des soupçons chez l'humaine, mais elle devait évaluer la situation. Caroline courut vers eux avec sa super vitesse et les entraina derrière un bâtiment.

 **-« J'en ai assez ! »** protesta Avery en se dégageant de Stefan **« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et comment nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici? »**

 **-« Caroline a souvent des poussées d'adrénaline, elle court assez vite »** expliqua Stefan

 **-« Oh mon dieu, tu crois sincèrement que je vais croire cette excuse stupide, bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il y avait des gens dangereux à l'intérieur »** se moqua Avery

 **-« Peut-être, ce qui est certain c'est aue toutes les personnes que nous croyons être ici n'y sont plus.**

 **-« Et comment tu saurais que les disparus ne sont plus à l'intérieur? On était tous à l'extérieur, à moins que tu aies une super audition comme Superman ou de vampire, tu ne fais que des suppositions basées sur ta peur »**

 **-« Moi peur »** s'en amusa Stefan **« Avery, j'étais suffisamment proche pour sentir que la situation était risquée. Si tu continues à agir de manière impulsive, tu nous créeras des ennuis. C'est pour ta sécurité que je dis ça, ne revient plus ici ; laisses Caroline et moi être tes sources. »**

 **-« Quel intérêt d'être journaliste si ce n'est que pour le frisson d'être sur le terrain et découvrir les informations cachées à la population par mes yeux ? Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'y retourner, c'est ma passion. Je ne vis que pour ça, la vérité, l'adrénaline des histoires sombres et étranges»** Stefan se massait l'arrête de son nez.

 **-« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Ce qui se passe ici semble plus dangereux que je le pensais »**

 **-« Oui bien sûr…. Tu veux quoi ? Voler mon sujet ? Du jour au lendemain, tu te rends enfin compte que Mystic-Falls existe encore ? Eh bien saches que je ne vais pas renoncer à cet article, j'ai encore moins besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit »** s'exclama Avery à reculons, il fallait qu'elle y aille et ce n'est pas Stefan qui l'empêcherait.

 **-« Non »** Avery haleta se retrouvant coincé entre une voiture et Stefan, c'était la même sensation que lorsque Caroline les avait poussé loin. **« On n'était pas seul et du peu que j'ai entendu, on aurait eu des difficultés à sortir de là vivant et pour répondre à ta question, je me soucie de cette ville. Il n'y a que là-bas que je me sente chez moi, toute ma vie est ici. Certaines de mes rencontres resteront gravées dans ma mémoire. Je ne laisserai personne détruire ça, salir des endroits où j'ai aimé être en vie et être moi-même ; ce que j'ai envie d'être. Tu comprends ? Et ce même si au final ces souvenirs aujourd'hui me pèsent et me font douter de ce que je pensais être bon et sain. »** Avery hocha la tête alors que Caroline la tourna, il faisait référence à Elena, encore.

 **-« On pourrait retourner à Atlanta ? Maintenant »** s'impatientait Caroline.

 **-« Allez-y si vous voulez, j'ai un entrepôt à aller visiter »** elle glissa des mains de Stefan et continua sa route **« si les vampires existent et résident là-bas, je pense être en sécurité en journée, non ? On sait tous qu'ils ne sortent que lorsque le soleil se fait discret. Alors bye »** alors qu'elle entendait Caroline rire, elle s'arrêta **« Quoi ? »**

 **-« Non rien »** elle balaya l'air avec sa main, sa mauvaise humeur avait disparue **« C'est trois fois rien et je suis d'accord avec Stefan. Si tu aimes sentir le vent fouetter ton visage, le soleil réchauffer ta peau, ta vie, vivre ; eh bien fais toi une faveur et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici »**

 **-« Ok »** répondit-elle en les trouvant de plus en plus bizarre **« Je me sauve, j'ai un article à écrire »** sans perdre une minute de plus, elle y retourna, entra dans l'entrepôt, Avery ne trouva que des bouteilles d'eau entamées, des emballages de plat à emporter et les vestiges d'appareils médicaux comme, des déambulateurs, portes sérums. Rapidement, elle sortit son appareil photo et immortalisa les preuves. Quand Matt arriva, elle était focalisée sur une poche de sang au trois quart remplie. Peut-être qu'il y avait des vampires après tout….

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** Avery se retourna sortie de ses pensées et tomba sur le policier blond plutôt agréable à regarder. Elle le prit en photo.

 **-« On te pose la même question Matt ? »** Caroline lui retourna la question suivie de près par Stefan **« On veut savoir ce que la nouvelle famille de Stefan trafique ici ? »**

* * *

 **Atlanta,**

* * *

 **-« Tu te trompes. Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, Damon ! »**

 **-« Dit celle qui croit que tout est de sa faute ! »** Bonnie le fusilla des yeux puis ramassa le petit verre qu'il venait juste de remplir et elle le but cul sec. Amusé il en remplit un autre en poursuivant **« Avant le dîner à l'honneur d'Alaric, rappelles-toi, nous avions parlé »**

 **-« Oui ici même, au bar. Et alors ? »**

 **-« Je t'ai dit que je voulais discuter»** elle hocha la tête **« Il se pourrait…. c'est même fort probable que je souhaitais te parler d'un accrochage avec la Moma hérétiques. »** il prit place à ses côtés suivit la main de Bonnie des yeux, elle reposa son petit verre contre le comptoir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui toute ouïe **«Lily a eu la gentillesse d'éclairer ma lanterne sur Kai... ou plutôt la vengeance de Kai. Elle se serait servie de l'obsession que Kai avait sur les Gemini et toi pour me montrer à quel point elle veut mon bonheur, salute»** il but son shot et le remplit à nouveau

 **-« Une minute »** elle but le petit verre de Damon puis trois autres. Voyant qu'elle en abusait, il emmena la bouteille et les shots loin d'eux **« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela, ça n'a aucun sens ?»**

 **-« Je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse »**

 **-« Revenir en 1903 chercher sa famille ?»**

 **-« Yep »** Bonnie tourna son corps vers lui, ses genoux touchaient les siens, il crut voir un doute dans ses yeux **« je n'allais pas revenir sur notre deal »**

Son cœur manqua un battement puis trois, elle sentit son sang se glacer la faisant frissonner. Un retour de flamme éblouissait ses yeux. Elle était là sans être là. Ses songes l'emmenaient au dortoir, Whitmore, pourquoi ? Elle eut soudain chaud.

 _Debout en pyjama devant la cheminée la sorcière saisit le tisonnier. Quand elle pivota après avoir senti la présence d'un vampire, elle tomba nez à nez avec celle qu'elle avait prise plus tôt pour Elena._

 _-« Bonjour Bonnie »_

 _-« Lily »nerveusement, elle agita l'objet en fer entre ses mains alors que Lily s'approchait dangereusement d'elle « Je croyais que Stefan vous avait enfermée à la cave »_

 **« Je n'allais pas revenir dessus, alors que nous nous étions mis d'accord dans la cuisine, Lily pouvait aller se faire foutre »** la voix de Damon la fit revenir à elle, Bonnie exhala sortant de sa transe. Elle reprit son souffle lentement et regarda furtivement partout. La sorcière était bien au bar avec le vampire. Rassurée, elle mit de nouveau toute son attention sur le vampire. Elle reprit la conversation en cours, il semblait sincère dans son intention de ne pas risquer l'éventuelle libération de Kai. Il craignait tout autant qu'elle ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire. Damon cherchait à obtenir ses sentiments là-dessus puisqu'elle était tellement inexpressive de par son visage et son silence. Elle voulait lui répondre malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un son. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle le croyait. L'alcool devait lui être monté à la tête, jamais une cuite ne l'avait mise dans un état semi-comateux. C'était la seule explication plausible, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide cauchemar d'il y a trois ans **« Mettre Kai à la place de Lily était la meilleure solution pour que tu puisses trouver une conclusion. Et je le pense toujours même si au final rien de bon n'en a découlé. »** le cœur moins lourd à ses mots, elle lui frotta le long du bras. Elle lui donnait un peu plus de contenance.

- **« Leur collaboration est étrange tout de même. Quand ont-ils échafaudé leur vengeance ? Où se sont-ils rencontrés ? »**

 **-« Je ne m'en soucie pas….ils sont tous les deux cinglés, la preuve, Kai a ramené avec lui les compagnons de jeu de Lily. Il devait avoir dès le départ, un plan sadique en tête. Il a sans doute trouvé un arrangement pour qu'ils y trouvent chacun leur compte. Je ne doute pas que Kai est l'instigateur… Lily lui a retourné sa faveur et a trouvé aussi son compte à me faire souffrir. Donc son bordel.»**

Bonnie aurait dû être au taquet, répondre vivement aux spéculations de Damon, remonter le fil avec lui et trouver ce qui s'était passé derrière leur dos mais impossible. Elle était beaucoup trop submergée par un sentiment d'inquiétude. Ses narines gonflaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et ses pupilles se dilataient. La sorcière eut un choc hypothermique, elle était frigorifiée comme une statuette de glace plus son rêve éveillé avançait.

 _-« il est facile de s'échapper d'une prison, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne »_

 _-« Que voulez-vous ? »_

 _-« Je dois de nouveau me répéter, si tu ne sais pas depuis le temps ce que je veux »_

 _-« Vous voulez récupérer votre famille sorcier-vampire…Au risque de me répéter, c'est impossible »_

 _-« Vraiment quel est ce terme dont les sorciers raffolent….une faille ? »_

 _-« Même s'il existe une faille, je ne vous aiderais pas à la trouver »_

 _-« Tu as été claire la dessus, apparemment ce n'était pas mon cas, tu sembles croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide mais non »_

 **« Kai voulait sans doute éviter de finir mort. Il a sans doute arrêté d'être leur festin en les motivant. En contre parti qu'ils le laissent tranquille, il leur donne leurs billets de sorties. Bref, c'est derrière nous…avançons, c'est ce qu'il y-a de mieux à faire. »** Elle ferma les yeux, prit son temps pour formuler dans sa tête une phrase cohérente et claire.

 **-« Je sais que Kai a utilisé la pierre de Qetsiyah pour revenir, il me l'a dit dans la vidéo. Les hérétiques l'ont peut-être aidé à la trouver. Mais de là à s'allier à Lily c'est totalement insensé. »** Toute cette histoire était tirée par les cheveux comme ces flashs, toutefois elle devait avouer que les propos de Damon donnaient de la profondeur à ses flashs. Tellement de sens que ses mains tremblaient et elle transpirait, Bonnie avait peur de la signification de tout ça. Elle n'était pas prête à mettre ce rêve dans la case souvenir. **« Je ne serais pas étonnée si son aveu était tout simplement pour te pousser dans tes retranchements »** lâcha Bonnie avant de relâcher la pression que malgré elle, elle accumulait.

 **-« Tu ne la connais pas »**

 **-« Nul besoin quand on voit ce qu'elle a engendré. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit, la pomme ne tombe pas bien loin du pommier ? Tu es capable de blesser les autres, juste pour ne pas être le seul à souffrir, pourquoi pas elle ? »**

 **-« Tais-toi »**

 **-« Mignon »** lui disait-elle en lui faisant la grimace puis se rassit bien en face du comptoir **« A-t-elle dit autre chose ? N'importe quoi serait utile pour y voir plus clair** » il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre explication se convainquit Bonnie en faisant taire ses tremblements avec son autre main. Damon ne dit rien mais remarqua sa nervosité, ses yeux dilatés, la fine plaque de sueur sur son front et son cou. Il le mettait sur le compte des révélations, des événements de ces quatre dernières années avec l'alcool bien entendu. Il sait reconnaître quand elle est heureuse, inquiète, ou lorsqu'elle ment. Là, elle lui mentait, elle feignait que tout allait bien alors que tout était mauvais. Personne n'arrivera à lui faire admettre… elle avait trop l'habitude de se cacher des autres. Mais il pouvait l'aider à faire la paix avec elle-même.

 **-« C'est moi le mauvais flic, laisses-moi la partie où je rentre dans la peau des monstres, et je trouve une solution, souvent foireuse mais ça convient…ok ? Toi, tu t'occupes du reste, hocus pocus et tu me donnes un coup de main. »**

 **-« On n'est pas dans une situation de vie ou de mort Damon »**

 **-« C'est tout comme, écoutes. On connait le plus important à savoir qu'ils voulaient tous les deux voir chacun de nous souffrir »**

Les derniers mots raisonnaient dans la tête de Bonnie alors que le cauchemar reprit dans sa tête rendant sa gorge aride et serrée. D'un seul coup son cœur battit à deux cents à l'heure, elle le sentit s'engorger de sang se contractant de plus en plus vite, elle avait mal et était effrayée comme si elle était une proie chassée.

 _Bonnie courut laissant tomber le tisonnier tâché de sang au sol. Elle sprintait comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout ce qu'elle voulait était fuir sa chambre, être loin de madame Salvatore. Au bout d'un moment elle dut ralentir, un homme tout vêtu de noir apparut devant elle_

 _-« Tu es nulle en course » Bonnie recula reconnaissant le psychopathe Kai à trois pouces d'elle. A trois pouces de trop si vous voulez son avis, il la répugnait._

 _-« Motus »_

 _Son visage se fit livide rien ne se passait_

 _-« Plus de magie ? » rit il «C'est de ma faute, je t'ai câlinée tout à l'heure. Je t'ai vidée pendant ton sommeil mais continue d'essayer, c'est adorable, on dirait que tu as une mini attaque »_

 _-« Comment as-tu ? »_

Bonnie sursauta à l'intensité du ton de sa propre voix provenant de son rêve. Elle était elle-même perdue entre rêve et réalité, seule la voix parfaitement audible de Damon lui permit de gérer le mal de mer.

 **« Kai croyait que j'allais te tuer pour qu'Elena se réveille. Après, il m'a soi-disant facilité la tâche faisant en sorte que je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains pour que je n'ai pas à culpabiliser, de te laisser mourir. Alors il t'a attaqué pour m'obliger à faire ce choix, car crois-moi, je pensais que tout était joué. Je n'allais rien faire »** une pause s'imposait, l'obscurité le happait, le simple fait que Bonnie montre une nouvelle fois sa présence, son soutien le fit continuer. **« Tout prouve qu'il se sentait trahi par toi, voulait que je te trahisse pour une raison tordue qui est la sienne. Mais qu'importe, j'ai su choisir, agir en conséquence de nos précédents choix que je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs car ce sont des choses qui devaient être réglées rapidement. »**

 **-« Tu en es sûr ? »** demanda Bonnie sans écouter la derrière phrase de Damon, il lui semblait à mille lieux d'elle. Elle se massait encore plus fort ses tempes mais rien n'y faisait, son mal de crâne ne voulait pas disparaitre et puis la peur de l'hérétique ne semblait pas diminuer malgré sa mort. Elle crut devenir malade, Damon pouvait le confirmer juste en regardant son visage pâle, elle ne le voyait pas mais il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, la fixant intensément **« Cherches Damon, s'il te plait je veux comprendre »** il soupira et tourna le tabouret de Bonnie vers lui

 **-« Ecoutes, il est inutile de donner une merde aux arguments de Kai, oublie son stupide pendule, Nora, la sleepy cure »**

 **-« Pendule ? Qu'est-ce que…. »**

 **-« Il parait que des pendules peuvent prédire aux femmes le sexe du bébé attendu. Et un de ses pendules, elle en avait deux et se ressemblent beaucoup, lui a révélé qu'elle attendrait un baby boy à chacune de ses grossesses. Elle pense que le porter sur elle, la protégeait et nous protégeait durant les mois de gestation. Mais qui s'en préoccupe qu'elle l'ait perdu ? Certainement pas moi »** se moqua Damon **« Comme je l'ai dit, on avait des priorités, appuyer sur le commutateur de Stefan pour que Caroline récupère son humanité et….toi aussi tu étais sur la liste après la rave party… Je devais être l'homme de la situation et peut-être…. j'ai cédé à la facilité utilisant ma mère comme déclencheur émotionnel »**

 **-« oui »**

 **-« Kai était aussi sur une de mes listes. C'était le meilleur plan vu le timing dont je disposais. Soit il pourrait y avoir eu une autre manière de résoudre le problème mais avec tout ce que j'avais en tête, le monde carcéral 1903 pouvait tout réparer d'un coup. »** il est vrai que l'ascendant a répondu à toutes ses prières potentiellement, ripper Stefan, Blondie, éviter de dire à Elena pour la cure….il lui en a quand même parlé et a réussi à se faire pardonner de Bonnie et la protéger **« C'est leur loisir de prendre leur pied avec leur stupide vengeance… C'est leur choix ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et tu n'es certainement pas comme lui »**

 _-« Tu croyais, pouvoir baiser les gens et qu'il n'y aurait pas des conséquences »_

Ce flash-back arriva si brusquement qu'elle s'affaissa dans son tabouret, Damon sentit la tête de Bonnie contre son torse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 _-«Alors on en était où ? »_

 _Bonnie se retourna vers Lily, elle venait de les rejoindre et se transforma de nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle ne lui échapperait pas._

 **-« Pourtant, j'ai voulu lui donner le même traitement »** parlait-elle le nez contre son torse, elle murmura **« faire semblant que j'allais lui accorder mon pardon… que tout était ok, être aimable puis le poignarder dans le dos. Je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il ressente aussi la solitude »** confessa Bonnie d'une voix haletante encore cassée en deux. Sentir les doigts de Damon dégager les cheveux de son visage sans dire un mot, la fit fondre en larme. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point la situation était hors de contrôle. Mais, elle devait passer à travers alors elle se redressa non sans mal. Elle subit une violente crampe à l'estomac. Bonnie tenait son ventre tandis qu'il tenait sa tête en signe de réconfort. Ses cris de douleur furent étouffés contre son tee-shirt, elle sentait encore les crocs de Lily dans sa chair, ses lèvres sucer sa peau avec frénésie, la drainer de son sang avec délectation. Elle se souvenait de ses gémissements de satisfaction qui concurrençaient ses supplications de la laisser partir.

 **-« Réellement Bonnie, je ne veux plus t'entendre le dire encore ! »** ordonna-t-il droit dans les yeux. Il détestait la voir si faible alors qu'elle était tout le contraire. **« Ok, vous vous êtes vengés chacun votre tour, la différence est que tu voulais avancer, oublier et te libérer de lui, de ta peur. Lui c'est par plaisir de te faire mal, aussi mal que tu lui en as fait»** Damon remit les points sur les « i » en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie ses yeux. Les sourcils froncés pendant tout ce temps, il s'était aperçu qu'elle saignait au cou, cela provenait de vieux trous. Les espacements entre eux ressemblaient étrangement à une vieille morsure. Une vielle cicatrice qui apparemment était de nouveau ouverte. Il prit un mouchoir et arrêta le saignement. C'était comme si son corps et son esprit rejouaient les moments douloureux de Bonnie **« Tu lui as fait payer les conséquences de t'avoir laissé derrière. Il a commencé en premier en jouant avec nous point… « C'est la vie » »** disait-il la dernière phrase en français **« Maintenant….. C'est terminé »**

 **-« Non »** répondit Bonnie difficilement en retirant la main de Damon. Il ne fixait plus ses yeux mais le sang qui coulait le long du cou de la sorcière. Il l'entendait souffrir. La douleur se fit plus intense au fil des secondes. Il vit Bonnie se tordre, perdre son souffle et ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, alors que Bonnie se battait contre sa peur de Lily et de Kai. Elle ressentait encore ces sensations d'antan, ce qu'elle avait ressenti comme émotion. Bonnie était terrifiée pour sa vie, sentant le picotement qu'on buvait son sang. Elle se mit à gémir de plaisir quand Lily entoura ses bras autour d'elle, c'était comme si Lily embrassait son cou, c'était fort intime sous le regard pervers de Kai. Soudain, elle sentit tout autre chose, un goût métallique bizarre dans sa bouche. Elle haleta, Damon avait son poignet entre ses lèvres.

 **-« Du calme…c'est pour ton bien….pour t'aider. Tu me fais confiance ? »** Les larmes aux yeux Bonnie cligna des yeux **« Bois, tu as besoin de boire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, tu t'es drainée toute seule. Tu as besoin de sang. Alors bois, encore un peu »** Elle ne dit rien puis but. Après qu'elle eut fini, il essuya avec un autre mouchoir le sang qui avait coulé, inspecta son cou, plus de morsure. Soulagé, il souffla complètement fatigué, il la laissa rassembler ses idées. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire est que le monde de prison 1903 n'était pas fait pour Kai.

 **« Bennett, désolé de te le dire mais tu viens de me voler ma place de DramaQueen ! Alors que c'est mon truc…. Fermes là»** Bonnie sourit reconnaissante de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-« Juste…juste un peu ivre »** rentra-t-elle dans son jeu

 **-« Un autre mensonge et j'arrache ton petit cœur »** Bonnie rit, elle laissa tomber ses mains à plat moites sur ses genoux et s'appuya dessus pour se lever.

 **-« J'en suis sure que c'est moins douloureux et flippant que cette gueule de bois de sorcière »** elle se relevait. Damon la suivit du regard, l'aida à se mettre debout parce qu'elle flanchait. Visiblement elle n'était pas complètement remise. C'est vrai, la main de Damon sur sa peau fut un mauvais rappel que le cauchemar n'était pas terminé :

 _Elle se revoyait enveloppée dans un sommeil agité dans un lit toujours à Whitmore avec une ombre planant au-dessus d'elle._

 **-« B-Town…..est une dure à cuir, hein ? »** essaya-t-il de dédramatiser la situation encore un peu, il passa son second bras sur son épaule, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bonnie. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui revenait de loin de la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder. Enfin peu importe Damon porta Bonnie comme un sac de patates.

 **-« Damon, descend-moi, je peux y arriver toute seule, aller jusqu'à ma voiture»** il ne l'écoutait pas et alla directement vers les escaliers **« Hey ! »** elle se redressait comme elle le pouvait **« La sortie c'est par là ? »**

 **-« Je sais…. Ce n'est pas dans ta voiture que je vais prendre soin de ton trip witchy»**

 **-« Soin de moi ? »**

 **-« Yep »** il regarda autour d'un regard sérieux sur la troisième marche. Tout était fermé et il continua son bonhomme de chemin **«Besoin de repos »** en plein milieu de l'escalier, elle rompit le silence.

 **-« Damon…Il….il m'a câliné… »**

 **-« Qui ? »**

 **-« Malachai…..maintenant je…je me souviens maintenant de tout »**

 _Les yeux entrouverts, elle vit son bras tendu et une goutte de sang rouler le long. Elle se sentit à la fois lourde somnolente et pâteuse_

 _-« Soif, je dois aller….. » quelqu'un arrêta son action, elle fut de nouveau couchée « je dois vraiment boire un verre d'eau »_

 _-« Chuttttttttttttttttt » elle tourna la tête au son de la voix, sa vision floue « On a presque fini » C'était un homme, Bonnie se forçait à voir mieux. Elle y était presque…. L'inconnu se rapprocha. Le visage de Kai la fit presque bondir. Elle ne put s'échapper, il agrippa ses avants bras, caressant sa peau de ses pouces. Malgré elle, son dos se cambra, il la vidangeait de ses pouvoirs en les siphonnant et la vidant de son sang. Il y avait plein de sang sur les draps « Rendors-toi »_

Bonnie et lui étaient déjà arrivés dans la chambre de cette dernière. Il retira le sac de Bonnie sur le lit et l'allongea. Il prit soin de la border, replier la couverture à son buste. Dès qu'il s'assit à ses côtés pour la veiller, il lui caressa une nouvelle fois la joue tout en tenant ses mains. A cette action elle devint hystérique. Elle le confondait avec Kai ayant encore son souvenir si vivace en tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il sorte et la laisse tranquille, qu'il ne prenne pas sa magie, elle en avait marre qu'on se serve d'elle d'être vide alors elle se débattait fortement. Damon esquiva et attrapa son poing droit et tenta la même chose pour celui de gauche pour qu'elle ne défigure pas son beau visage. Seulement il fut trop lent, le crochet gauche de Bonnie rentra en collision avec sa mâchoire. La douleur fut lancinante, à croire que son sang avait accru la force physique de Bonnie.… Il grogna de mécontentement ce n'est pas une humaine petite et aussi menue qu'elle, qui allait lui mettre une raclée. A la plus grande surprise de Bonnie l'homme lui lâcha sa main. Il sourit quand elle tenta de s'extirper de sous lui, elle était prisonnière entre ses cuisses. Le vampire aimait le son des coups de la petite sorcière qui fouettaient l'air. Encore plus quand ces esquives la firent crier d'agacement. Les rugissements devinrent plus aigus lorsqu'il maintint ses poignets entre ses mains. Il ne se rendait pas compte, son resserrement lui brûlait la peau, la renvoyait directement en enfer avec Kai alors qu'elle distinguait sans mal les yeux bleus de Damon. Mais la peur fut si intense, son emprise la tétanisait comme jamais, qu'elle perdit ses forces. Damon la vit fondre en larmes

 **-« Hey… »** Il brossa ses cheveux bien qu'elle tournait la tête **« C'est ok ! Juste endors toi »** Il la força à le regarder en coinçant le menton de la sorcière entre son pouce et son index pour qu'elle se calme. Elle était bien trop agitée, elle pouvait se faire mal à force de lutter contre lui. Bonnie devait comprendre sauf que tout ce qu'elle voyait était les traits d'un autre.

 **-« Kai, arrêtes…arrêtes…..ne me »** implora-t-elle en poussant sur ses jambes faiblement, elle avait une aversion pour la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, pour son souffle et son odeur. Bonnie voulait juste disparaître, sortir de son corps ou pire mourir à cet instant. **« Ne me touche pas »**

 **-« chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttt, Kai n'est pas ici !»**

 **-« MENTEUR »**

 **-« TOI ECOUTES MOI »** il était si penché sur elle que leur nez s'effleuraient, ce n'est plus des yeux bleus gris qui plongeaient dans les siens mais bleus océans. Il la voyait froncer les sourcils en hoquetant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment lui pendant tout ce temps ; elle était surprise que ce ne fût pas ce fourbe de Kai. **« Tu me reconnais ? »**

 **-« Da… »**

 **-« Hey ! »** il sourit heureux de voir sa Bonnie de retour **« C'est juste moi, personne d'autre Bonnie ….MOI»**

 **-« Damon »** chuchota Bonnie au-dessous du murmure **« C'est vraiment toi Salvatore ? »** ajouta Bonnie pour être vraiment sure.

 **-« Hi, c'est moi l'unique »** elle décolla son dos du lit encadra le visage du vampire de ses mains pour sentir sa peau. Et Dieu merci, elle ne ressentait pas cette révulsion, ce déplaisir, seulement une texture lisse incroyablement dure et tiède. Sereine, elle passa un bras à son cou. Damon accepta l'étreinte posa son menton sur l'épaule de Bonnie et l'entoura aussi. Maintenant, tout était normal, c'est l'impression qu'il éprouvait lorsque la poitrine de Bonnie se gonflait paisiblement contre son torse même si elle finit par craquer. Il avait aussi cette chaleur au cœur, un certain soulagement qu'elle parvienne jusqu'au bord en le voyant. Est-ce qu'il suffira la prochaine fois ? Le doute s'installait, la délivrance vint quand elle se dégagea de lui et quitta ses bras. Chamboulé, il s'assit à ses côtés, la regarda du coin de l'œil, puis il leva la tête pour faciliter l'expulsion de l'air retenu. Tout était pour le mieux **« Comment te sens-tu ? »**

 **-« Groggy »** répondit-elle après un long silence.

 **-« Tu m'étonnes, tu as une idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »**

 **-« C'est… flou »**

 **-« Je reste là »** lâcha-t-il dans un long souffle, elle lui avait vraiment foutu la trouille **« Tu peux dormir. J'ai tout mon temps »**

 **-« Tu n'es pas obligé…..On n'est pas redevenu ami »**

 **-« On ne l'était plus ? »** disait-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle. C'était court mais ils échangèrent un sourire très doux, il était son meilleur ami et elle était encore la sienne. Il est vrai qu'à certains moments elle a cru le contraire à cause des ressentiments, de son comportement. De toutes ces choses qui la faisaient douter de la profondeur de son amitié pour elle, est-ce qu'il lui portait la même ? Sa connexion à lui était-elle aussi intense profonde que la sienne pour elle ? Mais son cœur lui criait souvent « oui ». **« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je sais comment te faire remonter dans le train fou Damon Salvatore »**

 **-« J'aimerai voir ça »**

 **-« Tu le pourras après trois heures de sommeil et m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il se passe »**

Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. A son tour, elle se hissa pour s'asseoir contre la tête du lit. Il était impossible pour elle de dormir alors autant battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud. Bonnie prit une grande respiration en tirant sur les manches de son sweet puis les retroussa et finit par frictionner nerveusement son cou et remettre plusieurs fois une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle devait reprendre contrôle de son corps, lui demander de faire des choses. Et la principale chose est de remettre les pièces du puzzle convenablement.

- **« Avant le mariage d'Alaric »** commença Bonnie **« j'avais fait un étrange rêve de ta mère et de Kai. »** il l'observa humecter ses lèvres sèches puis enfouir ses mains en dessous de son vêtement comme si elle avait froid. « **J'avais mis cela sur le compte de mon SSPT, l'enfermement et la peur qu'il s'échappe encore…puis Lily me harcelant de l'aider, menaient mes nerfs à rude épreuve »** elle rit, il ne manqua pas le moment où elle se mordit les lèvres mais pas une seule fois elle ne le regardait **« Une part de moi savait après m'être faite agresser au manoir que ce rêve était prémonitoire, mes pouvoirs m'avertissaient du retour de Kai. Et c'était vrai. Mais de là à ce que ce rêve soit réel et que pendant tout ce temps j'avais une preuve de leur pacte diabolique ensemble »** s'emporta Bonnie se trouvant si stupide **« J'étais dans le déni le plus total…. Damon. J'aurais dû relier Kai avec la phrase de Lily dans mon soi-disant rêve. Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi car elle avait Kai. J'aurais dû trouver étrange de les voir tous les deux dans mon dortoir. Damon c'était plus qu'un rêve mais la réalité. Il se peut que ce soit à cet instant qu'ils m'aient liée à Elena. Et cela explique mes rêves de sang, tous ces flashs remplis de sang.»**

Il baissa les yeux pour analyser tout ce qu'elle lui racontait

 **-« Lorsque que j'étais à l'hôpital avec Elena, tu m'as dit au téléphone pour Kai, qu'il s'en était pris à toi…. Tu avais perdu du sang»** là elle posa ses yeux sur lui

 **-« Yep »** elle hocha la tête refoulant une énième boule à la gorge. Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir le froid qui s'emparait d'elle à sa pensée **« j'ai bien pu être liée à Elena à ce moment-là aussi»** elle remit son pull convenablement.

 **-« On ne peut être sûr de rien. Et à ce stade ça ne nous apporte rien »**

 **-« Ok, tu as surement raison »** se résigna Bonnie, peut-être que tout se résumait à Kai, il hébergeait des sentiments très bizarres pour elle. Il a mal supporté une duperie de plus. Ses parents lui ont menti pour la fusion avec Jo et l'ont emprisonné et elle a fait la même chose. Sa trahison était la goutte de trop, Damon avait raison, c'est juste tombé sur elle. Kai était un désordre émotionnel qui ne pouvait pas être soigné. **« Ok »** mais cela ne gommait pas tout, elle était marquée à vie….

 **-« Good »** il baissa la tête **« dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? »** lâcha-t-il en la regardant sachant qu'elle voulait parler, elle en avait besoin.

 **-« Juste…..je le ressens encore dans mes veines »** elle se frictionna fortement le bras **« de manière si vivace toute la haine qu'il a ressenti en me disant que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que mes actions aient des conséquences. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais oublier la peur que j'ai ressentie. Il a gagné sur tous les tableaux… à cause d'un sort infaillible»** les yeux de Bonnie rencontraient les siens **« Je ne connais pas un sort qui n'ait pas une faille. Et la faille la plus récurrente est la mort, mais sa mort a rendu son sort permanent selon lui. Et je ne veux pas le croire, il doit y avoir une faille. C'est obligé »** il la poussait

 **-« on devrait rattacher sa tête à son corps et lui demander, Stefan est très habile pour recoller un corps qui a été éventré ; on devrait lui demander un coup de main»** elle le poussa à son tour de manière ludique

 **-« Ne parles pas de malheur, on a déjà assez de problème avec Lily »** il roula des yeux mais il était content de la voir sourire qu'elle reprenne des couleurs, même si elle était toujours sur ses gardes avec lui… c'était bon pour lui.

 **-«Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu restes ici. Stefan et moi pouvons te protéger et t'aider »**

 **-« Non….. »** disait Bonnie à Damon en avançant en douceur jusqu'au bord du lit. Elle n'était pas très stable au sol mais finit par se stabiliser **« Je ne peux pas. »**

 **-« Pourquoi ?»**

 **-« Je ne me sens pas prête à être autour de vous trois H24 »** répondit-elle de manière lasse.

 **-« Tu veux dire de moi ? »** se mettait-il debout à son tour

 **-« Peu importe »** elle ferma son sac de manière ferme perdant son self-control. Les lèvres serrées elle le mit sur ses épaules **« Il me faut encore du temps, je dois contrôler l'expression. Je suis un danger pour vous, regardes ce que j'ai fait à Matt ou à Rick. »**

 **-« Et non Abby ? Laisse-moi rire, aucune de tes excuses ne sont bonnes. »**

 **-« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors ne me juges pas ! »**

 **-« Parce que tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne plus vivre avec Caroline, Stefan et moi. J'ai trouvé Mrs Cuddles, laisses tomber l'expression et reprend ta propre magie.»**

Les oiseaux passaient, il la vit baisser les yeux avalant sa salive, diable comme elle était polie et calme au vu de l'agitation qu'il voyait en elle.

 **-« De 1, ma mère m'aide beaucoup. De 2, j'ai beau détester l'expression, je dois apprendre à la maîtriser. Je préfère garder ma magie pour lorsque que je perdrai l'expression ou lors d'une panne. Il est important de garder un peu de magie quelque part pour amasser plus de chance de mon côté. De 3, ne crois pas que parce qu'on a avoué l'un à l'autre nos ressentiments que tout est réglé»**

 **-« Nous y voilà…..Bon-Bon »** elle le jaugea alors qu'il avançait vers elle **« Restes ici avec moi. On devrait affronter cette situation ensemble»**

 **-«Quand tu verras Caroline dis-lui que je vais appeler »** il soupira et dit

 **-« Ok ! Je ne dirai rien sur ton manque total de jugement mais…. »** Il sourit **«tu oublies quelque chose ? »** elle s'arrêta et pivota, les mains de Damon était tourné vers elle.

 **-« Je te remercie Damon, sincèrement…..c'est bon ? »**

 **-« De rien mais ce n'est pas ça »** elle activa le mode roulage des yeux et soupira

 **-« Je donne ma langue au chat »**

 **-« On peut s'appeler ? »** la questionna-t-il en marchant vers elle, masquant à travers l'humour son inquiétude sur son état et leur amitié

 **-« Dans tes rêves Salvatore »**

Il sourit sans envie en la suivant jusqu'à la porte et l'aida à l'ouvrir, elle passa en dessous de son bras tendu, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

 **-« Je prends ça comme un oui »**

* * *

Dehors, Bonnie entra dans sa voiture, prit 10 minutes pour remettre ses idées en place et pour ne plus sentir son corps tanguer. Les yeux clos, elle pensait au bien fou de parler à Damon, de connaitre un bout de la vérité. Elle espérait qu'elle se sentirait plus légère mais il y avait encore une grosse boule avec une chaine attachée à son cœur et à sa cheville. Bonnie se satisfaisait du peu que la vie lui offrait comme la sensation d'insouciance et de réconfort d'être autour de Damon. Son téléphone sonna, rapidement elle le consulta : 6 appels manqués. Tous de Matty.

 **-« Hey mec ! »** elle se racla légèrement la gorge pour ne pas l'informer de son état **« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

 **-« Problème….. Stefan et Caroline empiètent sur nos plates-bandes, ils posent trop de questions »** avant d'en dire plus, elle regarda les environs puis répondit

 **-« Tu leur as dit quelque chose ? »**

 **-« Je n'avais pas le choix que de leur dire que je me chargeais de réduire la population des nouveaux buveurs de sang. Ils sont rentrés dans un ancien QG des hérétiques, i peine deux heures. La bonne nouvelle qu'on peut en tirer dans tout ça c'est que, j'ai connaissance de comment ils arrivent à se nourrir sans l'aide de l'hôpital »**

 **-« Alors »**

 **-« Ils rabattent des humains d'autres villes jusqu'à Mystic-Falls et les utilisent comme machines à remplir des poches de sang. Et d'après la jolie Avery »**

 **-« Attends Avery…on parle bien d'Avery Morley ? »**

 **-« Oui pourquoi ? »**

 **-« On était à l'université ensemble mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait avec Stefan et Caroline »**

 **-« Elle écrit un article sur Mystic-Falls, je vais garder un œil sur elle et sur son article pour que rien ne filtre sur le surnaturel. Elle ne semble pas trop prendre les histoires sur les vampires au second degré. Je dois m'assurer que ce monde ne fasse pas d'elle une des victimes »**

 **-« Bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, non ?»**

 **-« Parles pour elle. Il faut que nous et Xander parlions, je me sens coincé si je dois Baby-sitter Avery. Il faut que vous m'aidiez avec Nora. Dans le meilleur des cas, Xander devrait se charger d'elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de Bloodlust mais de toute autre chose.»**

 **-« Je voulais vous voir justement. On pourrait se rencontrer chez ma mère. Je pense qu'on devrait la relâcher ; j'ai trouvé un moyen pour trouver les archives »**

* * *

 **Chez Abby et Bradley,**

* * *

 **-« Non et encore non »**

 **-« Matt ! J'ai été claire en montant sur ton navire. Je sais à quoi je m'expose »**

 **-« Il n'était pas question que tu espionnes qui que ce soit »**

 **-« Matt a raison, on ne sait pas comment ils réagiront s'ils découvrent que tu es derrière eux »**

 **-« Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal en point comme je l'ai été à cause de Mary-Louise, Bonnie. Même toi, tu ne peux pas gérer toute seule un hérétique »** ajouta Matt en se rapprochant d'où elle était assise.

 **-« J'ai mes pouvoirs »**

 **-« Ils sont défaillants en ce moment »** objecta Xander, elle semblait l'oublier

 **-« Bien, je veux que l'on s'y mette maintenant, oublions le contrôle de mes émotions et passons à la dernière solution, celle du dernier recours. Apprends-moi ce que tu as appris à Tyler ! Parce qu'il faut que je sois capable de maîtriser un** **sort de téléportation et d'invisibilité pour être sûre de pouvoir être avec eux sans qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent quand ils rentrent là-dedans et m'échapper dans n'importe quelle situation»**

 **-« C'est du suicide Bon ! Tu es sure qu'il ou elle ne sentira pas ta main sur leur épaule quand il passera la porte ? »**

 **-« Je sais Matt, mais il faut vraiment accéder aux archives. Récupérer le sort pour créer un monde de prison ou bien…Ne serait-ce que trouver une faille et ça ne peut se faire que là-bas. »**

Matt gratta sa barbe de trois jours, puis regarda Xander, ce dernier se retourna et fit quelques pas. Il préférait rester debout.

 **-« Ok, mais il est hors de question de libérer Nora. Elle sera notre monnaie d'échange si ça se passe mal avec toi »**

 **-« Bien »** elle aurait essayé **« On fait quoi en ce qui concerne Caroline et Stefan ? »**

 **-« Je pensais que tu pourrais essayer de soutirer des informations à Caroline. Stefan passe beaucoup trop de temps à Mystic-Falls c'est étrange »**

 **-«Il sait peut-être des choses que nous ne savons pas »** conclut la sorcière

 **-« Il sait déjà pour les balles anti-vampires, ils ont fait un tas d'allusions sur des vampires qui sont tombés sur des balles sophistiqués. Lily essaie de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans »**

 **-« Je vais revoir le protocole, je pourrais trouver une manière pour qu'elles fondent à l'intérieur de leur corps »**

 **-« Et moi je vais cuisiner Caroline »** ajouta Bonnie, plus vite les hérétiques seraient hors d'état de nuire plus vite, ils auront une vie normale.

fin du chapitre.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que la longueur ne vous a pas dérangé, que vous avez aimé le Bamon, le Valerie/Mary-Louise, le trio Caroline/Stefan/Avery et le Monnie/Xonnie._**

 ** _1 lecture=1 commentaire_**

 ** _Faites partager vos impressions sur tout ce que vous voulez. J'attends votre réaction avec impatience sur la suite de la confrontation du Bamon._**

 ** _Merci pour votre patience et de suivre 22,190 days._**

 ** _xo_**


	20. Chapter 17

Amis du jour Bonjour, Amis du soir Bonsoir! Je suis désolée pour la longue attente entre les chapitres, elle rend difficile à suivre et à se passionner pour une histoire alors je comprendrais que certains décrochent pour cette raison ou pour d'autre (comme la saison 8 de la série, ou mes choix scénaristiques...). Ceci étant dis, je vous remercie pour les fav et les follows et les commentaires.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... en attendant votre avis, je vous souhaites de très joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes.

Bonne lecture

 **Disclamer:** Je ne possède aucun des personnages sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

 **Mots:** 9251

* * *

22,190 DAYS

 **Chapitre 17**

Atlanta,

 **-« Une bière »** commanda Stefan. Le serveur leva ses yeux du chiffon, l'observa poser son portable sur le marbre avant de prendre place sur le seul tabouret vacant. Il arrêta alors de cirer le comptoir et prit rapidement une pinte. Sans jamais verser de la bière à côté, il suivit de près toute l'interaction de son patron et de l'homme assis en face de lui. Leur long regard prit fin au moment où les yeux verts de Stefan se braquèrent de nouveau sur lui **«Ajoutez aussi trois verres de whisky sur le compte de Damon et apportez-les à sa table»**

 **-« Il n'appréciera pas »**

 **-« J'en fais mon affaire »** sans un mot de plus, il quitta le comptoir emprunta la chaise d'à côté non sans remercier les deux filles. Il finit par la retourner et inévitablement ses yeux verts tombèrent sur les copies que Rick corrigeait. **« Il n'y a pas de meilleurs endroits pour ça ? Comme ton appartement ?»** Le professeur redressa la tête l'observa prendre place à ses côtés puis fixa Damon.

 **-«Regarde, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise journée»**

 **-« Depuis trois ans, chaque jour est une mauvaise blague pour toi, Saltzman.»**

 **-« Petit frère se rebelle enfin »** souriait le vampire aux yeux bleus, les lèvres collées au goulot de sa bière **« A moins que le chevreuil n'ait pas été frais »**

 **-« Merci de te soucier de mon alimentation, mon frère, mais je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté. Matt par contre, commence à en devenir un »**

 **-« Ah ce cher Donovan, je me demande pourquoi, il est encore en vie »**

 **-« Elena »** Damon regarda le professeur

 **-« Oui, grâce à Elena »** concédait Damon **« Comment ai-je pu oublier ? »**

 **-« Difficile à croire»** ironisa Rick et se concentra sur son ancien élève **« Matt n'est ni borné ni vindicatif. Présente lui bien les choses et il coopérera.»**

 **-« J'ai essayé »** écouta Alaric en retirant ses lunettes et frictionna ses yeux.

 **-«Essaye de nouveau.»**

 **-«Inutile, Matt est hostile à tous ce qui vient de ma part ou celle de Caroline surtout quand il s'agit de Mystic-Falls.»**

 **-« On dirait bien que Donovan est notre Clark Kent des temps modernes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il prenne notre ville pour Smallville et la surveille en haut d'une tour dans son uniforme »**

 **-« Non Damon »** l'humain poussa ses copies de côtés, une pause d'imposait **« l'horloge c'est ton truc, lui est plutôt voiture de patrouilles avec ses cheveux gras de gel »**

Les lèvres de Damon s'élargissaient remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles, tous les deux se sourirent et s'éclaffaient de de rire

 **-« Drôle les gars ! Vous n'aidez pas »**

 **-« Okay »** Alaric redevint un peu sérieux **« Il a de très bonnes raisons de nous en vouloir. Chacun d'entre nous avons laissé tomber Mystic-Falls. Donnes-lui du temps et de la matière pour te refaire confiance. »**

 **-« Je ne dispose pas de ce temps, Alaric. Il peut avoir tous les droits de m'en vouloir pour la manière dont j'ai agi, même m'haïr. Mais quand la vie d'autres est en jeu, il devrait mettre sa rancune et son aversion de côté. J'essaie de me rattraper faire ce que je n'étais pas capable de faire contre les agissements de Lily et les hérétiques dans et autour de Mystic-Falls »** termina Stefan tout en gratifiant la serveuse d'un sourire pour la remercier de lui ramener ses boissons. Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne puis reprit **« Matt est mon ami, je n'aimerais pas le blesser. S'il ne collabore pas avec moi, j'aurais des décisions à prendre qui me déplaisent.»**

 **-« Que veux-tu dire par (autour de Mystic Falls) ? »** l'interrogea de nouveau l'ancien vampire original interrompant l'échange entre les deux frères. **« Je pensais que tout ce qui intéressait votre mère était le manoir et la ville»**

 **-« Je pensais pareil avant de découvrir les personnes derrière les attaques sur le campus. Les hérétiques. Il y aurait des différends au sein de leur famille. Rien à voir avec des disputes entre une mère et son enfant, plutôt entre deux amis qui se tirent dans le dos »**

 **-« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi »**

 **-« Il les espionne au manoir »** Rick regarda son meilleur ami **« Mais j'avais déjà des soupçons qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz avec notre marâtre et nos vilains demi-frères et sœurs. Ils ne lui font pas confiance….semblent un peu plus pressé comme des enfants ingrats impatients d'ouvrir leur cadeau de noël »**

 **-« Exacte »** appuya Stefan **« Valérie a ordonné à Mary-Louise de continuer à tuer des étudiants »**

 **-« Est-elle blonde platine genre Barbie bas de gamme n'aimant pas le charmant Ken ? »**

 **-« C'est Mary-Louise »** acquiesça Stefan **« Elle-même Vitch qui t'a attaqué au bar.»**

 **-« Cette Mary-puh et Lily pensent que Bonnie est impliquée dans la disparition de Nora. »**

 **-« Qu'en dit Bonnie ?»**

 **-« Elle nie »** Stefan baissa les yeux et regarda son frère

 **-« Elle n'est peut-être pas dans le coup, mais elle sait des choses. Des informations que Matt lui aurait confiées. Je suis certain qu'il cherchait à la joindre tout à l'heure, il était assez agité par notre présence en ville. Ils se protègent tous les deux. Je dois atteindre Matt par Bonnie, c'est la seule solution. »**

 **-« Mauvaise déduction, Bro »** Damon qui était avachi sur sa chaise se redressa, remit convenablement sa veste **« La sorcière de l'Est ne laisserait pas un humain se suicider bêtement, c'est dans ses gênes de sauver des personnes inutiles. Exemple le petit Gilbert, elle est morte à cause de lui. »**

 **-« Stefan a raison »** Alaric rangea ses lunettes **« Ils se sont beaucoup parlés durant le dîner mis souvent à l'écart du groupe. Et puis, Bennett a changé, elle n'est plus la petite lycéenne de Mystic-Falls, plus égoïste, plus forte, incontrôlable, imprévisible. Fais ce que tu as à faire Stefan, ne laisse surtout pas Damon t'en décourager »** expliqua Alaric en rassemblant ses affaires, une liasse de feuilles lui échappa des mains, s'écrasant au sol. Stefan la ramassa et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Le mot « nœud » l'interpela. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Mary-Louise faire référence à un certain nœud magique. Le vampire était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Rick se rapprocher **« C'est une thèse qu'elle a faite pour mon cours. Si tu veux gardes là »**

 **-« Tu en es sur ? »**

 **-« Certain, son travail allait finir à la poubelle de toute façon. Autre chose avant de vous laisser, Damon »** Ce dernier leva les yeux **« merci j'ai appris ce que tu as fait pour le mémorial et pour la sorcière»**

 **-« Tu me remercieras lorsqu'elle réussira. Et là tu pourras leur dire adieu»**

 **-« bye »**

 **-« Explication ? »**

 **-« Deuil, revenons à Bennett, elle a d'autres problèmes à gérer que de kidnapper une hérétique pour une quelconque raison que les vers des lapins que tu manges te dictent. »**

 **-« Tu lui as parlé pour être aussi affirmatif ? »** lui demanda Stefan sortant son nez des feuilles

 **-« Oui. On a parlé du sort de liaison….. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin est qu'un de nous vienne lui demander quelque chose qui soit en lien avec Mystic-Falls, ce qui se passe là-bas. Pour une fois, on va s'occuper des problèmes surnaturels sans elle. »**

 **-« Tu veux la protéger ok, mais….. »**

 **-« Il n'y a pas de mais, Stefan ! »** s'emporta Damon **« Ecoutes… »** Se reprit-il en employant un ton plus doux **« elle est terrifiée et dépassée par ce que ce fou de Kai et cette femme malade qui te sert de mère lui ont fait. Je la veux loin…..mais très loin d'elle est-ce que tu comprends ? »**

 **-« Ils ont été retrouvés »** déboula Caroline dans le bar accompagnée d'Avery **« les premières personnes disparues sont de retour dans leur famille »** les yeux de Stefan se posaient sur la vampire blonde.

 **-« Quoi ? »**

 **-« Stefan, as-tu regardé les informations ? Ils n'ont aucuns souvenirs des 20 derniers jours. »**

 **-« Ce qui signifie que les personnes qui étaient dans l'entrepôt font parties d'une autre vague de disparition »**

 **-« Oui, rappelles-toi de ce que disait Lily, prendre des personnes de meilleure qualité »** Caroline regarda tour à tour Stefan et Damon. Ce dernier pivota vers son frère. Il s'apprêtait à continuer leur discussion mais elle l'en empêcha **« On devrait aller voir l'un d'eux après mon rendez-vous avec Bonnie. »**

 **-« Une minute Blondie »** le vampire prit Stefan à l'écart **« Occupe-toi de ça avec Caroline et moi, j'ai un plan à peaufiner. On le fait à l'ancienne, entre vampires »**

 **-« Comment ? »**

 **-« Je vais mettre mon plus beau costume du bon fils ainé, soucieux d'elle, de son bien-être, de son entourage, la conseiller sur ceux qui sont dignes de confiance ou non. »** disait Damon en prenant le col de la veste de Stefan entre ses mains, le remit convenablement puis épousseta le devant de la veste. « **Je trouverai un moyen pour qu'elle n'ait aucun doute. Jouer sur les failles de sa famille ça c'est le plan. »**

 **-« Tu ne le feras pas sans moi. Caroline s'occupera des revenants avec Avery. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on discute de mère, il y a certaines choses dont on doit parler.»**

 **-« wow du calme Stefan, on s'occupe juste d'un problème. Lily en est un. En ce qui me concerne, père l'a enterrée en 1858. On ne parle d'elle uniquement si on aide à la border pour faire une longue sieste. Contente-toi de jouer les espions avec Blondie et de jouer calme avec Bennett »** souriait-il **« Fait comme moi, souris, ton fan club nous regarde »** Stefan se tourna vers Caroline et Avery, le regard impassible

 **-« Ton rendez-vous avec Bonnie est dans combien de temps, Caroline ? »** demanda Stefan car, si ce n'est pas lui ça sera quelqu'un d'autre qui interrogera Bonnie **« Je dois te briefer »**

* * *

 _La Réserve des loups,_

* * *

 **-«A toi de voir, on peut tout remballer et partir maintenant ou...»**

 **-« Ou continuer alors faisons»** Xander se pencha pour mieux la regarder

 **-« Vraiment ?»**

 **-« Oui »** répondit Bonnie en tournant son visage en face du sien. Ses yeux parcourant les traits du lycan, elle pouvait sans mal voir qu'il doutait de sa sincérité. Dans l'absolu, elle le comprenait, la sorcière n'était pas 100% investie dans sa rééducation durant les cinq derniers jours. Trop de choses à penser trop de sentiments et de problèmes à traiter… Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se rappeler que rien ne doit être plus important que son rétablissement. Pourtant, il est encore difficile pour Bennett d'ignorer les personnes dont elle se soucie. Elle se fichait un peu qu'il ne remarque pas sa détermination à obtenir le retour de son équilibre. Le principal étant lorsqu'elle se remettait convenablement sur l'herbe à la recherche de plus de confort, qu'il devait se donner à 1000% comme elle était prête à le faire. **« Allons-y»**

 **-« Parfait »** le lycan sauta sur ses pieds tout en se frottant les mains, réjoui qu'enfin il y ait un peu d'action. **« J'aime quand tu arrêtes de fuir.»**

 **-« Je ne fuyais pas, ok…. contentes-toi juste de faire ce qu'on est venu faire ici. »**

 **-« Relaxe, on y arrive. Pour ton information, il n'y a aucun mal à être dissipée »** expliqua Xander marchant vers elle d'un pas lent, les mains levées. Arrivé à trois pouces d'elle, il posa un genou sur l'herbe et fini par s'asseoir derrière elle **« Promis, je ne te jugerai pas »** il continua plus proche de son oreille, la fixant attentivement. **« Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur si tu avoues être intimidé par moi.»**

Réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire, Bonnie retroussa le nez,

 **-«Il y aura toujours plus d'attraction entre une viande bien saignante et toi que nous n'en aurons jamais.»**

 **-«Nier n'a jamais servi à grand-chose Bonnie »** prévint Xander en effaçant le peu d'espace entre eux **« je sens ta nervosité quand je suis autour, le changement de ta fréquence respiratoire. »** il effleura ensuite son cou tandis qu'elle le fixait du coin de l'œil de plus en plus perplexe concernant leur séance. **« Si je ne me trompe pas nous allons passer un incroyable moment, »** Bonnie leva alors ses yeux vers ceux du lycan.

 **-« Parce que s'en était un ? »** l'homme loup souriait de plus belle en dépliant ses jambes réduisant alors les possibilités de Bonnie de s'échapper. Elle devait maintenant lui demander la permission pour se lever, cette perspective enchanta grandement Xander. Il aimait jouer avec elle, brûler le chaud et le froid. Parfois, il se demandait si elle percevait sa technique pour qu'elle l'ait dans la peau. Grâce à sa petite remarque, la question ne se posait plus. Il était sûr à 90% qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine et les 10 autres représentaient ces doutes par rapport au ton sarcastique avec lequel, elle lui a répondu. **« Et pour répondre à ta question »** poursuivit la sorcière **« Je préfère rester une vieille fille qu'être associée à toi »**

 **-« Pourquoi, c'est un sacrilège de garder tous tes bons endroits pour toi ? »**

 **-« Tu prends trop de place et tu es trop arrogant pour une fille aussi simple que moi.»**

 **-«Génial »** il marqua une pause **« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le dire alors je le fais pour toi. Je suis un mec patient, présent, persévérant, gentil et charismatique. C'est un bon point que tu avoues à demi-mot les deux premiers. Généralement quand je veux obtenir un résultat ou quelqu'un je me bats et reste dans l'image aussi longtemps qu'on me le permet.»** il la couva des yeux un peu plus intensément **« Quand à mon arrogance, c'est ce qui me rend le plus attrayant. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'attaquer et la force des choses fait que tu apprends à me connaître. Tu verras, je peux sans mal être ton type, même ton meilleur pari»** Argumenta le loup alors que Bonnie levait les yeux au ciel pour se canaliser. Elle aurait dû savoir que le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti plutôt s'agrandirait. C'était la faute à lui

 **-« Réellement, Xand ? Garde toutes ces choses pour les autres filles la seule chose que tu m'inspires en ce moment est revenir sur mon choix !»**

 **-« bien, pour une fois je suis d'accord plus de pratique que de parlotte »** Xander glissa donc une de ses mains sur la plante des pieds de Bonnie. Ce mouvement lent et sensuel perturba la sorcière. Beaucoup moins que la brulure qu'il faisait naître sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'il ne décollait pas son regard d'elle. La sorcière connaissait son côté séducteur mais pas son côté tactile et insistant. Ces nouvelles facettes étaient nouvelles pour elle et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, surtout comment réagir.

Il pouvait autant réajuster sa position de lotus comme tout bon entraineur le ferait que profiter de la situation. C'était certainement stupide de sa part mais elle restait toutefois sur ses gardes, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Les secondes s'écoulaient et rien n'y faisait, elle ne se retenait plus de penser qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle voulait si dur savoir malheureusement, il était difficile de penser clairement quand il parcourait ses doigts sur sa jambe droite l'amenant à la plier pour que son talon soit dirigé vers son pubis. Elle devenait aimantée au lycan à cause de la sensation douce presque enivrante que laissaient son touché sur sa peau moka.

Bonnie en oubliait même pourquoi, elle était assise dans l'herbe avec lui, son rendez-vous avec Caroline. La sorcière luttait pourtant si dur contre les réactions de son corps surtout de ses nerfs. Ils adoraient les étincelles électriques que les doigts de Xander provoquaient en remontant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Contrairement à elle, l'homme aux yeux bicolore avait encore en tête la raison pour laquelle, il avait Bonnie placée entre ses jambes.

Il s'avouait à demi-mot qu'il faisait bien plus que l'aider à lui rendre la totale maîtrise d'elle-même. Il prenait vraiment un réel plaisir à être serré contre elle, à l'épauler. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient pesés et mesurés. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait déclencher au moment où il lui montrait à quel point, il la trouvait désirable, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et la faisant sentir son renflement pressé contre elle. C'était un moyen comme un autre de la forcer à extérioriser. Il mourrait d'envie de la revoir insouciante, respirant la vie sans aucun poids sur ses épaules.

La manière dont elle se battait contre lui pour garder un minimum d'espace personnel rendait la tâche plus difficile. Elle ne devait pas être raide se dérober à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se connecter à elle. Heureusement, qu'il n'était pas pressé. Il attendit juste le bon moment où elle tenta de maintenir son bras pour la prendre dans son propre piège. Haletante, elle essaya de se défaire de lui. La sorcière ne supportait pas la position de ses bras derrière son dos ou même d'être en position de faiblesse. Elle se débattit plus vivement quand il la colla à lui, la forçant à écouter ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

 **-« Tu as voulu une version accélérée pour être à la hauteur, hein ? Alors tu l'obtiens et participes-y.»**

 **-« Je le ferai lorsque tu ne penseras plus avec ton service trois pièces »** cracha-t-elle en se débattant encore plus dur et malheureusement pour elle, il était coriace. Bonnie ne pouvait plus bouger même tourner la tête, il la força à regarder droit devant elle. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le vent s'était levé, le ciel prenait vie.

 **-« Crois-moi, ma tête est au bon endroit »** parlait-il au creux de son oreille, ses yeux se déplaçaient à ses lèvres au tourbillon de feuilles mortes qui les encerclait. Il avait une petite idée sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bonnie. Elle eut un électrochoc en voyant la nature se déchainer à cause de ses pouvoirs mal contrôlés. Elle était maintenant plus apte à l'écouter à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle. **« C'est pour des phénomènes comme celui-ci qu'on fait cette leçon. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour le comprendre »** continua-t-il sous le regard réprobateur et vexé de Bonnie **« Toi et moi savons que tu minimises ton attraction envers moi pour me montrer à quel point tu es insensible à mes avances. Eh bien tu as échoué. »**

 **-« Lâche-moi »**

 **-« Pas tant que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas être faible de montrer ses émotions, montrer son impuissance. Tu sais ce qui serait lâche dans ton cas ? C'est d'être incapable d'affronter tes sentiments et d'être heureuse »**

 **-« J'appelle ça de la survie »**

 **-«C'EST ton plus gros défaut aujourd'hui, parce que tu n'as jamais été aussi vulnérable, Bonnie.»** La sorcière retenait plus son souffle au moment où il relâcha ses bras et la ramenait contre lui. Il commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. **« Je peux lire en toi…. Alors demandes-toi ce que tes adversaires en feront contre toi ? Ils joueront à la dinette ou utiliseront ton déséquilibre pour que tu te tues toi-même ? Oh bien sur la deuxième hypothèse, plus rapide, moins de sang sur le main. Comprends que tu dois ranger ta fierté avec moi. Je suis ici pour toi. Et je pense réellement que cette leçon doit passer par un test d'évaluation de ta capacité à contrôler tes émotions »**

 **-« Bien sûr… ça rends le corps à corps obligatoire»** répliqua Bonnie exaspéré par lui.

 **-« Absolument »** lui répondit-il en chuchotant proche de ses lèvres **« j'ai remarqué que tu aimes avoir le contrôle. La preuve, tu veux que la séance se passe selon tes limites. Et c'est un gros problème, jamais tu ne sauras ce que tu es capable ou non de supporter.»**

Elle rit,

 **-«J'ai vécu des choses qui te feraient vraisemblablement froid dans le dos, alors oui, je sais ce que je peux faire.»**

 **-« Sauf que tu dois savoir te laisser éprouver certaines émotions pour ne pas te consumer. C'est l'un des éléments clés pour que tu évites de redevenir une bombe humaine. C'est ce que je tente de faire avec toi. Mais tu te crispes. »** Bonnie bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise. **« On est que tous les deux ici. Rien ne se passera tant que tu ne l'auras pas vraiment désiré. Je peux mener la danse tout en te respectant. Mon père m'a appris à bien traiter les femmes »**

 **-« Ces méthodes sont vieillissantes, pas pratique pour draguer »**

 **-« Si ça peut aider, tu peux m'imaginer nu pour te décoincer. Je le fais tout le temps c'est lubrique et drôle»**

 **-« Tais-toi »** inspira la sorcière les yeux fermés

 **-« Tu m'imagines ? »**

 **-« Yeah, avec trente kilos de plus, de la barbe blanche et un furoncle sur le nez »** son sourire se fana, il avait l'air dégoûté **« Tu raison c'est fun, imaginer mon ancien prof d'arithmétique en train de me tripoter »**

 **-« Good, la règle numéro une est d'écouter ma voix et la seconde est de ressentir. Ne réprime rien, tu n'as pas avoir honte de prendre du plaisir.»**

Xander l'empêcha de répliquer et l'obligeait à ne plus bouger, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, la chose d'imaginer les gens nus ne fonctionnerait plus et c'était le but, il cherchait à se connecter à elle par toutes les manières possibles qui se trouvaient à sa disposition. La manière corporelle, est son premier choix. Son souffle sur son cou, provoquait à Bonnie des picotements, une envie soudaine que sa peau soit touchée au lieu d'être effleurée. C'était horrible pour Bonnie, ce n'était pas bon d'apprécier. C'était mauvais d'être réceptive à lui, très mal d'être de moins en moins anxieuse plus comme une glace qui fond au soleil. La sorcière se reprit ouvrit les yeux et les laissa vers le bas, elle se concentra sur sa voix rien que ça…

 **-« On va tester quelque chose. Imaginons que tu es au même stade que Tyler aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu te souviennes d'un moment spécial, d'abord un lieu que tu aimes particulièrement »** Bonnie sourit timidement en voyant brièvement les murs de la cuisine Salvatore tout autour d'elle qui se désagrégeaient et dévoilaient la tapisserie de la maison de Sheila, puis comme une éclipse elle se retrouva devant la maison des Gilbert **« Maintenant je veux que tu te remémores le moment où tu t'es senti perdre pied, différente »** une quarantaine secondes passèrent, elle fronça les yeux, frissonna et devint agitée **« Revenons en arrière, va là où tu te sentais le mieux »** elle soupira, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal **« Normalement je t'aurais fait faire le vide autour de toi, et hypnotisé pour commencer ton introspection, mais quelque chose t'empêche de le faire.»**

 **-« J'ai pourtant essayé dur. »**

 **-« On est là pour le trouver. On essayera plus tard encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ta tête et trouver la personne que tu as perdue en route, celle qui a du mal à être en phase avec la personne que tu es en train de devenir »** la sorcière l'écouta très attentivement. Sous ses mains, il la sentait secouée mais il était confiant car l'odeur de son sang était plus doux que tout à l'heure. Elle commençait lentement à se calmer à être moins réticente et le laissait se rapprocher. Il sourit, elle ferma les yeux quand il caressa le bas de son ventre. **« La personne que tu découvriras peut avoir une forme différente. C'est la tâche la plus dure parce que la forme n'est pas ce que nous aurions pu penser. Ensuite tu devras la comprendre et accepter pour pouvoir atteindre un 100% d'émotions positives. A la fin tu verras la vie différemment, les choses plus joliment.»**

Bonnie ne demandait qu'à le croire. Elle voulait être bien, zen droite dans ses baskets. Il lui inspirait tellement, elle espérait qu'il ait raison. **« Ouvre les yeux maintenant »** elle le fit. Des cailloux, des gouttes d'eau. Elle trouvait magnifique toutes ces gouttes qui lévitaient au-dessus d'elle **. « C'est un bon début, mais je sais que tu as beaucoup plus en toi »** elle le laissa diriger son visage vers le sien avec son doigt. Le temps s'arrêta quand il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle se demandait s'il allait le faire ou non. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup nerveuse, ses joues picotaient et chauffaient anormalement.

Ces joues ne furent pas les seules à s'enflammer tout le reste du corps de Bonnie montait en température. La main droite de Xander caressait alors son cou, passait derrière ses cheveux avant de maintenir sa tête.

Il releva ensuite son menton, la fixant du regard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle anticipa le baiser en ouvrant la bouche. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler, les yeux ancrés dans les yeux de Xander puis chuta sur ses lèvres. La déception se lisait sur son visage quand il ne s'arrêta pas à ses lèvres. Mais fut aussi vite balayée par un soupir de contentement quand il frôla son nez et ses lèvres le long de son cou. Ce fut délicieux.

Avec facilité et dextérité, Xander la fit se retourner et nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Maintenant bien face à lui, leurs souffles mélangés, elle le suivit du regard. Il effaça l'espace en touchant son nez avec le sien. Les yeux toujours sur ses lèvres, elle crut qu'une décennie s'était écoulée jusqu'à ce qu'il fit une légère pression sur sa lèvre du haut. Elle grogna un peu alors qu'il se décalait pour la regarder. Ils se livraient alors un duel avec leur regard.

C'est dans cette atmosphère humide que Xander tira avec force ses lèvres vers les siennes, c'était brûlant et puissant. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une nanoseconde pour qu'elle scelle le baiser avec ses lèvres, lui retourne avec la même force et envie. La sorcière ne se reconnaissait plus et pour cause. Elle n'avait jamais été autant secouée et happée par un baiser. Il modifia toutes ses idées sur le baiser passionnel. Il était sauvage et empressé. Xander l'anima, elle était comme un feu en pleine forêt s'embrasant à chaque contact de son combustible. Xander était son bois, elle s'agrippa et se nourrissait du souffle du lycan pour prolonger un peu plus longtemps leur baiser. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter. Elle aimait beaucoup trop la manière dont sa langue chaude faisait son chemin dans sa bouche avec gourmandise et frénésie pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration. Xander le comprit et rapidement la fit basculer en arrière pour prendre le contrôle de leur duel. Elle était trop belle pour mourir par asphyxie.

Le dos appuyé au sol, il maintint ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais se rendit quand il meurtrissait ses lèvres avec ses dents. Elle soufflait et parfois gémissait lorsqu'il émoussait ses lèvres avec un doux baiser. Elle était de la guimauve entre ses mains. Encore plus quand ses lèvres dérivèrent sur la trajectoire de sa mâchoire légèrement dévié.

Bonnie soufflait à chaque fois qu'il laissait des petits baisers sur son cou, enflammant sa peau.

Elle se laissa aller et soupira sentant ses dents la mordre. Elle était bien avec lui, elle n'hésitait pas à lui faire signe de remonter à ses lèvres. Elle happa les siennes et réussit à renverser la situation. Elle lui rendit son sourire couché au-dessus de lui. Elle posa un de ses genoux entre ses jambes tandis qu'il coiffait ses cheveux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il continua à sucer son cou.

Elle se perdit dans les nœuds nerveux qu'il s'amusait à créer à chacun de ses baisers et caresses. Elle en voulait plus, si ivre par les mains baladeuses de Xander à travers ses vêtements, elle prit une main de Xander sur sa taille et lui écrasa quelques bisous avant de crasher ses lèvres aux siennes.

Bonnie Bennett se raccrochait à lui pour sentir sa langue au contact de la sienne. Il la poussait un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses fesses les remontait jusqu'à ses hanches retirant le tee-shirt de son pantalon. L'ancienne Anchor souriait au goût mentholé de la langue de Xander qui après quelques pelles fit naître une moiteur entre ses jambes. Il était si bon si agréable que Bonnie encercla le visage de l'homme aux yeux bi-couleur, le remerciant encore une fois d'un baiser langoureux de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte mais toutes les feuilles, les gouttes d'eau s'échouaient enfin sur le sol et le vent se faisait plus doux. La sorcière a su accepter, elle prit tout de l'homme loup.

La respiration erratique, ils gémirent bouche contre bouche appréciant de parcourir leur peau chaude. Un bruit au loin se fit entendre brisant le charme du point de vue de Bonnie. Ce qu'ils faisaient était complètement fou, ils étaient dehors tout le monde pouvait les surprendre. Même si c'était délicieux et aventureux, cela ne restait pas moins inapproprié, la sorcière mit ses mains sur sa poitrine à plat et le repoussa **« Il y a quelqu'un…. »**

 **-« O-kay…. »** elle le regarda pour être sur **« C'est ok pour moi»** la rassura-t-il en savourant encore la sensation savoureuse que la langue de la sorcière avait laissé sur la sienne, espérant qu'il pourrait reprendre après. Le lycan suivit son regard, il revint vite vers lui, s'arrêtant proche d'une brulure. Les doigts de Bonnie touchèrent le tissu de coton et vit une marque rouge.

 **-« Elle n'y était pas avant »** disait-elle soucieuse **« Enlève ton tee-shirt »**

 **-« Bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile d'aller plus loin avec Bonnie Bennett »**

 **-« Tais-toi »** devant elle torse nu, il comprit qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin. Elle fit le contour de sa marque, le dessin lui rappelait sa bague. Il ne disait plus rien, l'observa faire, retirer son collier et enfiler la bague **« Elle a dû te bruler à ton contact »** et étrangement cela la renvoyait à l'époque où les Salvatore étaient rentrés dans sa vie. La fois où Damon s'était brulé la main avec le cristal d'Emily durant la fête d'halloween.

 **-« Tu sais pourquoi ? »** ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à la toucher.

 **-« Non. Je…je dois rentrer** » rapidement elle se releva, lui prenant sa chaleur loin de lui. Il l'observa se rhabiller correctement un peu désorientée, elle semblait ne plus savoir où elle était **« On doit tout oublier »**

 **-« Comme tu veux. C'est juste fort dommage pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir un chauffage sur patte sous la couette »**

 **-« Mais je ne suis pas toutes les filles »** le coupa-t-elle, non qu'elle était prétentieuse mais elle ne cherchait pas à se trouver belle ou être dépendante d'une personne. Grammes lui avait inculqué cela et elle lui était reconnaissante.

 **-« Je sais et ça rend le jeu d'autant plus séduisant »** admit Xander ne la quittant pas des yeux, debout devant elle, torse nu **« Donc si tu veux reprendre ce que nous avons commencé, tu sais où me trouver »**

 **-« On se voit plus tard….tu m'as aidé à réguler mon stress, je veux recommencer»**

 **-« Quand tu veux »**

 **-« Tu garderas les choses propres.»**

 **-«Ok, je veux ce que tu veux »** la voyant ne pas bouger d'un pouce, il ajouta **« tu veux autre chose »**

 **-« Yep »** elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et fit quelques pas vers lui **. « En venant j'ai croisé Caleb. Il m'a dit que tu connais pas mal de magasin de médecine douce. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'y emmener. Chez Abby, il n'y a aucune herbe. J'ai besoin de reprendre petit à petit le chemin de la pratique de la sorcellerie »**

 **-« la semaine prochaine, ça te va ? »**

 **-« Oui….bon j'y vais »** furtivement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis prit ses jambes à son cou. A peine, il remit ses cheveux en place il fut de nouveau en compagnie de quelqu'un.

 **-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Caleb ? »**

 **-« M'assurer que tu ne prends pas le truc qu'il y a entre toi et la sorcière au sérieux. Ton père passera officiellement le pouvoir prochainement, tu devras t'imprégner de quelqu'un de ton rang »**

 **-« Caleb ! »**

 **-« Je sais qu'elle est cool, vous allez très bien ensemble mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es déjà promis. On ne doit pas l'oublier. On a eu trop tendance à ignorer ta place dans la meute et notre Tribu »**

 **-« Père comprendra, il a accepté que j'habite hors d'ici, étudie ailleurs, il se fera à l'idée que je ne compte pas épouser une louve »**

 **-« Je l'espère pour toi. Mais je sais trop bien que notre lien avec la lune nous enchaine parfois et rend notre attraction avec les louves bien plus fortes que les cris du cœur. Je sais que tu ne veux faire souffrir personne. Alors arrête lorsqu'il est encore temps »**

* * *

Atlanta,

* * *

Il était 18 heures 05 quand Bonnie poussa la porte du Starbucks le plus éloigné de la maison d'Abby. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher trop longtemps, Caroline la salua au loin debout à une table. La sorcière ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir lorsque la blonde l'enferma dans ses bras avec effusion. Elle était heureuse, Caroline est comme une sœur pour elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la faire se sentir irremplaçable, pas un cas désespéré, juste quelqu'un qui a besoin de bon temps et qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait elle restera la meilleure-amie du monde. Caroline Forbes avait aussi cette manière de tout exagérer qui était si mignon, mais parfois étouffant. A chaque fois qu'elle la revoyait après un lapse de temps comme aujourd'hui elle se cramponnait à elle pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manquée, lui serrant les os quelque peu. Il était très réconfortant de savoir que l'on est aimé et utile. bien sûr elle avait hâte de la voir, de lui demander de ses nouvelles néanmoins Bonnie ne pouvait ignorer le malaise en elle.

Elle connaissait déjà l'issue de leur rendez-vous, Bonnie n'arrivera pas à faire comprendre son recul d'elle, du groupe, de tout. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, elle voulait être là, ne rien manquer de sa vie que ça soit bon ou mauvais des fois le mieux est de ne pas remonter à cheval et s'enfuir, se reconstruire loin. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début lorsque sa mère et son père voulaient la protéger. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela à Caroline qui avait tant besoin d'elle ?

Bonnie se força à lui sourire quand elle se recula pour la regarder le visage radieux. L'ancien fantôme inspira, elle devait être positive. Tout allait bien se passer

 **-« Viens, prends un siège. Dis-moi comment tu te sens ? »**

 **-« Mieux et toi ? »**

 **-« Heureuse… depuis que je te vois en personne pas que par la vidéo que tu as faites lors de l'expo Art de rue »**

 **-« Désolée »**

 **-« Ce n'est rien »** elle lui serra à son tour la main **« Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser. Ton absence….m'a fait beaucoup m'interroger sur notre relation, sur le fait que je ne sois pas assez à l'écoute, observatrice de l'état d'Alaric et du tien, de votre relation. Je regrette de t'avoir forcée à venir »**

 **-« C'est oublié….je préfère parler d'autre chose. Parles-moi…..parles moi plutôt de toi »**

 **-« Tu es sûre ? »** Bonnie sourit

 **-« Certaine »**

 **-« Ok »** soupira la blonde **« Euh, je réfléchis….les choses vont un peu mieux avec Stefan… Je crois qu'il a compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas m'engager dans une relation avec lui pour le moment »**

 **-« C'est bien…du moment qu'Elena n'est pas mêlée à tout ça »**

 **-« Elle l'a été avec Matt, si Stefan et moi nous mettions ensemble, elle le sera également. Je ne dois pas me voiler la face. Elena sait marquer les esprits qu'elle m'ait donné son consentement ne changera rien »**

 **-« Toi aussi ! Tyler et Klaus en sont la preuve. Tyler t'aimera toujours même s'il avait tourné la page avec Liv.»**

 **-« Merci, tu as toujours les bons mots. »** elle tendit sa main et lui frictionna le bras **« Je voudrais en avoir autant pour que tu reviennes sur ta décision de quitter l'université et l'appartement »** Bonnie lui fit les gros yeux, puis Caroline baissa le regard

 **-« Ma décision est irrévocable, Caroline. Les études pour moi, c'est terminé. Je crois que je le faisais beaucoup plus pour me rapprocher de Grand-mère, être une meilleure sorcière que je le suis mais ce ne sont pas de bonnes motivations. »**

 **-« Hey, il n'y a pas que cela, tu adores l'histoire. Tu avais le projet d'être stagiaire d'un professeur universitaire. Bonnie, il te faut un métier, rappelles-toi ce que ton père et ma mère disaient sur les études »**

 **-« Que pour avoir un bon métier, il faut faire beaucoup d'études. On doit étudier tant que le temps et l'envie nous le permet »**

 **-« Alors….Retourne-y »**

 **-« Care »** s'exclama Bonnie en se penchant vers elle **« Je ne me sens pas capable de continuer encore deux ou trois années de suite. Toi et Stefan vous finissez cette année, je me retrouverais toute seule. Je voulais reprendre là où ma vie s'était arrêtée. Regardes où cela m'a emmené ? Je me suis perdue ! Et puis j'ai beaucoup plus important à m'occuper, avant de penser à l'avenir, je dois m'occuper de mon présent. Matt, Abby et Xander m'aident beaucoup pour ça »**

 **-«Si tu ne reviens pas à l'université au moins retournes vivre à l'appartement avec moi. Je pourrais t'aider »** encourageait Caroline

 **-« Quand je serais prête. Lorsque je ne serais plus un danger pour Stefan, toi, Matt et Damon, je reviendrais »**

 **-« J'étais en danger avec Tyler mais j'ai réussi à être là pour lui durant les pleines lunes. Je suis capable, alors trouve une autre excuse. Tu veux refaire ta vie sans nous…sans moi ! »**

 **-« J'aurais peut-être dû. »** les larmes leur montèrent à toutes les deux aux yeux à la suite de ces mots **« Mon père n'aurait pas été tué par Silas, je ne serais pas morte. Si seulement, je les avais écoutés »**

 **-« Qui ? »**

 **-« Mes parents, ils voulaient tous les deux m'éloigner d'Elena, de la magie de vous parce que je me mettais en danger. La seule fois où ils ont joué leur rôle de parents, je les ai blessés, éloignés, traités comme des moins que rien »** Bonnie haussa les épaules pleine de regrets, le regard rembruni **« Peut-être que je ne vous aurais pas tourné le dos très longtemps mais ça aurait suffi pour que je réévalue ce que je devais mettre en premier : ma vie, mon bonheur. Il m'a fallu être coincé avec Damon, que ce misérable Kai et tout le monde me laisse derrière seule, livrée à la solitude, à la crainte de devenir folle pour que je réalise que je gâchais ma vie. »**

 **-« Bonniiiiiiiiiie »** répondit Caroline en se levant de sa chaise pour la réconforter tendrement **«Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur à cette époque. J'aurais dû penser que cela avait été douloureux pour toi de ne pas être là pour le sauver et assister à son enterrement. Je te promets de te couver dix milles fois plus que je le fais maintenant.»**

A cours de mots Bonnie hocha simplement la tête en éclatant de rire plein de larmes, secouée par la douleur d'avoir causée tant de souffrance autour d'elle. En ce moment, elle avait besoin de la blonde qui lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. Doucement, elle lui laissa un bout de sa chaise. Ensemble, elles restaient assises se berçant mutuellement sur la petite chaise, Bonnie en oubliait même le véritable but de ce rendez-vous, ignora les couverts qui tournillaient sur la table. Elle voulait simplement profiter de ce câlin avec sa meilleure amie. La seule avec Matt, Abby et peut-être Damon sur cette terre à s'être soucié d'elle, de sa santé, de vouloir son bonheur.

 **« Prends tout le temps que tu auras besoin, ma belle. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne plus quitter mon radar. N'arrête jamais de me donner de tes nouvelles et moi je veillerai à ce que l'on n'abuse pas de toi.»**

 **-« Sœurs pour la vie »**

 **-« L'éternité, Bon. Même la mort n'arrivera pas à me faire cesser de t'aimer »**

* * *

 **5 minutes**

* * *

La petite mine qu'elle affichait pendant son étreinte avec Caroline n'avait pas complètement disparue constata Bonnie devant le miroir des toilettes pour dame. Le regard rivé sur son reflet alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux. La sorcière ferma le robinet rapprocha un peu plus son visage du miroir, une ombre passa.

Le goutte-à-goutte du robinet, lui mit la chair de poule. Il s'en suivit différents bruits qui la firent sursauter : claquement de porte des cabines de toilette, le sèche-main, les chasses d'eau, elle était en panique totale, les mains cramponnées au rebord du lavabo. D'un seul coup ses jambes fléchirent au son de la sonnerie de son portable. Autour d'elle tout était normale de nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et prit l'appel en essayant de rigoler d'elle-même.

 **-« Hi, ici la folle dingue de faucheuse au téléphone. Quel service de vie ou de mort pourrais-je vous rendre ? »**

 **-« Eh bien la liste est assez longue, alors par où commençons-nous : celles que j'ai accidentellement sired et qui sont folles de moi ou mes ennemis connus ? »** expliqua l'homme en sortant les poubelles à l'arrière du bâtiment. **« Choix judicieux B-Butterfly, mes ex te diront quel homme fantastique, je suis »**

 **-« Hilarant Damon ! Si j'étais toi, j'aurais remplacé le u par le i « Bitterfly » »** le corrigea-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Bonnie savait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle ne devrait pas être heureuse mais contrariée d'entendre sa voix. Elle devait être agacée qu'il l'appelle alors qu'elle lui avait expressément interdit de le faire.

 **-«Avoue, Bon, tu es plus extatique qu'amère de m'avoir au bout du fil. Tu ne dois pas oublier que je suis une fièvre dont tu ne peux pas guérir»** déduit Damon en ouvrant grand les yeux, il sut au son de sa voix qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rancune. **« Tu sais, tu devrais être flattée. Combien de femmes voudraient qu'un mec aussi chaud que moi leur donne des surnoms, et ne serait-ce que leur parle au téléphone ou dans la rue »**

 **-« alors je fais partie de la minorité qui ne se sent pas chanceuse. »**

 **-« On sait tous les deux que tu en es la chef et ma plus fervente supportrice »**

- **« Peu importe »** rit-elle **« Je pensais que l'on s'était mis d'accord à l'appartement »**

 **-« Tu étais sérieuse quand tu me disais de ne pas t'appeler ? »**

 **-« Oui »**

 **-« Je ne peux vraiment pas appeler ma meilleure amie pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? »** Elle secoua la tête.

 **-« C'est un fait…. ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire ça ! La plupart du temps c'était pour me parler de tes problèmes de cœur ou d'une possible fin du monde…donc désolée de vérifier. Mais, il n'en reste pas moins que tu ne devais pas m'appeler »**

 **-« Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, Bon, c'est connu »** répondit-il alors que son sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. **« Alors comment te sens-tu après avoir appris…..tu sais…pour le sort ? »**

Elle avança et soupira

 **-« Je ne me sens pas comme de la merde si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir. »** disait-elle en roulant des yeux par rapport à son comportement envers Damon. D'un seul coup elle s'en voulait. Bonnie se sentait rude avec lui, réduire au maximum leur contact alors qu'elle ne le faisait pas vraiment avec Caroline. Après qu'il ait eu la gentillesse de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé il y a trois ans, qu'il l'ait aidé à y voir plus clair alors qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, elle lui devait bien ça. Damon méritait de savoir comment elle prenait la nouvelle, de connaître l'après révélation, il faisait partie intégrante de cette histoire. **« Tu veux la vérité. »**

 **-« Yep »**

 **-« Ok….Stupide, en colère, malade de tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis sorcière, de moi-même pour avoir entraîné tout le monde avec moi. Mais au final tout va être ok, je le sens.»** cette fois-ci c'est lui qui roula les yeux, non pour lui mais pour elle.

 **-« Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'appeler parce que tu commences à bien l'accepter Bon Bon. »**

 **-« Prends-le comme tu le veux. Je sais que c'est l'une de mes priorités de me remettre d'aplomb chez Abby. »**

 **-« En parlant d'elle, j'en suis sûr qu'elle écoute notre conversation. »**

 **-« Pas du tout, je suis avec Caroline »** A cette information, Damon se ragaillardit

 **-« Stefan est là ? »**

 **-« Non, il devait venir avec elle? »** le questionna la sorcière en se grattant le cuir chevelu avec les ongles

 **-« Bien sûr que non. Ecoutes, je dois te laisser.»** Bonnie plissa les yeux, trouvant étrange qu'il lui pose cette question. Qu'est-ce que Stefan voudrait faire dans un rendez-vous entre filles ? L'avait-il réellement appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou pour plus ou bien pour tout autre chose comme espionner son frère ? Franchement, Bonnie ne savait pas. Peut-être il valait mieux ne pas trop lui poser de questions, accepter qu'il termine l'appel. Après tout, il n'a pas essayé de la faire reprendre là où elle avait décidé d'arrêter de faire des efforts avec lui.

 **-« ok…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on se dit dans un moment pareil. Quand, on décide de faire une pause. »**

 **-« ça sonne maladroit mais donc aucun au revoir Bennett, je vais te rappeler plus tard et demain et ainsi de suite »** Bonnie sourit à son impertinence

 **-« Ne te sens pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit, Damon. Rien ne va changer mon esprit. »**

 **-« Je rappellerai c'est non négociable. »** la poitrine de Bonnie se leva de lassitude à ces mots. C'était trop beau pour être vrai qu'il la laisse réellement prendre du recul. Il allait tout faire pour garder contact avec elle, creuser un peu plus sous sa peau pour l'atteindre. Tant que ça reste des appels irréguliers, elle était ok se persuada Bonnie. **« On se voit plus tard….enfin façon de parler »**

 **-« Très drôle Damon »** il rit puis mis fin à l'appel. Alors lentement elle glissa le téléphone hors de son oreille et le regarda longtemps. Yep, le sentiment d'être dure avec lui persistait mais elle pensait avoir une raison valable de traiter Caroline et Damon différemment. La sorcière ne savait pas comment se tenir avec lui alors qu'avec Caroline, Bonnie savait où elle allait. Elle saurait garder les choses sous contrôle. Elle était certaine que même dans la douleur de la distance qu'elle maintenait encore, la blonde respectera son choix car c'est bon pour elle.

 **-« Tu étais avec qui au téléphone ? »** Bonnie releva la tête, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait marché tout droit vers sa table.

 **-« Damon »**

 **-« Sérieusement Damon ? »**

 **-« Yep…je pense qu'on est peut-être en bonne voie pour une trêve… mais tu sais il devient trop territorial. »** Caroline sourit. C'est vrai qu'il est trop tôt pour employer le mot réconciliation, elle était contente que Bonnie prenne les choses lentement. Pour l'instant ils pourraient redevenir proches, ouais, un peu amicaux. Cependant Damon étant Damon, il pouvait se montrer insistant et persuasif, elle voulait que Bonnie puisse garder le cap. Bonnie devait prendre soin d'elle et lui revenir. Plus tôt, elle le fera plus tôt elles pourront traîner, l'aîné Salvatore ne doit pas tout gâcher.

 **-« Damon et toi de nouveau copain comme cochon ? J'ai encore du mal à ne pas grincer des dents en y pensant….mais tu es grande »** elle leva les mains **« Je te demande juste de ne pas croire à un pseudo changement de sa part, ni à son sourire, ses blagues vaseuses. Je ne veux pas que tu lui redonnes ta confiance aussi vite. Fais attention à toi »**

 **-« Care…Je me prépare à de grands changements, je n'ai aucune intention de reprendre les choses exactement comme je les ai laissées. Donc ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.»**

 **-« Alors tchiin ? S'il te blesse comme il lui arrive si souvent de le faire à la fin de tout ça, je serais heureuse de t'aider à lui botter le cul même le tuer. »** Bonnie rit. Cette phrase lui rappelait le collège, plus précisément une dance de l'école, quand Caroline et elles voulaient tuer Damon Salvatore. C'est fou comme les choses changeaient, elle n'avait plus envie qu'il meure. Néanmoins elle trinquait avec elle, Bonnie appréciait que la blonde surveille ses arrières malgré tout ce qui a été dit autour de cette table.

 **-« Tchiin »** leurs verres tintèrent après le choc, toutes les deux prirent une gorgée **« Mmmmh, je suis en train de penser à quelque chose »** elle avait besoin de savoir.

 **-« Quoi donc ? »**

 **-« Tu peux me dire pourquoi, Damon pensait que Stefan était avec nous ? »** demandait Bonnie en reposant son verre sur la table.

 **-« Eh bien »** disait Caroline pas très surprise par sa question. Damon n'était pas très emballé qu'il se rapproche de Bonnie. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, Bonnie n'avait pas à s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait au campus ni à Mystic-Falls. Toutefois, Stefan n'avait certainement pas tort sur toute la ligne, Bonnie pouvait être au courant de ce que manigançait Matt à Mystic-Falls, ils avaient besoin d'informations. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle lui répondait, l'amener aussi aux confidences **« Il voulait te parler de Matt. On s'inquiète pour lui. Tu sais je le soupçonne toujours d'avoir un lien avec le kidnapping de l'hérétique que Lily et les autres recherchent »**

 **-« Ok et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? »**

 **-« Dans l'absolu rien, il veut juste comprendre pourquoi le traité de paix que nous avons conclu a été dissous. Tu sais à quel point il veut tout comme moi protéger notre identité aux yeux de tous. Si des attaques d'animaux sauvages persistent, on aura du mal à se nourrir ici »**

 **-« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il me veut, Care »**

Caroline soupira

 **-« Regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que Matt ne met pas sa vie en danger, qu'il ne détient pas cette Nora »** murmura la blonde d'un ton grave.

 **-« Si je savais des choses sur Matt qui pourraient vous aider à le protéger, je vous le dirai »** mentit Bonnie comprenant où Caroline voulait en venir. **« Cependant, je reste persuadée que Lily ne ferait rien de stupide, autre que nous tester. Mais, je pourrais toujours aller la voir seule pour la rassurer et lui montrer notre bonne foi pour qu'elle cesse de nous provoquer en semant des corps partout autour de nous.»**

 **-« C'est une idée mais ses hérétiques et Lily me fichent réellement la trouille, Bon. »**

 **-« Il ne t'arrivera rien parce que tu n'iras pas. »** Caroline soupira

 **-«Bonnie, tu n'as pas à t'impliquer là-dedans »** ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherchait à la base. Enfin, elle parlait de Bonnie, c'était dans sa nature d'aider ceux qu'elle aimait **« Tu n'as pas à manquer ta chance de faire la paix avec toi-même, de prendre soin de toi rien que de toi.»**

 **-« J'irai ….et tu sais pourquoi ? »** elle secoua la tête **« parce que ça sera comme une sorte de thérapie de revenir à Mystic-Falls, les revoir tous. Ils m'aideront sans le savoir »** ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle omettait certains détails sur son break de sa vie d'avant, comment elle parviendrait à mettre fin à toute la merde autour d'elle. Bonnie inspira, elle devait enfouir au fond d'elle la peur de se retrouver au manoir, entourée de Lily et des hérétiques. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse dominer par l'inconfort de cacher des choses à Caroline. La sorcière devait se dire qu'elle faisait ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Oui elle se mettait avant tout le monde. Elle devait juste se préoccuper de son plan osé pour obtenir un contact avec l'un des hérétiques. Bonnie était prête à tout pour bousculer les choses, provoquer sa chance, trois ans étaient beaucoup trop longs, en réalité depuis 6 ans elle attend de mettre fin à l'enfer qu'était devenue sa ville de naissance.

 **-« Ok »** pas du tout convaincu. **« J'ai quand même l'impression que ce qu'ils nous font voir cache quelque chose de plus énorme….rien de bon n'en sortira »** repensa-t-elle à la conversation entre Mary-Louise et Valérie, les mots nœud et magie.

 **-« Elle ne gagnera pas, quoique Lily aura prévu de faire je te le promets Caroline échouera. »**

 **-« Je l'espère. »**

* * *

 _ **To be continued,**_

 ** _En attendant que je peaufine le chapitre suivant et le poste, laissez-moi connaître votre avis sur celui-ci. Sachez qu'il stimulera beaucoup ma créativité et intensifiera la petite flamme Bamon dans mon coeur._**

 ** _xo_**


	21. Chapitre 18

Amie du jour bonjour, Ami du soir bonsoir,

Je m'excuse de la longue attente pour ce nouveau chapitre. Surtout parce que j'avais beaucoup de chapitres d'avance , mais en relisant j'ai eu beaucoup de doutes sur la trajectoire de mon histoire au sujet de l'intrigue, de la relation Bamon, de l'histoire de Bonnie. Il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombres encore pour que je puisse vraiment valider la suite que j'avais construit. Donc j'ai pris mon temps pour essayer de donner un chapitre de qualité. Mais il n'y a pas cela, j'ai eu des événements dans ma vie qui m'ont fait prendre de la distance dans l'écriture. J'espère rester sur cette lancée surtout que l'inspiration est quasi revenu et n avoir pas perdu de lecteur en route.

Bonne lecture,

Disclamer: l'univers Tvd et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Mots: 6922

* * *

22 190 jours

 **Chapitre 18**

Atlanta,

«Prendre une douche directement après l'entrée à la maison,

Mettre des vêtements propres et tenter de reproduire les exercices par Alex.

Aller dîner,

Glisser sous les draps, le dos posé contre la tête du lit.

Profiter de vingt minutes dans le silence et le noir le plus complet.

Allumer la lampe sur la table de nuit, tirer sur les tiroirs et extraire le journal de Birdie.

Lire jusqu'à ce que ses paupières tombent »

Cela est le rituel qu'elle pratiquait régulièrement depuis qu'Abby lui avait remis quelques livres appartenant à sa grand-mère. Mais ses habitudes ont été chamboulées il n'y a pas longtemps songea sceptiquement la sorcière en brassant l'eau autour d'elle. Le visage confus, elle se rappelait de se sentir de plus en plus fatiguée et hyper tendue au début du coucher du soleil. N'est-ce pas délirant ?

Yeah, pensée une chose pareil, était bizarre ! Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas en rougir. Elle était incapable de s'exprimer et de raisonner clairement à cause d'être trop engourdie au niveau de son crâne, elle aurait pu conclure à de pires hypothèses. Elle rit intérieurement de sa prouesse alors que la brunette sentait sa tête lourde être transpercée. Comme si un million de vis trouaient son os et sa chair en même temps avec des visseuses électriques bruyantes. Elle avait si mal et si pressée que tout s'arrête que l'eau claire sous toute cette mousse lui paraissait plus que tente. Elle aurait sûrement moins mal, penserait plus clairement pendant quelques instants. Et ce fut suffisant pour elle, car elle coupa sa respiration et se laissa s'enfoncer dans sa baignoire, les yeux fermés.

Submergée par l'eau, Bonnie n'entendait plus rien. Tout était si calme et tout devenait plus simple à supporter. Elle échappa un peu d'air de ses poumons par son nez, repensant à ses soirs mouvementés. Plus elle cherchait plus elle fut ramenée à ses matins étranges où elle ressentait les mêmes émotions que maintenant, c'est-à-dire épuisement et anxiété, la peau picotant de froid, de… Elle… Elle ne savait pas qualifier ses frissons comme si elle était dissociée de son propre corps.

Elle se voyait puis la seconde suivante, elle devenait le protagoniste de son propre rêve. Alors que son corps était couché, il s'agitait soudainement. Un sentiment de crainte se logea et se rependait en elle provoquant son réveil brutal. Les yeux écarquillés, la sorcière se retrouva hors d'haleine.

Elle s'asseyait affolée, reprenait son souffle en essayant de se ressaisir et de comprendre ce qui se passait avec elle. Ses yeux marron-vert allaient partout puis devant elle et dans la précipitation, la femme caramel ne réalisait rien. Le sentiment de perdre pied, pire, de ne rien avoir au-dessous d'elle la saisit et devint vite réel. La tête penchée vers le bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle flottait approximativement entr centimètres de son matelas. Sa peur la fit trembler, ses doutes perdre le contrôle de sa lévitation. La chute fut si rapide et rude que l'organisme de Bonnie choisit ce moment pour remonter à la surface.

Secouée et fort troublée par le souvenir de ces réveils étranges, elle ne pensait pas à sortir de son bain bien qu'il se faisait de plus en plus froid. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle craignait qu'elle enveloppât ses bras autour d'elle. Les seules choses qui bougeaient chez elle sont ses neurones à pleine vitesse. Elle était certaine qu'elle était effrayée, mais par qui ou par quoi débriefa Bonnie en hochant la tête. Lentement, elle essuya l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et remis ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle avait besoin d'être rationnelle pour être certaine que ses nuits agitées soient la raison de son état actuelle. Bon avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait parce qu'une Bonnie fébrile et hyper émotionnelle devenait un boulet.

Le corps de la sorcière se mit à trembloter, fut le signe que de sa sortie du bain était imminente. Avec toute la pénibilité du monde, elle s'émargea de l'eau de son bain, relevant sa peau caramel ; qu'elle aspergea d'eau chaude pour se rincer de toutes traces de savon.

Après quelques secondes, ses paupières se baissaient à cause de tous ses membres très tendues rendant chacun de ses mouvements douloureux et difficiles.

À peine, ses jambes étaient hors de la baignoire/douche, elle perdit l'équilibre, loupa par la même occasion la seule marche et atterrit à genoux sur le sol carrelé. Elle eut du mal à se relever. L'humaine rampa jusqu'à le meuble où était rangé les serviettes propres. Et arrivée juste en face de l'étagère de rangement, elle étira ses bras non sans échapper un grognement. Elle se tenait aux multiples poignets pour se hisser vers le haut. Enfin, debout, elle inspira et s'efforça à garder l'équilibre. Ses jambes pourtant bien charpentées et toniques se sentaient comme de la guimauve sous son poids. Elle s'aida ainsi du lavabo pour se soutenir, Bonnie profita de sa proximité pour récupérer deux serviettes. La plus grande se retrouva envelopper autour de son corps et l'autre pour ses cheveux.

Chacune des secondes qu'elle passait à se sécher sa chevelure frisée. La beauté de 23 ans évitait de poser un œil sur le miroir. Elle tentait par conséquent de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre. Ses pensées revinrent inévitablement à ses phénomènes matinaux. Une part d'elle les l'avait relégué à ses problèmes d'équilibres. Le fait que sa magie se manifestait quand elle fut endormie démontrait bien qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Mais peut-être qu'elle prenait le problème du mauvais sens.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait se préoccuper de ce qui se passait durant ses nuits où elle avait le sommeil agité ? Réfléchissait Bonnie en étendant sa serviette au-dessus du lavabo recouvrant le miroir. Une de ses mains se crispa sur la matière duveteuse de son habit de bain, elle retint alors sa respiration, ramena son autre main sur l'autre. Dès que sa main gauche ramena l'autre le long de son corps, sa main droite se mit à trembler. Elle fit taire son tremblement en recroquevillant ses doigts dans un poing en raisonnant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormale à ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il passait dans sa tête durant ses différents cycles de sommeil. La situation serait différente quand il arrivait quelque chose de vraiment doux, très marquant qui laisse une trace indélébile au cerveau que l'on se souvient à sous la douche. Dans son cas, au vu de des émotions vives et rampantes elle avait dans sa bouche un arrière-goût de nausée, cela tendait à penser qu'elle se rappelle si s'était un cauchemar répétitif, ou un souvenir enfoui qu'elle a du mal à supporter tellement c'était terrifiant !

Il y a aussi cette faculté qu'elle a pour la divination par des chiffres, des flashes… ses rêves sont…

Merde, elle avait à peine parcouru dix pas lents et hésitants que sa tête se remis à battre dans ses oreilles et ses yeux que ses jambes se désynchronisaient et tomba. À ce moment précis, la sorcière avait envie de crier, de taper sur tous qui se trouvaient sur sa portée, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas réveiller toute la maison. Alors, elle tâtonnait, reproduit le même geste, Dieu, elle ne trouvait pas proche de quelque chose de dur ni d'anguleux. Elle aurait dû prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, car toutes les lumières s'éteignaient à partir d'une certaine heure. La lumière de dehors ne couvrait pas malheureusement toute la pièce.

Les genoux bien encrés au sol, les paumes vers le bas, elle marmonnait des injures les dents serrées. Elle avait si mal tous ses muscles semblaient s'enflammer à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un peu plus de force et de poids sur ses bras. Aussi mal qu'elle puisse avoir, elle ne se renonça pas et continuait ses efforts, elle détendit ses jambes une après l'autre. Les talons des pieds en contact avec le sol, elle poussa et encore poussa pour se remettre debout.

Le visage tout congestionné, la sorcière gémissait alors, manqua de trébucher au premier pas, elle prit trois minutes de pause. Éreintée, elle pensait toujours à ses objectifs. Il lui fallait ses vêtements de nuit : son débardeur, son short et ses longues chaussettes. Elle allait y arriver. Elle se sentit prête et appuya sur ses jambes et endurera les sensations de déchirures et brûlures dans ses muscles puis dans sa chair. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit quand elle arrivait à son armoire pour se libérer de sa serviette et revêtir autre chose fut le seul sentiment positif qu'elle sentit de bon et libérateur. Le chemin jusqu'à son lit king seize, lui parut rapide, les mains droit devant elle, elle y allait franchement les yeux à demi-fermés parce que les douleurs furent dix fois pires.

Au bord de son lit, la sorcière se laissa tomber au milieu du matelas, se retourna sur le dos. Elle grogna de satisfaction pour la douceur de la literie, d'autant qu'elle sentit une certaine calmie en elle. C'était reposant hélas, elle devait s'habituer qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour la faire baisser les bras ou la faire revenir sur ses promesses.

Elle détestait ne jamais honorer ce qu'elle promettait à ses proches et savait ce que l'on ressentait quand on se trouvait être la personne déçue. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'on ne pût pas faire autrement concéda Bonnie, car c'était inéluctable, écrits dans une marre de thé. Et avec la chance qu'elle avait… Elle déglutit lourdement,

Il se pourrait bien que ses nerfs, son hypersensibilité aux choses lui indique que rien de bon se présageait… La femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui ne voulait pas aller par ce chemin, pour de simples intuitions conclu Bonnie. Et elle manquait terriblement de chaleur.

La beauté caramel éloignait son bras petit à petit le long de son corps, amena ses doigts à s'étirer et attrapa un pan de sa couverture. Il ne prit pas une seconde pour s'enrouler dedans. Avec les yeux mi-clos, elle regarda à travers les mailles de sa couette, l'obscurité de la chambre et les quelques rayons de la lune filtrer à l'intérieur. Ces éclats de lumière emmenaient son esprit loin. Alors qu'il cherchait comme une autre explication, son corps voulait céder à la fatigue et dormir.

Comme toujours son mental était bien plus fort. Ces cauchemars ou rêve, bref pouvait être autant responsable de son état physique et psychique que ses journées éprouvantes. Bien sûr que ses séances avec Xander lui prenaient beaucoup d'énergie tout comme trouver une solution pour récupérer Mystic-Falls, gardé à l'écart tous ceux qu'elle voulait mettre en sécurité, Caroline, Stefan…. Damon et se délier de… D'Elena.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et se mit soudainement à trembler. Elle ramena précipitamment ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffa un sanglot alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ces cils.

Ses combats prenaient vraiment péage sur elle, la rendaient pessimiste, folle et malade. Et son déséquilibre s'accrut, la magie prenait le dessus. Toutes les fois que cela arrivait Xander s'emparait de ses lèvres. Le lycan mettait en sourdine ses mauvaises émotions, envahissait son espace personnel et sa tête. Il l'apprivoisait grâce à ses yeux, à toute l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Il la rendait plus apaisée jusqu'à en oublier parfois pendant un bref instant ce qui la faisait déraper. Le loup-garou avait transformé des situations inévitables en plus tolérables à peu près à chacune des séances. Si ce n'était pas avec ses lèvres, c'était à cause de son corps, par la manière qu'il a de la faire se sentir spéciale, attirante, importante.

Ce même homme l'avait aidé aujourd'hui en utilisant l'attraction qu'il avait sur elle, bien sûr, il en avait profité. Cependant ce ne l'a pas énervé parce que la jeune femme le désirait. Il lui avait donné une occasion d'extérioriser ses émotions d'une manière plus que plaisante. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait peut-être été inatteignable pendant un long moment après cet exercice déroutant.

Xander avait voulu lui faire plaisir ou croyait peut-être qu'elle était prête à faire le même exercice que Tyler. Sans doute, croyait-il que de mettre les choses à plat avec Damon serait la solution. Il avait une partie raison, car d'avoir crié sur Damon et se confier à Caroline, la jolie beauté caramel avait pendant quelques heures sentit mieux. Se libérer quelques-unes de ses émotions en parlant à cœur ouvert n'était pas suffisant. Il lui faudrait peut-être faire des compromis, avoir beaucoup de temps, cicatriser et puis pardonner. Certes, sa relation ou non-relation avec Damon… Bref, elle ne savait pas statuer sur leur rapport l'un à l'autre. En dépit de ça, elle était consciente que l'état de leur relation jouait sur ses émotions, mais n'expliquait pas pourquoi cette fois si l'Expression est si incontrôlable.

Bonnie savait aussi avec un peu de recul et le cerveau en compote que malgré l'échec, l'exercice a été bon. Il a mis en lumière que son temps dans le monde de prison lui a laissé plus de séquelles qu'elle ne le pensait. La majorité des lieux qu'elle a entraperçus dans la séance sont liés par des moments pénibles passés en prison 1994. Ces mauvais moments ternissent les bons moments rattachés à ses lieux symboliques de son enfance, de son adolescence, de ses premiers pas en tant que sorcière et aussi de profonde amitié.§

Une seconde larme coula de ses yeux fermés, elle se battait avec elle-même contre les bribes qui remontaient de son inconscient. Bonnie ressentait les mêmes émotions que durant la séance. Si ce n'est plus intensément, les moments furent plus lentement.

 ** _Maison de Sheila Bennett,_**

 _Il y a trois secondes, elle se chamaillait gentiment avec Damon dans la pension puis une autre elle était en train d'exploser toute sa colère et son désespoir dans le salon détruisant un flacon de bon bourbon et la suivante. Et la suivante, elle retrouva une Bonnie souriante rentrant chez sa Gramme._

 _C'était l'heure du thé, elle regardait sa grand-mère préparer un plateau de petits gâteaux avec deux tasses et une théière d'eau bouillante. À la minute où elle s'installa sur le fauteuil adjacent à celui de sa grand-mère, Sheila, lui posa des questions sur sa journée, l'école et la maison…enfin surtout sur son père._

 _-« Comment va ce cher Rudy ? »_

 _-« Il va bien, tu le connais, il n'aime pas que je reste trop longtemps ici »_

 _-« Tu veux dire avec moi, ton alcoolique de grand-mère dont la parole est en remettre en question » disait-elle un sourcil lever, lui servant une tasse de thé._

 _-« Gram's ! »_

 _-« Non, bébé. Dis à cet homme qui te sert de père, si je n'existais pas, jamais il n'aurait trouvé une négresse à sa pointure. Il devrait m'aimer, me vénérer » l'ancienne Bonnie rigole et l'actuelle sourit « Même m'embrasser les pieds au lieu de me traiter de folle, prêtresse de wicca devant toi et les autres, c'est insultant. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je le respecte un peu sinon qu'est-ce que je lui aurai fait si j'étais du type d'Endora ? Remuer le nez et l'envoyer quelque part pour être un meilleur père et te garder pour moi ? Je ne plaisante pas avec la sorcellerie comme ils le font à la télévision ou ailleurs, ton père devrait le savoir. Tu ne seras pas blessée, je m'en assurerai. » La Bonnie de 15 ans secoua la tête et prit la place vacante près de Sheila. Elle la regarda avec les yeux pleins d'amour et l'embrassa les bras tout autour d'elle._

 _« Je t'aime petite fille, n'oublie jamais que tu es belle, intelligente et importante. La plus belle des choses qui soient arrivées dans le monde. »_

 _-« Je t'aime aussi grand-mère »/« Je t'aime Gram's, je serai toujours reconnaissante de ce que tu fais pour moi, n'importe où que tu sois et saches que je suis triste de te décevoir. »_

 _-« A sa place, je le regretterai, Bonbon. Donner l'opportunité à un buveur de sang de sortir alors que nous, nous sommes plus que rachetable. »_

 _L'air se refroidit, les choses autour furent alors très différentes pour la Bonnie de 23 ans._

 _Les deux Bonnie se retournèrent et virent le psychopathe de Kai. La projection astrale de Bonnie regarda une fois derrière, Sheila n'était plus là et l'autre continuait de regarder Kai. L'actuelle Bonnie se souvenait très bien de cet instant et elle appréhendait chacune des secondes nerveusement._

 _-« Tu pensais réellement m'échapper ? Hein ! » Il jeta tout ce qui était en travers de son chemin le regard fixe sur Bonnie. Il avait une telle haine en lui que la sorcière avait la bouche sèche et le cœur galopant contre sa poitrine comme jamais. Malachai finit par l'avoir même avec toutes ses tentatives de le laisser à distance en ramant en arrière sur ses fesses, jeter des objets sur lui. Elle était maintenant coincée entre un mur et le diable en personne. Assisse au sol dans son propre sang asseyant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur, ses yeux heurtaient ceux de Kai. Lui, la regarda de haut puis combattant son regard dur. Il ne lui était plus possible de bouger._

 _-« Eh bien tu es là » répondit-t-elle entre deux essoufflements toujours sur la défensive « Maintenant, c'est quoi le plan, que l'on devienne copain ? Mais malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai que dix doigts. »_

 _-« L'hostilité et la colère, c'est ce qui te rend le plus sexy. Mais là…» Il lui caressa la joue puis se pencha vers elle pour lécha la peau. Voyant sa révulsion et son antipathie, il pressa son autre main sur sa blessure « Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avec ta langue est de te la faire avaler et te faire souffrir encore et encore ! »_

 _-« Ordure ! »_

 _Kai s'essuya la salive de son visage puis sourit en se mettant à sa taille_

 _-« Vilaine, tu viens d'encore compliquer un peu plus les choses, pourtant, je t'aime bien » il se tourna, pris un oreiller. « Voilà ce que l'on mérite quand on est une vilaine fille » il lui montra l'oreiller « Fais de beau rêve ; Bonbon »les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquillaient, les battements de son cœur s'entendaient dans toute la maison. Malgré ses protestations, les griffures qu'elle lui fit aux mains et aux bras, il plaquait beaucoup plus l'oreiller de son visage jusqu'à ce que ses forces s'amenuisent. Et ce fut le trou noir._

 ** _Un trou noir qui devint très vite la maison des Gilbert,_**

 _Pendant quelques secondes, elle reprenait son souffle alors qu'elle voyait une version minie d'elle marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Elle fut vite baignée par des rires familiers, le bruit de petites filles qui coururent de l'étage au rez-de-chaussée. La porte était à demi-ouverte, elle le fut complètement après être poussée par un tourbillon blond et un tourbillon châtain. La version miniature de Bonnie riait aussi et se mit à les suivre oubliant celui qui l'accompagnait. Elles jouaient ensemble comme des petites folles aux chats et à la souris, au conte de fées… Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la projection astrale de Bonnie debout aux côtés de Rudy. Elle criait de l'exagération de Caroline et la manière que l'une comme l'autre voulait de son attention…._

 _Puis, il n'y eu plus rien, plus aucun son, juste un profond silence. L'endroit n'avait pas vieillit,_

 _Elle se voyait à l'âge de 19 ans, cette fois la nuit était tombée. Elle sortait en courant d'une voiture bleue et courut, elle sprinta aussi vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'au perron des Gilbert. Elle espérait entendre à nouveau des voix, voir des visages familier l'attendre ou se précipiter jusqu'à elle après qu'elle ait crié leurs noms mais rien. Avec un éclat d'espoir, elle se voyait déjà accaparer par Elena qui jouera l'amie inquiète et protectrice dès qu'elle l'apercevrait, Damon quant à lui suivrait Elena, relevait la tête et sourirait voilà donc ce qu'elle espérait en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elle vérifia à l'intérieur de la maison, mais le silence lui infligeait une peine incommensurable. Son cœur se brisa, elle crut mourir éventrée éveiller que l'on mettait tous ses organes dehors. Elle était vraiment seule, abandonnée par K… Kai puis par deux de ses meilleurs amis. Son monde s'effondra comme ses jambes succombèrent sous son poids sur le perron._

 _Durant de longue seconde, elle fut noyée dans les sentiments de solitude, mais aussi de fatalité. On laisse toujours Bonnie pour quelque chose de mieux._

 _Les trois gamines réapparurent et jouaient et martyrisaient le pauvre Matt Donovan. La joie était présente pour la jeune Bonnie, mais pour la projection astrale, la douleur était encore profonde. Elle était toujours seule et périrait sans rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter ce souvenir, elle y était bloquée._

Ding-Dong !

Bonnie haleta, elle sortit de sa transe. La simple entente du bruit de son réveil fit évanouir tout ce qu'elle préférait ne pas raconter. Ses mains s'engourdissaient et le manque d'air dans ses poumons se fit ressentir. Pour sa vie chère, elle courut vers les fenêtres donnant sur son balcon. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de humer l'odeur de l'air, ça lui fit un bien fou. Le vent avait emporté avec lui les premières senteurs des arbres et de leur bourgeon. Elle aurait juré qu'elle sentait la rosée du matin, mais ce n'était pas possible. Rapidement, elle jeta un regard sur son réveil, il était 2heure30 du matin. Il ne s'était écoulé que 45 minutes depuis qu'elle était allée au lit, elle avait cru passer une éternité à tout revivre et ça pour rien.

Juste un sentiment de temps gâché. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait en ce moment pour se sauver elle-même était ruiné. Pourquoi s'aider était bien plus compliquer que le faire pour les autres ? La vie était très ironique à ce sujet.

Bonnie riait, riait de larmes jusqu'à finir par tomber en panne en se laissant glisser contre la barrière du balcon. À quoi lui a servit de se replonger dans cet exercice mise à part lui rappeler ce qu'elle a longtemps tenté de mettre derrière. Cette pourriture de Malachai Parker et sa prison l'ont tatoué au fer rouge. Elle était incapable d'avoir une réaction sans virée en folle hystérique quand il s'agissait de ce passé.

L'unique petite fille de Sheila Bennett, perdait espoir. Il ne lui restait que la frustration et de la colère. N'importe qu'elle exercice de relaxation, de maîtrise de soi ou bien se remémorer de bons moments, ne l'aidera. Il y a toujours des mauvais moments pour ternir, rendre fades les bons instants. Elle craignait alors que la prochaine fois le loup-garou ne parvienne pas à la maîtriser. Bonnie était certaine que lorsqu'elle perdrait le contrôle personne n'arriverait à la guider sur quoi penser ni quoi ressentir. Elle sentait et savait que plus le temps passait tout sera plus intense que son corps lui-même ni ne résisterait pas.

Le plus sage serait de tout arrêter avec Xander et Matt, même s'ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait de la normalité et d'une vie simple. Ensuite d'aller demander de l'aide à Abby, mais ne le fera pas, pourtant elle aussi, lui donnait une forme de stabilité. Les deux hommes ne l'aidaient peut-être pas autant qu'elle le souhaitait, mais elle aimerait y croire encore. Xander particulièrement lui faisait tellement de bien pour sa santé mental et physique mettant de la passion, du calme, en remplissant sa tête d'autre pensée que le surnaturel, des règles et de l'amusement. Elle allait essayer de tenir tout le temps qu'elle pourra. Pourvu qu'elle soit assez forte et que ses efforts paient.

* * *

 **Atlanta,**

 **Au loft**

* * *

Pour Stefan, il ne pouvait pas dire que les siens payaient. Il a passé toute sa soirée et 2 heures de sa nuit à parcourir ligne après ligne le devoir de Bonnie sur le nœud tellurique. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du nœud magique que parlaient les deux hérétiques dans l'entrepôt. Le vampire fut au fur et à mesure moins certain de trouver la manière que Lily et les hérétiques obtiendront ce qu'ils souhaitent.

Malheureusement, depuis qu'il a cette liasse de feuilles entre ses mains, il n'est pas allé plus loin que les quinze premières pages. Ces amas d'informations le démotivèrent et il n'en était déjà aux secondes points de vues.

Bonnie rapportait que certains scientifiques croyaient en l'existence de ce nœud, ils en parlaient sous le terme d'onde tellurique. Il s'agirait d'une onde électromagnétique existant sur terre de manière invisible par l'homme. D'autre réfutent cette hypothèse de par plusieurs tests scientifiques que cette onde ne soit sortie que dans l'imagination de Monsieur Hartmann.

Cet homme définit cette onde comme une charge magnétique qui se propagerait du centre vers la surface de la terre créant des énergies. Ces énergies seraient dues aux mouvements de la terre, au soleil, la lune, les étoiles, la gravitation et la nature. Et certain point de cette onde seraient nocives à l'humain en perturbant plus ou moins gravement état physique (trouble du sommeil, rhumatisme, cancer…) psychique et nuiraient à la terre en engendrant des fissures dans le sous-sol de la terre provoquant ainsi la séparation des continents entre eux.

Bref, un tissu d'âneries que des biologistes et scientifiques décrédibilisent par d'autre théorie d'ailleurs très connues et sérieux que l'origine de certaines catastrophe, l'émergence de maladie ne sont pas dû au nœud tellurique, mais par d'autres phénomènes.

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, il était prêt à jeter l'éponge et à sauter des pages pour le booster. Seulement, il refoula cette envie. Il continua à lire, atterrit sur le passage où elle amorce le point de vue de ceux qui croient aux sciences occultes. Le frère de Damon fut surpris durant l'avancer de sa lecture de découvrir tout ce qu'elle a pu trouver. Cette soirée, devant son ordinateur et un verre de sang pour le maintenir éveiller, serait peut-être fructueuse se disait-il alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le devoir. Il but chacun des mots du début du 3ème paragraphe jusqu'à la cinquième ligne aux douzièmes mots (page 23), lorsque certaines informations le renvoyaient à la conversation de Valérie et Marie-Louise.

Cependant, Bonnie fut assez évasive sur le sujet. Alors il examina de près l'ouvrage en question qu'il a pu consulter sur internet. Le regard vert de Stefan survola les pages à la seconde où il trouva le passage, il lit ce que Bonnie n'avait pas développé.

 _«_ _À cause de ses fortes propriétés magiques, le nœud tellurique possède un maître. Une chose le contrôle et l'empêche d'utiliser la totalité de ses capacités. La nature créée par Dieu lui-même ne tolère guère toutes formes de magie, mais elle est obligée d'accepter sa présence. C'est connu que le bien à toujours coexisté avec le mal (enfin jusqu'à ce Dieu en décide autrement, il a voulu des enfants non pêcheur). Eh bien, la balance terrestre vit avec le nœud tellurique, elle bride le nœud. La nature fait du mieux pour contrôler le nœud en le faisant réguler la magie qui circule sur Terre, c'est-à-dire en absorbant les particules de magie restante dans l'air. Ainsi les humains ne sont pas trop exposés. Le nœud permet aussi à la nature de trouver d'autre contorsion au sort qu'elle n'a pas elle-même su détourner, en conférant une propriété magique à certaines plantes comme le chêne blanc, la verveine. Ce vieux chêne a été utilisé par les sorcières lorsqu'elles ont voulu créer une protection pour survivre aux maladies et aux lycans. La nature ne pouvait pas laisser cette famille totalement humaine. Les membres de la famille Original sont devenus des morts vivant avec la malédiction du soleil, buvant le sang comme ils ont voulu le répandre. Le nœud tellurique, lui, il fait de manière de rendre n'importe qu'elle bout d'arbre capable de tuer un vampire tant que le cœur est visé, idem pour les cendres du vieux chêne blanc concernant la famille Originale et les fleurs poussant en bas du vieux chêne, repousse et brûle les vampires._

 _Et comme il a été suggéré plus haut, il absorbe la plupart de la magie restante après un sort, mais il peut survenir une surcharge. Le nœud, alors, ne peut plus prendre, il doit en rejeter de manière aléatoire. La magie rejetée joue alors sur la météo, influence sur les différentes couches d'éclipse temporelle par lesquelles des versions de notre monde se rejoignent. Parfois, quand cela se produit des réapparitions, disparitions surgissent brièvement et créent une faille. Il est plus que rare qu'elles deviennent permanentes._

 _Il est plus que sûr que le nœud est dangereux et la nature fait en sorte que la Terre demeure toujours bonne et vivable pour tous les êtres humains non surnaturels. Donc les pouvoirs qu'il détient peuvent être néfastes, il bouleverserait l'équilibre de la Terre.»_

Stefan s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Le mort-vivant magnifié par la magie du sang qui coule dans ses veines avait pourtant senti qu'il se trouvait sur la bonne piste. Malgré qu'il n'ait rien qui prouve exactement que le nœud tellurique peut obtenir ce que les hérétiques veulent, il avait bien plus appris ici quand étant au manoir.

Le sentiment d'amertume resta dans sa bouche maintenant se trouver dans une impasse. Il ferma brusquement son ordinateur portable d'une gifle. Il fut alors plongé dans le noir. Lorsque 3 tours de jeux de clés raisonnaient ses oreilles, Stefan pivota la tête en direction de l'entrée.

Caroline ferma la porte d'entrée refoulant un cri d'aigreur, le dos contre l'entrée. Les mains sur son visage, elle se laissa glisser vers le bas. La blonde était en colère. Enervée d'avoir failli par deux fois blesser une humaine juste par peur. Caroline se maudissait d'avoir senti une telle rage après le discours de la journaliste en herbe et presque contraint à tout oublier, la forcer à se désintéresser aux vampires, au surnaturel. Heureusement qu'elle prit conscience du poignet d'Avery le bracelet qu'elle portait à celui-ci.

Putain ! Elle a vraiment échappé au pire scénario inimaginable. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas effrayé Avery et conservé sa confiance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain dégoût d'elle-même d'avoir songé brièvement à arracher le bracelet et faire ce qui est de mieux pour les siens. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire entre ses émotions et ses obligations envers sa famille.

Le vampire inspira doucement et tenta d'oublier tout ce qui la retarder à rentrer. Elle aurait dû ignorer l'appel d'Avery et emprunter tout comme Bonnie le chemin du retour ! Pesta la blonde. Tandis qu'elle se souleva ses fesses rien qu'avec la force de ses jambes. Caroline s'avança profondément dans le duplex, étira son cou et les muscles de ses bras et s'efforcer à penser à autre chose qu'Avery connaissait leur secret. Pire encore envisageait de dire aux humains à travers son blog que les buveurs de sang existent et que la cohabitation est possible, car ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

 **-« Connerie »** baragouina la blonde en s'appuyant sur l'interrupteur d'une lampe à chevet. Totalement inconsciente, qu'elle donnait à Stefan un brun l'espoir pour eux, elle ramassa sans gêne le cadre photo de ce dernier et de Damon immortalisant leurs jeunes années. L'un et l'autre ont sûrement brisé un millier de cœurs pour avoir refuser une danse dans un Ball. Elle en était certaine pour Stefan en caressant du bout des doigts le visage du jeune Salvatore. Derrière le vampire continua à l'observer. Après avoir déposé le petit cadre, elle attrapa celui où il avait réussi à immortaliser un bon moment entre Bonnie et elle. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il a montré sur l'écran de l'appareil photo le résultat de la capture, Caroline était si heureuse d'avoir obtenu une avec une Bonnie avec un vrai petit sourire. Ces moments furent très rares, il est en était assez fier, d'ailleurs il est resté longtemps scotcher dessus. Caroline vit sûrement ce qu'il avait remarqué dans l'encadrement de la photo. La future reine des évènements branchés fut surprise de voir Damon en arrière-plan. Il semblait fixer Bonnie d'une manière que quiconque aurait jamais pensé qu'il en soit capable même pour Elena : doux, protecteur, concerné et admiratif.

Quelqu'un devrait la traiter de folle pour trouver cela bizarrement mignon. Elle secoua la tête, il doit s'agir de la fatigue, son lit et ses draps l'appelle et l'aide à résoudre les conflits internes.

 **« Pourvu qu'elles ne fassent rien de stupide ! »**

 **-« Quelle chose stupide, Bonnie ferait-elle ? »**

A la fois interdite et honteuse de l'avoir pas senti sa présence plus tôt, le cadre photo lui échappa des mains et fit demi-tour

 **-« Geez, Stefan ! Depuis combien de temps tu m'espionnes ? »**

 **-« Assez pour voir que tu es préoccupé. Ton rendez-vous avec Bonnie, c'est mal passée ? »** Elle l'écouta puis s'accroupit pour ramasser les débris et mettre la photo sur la table basse. **« Tu as loupé un morceau de verre par-là »**

 **-« Je pense qu'aider Damon au bar, te fait devenir aussi flippant et énervant que lui »**

Stefan sort de sa chaise et s'adossa proche de Caroline et leva les mains

 **-« Non-coupable, je travaillais sur la libération de Mystic-Falls. Je faisais une petite pause »**

 **-« Ne me parle surtout pas de tout ce qui se passe là-bas ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte ! »**

 **-« Bien, mais j'ai besoin savoir si tu as appris ce que fait Matt à Mystic-Falls »**

 **-« NON ! Il est très tard et je veux seulement profiter du reste de la nuit, ok ? »**

 **-« O-Ok, mais toi ? Comment tu vas ?** disait-il en mettant sa main dans les poches

 **-« Fatiguée et toi ? »** essaya-t-elle de lui donner le change

 **-« Bien, je serai plus tranquille après avoir une discussion avec Bonnie »**

 **-« Elle a beaucoup dans son assiette et Damon veut que tu la laisses tranquille »**

 **-« Depuis quand tu lui donnes raison »**

Caroline se tue et concéda par un petit silence et répondit après un pincement de lèvre,

 **-« il respecte pour une fois ce qu'elle souhaite, enfin essaye. Je dois l'encourager ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est pas ? ! »**

 **-« Etre contre lui pour tout ne t'a jamais gênée. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Est-ce au sujet de Bonnie ou Damon ? »**

 **-« Rien »**

 **-« Réellement ? Cela ne me semble pas un rien quand tu es entrée et scruter la photo de Bonnie »**

 **-« Tu ne peux pas aller la voir, point ! »**

 **-« Pour quelle raison ? »**

 **-« ELLE S'EN OCCUPE ! »** s'écria Caroline sous pression. Quand elle redescendue, Caroline s'aperçus de son erreur **« Dis-moi que nous sommes seuls ? »**

 **-« Damon doit être avec Alaric ou tenter de nous compliquer la situation avec Lily »**

 **-« Tu ne le dois le dire à personne, non oublie tout !»**

 **-« Care, relaxe, tu n'as pas dit grand-chose. Mais penses que si je lui rendais visite lui demande comment elle va et lui pose des questions sur le nœud magique. Imagine que ses questions l'aident à voir qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire quoique soit. Lui montre que je gère la situation. »**

Désemparée Caroline secoua la tête de droite à gauche

 **-« Je….. Je ne sais pas. On a mieux à faire »**

 **-« Comme ? Dis quoi qu'est-ce qui est plus urgent que de garder Bonnie en sécurité «**

 **-« Je… ok, je vais essayer, mais toi, tu dois m'aider avec Avery »**

 **-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec elle ?»**

 **-« Tu le seras à mon réveil avec un bon café et des viennoiserie. Damon a raison, on doit être deux pour ce qu'il se passe avec le trafic de sang, bye. »**

* * *

Mystic-Falls,

Le lendemain,

* * *

Lily aimait ses petits moments le matin, durant lequel, elle prenait soin d'elle assise devant sa belle et majestueuse coiffeuse. Tout ce qui était important était de ne pas laisser un pouce de sa peau sans crème hydratante. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, le sang humain l'aide à vivre et être toujours aussi jeune qu'au dernier jour de sa non-mort. Lily pouvait donc rejoindre le festin de Julian, se mettre à ses côtés comme leur poche ambulante, le faisait tous les jours à la même heure. La jeune femme rentait dans leur chambre en tenue de soubrette avec un plateau de fruits, de vin, de fromage et petit biscuit…

Et chaque matin, c'était une véritable torture pour ne pas céder à l'odeur au rythme de son cœur tandis que Julian la fixait, en caressant, en trouant la chair de leur domestique. Il y a une grande partie d'elle détestait cette barbarie de vampire et l'autre trouvait très excitant de le voir badigeonner de sang, parce qu'elle sut qu'il allait l'appeler pour qu'elle boive un peu dans ses veines puis retirer toutes traces d'une autre femme.

Ce matin, elle en avait très envie et avait l'impression que Julian se lassait de l'humaine. Grâce au reflet du miroir, elle le vit chuchoter dans l'oreille de la poche ambulante. Cette dernière avant de sortir, elle remplit le calice de son sang et laissa le plateau, Lily et Julian. Dès que la porte se ferma, le rire de Julian rempli toute la chambre, il rapporta le calice proche de ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée.

 **-« Approche, Liliane… Il y a quelque fromage ou fruits réclament que vos crocs les transpercent avidement avant que tu troues la mienne. »**

 **-« C'est si joliment dit Julian que je pourrais même faire une petite entorse à mon régime. »** Elle pivota pour le regarder, elle le vit tapoter une place à ses côtés. Avec grâce, elle monta sur le lit, marcha à genoux sur les draps de soies. Elle piqua trois graines de raisins qu'elle éclata dans sa bouche. Encore pleine de l'arôme du fruit rouge, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant éternel. Le mélange des fruits et du sang fit grogner de contentement la mère Salvatore. Elle avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus de sang. Le père des hérétiques offrit son poignet puis encore une autre partie de son corps à chaque fois qu'elle piocha dans le plateau. À la fin, il était rempli de morsure d'amour sur tout le corps pour l'unique plaisir de madame et lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le vin et tranches de charcuterie, elle se lova à lui.

 **-« A quoi penses-tu ? »** lui demanda Julian en s'allumant un cigare, elle en profita pour terminer le verre de vin.

 **-« Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Marie-louise passe son temps en dehors du manoir ? Elle ne me harcèle plus comme d'habitude pour retrouver Nora…. Et puis il y a toutes ses attaques à Atlanta… »**

 **-« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, on vient juste de passer un bon moment. On a tout sous contrôle, crois-moi. Elle sait que je fais mon affaire personnel de lui ramener Nora. Et pour ce qui concerne Atlanta, j'y compte mettre un terme, il y a d'autre moyen de faire capituler une sorcière. J'ai déjà un plan de secours. Il me reste en parler à Beau. »**

 **-« Le tatouage n'est pas assez ? »** survolant le fait qu'il ait avoué que leurs enfants sont à l'origine des merdes qui arrivaient au groupe de ses fils.

 **-« Malheureusement non, mais c'est une très bonne base. Le cerveau de l'être humain est si compliqué et parfois si fort. Il faut juste le temps de le comprendre puis agir comme un virus dans la tête de la sorcière. »**

 **-« Beau t'aime, mais tu ne lui feras pas faire des actions qui sont contraires à ses codes »**

 **-« J'en suis conscient et c'est pour cela »** il se leva un peu puis recouvrir son corps du sien **« que je le consulte avant. Tu sais comment je peux être… fougueux. Je peux torturer les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous, les faire s'en prendre à leur proche…. Beau est ici pour me tempérer, il est comme toi, les meilleures parties de moi. »**

Lily sourit et l'embrassa furtivement,

 **-« Ok »**

 **-« Bien, parce qu'on doit tout faire pour rapporter Nora au plus vite pour enclencher une autre phase de notre plan. Enfin, si tu es toujours partante pour avoir la vie dont je t'ai promis. Une vie où nous aurions tous ce que nos cœurs désires au plus insignifiant au plus profond de nos caprices.»**

 **-« Je veux encore de notre vie parfaite, on a le droit au bonheur et obtenir tout qu'un humain a droit »**

 **-« Dans ce cas, fait ce qu'il faut pour retrouver la bague de boite, quitte à aller avec Oscar et moi, je m'occupe de Nora et du reste. »**

 **-« Tu veux dire quoi par « tu t'occupera du reste » ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? »** Le vampire sourit en caressant lentement ses deux joues

 **-« Amour, entre toi et moi, tu es celle à qui on doit remettre les paroles et opinion en doute. Ton fils revient régulièrement ici, fouine, essaye de saboter tous mes plans et tu n'y vois que du feu, mais quand c'est Marie ou moi, les accusations vont bon train. Rappelle-toi, où dois aller ton allégeance. »**

 **-« Avec mon pendule, j'ai bien compris »**

 **-« Peut-être pas assez. »** Il roula sur elle et quitta la chambre.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

J'espère vous avoir redonner l'envie de continuer à lire 22,190 jours et que vous êtes pas trop perdue. Laissez un commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des autres.

bisous bisous


End file.
